Cross Your Mind
by SuperCess
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a normal person; working at a coffee shop and once in a while, playing for an audience at a local music bar but when he gets a chance to attend a prestigious fundraiser, he meets a certain Kurt Hummel. And now one question is on his mind: how do you make a celebrity fall in love with you?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Hello! I'm back with an ambitious Klaine fic (ambitious for me because the last one sucked royal hippogriff). Anyway, I heard LFO's 'Girl On TV' on the radio a few weeks ago and since then, I can't help but think of celebrity!Klaine. So here we are._

_Not beta-ed! This is actually a trial run and I hope some people will review this so that I'd know if I should continue or not. Thanks! :D_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Glee. If I did, I'd give Kurt everything that he deserves in life._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Music Sheets & Lyrics_

_8895 Santa Monica Blvd. _

_Los Angeles, CA 90013 _

_July 14, 2012_

_Dear Mr. Samuels,_

_It has become an annual tradition that each year artists from the entertainment industry holds a fund-raising event for the benefit of the 'Foundation for the Poor'. We have decided to have some live music playing at the fund-raising event. As such we would like to invite you (or a representative) to perform, as you are known to have a few of the best new musical artists in the Los Angeles area._

_The fundraiser is to be held during the evening of August 11 at The Beverly Hills Hotel event hall, and we would be delighted if you can honor us with your presence. _

_If you are able to perform, we would ask that you let us know by July 28. We will, of course, pay a fee and any costs that you incur. We would like to have a response as soon as possible so appropriate publicity can be arranged._

_Thank you and we look forward to seeing you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexandra Simmons_

_Events Manager_

* * *

Blaine stared at the huge tarpaulin that says _'An Evening with Stars'_ hanging above the event room door. He couldn't quite grasp the idea as to why he was chosen by his friend to go at such a high-class event and why he was chosen in the first place. One moment he was playing at a local music bar and now he was standing in front of a security personnel asking for his name.

He remembered his friend telling him to go in his place to said party because he already had a prior engagement and this was the perfect time for him to _'get exposed to the industry' _which, he assumed, is the music industry.

Which was awesome and scary all at the same time.

"Your name sir?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

The security personnel skimmed for his name on the list and nodded as he saw it.

"Welcome, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine thanked the guy and proceeded to walk inside the event's venue. It was huge and fancy and everything that made him feel out of place. He wasn't used to this kind of setting; he was more of a casual type of person, not the stiff, suited kind of guy. And quite frankly, his suit was really making him feel uncomfortable.

The good thing about this was he knew what he was supposed to do here so he's not just going to float around like some dumb idiot trying to strike up a conversation with people he doesn't even know. Just as he was about to ask a staff if they knew where he would go, a woman shorter than him approached him with a smile, holding what seemed to be like the heaviest notepad he had ever seen.

"Hi! Mr. Blaine Anderson? I'm Alex Simmons." Alex introduced herself, holding out a hand which Blaine enthusiastically shook. She stared at Blaine for a bit before she shrugged and glanced at her notepad, tapping her ballpoint pen on a certain note which had Blaine's name.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine couldn't help but ask. Alex looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh! No, nothing. It's just that you look kind of familiar. I'm sorry." Alex laughed. "Anyway, I believe the invitation we sent you had all the details that you needed to know? But just in case," Alex started as she guided Blaine towards the stage near the piano. "you will be playing the piano for 1 and a half hour, can you play around with your set list? Keep it both classical and new and just do your thing." Alex winked.

Blaine didn't really see the invitation, let alone read it so he was thankful that he had complete freedom on what his set list was going to be. At least he's used to arranging one right on the spot.

"Alright. I could do that. I'm getting paid for this after all." Blaine smiled back at Alex. The woman nodded.

"That's the spirit! The event will start at 7o'clock, you'll start playing by then." She said as her phone went off. "You guys, take care of Mr. Anderson alright?" She told the band that was behind Blaine and they all nodded. With that, she excused herself and vanished, leaving them alone.

* * *

The event started at 7o'clock sharp, just as Alex told him. As the clock stroke 7, he sat down on the piano stool and started playing the classical songs that he knew best. Good thing he thought of some amazing classical songs and he knows a LOT of new songs or else he'll be freaking out right now.

People were starting to increase in number and there was already a buzz of noise as they mingled and talked within themselves. Blaine couldn't help but glance a little bit at the crowd; he knew these people. Well, some of them – is that Emma Stone?

As more people piled in, Blaine realized that this was not his average event. It was an event for the people in the whole entertainment industry! _'Way to be stupid Anderson. The event title is __**An Evening with Stars**__. You should've figured that one out by yourself.' _He mentally kicked himself on the ass.

This was the first time Blaine attended an event that had many artists in it. He couldn't even believe his eyes and all he wanted now was to finish his set list and try to even smile or wave or shake the hands of his idols – oh shit! Did Katy Perry just walk by? No. Calm down. He couldn't blow this performance off, even though he's generally being ignored but it's always great to make a good performance in front of such a crowd.

Soon enough, his set list was over and an emcee went up to take the stage.

"Wow. What a lovely performance by Mr. Blaine Anderson representative of _Music Sheets & Lyrics_." The emcee, who was looking really dapper, announced to everyone.

Blaine stood up from the piano stool and bowed towards the crowd. It's been a long time since he was this formal in front of anybody but hey, the people that he looks up to are now looking up at him (literally) and enjoying his music; this was surreal. Most people were looking at the stage now and clapping, glasses of wine in their hands.

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to _**'An Evening with Stars'**_, a fund-raising event for the benefit of the 'Foundation for the Poor'. Are you all having fun tonight?" The emcee continued.

Blaine, however, went off stage and already wasn't paying attention to whatever the hell the emcee was currently saying. He needed to get a drink by the bar and ogle silently at his idols. He already knew that he was going to enjoy the rest of the night.

On his way towards the bar, he passed Christina Aguilera, Tom Hiddleston, Anne Hathaway, Katy Perry (he planned his route to actually bump into her) and a few more actors. It was amazing, he really couldn't believe that his friend/the owner of Music Sheets & Lyrics chose him as a representative to attend an event as fancy and as important as this.

"Anything I can get you sir?" The bartender politely asked him.

"A glass of fine white wine please. Thank you." Blaine replied with a smile to which the bartender nodded. He took a deep breath for a couple of reasons which were 1) he needed to take in that he just met a few famous people and 2) his suit is killing him.

As if on cue, his phone went off and he wasn't surprised to see Wes' name appear on his iPhone screen. He let out a short laugh and picked it up.

"Go on, you can now tell me how awesome a friend I am and that you'll forever be grateful for my generosity." He heard Wes' boastful voice from the other side of the line.

"Why do I even need to do that if you've already lifted yourself up high above the clouds?" Blaine laughed, accepting his drink from the bartender.

"Is it fun? Did you see the people you love?"

"Yes. I'm staring at them right now." Blaine replied; it was true, he was staring at all the awesome people that were currently enjoying the event.

"Blaine, I can hear you drooling." Wes snapped him out of his reverie.

"That is nothing but a lie." Blaine laughed as he made a sipping sound which earned him a laugh from Wes. "But all joking aside, thank you for this Wes. This is amazing." He said as he took a drink of his wine. He heard Wes sigh on the other end.

"It's no big deal. I would've gone there myself if it wasn't because of this prior engagement." Wes responded.

"What's happening anyway? I hear people talking in the background. Are you at a party?" Blaine asked.

"It's my sister's wedding you goof. I told you about it months ago." Wes told him in disbelief.

"Oh. Then thank your sister for me!" Blaine chuckled, it's as if he can feel Wes rolling his eyes at him right now.

"Alright, I have to go now Blaine. Enjoy your party!"

"I will. Bye."

They hung up and Blaine couldn't help but smile on his own because he got the chance to be here even though he knew how much Wes would've wanted to be in his place instead. That man is a really great friend.

"One glass of martini please." A voice came from next to him as he stowed his phone away. He took a sip of his white wine and couldn't help but to look up at the owner of the voice that sounded so sweet.

And he saw the most beautiful person he has ever laid his eyes on (which was _really_ saying something because he just met Tom Hiddleston).

Blaine couldn't help but gape a little; does he know this person? It seems so because he looked so familiar but he couldn't place a finger on it. The man turned to him, his martini on one hand and he smiled.

"Hello." He simply said, looking straight at Blaine.

And his eyes, holy crap, they were the most beautiful eyes Blaine had ever seen. It was a weird combination of blue, green and was that gray? It's beautifully weird.

Blaine was still trying to figure out where he had seen this person and what his name was. Was he a musician? Was he a movie star? Or was he just a plus one of somebody in this room. He hoped it was the latter.

"Hi." Blaine managed to say out loud, not embarrassing himself too much in front of the beautiful man. The man took a sip of his martini and let out an audible grunt, _'Jesus Christ, that's sexy.' _Blaine thought.

"I thoroughly enjoyed your classical set list Mr. Blaine Anderson." He told him with a bright smile that looked very sincere in Blaine's opinion. He couldn't help but blush a little at the compliment and because _'Holy shit, is this beautiful person actually striking up a conversation with me?'_

"Thank you Mr.?" It was lame and Blaine knew it was lame; a lame attempt to maybe get the name of this handsome, young man. The man's eyes shone with mild curiosity and a hint of amusement and Blaine had no idea why.

"Call me Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He said, extending out a hand for Blaine to shake.

It definitely rang a bell in Blaine's subconscious but for now, he let out a smile and shook Kurt's hand happily. It was the softest hand he has ever held, unlike his – he probably had a lot of callouses because of playing so many instruments.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied. There was an air of silence between them but Blaine wanted to hear Kurt's voice a little bit more. "So, uhm, why are you here by the bar?" He asked, taking a sip of the wine.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to get away from some people for a while. And this suit is killing me." Kurt laughed, patting the gray suit that was now resting on his lap as he took another sip of his martini.

"I know, it _is_ pretty uncomfortable." Blaine nodded in reply as he shifted in his seat and adjusted his own suit. "I don't know how these people can wear it all the time." He laughed a little.

"It's tedious. They stick pins and shit on you first before they get it right." Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed. Blaine, however, was trying to figure something out.

"Wait, do you do this often?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. Kurt gave him a sideward glance as he took one last sip of his martini. But before he could answer, a voice called out to him.

"Kurt Hummel!"

Both of them looked behind Kurt and saw a frowning Alex Simmons, still with her notepad. She glared angrily at Kurt but gave Blaine a little wave.

"Great job up there Mr. Anderson." Alex smiled but as she turned to Kurt, she grimaced. "Kurt, you can't just run off like that. Come on, Rachel's looking for you." She said, grabbing Kurt's arms and ready to drag him off.

"Alright, geez." Kurt sighed. He turned to Blaine and offered his hand again which Blaine happily accepted, just to hold it once more. "It's really nice meeting you Mr. Blaine Anderson. I'll see you around." He ended as he got dragged away by Alex Simmons to god-knows-where.

Blaine couldn't help but longingly stare at the direction where Kurt and Alex had gone off to. He was still trying to figure out where he'd seen or heard Kurt's name but he couldn't think straight tonight. He just met a few of his idols and now has actually met someone amazing.

'_But Blaine, you don't even know if he's gay.' _He thought, as he ordered yet another white wine from the bartender.

He'll have to tell someone about this tomorrow when he goes to work.

* * *

Blaine Anderson's normal day goes like this: he gets up at 6 a.m., have some breakfast then take a bath, after which he bikes towards his first job at a coffee shop that starts at 8 a.m. and his shift ends at 4 o'clock p.m. On some days, he goes home from the coffee shop but most of the time, he's only got 2 hours for himself before he goes off to _Music Sheets & Lyrics_ by 7 p.m. and play for his usual crowd until 10 p.m. The great thing about this was he can go and play songs anytime he wants because Wes allows him to and not to brag but the crowd really likes him there.

Today wasn't any different. Blaine goes to the coffee shop Monday morning and does his usual work of being a barista. It was such a normal day that Blaine didn't feel like he just attended a Saturday night gala two nights ago. Still, the thought of the man he met at the event was still at the back of his mind. He's got to remember to look him up on the internet and be the online stalker that he was when he gets home.

Blaine finished the coffee that he was making and made his way towards the counter to hand it to the customer. He smiled cheerfully and went on with his work.

"Welcome to The Coffee House, what would you like to have?" Blaine asked in an unusually happy voice.

"What's got you so chirpy today Blaine?"

Blaine realized that Mike Chang was standing in line, waiting for his turn. He was a frequent customer of the Coffee House because he loved a decent cup of coffee and apparently, Blaine makes a decent cup of coffee.

"Oh you know, some good stuff happened to me a few nights ago." Blaine responded with a proud smile. "The usual order I presume? One for Tina too?" Blaine asked as Mike nodded in response.

He made Mike's usual coffee order. Blaine was always the one to give Mike his coffee and they became friends eventually, to the point that Blaine knows a lot about Mike and so as Mike with Blaine. He walked back to Mike and handed him his coffee. Blaine noticed that Mike was staring at him intently, like analyzing his face.

"You got laid didn't you?" Mike straightforwardly asked, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively at Blaine. He almost dropped the cash that was handed to him by Mike as he heard the question. Even the few people that were in the line was surprised by the question and they looked scandalized.

"No, excuse you, and you're holding up the line. Move." Blaine chuckled, shooing Mike Chang away. Mike laughed and went towards his usual seat where Tina was waiting for him. Blaine waved a little and went back to work.

Blaine was tending to another customer when the coffee shop's bell rang again, a new customer coming in.

"Welcome to The Coffee House, what would you like to have?" Blaine asked but he was surprised when he looked up, "Alex? Alex Simmons?" He asked.

He couldn't help but glance around excitedly, hoping to see a certain Kurt Hummel in tow. But to no avail, Alex was the only one who entered the coffee shop.

Alex, on the other hand, stopped rummaging through her bag and looked up at Blaine. Her eyes widened and a look of recognition was on her face.

"Oh hey! I knew you looked familiar!" Alex clapped happily, pleased with herself and her good memory. "So you're Blaine Anderson. Nice seeing you again." She said. She proceeded to give Blaine her order which was three different coffees.

"Are you a regular here? I haven't seen you or talked to you and I work almost every day." Blaine started as he made the coffees; he was wondering why Alex ordered three and in the back of his mind, he hoped Kurt Hummel was somewhere in the vicinity.

"That's because I usually get tended by Sam, you know, the tall, blonde one?" She looked around. "And he's not here today."

"It's his day off. Here's your order." Blaine handed Alex everything while Alex gave Blaine the money for the coffee.

"Thanks Blaine. As much as I want to stay and chat, I still have a lot of stuff to do. Gotta run!" Alex gathered everything up and backed away. "See you around!"

Blaine waved goodbye and he noticed a black car waiting outside for Alex. Blaine tried to peek as Alex opened the car door and stepped inside. All he could see was black but a hand came into view to get the coffee from her, a porcelain-skinned hand and he was sincerely hoping that it was Kurt.

He looked around and saw Mike giving him an 'I-didn't-know-you-were-straight' eyebrow raise. Blaine rolled his eyes at him and mouthed 'I'm not'.

* * *

Work continued on as usual with Blaine constantly checking the door and hoping that Alex will walk in again and maybe with Kurt but to no avail, his shift ended with no other surprises.

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow." Blaine waved goodbye to the other staff and biked home to shower and change his clothes before going to _Music Sheets & Lyrics_ to play his usual set list. Before getting into the shower, he opened his computer first and checked his mail.

Nothing important.

And then he remembered he's got to find something about Kurt Hummel because the internet has all the answers to his questions. What was he going to lose anyway? So he logged onto every website he can think off; Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr and of course, Google (because Google is his friend).

First he typed in Kurt Hummel on Google then switched tabs to Facebook and typed it in as well. He does this to every tab and waited. When the Facebook one opened, he saw fan pages. _'What? Fan pages?' _Then he opened Google's search results. He immediately saw Kurt Hummel's official website. The pointer hovered over the link and as he clicked and waited for it to finish loading, he was chanting_ 'please don't be him, please don't be him'_.

As the page loaded, a huge HQ photo of Kurt Hummel came into view and Blaine's hopes were crushed.

"Oh shit."

Blaine was pining for a movie star.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews will be very much appreciated. (I also have this story on Tumblr, I thought I'd let you guys know). Thank you!

_**July 16, 2012 [Monday; 10:25 p.m.]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just finished this a few minutes ago and it's 1:22 a.m. here. Forgive me for all the crazy (if there are any grammatical errors, I apologize.) :D

Again, not beta-ed because I don't have a beta person. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Blaine, stop sulking."

They were hanging out at Music Sheets & Lyrics and Blaine just told Wes all about Kurt Hummel and what he discovered online. Wes, on the other hand, listened to what Blaine had to say but his sulking face was annoying him so much. He's not used to seeing Blaine not ridiculously happy.

It turned out that Kurt Hummel is a movie star. He's done a lot of movies in a span of a few years (even wrote a movie and starred in it) and he just currently finished filming his latest movie, 'The Saltwater Room' which is probably going to be a great movie (in Blaine's opinion) because Kurt is acting in it. He also appears on a TV series where he plays a gay underdog who sings beautifully. And to add to all of those, he also wrote a children's book, so he's also an author.

"Wes, you don't understand." Blaine started, finishing his fourth glass of vodka. He wasn't sure how he ended up drinking so much.

"Damn well I do. You met him on Saturday night. His eyes were a weird mixture of three colors, a weird but beautiful mixture of it. You shook his hand around 9 p.m., his hands were so baby soft. He was wearing a gray suit and you wanted to frolic in his hair." Wes listed out, counting with his fingers. "Did I miss anything?"

"He's got a great voice." Blaine sighed, remembering how he felt in hearing Kurt's voice. He couldn't even believe that he didn't know he was a star. And here he was hoping that maybe he'll meet him again and have a chance to get to know him better.

"Earth to Blaine, come in Blaine." Wes laughed loudly over the songs that the current musician was singing on stage. "You didn't even talk to him for more than 20 minutes. Move on Anderson."

"You don't understand Wesley. I have never been this infatuated by a famous artist." Blaine said in his defense. Wes gave him a look that says 'are you fucking kidding me right now?'

"Uhm, hello? Katy Perry? Does that ring a bell?"

"That's–that's different Wes." Blaine stuttered a little bit because yeah, Katy Perry. "Katy Perry is a woman. Kurt Hummel is a _GOD_." Blaine responded, his eyes cloudy with images of the beautiful Kurt. "I mean have you seen him? No. No you haven't."

"Alright, fine. You can start fangirling but do not cross the line. You know what I mean." Wes said as Blaine gave him a confused look.

Blaine sighed heavily. Wes was right, Wes was _always _right. But why the hell was he even assuming that Blaine was in love with Kurt Hummel? Blaine knows the line between fantasy and reality. Of course he did. Also, he didn't want to associate himself with the entertainment industry as much as possible so if he did fall in love with Kurt, he wouldn't even act on it. _Probably_.

"You're up Anderson." The man who just left the stage tapped him in the back.

Blaine nodded, grabbed his guitar and went up the stage. He tuned his guitar for a little bit and looked at the crowd. He remembered the fundraiser and how different everything in here looked like for him. But still, he smiled. He loved these people.

"Hey everybody. To all the regulars here, welcome back and I hope you don't mind seeing my face again." Blaine laughed as everybody laughed with him, shouting 'No!'s and 'You're awesome's. "Alright, so tonight, I'm going to start my set with a song from the 90's by LFO entitled Girl On TV."

He heard a few why's from the audience but he just kept his smile. His eyes caught Wes though and the latter was shaking his head at him to which Blaine answered with a shrug. With that, he started his set list.

* * *

This was insane. Blaine had never done this before in his whole life. It was his day off and he was spending all his free time at home. This was alright if it was a normal day where he practices and polishes his music but it wasn't. He was at home, his hair all over the place, in his pajamas, eating a bowl of cereal in front of his laptop while watching YouTube videos of Kurt Hummel.

Every _fucking _Kurt Hummelinterview.

ALL NIGHT.

He spent the previous night on his blog, following all blogs that was _Kurt-centric _as he called it in his mind. After checking out almost a billion blogs in his opinion, he moved to watching all Kurt's interviews and personal VLOGs that Kurt posted a few years ago. As he was watching the interviews, his torrent downloads of Kurt's series and movies were also on the go.

Lastly, on Twitter, he hesitated to click the follow button on Kurt's twitter page but eventually did so after a few hours of contemplation that involved a mind war of _'what if he remembers you and then think you're weird?' _and _'what if he thinks this is awesome and follows me back?'. _He didn't miss a single thing and by morning, he almost knew all things Kurt Hummel.

It was _fucking_ weird.

Blaine had never acted like this. He had never felt the need to know about someone so desperately than he did with Kurt. Not even with Katy Perry.

He was watching Entertainment Weekly's interview with Kurt Hummel on his new movie when his phone went off. Blaine finished the few seconds left of the interview before grunting and answering his phone.

"Hello? What?" Blaine said in a huff, not really pleased at whoever was calling him at that moment.

"Whoa. Relax tiger, it's me." David said on the other line. "What's got you pissed at this time of the morning?"

"Nothing. Sorry." Blaine apologized but he wasn't feeling that sorry at all. "What did you want to say?"

"Yo, Blaine." Wes took over the phone. "David and I are going to get coffee at your shop. Wanna join us?" Wes asked nicely.

"Sorry, I'm busy." Blaine said. They didn't know what he was doing but it seems like his laptop wanted them to. Suddenly, an interview started to blast out of the laptop's speaker and with all the tabs open on Blaine's search engine, he didn't know where it was coming from.

"Blaine. BLAINE ANDERSON, ARE YOU STALKING KURT HUMMEL ONLINE?" Wes asked in a judgmental tone. Finally, Blaine managed to find where the sound was coming from and pause it.

"No. What are you saying? _**No**_."

"You know what, we're just gonna drag you out of that wormhole. We'll be there in 20. Get your ass out of that bed." Wes said in an authoritative voice.

"I don't wa—"

Wes had already hung up on him before Blaine could finish his sentence. He didn't have a choice, it's either he gets up and take a quick shower or Wes will throw him out in his pajamas and messy hair. So he did what he had to do: spend 10 more minutes on his laptop and scroll through Google and YouTube search before rushing to take the shower and fix himself up, particularly his hair. He gelled it down just in time that Wes and David arrived.

"You really are quick on your toes aren't you?" David laughed. Blaine shrugged and proceeded to give David a hug. They really haven't seen each other in a long time.

"And you _are_ really doing some serious stalking." Wes peeked inside his room and saw that Blaine's laptop was opened to Kurt's twitter. "Is this the reason why you haven't shown your face at the bar recently?"

"No." Blaine responded quickly, too quick that Wes had to roll his eyes at him.

* * *

They arrived at The Coffee House and found that Sam was working his shift that day. They ordered their coffee and were surprised to see Mike and Tina on one of the tables. What a coincidence, Blaine's two groups of friends having a grand reunion.

"Mike!" David called out. Mike whipped his head around while Tina peeked behind his head. Mike waved at them and beckoned them to sit with him and Tina.

The boys made their way to the table. David and Wes sat next to Mike while Blaine sat next to Tina. He really got along with Tina well and sometimes, he just needed a girl friend to talk to. After the brief hello's and how are you's, the conversation between the three guys skyrocketed to all levels of high.

"…Blaine's hair gel addiction stays though." Blaine suddenly heard David say to Mike. He didn't even know what they were talking about because he was recounting his Kurt story to Tina.

Tina was more than willing to listen. She had her fair share of Mike and her love stories to Blaine and they had this silent agreement that when one talks, the other one would listen very carefully and comment at the end. Once Blaine finished, Tina was already grinning like a madman.

"I know him! I saw his movie last summer and it was amazing. You know, the one that I asked you to see with me but you were too busy with your music." Tina shrugged then laughed. "But Blaine, you met him and I _know _that he's hot but is he gay? 'Cause if he is then OH MY GOD." Tina practically squealed, squeezing Blaine's hand in hers.

"I think he is. I mean, he's not really hiding his sexuality or anything. He's blatantly honest that he's gay. So that's cool." Blaine smiled dreamily as he remembered the interview where Kurt admitted that he was gay and that it was okay to be gay. Tina eyed Blaine curiously and shook her head.

"Blainey's in love and/or infatuated." Tina teased him in a singsong voice. Blaine snapped out of his video flashback.

"Is that possible after meeting one person only once?" Blaine stupidly asked. He knew it was possible and he was trying to make sense of it all for now. "Maybe I was just, you know, attracted to him because he was a star-ish."

"Blaine. You just told me that you didn't know he was a movie star. What is wrong with you?" Tina straightforwardly said. Blaine was going to say something else when Wes decided to interrupt.

"Oh right! Blaine has a newfound love with a certain Kurt Hummel." Wes announced. Blaine blushed and kicked Wes hard under the table.

"What's new? I mean, Katy Perry." Mike said in a matter-of-fact voice. Blaine rolled his eyes at them.

"Seriously guys, enough about Katy Perry." Blaine said but he was ignored by the three. Wes explained that Kurt was different because he was a guy. Mike was now looking at Blaine curiously.

"Blaine. Be honest." Mike started in a very serious tone. Everybody waited for the question; wondering if it was going to be life-changing. "Do you use him to _masturbate_?"

"OH MY GOD MIKE!"

Blaine and Tina chorused looking scandalized while the guys laughed at the question and at Blaine's reaction. His eyes will literally fall out of its socket if he continued to widen them. Also, Blaine was blushing madly but he was thankful when Tina diverted the attention.

"Do _you _do that Michael Robert Chang?" Tina asked in a warning tone. Mike ended his laughing fit and closed his mouth while the other two's teasing turned to him.

"Of course not babe. There's only you."

"Holy shit. I will never un-hear that." Wes almost choked on his coffee.

"We really didn't need to hear that Mike." Blaine grimaced as images went to his head without his consent. He looked at Tina apologetically as he realized his choice of words, "Not that I'm saying that Mike doing it with you is—"

"OH MY GOD. This is not a topic to talk about over coffee!" Tina blushed, hiding her face in her hands. She was usually shy in front of strangers but she can always loosen up in front of her friends.

* * *

As the topic and laughter died down, Blaine started to drift away from the conversation. He almost forgot that it was Monday and Monday meant Alex. He realized this when he saw Alex Simmons walk in the coffee shop, immediately greeted by Sam's "Good morning Ms. Alex, same coffee order?"

'_Oh, so that's why she said that it was always Sam who tends to her.' _Blaine thought. That Monday when he saw Alex was the only Monday when Sam exchanged day-offs with him to which Blaine agreed. Good thing he did agree or else he would've not met Alex again.

But Blaine saw that Alex was not alone this time; following her was a petite woman with long brunette hair, looking relatively tired but still pretty.

"Is that Rachel Berry?" Tina was the one who said it out loud. "I've watched her TV series, she's got an amazing voice." She remarked. The boys looked behind them and nodded, recognizing Rachel.

Blaine, on the other hand, was being controlled by his mind. He didn't know what was up with him but he left his seat and walked towards Rachel and Alex who was now telling Sam their coffee order. Blaine didn't even listen to Tina trying to stop him.

He reached the counter before Sam could receive the payment from the two of them. He gestured to Sam that it was alright and then turned his attention to the girls.

"No need to pay for that, it's on me." Blaine smiled at them. He saw a spark of recognition in Alex's eyes and knew that she remembered him. "Hey Alex."

"Blaine Anderson, it's lovely seeing you here again. You're not working today?" Alex asked, standing in line and waiting for her coffee. This was the perfect opportunity for Blaine to strike up a small conversation.

"No, it's usually Sam who's here on Mondays." Blaine explained. He glanced at Rachel Berry and offered his hand. "Hi Ms. Rachel Berry, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a huge fan of your work." He said with a smile. Rachel accepted it with a practiced smile on her face (or so Blaine thought).

"Thank you." Rachel responded. After a moment, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Have I seen you before?"

"Oh, yes you have Rachel. He's the guy who played at last week's fundraiser. Remember?" Alex reminded her to which Rachel nodded.

"You were really good." Rachel complimented him while Blaine just shrugged his shoulders shyly.

"That means so much coming from a star." Blaine and Rachel both chuckled at that. Their coffee orders were already being fixed so Blaine knew that his time was coming to an end. "Oh, I'm here with the owner of Music Sheets & Lyrics, the one you invited for the fundraiser." Blaine said, pointing over at Wes. "Hey Wes!" He called out.

Wes looked behind him and saw Blaine waving and pointing at Rachel and Alex. He smiled and waved while the two women politely waved back at him.

"That's him." Blaine said. "Are you busy? I mean, would you like to join us?" He knew it was a longshot but he had to ask, this was his chance.

"Ah sorry. We have to turn you down on that." Rachel said in reply as she looked at her watch while Alex's phone went off. She checked it and smiled.

"Apparently, we gotta run. Our schedule today is jam-packed and Kurt's waiting at the studio already. He just texted me right now." Alex said, more to Rachel than to Blaine. But Blaine's ears perked up at the mention of Kurt; finally, a confirmation that Alex is indeed friends with Kurt.

"That's too bad." Blaine said, hiding the excitement in his voice. He had to do this right. "But I'll see you around? Maybe? I'll treat you coffee when you're here." He smiled.

"_That_ is something that I will not turn down, right Rachel?" Alex smiled as she got the coffees from Sam, thanking the guy. Rachel nodded. They do really love their coffee, don't they?

"And maybe next time we'll bring Kurt. I didn't know that the staffs here were so friendly. Also, he loves your coffee." Rachel smiled.

Now **that** is what Blaine wanted to hear. Even if it was not a promise but at least he knew it was possible because 1) Alex seems to like Sam, 2) they love the coffee there and 3) the Coffee House is probably on the way to their studio.

"I will look forward to that." Blaine managed to say without sounding crazily excited. Alex and Rachel waved goodbye and went out of the shop, avoiding the paparazzi who kept taking photos.

As soon as they were gone, Blaine let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding. Sam looked at him, mildly amused.

"Did you just really have a conversation with a star? A superstar?" Sam asked, amazed. Blaine nodded.

"Apparently, I did. And I heard what I wanted to hear." He smiled. "Thanks dude, I owe you one."

"Yes you do. You owe me $20. Good thing they order like normal people." Sam laughed. "Or you'll be broke."

Sam was right and Blaine hadn't thought about that. But it was probably worth it. He walked back to the table and all eyes were on him. Apparently, they watched the whole exchange, wondering if Blaine would crash and burn.

"Wow. You just went up there like it was nothing and talked to them." Tina commented. Blaine shrugged, he knew Alex anyway so it wasn't really that hard.

"They were nice so it wasn't such a big deal." Blaine responded honestly. It was true, they were really nice.

"So? What of it?" Mike asked curiously.

"Alex was the one who assisted me at last week's fundraiser." Blaine started, nodding towards Wes. "And we kind of became acquainted and now that I bought her coffee, I hope we're friends." Blaine chuckled.

"Then? What do you get from this?" David asked.

"Well, she's Kurt's friend. And you know _'maybe next time we'll bring Kurt'._" Blaine mimicked Rachel's voice, now unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"You sneaky son of a bitch! You're using her to get closer to Kurt Hummel?"

"You have to thank me for letting you go to that fundraiser then."

"You should write a book! How to Make a Celebrity Notice You by Blaine Anderson. Rule # 1: Have a friend with connections to the industry. Rule # 2: Befriend celebrity's manager and/or friend. Rule # 3: Hang out in their favorite coffee shop." Mike laughed.

"Hey! I don't hang out here, I work here!" Blaine defended himself.

"Yeah right."

"Wait! No. The title should be 'Stalking 101' by Blaine Anderson." Wes added which earned boisterous laughter from the other two.

"But this is amazing, isn't it Blaine?" Tina smiled at him, ignoring the boys. Blaine nodded in reply.

"Yes. It really is." He said.

Good thing Wes and David dragged him out of his wormhole or else he wouldn't have had this chance of talking to Alex and Rachel. He would've never confirmed that they were friends with Kurt and he wouldn't have heard the words _'and maybe next time we'll bring Kurt' _escape Rachel's lips.

This is turning out to be a very good day.

The only thing to do now is to wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

_**July 22, 2012 [Sunday; 1:26 a.m.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I don't even know why I finish my chapters in the wee hours of the morning. Anyway, thank you to _Linneam,_ _Klaine-Angel504_ & _linkindenka_ for the first few reviews! And to the people who favorited and followed this story; thanks guys!

Alright, here you go. _(excuse the errors, if there are any. :D )_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Blaine had already forgotten how many Mondays have passed since his conversation with Alex and Rachel wherein Kurt was mentioned. Weeks, a _month _even, has passed since that day where he heard the words _"maybe next time I'll bring Kurt along." _And now, Blaine was lost in count to how many Mondays had Alex walked in with no Kurt and/or Rachel following behind her.

Of course, she would always be all smiles and recently quite frazzled. Alex still came in to get the coffee but she would always be checking her phone, answering calls and just being all over the place so Blaine didn't think it was best to bother her. But one time, she walked in looking fresh and positively happy so Blaine couldn't help but ask.

* * *

_"Hey Alex, I've got the usual dark coffee, grande nonfat mocha and your café au lait." Blaine said, handing the paper bag over to Alex who looked at him in a weird way but nevertheless accepted the orders._

_ "You're unusual. Why are you in a hurry to make me leave?" Alex chuckled, fumbling through her bag looking for her wallet. Blaine frowned in confusion._

_ "Why are you __**not **__in a hurry to leave? That's the unusual one." Blaine asked back. Alex laughed, it was true, she was dillydallying._

_After that moment when Blaine paid for Alex and Rachel's coffee, the two actually have gotten closer. That wouldn't be possible if Blaine didn't work on Mondays so he asked for a schedule change; he now had Saturdays as his days off and he works with Sam on Mondays._

_ "I'm not at all that busy today. I've finished the hell part of this job and it's been weeks since I walked normally. I earned this." Alex said, counting the money on her hands to which Blaine was watching intently. "Did you know that I powerwalk almost every single day for the past couple of weeks? Here." She said, handing her payment to Blaine._

_ "Don't bothe—" Blaine started but was cut off when Alex literally shoved it towards him. Blaine grunted._

_ "You told us you'd treat us coffee. That only counts when my people are here." Alex responded upon seeing Blaine's face. Blaine was actually really glad that Alex remembered. At least he knew that she remembered._

_ "Your people? That's very gangster of you Ms. Alex." Sam walked in from the storage room to help Blaine out._

_ "Good morning to you too, Sam." Alex rolled her eyes at him. "I thought the staff here had manners." She feigned anger but the two guys just laughed which made her laugh as well._

_ "So, where are your people anyway?" Blaine couldn't help but ask, though he kept the curious and excited tone at bay._

_ "They're kind of busy." Alex said while Blaine just nodded because he knew how busy the stars could get. He saw Kurt's recent interviews on TV and it seemed like he's on TV every day what with his new movie and his book. He must be really tired every day._

_ "Well, tell them all my love is in that coffee." Blaine smiled toothily._

_ "Will do. Thanks again Blaine. Bye Sam!" Alex said, waving and vanishing as soon as she walked out the door. Blaine rolled his eyes, typical for Alex to powerwalk even if she always complains about it._

* * *

Today wasn't any different. It was another Monday so Blaine tried not to keep his hopes up of seeing Alex walk in with Kurt Hummel as much as possible. He looked at the clock, it was almost 10 a.m.; almost time for Alex to walk in and goof around with Blaine and/or flirt with Sam before vanishing for work related reasons.

But today, Alex was running late. Even Sam noticed how late she was. She was usually strict with time because _"do you know how important every second is for me?" _She always comes at 10 because she knew that it was the time when the shop doesn't have that many customers.

Indeed, there were only a few people, maybe not exceeding ten, in the shop at that moment.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside the shop. Blaine and Sam and their co-employees tried to see what it was about but all they could see were flashes of light and a tall man walking towards the coffee shop door. They saw the guy wave the people away and enter the coffee shop.

And Blaine almost lost it.

"Hey Sam, can you like punch me hard on my ribcage right now? Make sure the bones get broken so I can feel the pain throughout my whole being." Blaine asked in a low voice as he stared at the marvelous person that was currently looking around the shop, as if trying to find someone. Sam chuckled.

"He's real dude. No worries, you're not seeing things." Sam said, patting Blaine on the back.

Blaine's breath hitched. Kurt Hummel was inside the coffee shop! **Kurt Hummel** in all his coat, sunglasses, perfect hair and skin-tight jeans was inside the property.

"Holy shit." Blaine muttered.

Kurt went towards the counter and took his sunglasses off as he finished surveying the place. Sam, being the good friend that he was, pushed Blaine towards the counter and let him take over while all of the other employees watched at what will unfold. They all knew that Blaine was waiting for this moment for like _forever_.

"Good M—" Blaine cleared his throat, he just sounded like a chipmunk. "Good morning. Welcome to The Coffee House, what can I get you?" He asked, trying to be as professional as possible. Kurt smiled at him which almost made him melt on the spot.

"Hi. I just want to ask, did an Alex Simmons walk in yet? She's a regular customer here, has she arrived yet?" Kurt asked ever so politely. His voice was just like as Blaine remembered it from two months ago.

"Yes. Alex. No." Blaine responded monosyllabically. Sam tried his best to contain his laughter as he caught the attention of Kurt who was trying to understand what Blaine had said.

"Ms. Alex hasn't walked in yet. We were waiting for her too because she usually comes at this hour." Sam smiled at Kurt. The movie star eyed Sam for a bit before raising an eyebrow.

"Sam." Kurt started, noticing the name tag on his uniform. "Samuel Smith? I've heard of you. She won't shut up about you." Kurt chuckled while Sam blushes as he went to tend to another customer. Kurt smiled at Blaine again. "I'll have a grande nonfat mocha please." He said.

Blaine nodded and immediately worked on the coffee. He couldn't help but notice that the few people inside the café recognized Kurt and were asking to take photos with him and asking for his autograph which he nicely accepted. Once Blaine was finished with the coffee, he handed it to Kurt.

"Thank you. Here." Kurt tried to hand his money in but Blaine refused to receive it.

"No, no. It's on me." He smiled shyly. Well, he did promise Alex that he'll treat them coffee when they're around.

"What? No. Please let me pay." Kurt said, confused at all this. Blaine shook his head in reply.

"No. It's okay. I told Alex that if you or Ms. Rachel Berry drops by, coffee is my treat." Blaine told Kurt honestly.

Suddenly, Kurt's face lit up in recognition upon hearing the story.

"Oh! You're Blaine? Alex did tell me about you." Kurt nodded his head as he remembered what Alex and Rachel told him. "Thank you for your generosity Blaine but really, NO." Kurt stated firmly. Blaine was going to argue back when Alex walked in the shop.

"You're not going to win. Just take it. He's as stubborn as hell." Alex told Blaine. "Blaine." Alex greeted him and turned to Sam. "Hey Sam." She said in a completely different voice while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll go ahead and find us some seat." Kurt excused himself while Alex ordered coffee.

"Why—uh, is he not busy?" Blaine couldn't help but ask as he stared at Kurt's back. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes in reply.

"He is but he was itching to get out of the studio for weeks now. He's just like that sometimes." Alex replied, waiting for Sam to finish her coffee order.

Once she got her order, she immediately went to Kurt's table. Blaine stared at them for a while, thinking of how he would make an impression on Kurt without looking like a total idiot. Maybe with something great, he could erase Kurt's first impression of him which was a 'monosyllabic dumb idiot working at a coffee shop'.

Then an idea hit him.

He went to make coffee, specifically a café latte. He's been practicing latte art for months now and he's getting pretty good at it based on others' opinion. He started making the latte and put all his best efforts in making it. When he was done, he scribbled something on a sticky paper and placed it on side of the cup.

"Hey Sam, can you give this to Kurt? And if Alex asks why she didn't receive something like this, just distract her." Blaine chuckled a little bit. Sam nodded and immediately went to the table before the latte gets cold.

Blaine watched as Sam walked towards Kurt and Alex's table, carefully getting his way without damaging the latte. The two of them looked up as Sam arrived by the table.

"Here's a café latte for Mr. Kurt Hummel."

"But I didn't—"

"Consider it a welcome treat." Sam smiled as he placed the coffee on the table. He noticed Alex was about to say something so he winked at her and placed a finger on his lips. Alex nodded.

As Kurt saw the latte, he immediately smiled and said "aww". Sam excused himself and walked back to Blaine, giving his friend a thumbs-up.

* * *

Kurt, on the other hand, was admiring the latte art and immediately took a photo of it and posted it on Twitter. It was a face of a cute cat and he's never seen an amazing latte art before because he really doesn't usually order lattes.

"Isn't this adorable?" Kurt smiled as he continued to stare at the art.

"Yes it is. It's kind of hard to drink something like that. It'll ruin the art." Alex pointed out with a sigh, also admiring the coffee but Kurt wasn't paying her any attention.

He noticed the sticky note that was on the coffee cup and it read:

**_I know it's not your coffee order but I hope it makes you smile. – Blaine_**

Kurt looked at Blaine who was now working and smiling at every customer that comes and goes. Kurt frowned a bit and tried to think of where he saw this guy. He meets a lot of people every day and it's sometimes very difficult to remember every single one of them.

"Hey Alex, who did you say Blaine was again?" Kurt asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Alex took a sip of her coffee before answering.

"He played at the fund-raising event two months ago, remember?"

And he did. Kurt did remember Blaine Anderson, he just needed that push to _actually_ remember him. Blaine Anderson, musical extraordinaire that he talked to at the bar, drinking white wine and having the same complaints about the stiff suit that they were wearing.

"Yeah. I remember." Kurt responded, now staring at the latte art as he drank his coffee.

"Why do you ask?" Alex asked. Though she did not find it unusual for Kurt to forget people at all and she was used to this.

"No reason." Kurt smiled.

Once they were finished with their coffee, they said their goodbyes and left the coffee shop. As soon as they walked out, flashes of light went off in an instant while Kurt just smiled at everybody, putting on his sunglasses again to avoid the camera flashes. The two of them walked down the block to where Kurt's car was parked.

Inside, Blaine was the one who offered to clean up Kurt and Alex's table and no one argued. He saw his stick note of the cup and sighed; he was hoping that Kurt would keep it as something to probably remember him by.

He picked it up and noticed that another note was written at the back of the little paper, avoiding the sticky part of it. He smiled as he read it:

**_That was a lovely art. Thank you. You're making me want to change my coffee order. – Kurt_**

That ended quite well in Blaine's opinion. Even Sam clapped him on the back. All the waiting actually paid off, even just for a little bit.

* * *

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed _

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head _

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold _

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

Blaine played his scheduled set on _Music Sheets & Lyrics _that night after trying (and failing) to calm himself down about what happened that morning. He was acting like a total teenager about all of this. Apparently, the happiness that he was currently feeling was channeled through his songs.

As he walked down the stage and waved to a few of the people he knew, he saw Wes already at the bar and observing the surroundings. The man always does that; he looked like a regular customer to others but he's an undercover boss. It was ridiculous.

"I take it something good happened this morning?" Wes asked even before Blaine could sit next to him. Blaine looked at him questioningly.

"Why would you even think that?" Blaine asked, signaling Paul the bartender to get him his usual drink. Wes shook his head.

"Did you hear your set list tonight? Everything's all about smiles and happiness and rainbows and flying unicorns. Seriously, what's up?" Wes laughed turning his seat to face Blaine.

"Oh nothing. Just you know, this." Blaine's face lit up as he showed Wes the sticky note from Kurt that morning.

Wes looked from Blaine's wide smile that he's sure was going to break Blaine's face in half to the little sticky pad that the man was waving in front of him. He rolled his eyes and got the paper.

"What's even so special abou—?" Wes stopped as he read the note. Upon realizing what it was, he looked up at Blaine who was positively glowing and nodding his head like a teenager who just saw his all-time crush.

"He wrote that Wes. He walked in and ordered coffee and _wrote_ that Wes. DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THIS IS." Blaine basically bounced on his seat as he remembered the short moment he had with Kurt that morning. Wes tried not to laugh at how Blaine was acting.

"Blaine. _Blaine_, how high are you right now?" Wes asked, a monstrous laughing fit threatening to escape his lips. Blaine whimpered a bit and '_meep'_-ed. Wes heard that little '_meep'_ of his that he does when he's controlling his happiness.

"High. Hummel high." Blaine laughed as he snatched the note away from Wes and put it safely back inside his wallet. Wes shook his head in reply.

"Okay. You did not just say that." Wes raised his eyebrow at Blaine. That was kind of lame.

"I don't even know what's wrong with me." Blaine chuckled as he took a swig of his beer.

"Tell me about it. What the hell happened to _'I don't want to associate myself to the entertainment industry as much as possible'_?" Wes asked. "which is basically not possible because you were born a musician and as much as you want to avoid it, you're stil—."

"I know that, okay?" Blaine cut Wes off. "I just thought that maybe I could avoid it, you know?" He said but then again, he can never avoid fate. "Actually, you know what? This is entirely your fault." Blaine said, pointing an accusing finger at Wes.

"How dare you blame this on me sir?" Wes feigned hurt. They both laughed it off but Wes kind of knew that it was bothering Blaine. "But all joking aside—"

"Who said I was joking?"

"All joking aside," Wes rolled his eyes at Blaine. "Are you going to push through with this?" He asked seriously. Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"That depends, if he shows up again at the shop then maybe I will. If not, then I'll just forget it ever happened." Blaine smiled. "Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for the drink, as always." He said, putting down his bottle and patted Wes on the shoulder.

As Blaine walked out of the bar, Wes sighed. He knew that even if Kurt didn't show up at the coffee shop anytime soon, Blaine would still secretly pine for him. And Wes knew that, he just wished that Blaine would be okay along the way.

It's not easy to fall in love with a star.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Blaine immediately got on his computer. He went straight to Music Sheets & Lyrics that day after work so he didn't really get the chance to open his mail.

Still nothing important.

All the other websites are nothing important except for Twitter. There he saw Kurt's tweet:

**Kurt Hummel** _KurtHummel_

Got a free coffee today! Isn't it adorable? Thank you person with a ridiculous amount of hair gel.;)

_(A/N: there's supposed to be a photo here. Head over to my tumblr to see it. :D )_

At that moment, Blaine knew that he made a good first impression.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, I hate that I can't post photos in this. It's on my tumblr, you can go check it out there. :) Anyway, reviews are still very much appreciated! Thank you guys!

**July 29, 2012 [_Sunday; 2:36 a.m.]_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Chapter 4 is here! I don't know what I'm doing. :P Quick thanks to my adorable reviewers, followers, favoriters(?) and viewers! Did I mention that I love you all?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Hey Blaine."

"What are you doing here so early Wes?"

Blaine stared at the suspicious looking Wes who was looking around the coffee shop. He knew exactly why Wes was here, it was ridiculous. Also, with the smile that Wes was wearing on his face, Blaine knew that he was there to see Kurt.

"Oh you know, I just want to have my usual Monday morning coffee." Wes winked at Blaine who rolled his eyes at him.

"Wes, it's 8 in the morning, I don't even know if he's coming. Why are you wasting your time here? Don't you have a job somewhere?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine. MS&L opens at 5 so I don't have anything to do right now." Wes replied with a laugh. "Alright, I'll have brewed coffee today." He said. Blaine rolled his eyes again.

Blaine made Wes' coffee avoiding his disgusting thoughts of spitting in it or something just to wipe that annoying smile off of Wes' face. '_No Blaine, that's gross'._

"If you need me, I'll be over there." Wes pointed at a little corner of the shop where he can see all the things that was happening over at the counter.

"Wes you're ridiculous."

Blaine couldn't deny the fact that he was waiting for Kurt to arrive. He constantly kept checking the shop doors to see if the flashes of light would go off but as of now, everything were quiet. It's still early morning and the usual crowd arrives at 11:30 onwards. Sam, on the other hand, looked really ecstatic and Blaine couldn't help but notice.

"Sam, is there anything—" Blaine stopped; he couldn't help but smile back at Sam. His smile was contagious for some reason. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"It's Alex." Sam simply said. Blaine frowned.

"What about her?" Blaine asked curiously.

"We're kind of like together already." Sam actually blushed at that and Blaine couldn't help but smile at him. Did he look like that when he was talking about Kurt to his friends? It's kind of embarrassing but endearing at the same time.

"Well it's about time!" Blaine blurted out. "You've been flirting for months." He added as he saw the look on Sam's face. "She's so badass, don't let her go." Blaine clapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam nodded.

"Yeah and great timing too, she's turning 28 next week." Sam said dreamily and then Blaine saw it hit him. "Oh my god. I've got a week to find a perfect gift."

"I'm sure she'll love anything you get her." Blaine reassured Sam. "I'd be glad to help but right now, Holly's going to teach me how to bake cupcakes." He bounced happily.

Holly, their resident pastry chef, actually offered Blaine a chance to learn how to bake cupcakes which is cool because he just mastered (not really) the art of latte making and now he's learning something new again. This is the reason why he loves this job.

He left his counter post and went into the kitchen but reminded Sam to call him if Kurt comes into view. Good thing they could see who's coming from the shop window.

* * *

The thing about Blaine is that he's like a puppy; he gets overexcited when trying out new things and it's endearing but it can be a pain in the ass especially for Holly.

"Blaine! Stop using up all the cream!"

Blaine laughed and apologized to Holly as he apparently _used up all the cream _which is definitely an exaggeration_._ It was going well at first, he did well for a first timer; but he became Holly's worst nightmare when it came to the frosting. It turned out that Blaine actually loved a whole lot of cream frosting on his cupcake and the first time he did it was like unleashing frosting hell all over the counter and to the first batch of cupcakes that he made.

The only cupcake that wasn't frosted at all was put to the side and cherished by Blaine. He swore to take it home and eat it in the solitude of his own room. Holly rolled her eyes at Blaine but was laughing because he's really adorable.

"Blaine! Code red!"

Blaine swiftly cleaned his hands and everything up. It was quite a miracle that he stood in the counter not even a minute after Sam called him out. He gave Sam a confused look.

"Code red? Really? Are we in the military or something?" Blaine laughed. In his peripheral view, he can see Wes staring intently at him with a little smile on his face.

Blaine checked his watch; it was a few minutes past 9 a.m., Kurt was early today. It didn't surprise Blaine that Alex wasn't with him although Rachel Berry is. He also noticed the lack of paparazzi that moment which was weird.

"Good morning, welcome to The Coffee House, what can I get you?" Blaine smiled, his face shining with confidence. He got this.

Except he didn't. He just stared at Kurt for the longest time and he only snapped out of his dreamy state when Rachel Berry ordered.

"Hi. One dark coffee for me and a grande non-fat mocha for Kurt." Rachel Berry smiled.

"Ah. Can I also have a latte?" Kurt added, looking at Blaine straight in the eyes. Blaine just hoped his eyes doesn't reveal his thoughts of _'oh my god you remembered my latte from last week, didn't you? You are a perfect angel. Wow.'_

After a few seconds of staring, Blaine nodded as he worked on their coffee orders. Sam, on the other hand, was looking for Alex and Kurt was the one who noticed this.

"Looking for Alex?" Kurt said simply. "She's a pain in the ass, just so you know." He added with a little laugh. Sam scrunched his nose.

"I do know. That's what I like the most." Sam replied calmly.

"I'm sure she's going to drop by later. I don't think she'll miss the chance to see her _'cute little puppy'._" Rachel teased while Sam blushes.

Blaine couldn't help but listen to their little conversation as he made the orders. It seems like Sam is already really familiar with Rachel and Kurt; Blaine couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of that. _'I wonder when I'm going to be a regular topic of their conversations.'_

"Here you go." Blaine said, giving them their orders.

"The latte's not here." Kurt frowned in confusion. Blaine just gave him a warm smile.

"I'll just bring that to your table later." He responded. Blaine didn't miss the side glance that Rachel gave Kurt and how her eyebrow raised as she did so.

"Alright then, we'll be over there." Kurt smiled.

* * *

Blaine immediately worked on the latte that Kurt ordered; this time with a different design. At least by doing this, he can show Kurt what he's good at. And it seems like Kurt liked his café latte too or else he wouldn't even be back at the shop.

As per usual, Blaine got a sticky note pad after finishing the coffee and scribbled something on it. He was going to serve the order when he noticed a lone cupcake inside the kitchen. He smiled as an idea hit him. He quickly went to the kitchen, frosted his first cupcake and set it in the tray next to the latte. He added another cupcake made by Holly in the tray for Rachel. Blaine then scribbled something more on the note pad before he went to serve the order.

"Here's your latte Mr. Hummel." Blaine said politely, putting the coffee and onto the table. "Also, a little something something." He smiled as he placed the cupcakes in front of them.

"Oh wow, free cupcake! Thanks Blaine." Rachel gratefully accepted it.

Blaine still gets shocked when he hears them casually calling him by his name like they were all friends. He didn't even dreamed that this could happen. They paid for their coffee since Kurt insisted to never make Blaine pay for it so Blaine's just going to have to treat them with something different.

"Enjoy." Blaine said more to Kurt than to Rachel. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm sure we will." Kurt responded.

Blaine excused himself and went back to the counter to continue with his work. He just hopes Kurt will find his latte art and cupcake both impressive and delicious.

* * *

**_You still haven't changed your coffee order? I'm hurt. :P_**

**_P.S. It's my first time making a cupcake so please have mercy with your judgment (I haven't tried it yet, I hope it's good). - Blaine_**

Kurt let out a little laugh as he inspected the café latte. There was a little foamy zebra on top of the coffee and he couldn't help but smile a little; Blaine has got a thing for animals, doesn't he? He also examined at the cupcake for a while and noticed that it was different as compared to Rachel's; he got a cupcake with a white frosting topped with chocolate shavings while Rachel got a pink frosted one.

"I didn't know you liked café lattes. I thought you only knew how to drink one coffee order." Rachel admitted, sipping her coffee and looking around.

"Rachel, have you seen how adorable this latte art is? _Very adorable_. I love creativity." Kurt smiled, fishing his phone out of his pocket and taking a photo of both the latte and the cupcake, tweeting them separately.

"It _is_ cute and amazing at the same time, how does he even make that?" Rachel curiously asked. She let her eyes wander the second time around. "This shop's really quiet early in the morning. It's hard to find quiet places nowadays."

"That's true. If I had known that it was this peaceful here, I would've gotten my coffee by myself a long time ago." Kurt said with a sigh. "Sometimes I just need a break."

"Yeah well, be thankful we have a job." Rachel smiled. "And an amazing job at that too." She added. But Kurt wasn't listening, he found himself staring at Blaine again.

"Hey Rachel, what do you make of Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked. Rachel looked around and gave Kurt a knowing smile.

"Why? You're interested in him? Also, I noticed you two had a connection or something."

"Rachel. Focus on the question."

"Fine." Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Well, he seems nice. He's _hot_ but he could use a lesser amount of hair gel. Also, he's got a nice ass." She ended, earning an eyebrow raise from Kurt. "What? He does! You should totally look." Rachel laughed.

"You're unbelievable." Kurt rolled his eyes at her.

But Kurt did look, he did. There's no harm in doing so right? Indeed, although vertically challenged, Kurt couldn't help but notice his eyes, his smile and yes, his ass. Little did they know that a certain Wesley Samuels was currently observing their every move and Wes couldn't help but snigger at what he was seeing, thinking along the lines of _'Blaine's gonna freak when I tell him about this.'_

* * *

20 minutes later, Alex walked in looking very different than usual or so Blaine noticed; she was practically shining with happiness no matter how cheesy that sounded. He also didn't miss the blush that crept on Sam's face as he saw Alex. Blaine watched the two have eye sex for a few moments and he couldn't help but notice that Kurt and Rachel were staring at them too.

"Good morning. Welcome to The Coffee House, what can I get you?" Sam smiled.

"Hi. My usual order of three please." Alex replied, completely unfocused. Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely exchange but you're late Alex." Blaine intervened with a chuckle. For a moment Alex was confused so Blaine pointed towards Kurt and Rachel who waved and were now walking towards them. "They arrived early."

"Oh. Oh! Hey guys. I didn't know you were—" Alex said in a rush, blushing. Kurt and Rachel found it endearing; they've never seen Alex so flustered before.

"It's okay." Kurt responded. "But we seriously have to go so you have to say what you need to say." He reminded her while Alex pouted but did as she was told.

"So my birthday is next week and I'm having a party—"

"At my house." Kurt interjected loud enough for them to hear. It seems like he wasn't totally into the idea of people partying at his house as he sounded so bitter. However, Blaine's ear perked up as he heard about it; he just hoped that Alex would invite him too.

"—and I'd like you to go, of course." Alex ignored Kurt. Sam nodded in reply. "And Blaine too, you can bring friends." Alex smiled.

If it wasn't disrespectful and tactless, Blaine would have screamed in joy. He just got invited to a party. Granted that it was not unusual for him to be invited to one but to a party! In Kurt's house! _'I'll be inside Kurt's house!'_

He didn't know if his internal flailing is showing on his face but the fact that he just caught the amused look on Kurt's face meant that maybe it did. He cleared his throat and covered his face for a little bit.

"Yeah. Okay, thanks." Blaine replied coolly.

There was another exchange of conversation between the couple while Rachel just stood there, marveling at how unceremonious this all is while Kurt was at the counter by Blaine.

"You're going to the party then?" Kurt stated.

"If that's alright with you but if it's not then I can just—"

"Don't be silly. That's great. Can you bring some cupcakes?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

It was a simple gesture but it made Blaine want to melt into a puddle right then and there. Kurt just reached out and handed him his sticky note and the cupcake wrapper.

"It was delicious. Sorry you couldn't get a taste of your first cupcake, I kind of finished it all." Kurt laughed a little bit, surprising Blaine. That laugh just takes his breath away; everything Kurt does takes his breath away actually. Even talking to him seems surreal for Blaine.

"Uh yeah, no. It's alright." Blaine smiled, rubbing his nape. "Yeah. I'll bring some cupcakes, yeah." He ended.

"Awesome. See you around Blaine." Kurt said, tugging at Alex's arm. "Come on Alex, you're seeing him later tonight already aren't you?"

"I wonder who the cute little puppy is right now." Rachel teased her.

They wore their sunglasses as they exited the coffee shop doors and Blaine remembered that even though they act normal, they're still stars once they were out of the premises. And wow, did Blaine need that kick. He was totally imagining him and Kurt in a dewy meadow, eating chocolate-covered strawberries and kissing the lights out of each other.

"Oh man. Your faces are priceless." Wes appeared from the corner of the shop as soon as the three stars were out of sight. "Sam, I didn't know you could blush that hard and Blaine, your boner is showing on your face."

"Shut up." Blaine said, running a hand over his face and pocketing the sticky note and the cupcake wrapper. He's going to read it later.

"Alright then, my stalking is finished." Wes stretched his back. "Head over to MS&L later okay? Gotta tell you something. Bye." He waved as he exited the shop, chuckling on his own.

Blaine immediately excused himself and went to Holly to practice some more awesome cupcake making. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that 1) Kurt and Rachel casually talked to him, 2) Kurt complimented his cupcake and 3) Kurt thought it was great that he'll be at Alex's party.

* * *

He didn't drop by Music Sheet and Lyrics that night and the tone of Wes' voice on the phone clearly told him that the man was upset. He had better things to do like go online and see if there's an update from Kurt and to research about cupcakes.

"Man, you're unfair aren't you? I wanted to tell you something." Wes grunted on the other side of the line.

"What's so important that you can't tell over the phone?"

"I wanted to see your reaction when I tell you that they're totally checking you out."

"Wha—sorry, who are we talking about here?"

"Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry. I was lurking around at the shop earlier right? And I think they were talking about you." Wes told Blaine and waited for the nervous fumbling for words. But it didn't come.

"Shut up Wes, we both know that's not true." Blaine responded, scrolling down his computer. That was impossible.

"Of course you won't believe me. But I swear, they were checking you out. You may just have a chance buddy." Blaine could feel Wes' smile reverberating through the phone, it was insane.

"Alright, alright. Hey look Wes, I gotta go, I'm doing stuff."

"Your phone skills are getting rusty Blaine." Wes said.

"It's not that. It's just that I don't want to talk to you right now." Blaine laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll drop by tomorrow, I just have to do some research and shit." He ended.

"Fine. Good luck with the cupcake thing."

And they both hung up. The great thing about Wes is that he almost never gets pissed off at Blaine no matter how stupid and rude he gets. Best friends just do that.

He decided to open his Twitter account and was not surprised to see that Kurt had tweeted photos of his day again. A separate photo update of the latte and the cupcake were in the batch of photos that he tweeted that day. Blaine couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** KurtHummel

Got a free cupcake today! It looks delicious. #cravingforcupcakes

-photo-

* * *

Below it was another tweet:

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** KurtHummel

Oops! Almost forgot this little sweetheart. Latte art makes me smile. I could get used to this.

-photo-

* * *

Blaine had to read it over and over again to be sure that his mind wasn't making it up. _'I could get used to this'_. Does that mean Blaine would be seeing Kurt on a regular basis now or is he just getting his hopes up for nothing?

'_Well, he did come today. It's highly possible that he'll come by again next week.' _He thought.

Then he remembered the note, he fished it out of his pocket and read it.

**_You make amazing lattes but it's hard to change coffee orders, my grande nonfat mocha is the jealous type. PS. The cupcake was delicious. – Kurt_**

Blaine chuckled a little bit at the note. Has this become a thing now? It's the second Monday that they've exchanged notes. Maybe it wasn't so much of a big deal to Kurt but to Blaine, it meant so much more than just written words. It meant that he had a connection with Kurt that no one else had and that is a start.

Now that he was in speaking (and writing) terms with Kurt the celebrity, all he had to do is step it up and Alex's birthday party is just what he needed.

Oh and he still have to thank Sam for falling in love with Alex and having the balls to ask her out. He's lucky to have the right friends.

* * *

**A/N**:_ I have no idea how to put photos/links here. Sorry!_ _It's on my tumblr._ :( _Anyway, I'm planning to write more of Kurt's point of view in the upcoming chapters. :D See you on the next chapter! There's gonna be a parteeeeey! :P_

**August 6, 2012 [Monday; 5:17 p.m.]**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** My head hurts really bad. Also this chapter is kind of heavy on sweets. LOL. Love you guys. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

It was exactly 7 p.m. and the party had already started when he arrived with Wes. Yes, he brought Wes with him because the guy was just aching to attend a party and also because he's the one with the car; he doesn't try to understand the mind of his best friend. Sam was the one who sent him the address to the place and it was a little bit out of the way but was fairly easy to find, he remembered what Sam had told him:

"Please avoid the paparazzi at all times. Or Alex might kill me."

How does one even do that? How can Blaine avoid the paparazzi when he doesn't even know what they look like? Also, why would they want to follow him when he's so insignificant in their lives? Wes had all the answers to that of course. Wes told him that they generically had cameras (Blaine knew that) and they would want to follow and take photos of them if they spotted them parking the car in front of Kurt's house and then write stuff about them the morning after.

Well anyway, they didn't get followed at all which was a relief and also they didn't have to worry about parking in front of Kurt's house because he's got his own parking lot in his backyard which was insane. They went through the back door and were greeted by a huge pool. Of course the party was being held by the pool and surprisingly, the place wasn't crowded so much. _Maybe Kurt didn't really like people in his house?_

This was it. He was standing inside Kurt Hummel's celebrity home that he only dreamed about and by god does it look amazing. Actually, amazing is an understatement. The exterior was very _Kurt-ish_; it felt like he's standing in the house of some royalty in England but at the same time a very modern one. He can't even describe it well without word vomiting because it was _that beautiful_.

"Hey!" Alex greeted them as they walked towards the bar by the pool. "You didn't have trouble finding the place right?" She asked.

"No. No trouble at all." Blaine smiled. "Happy birthday Alex." He greeted going in for a hug which Alex returned with much enthusiasm.

"Thank you."

"Oh, this is my friend Wes. He's the owner of Music Sheets & Lyrics, if you remember." Blaine introduced Wes who offered his hand.

"Happy birthday. It's nice to finally talk to you and not just see you ordering coffee from afar." Wes laughed. Alex swatted his hand away and hugged him.

"I know you and you're Sam and Blaine's friend. Don't be so formal." Alex laughed and Wes just accepted the hug.

"Here's my present for you Ms. Simmons. I hope you like it." Blaine formally teased as he offered his gift. Alex just rolled his eyes at Blaine as she accepted the gift.

"And here's mine." Wes added, giving her his gift as well.

"Thank you boys. Well, enjoy yourselves." Alex smiled. It was at that moment that Sam appeared.

"Hey. Glad you could make it." Sam smiled, snaking his hand around Alex's waist which made the woman look up at him and smile. "I don't know any of these pseople." Sam said wearing a face that says 'what am I even doing here?'

"Shut up Sam. That's why I'm introducing you to them." Alex playfully smacked him on his shoulder. "Would you like to come with me or would you like to stay with your boyfriends here?" She chuckled.

"I'd go with you of course." Sam toothily smiled, "I mean, if that's alright with you two?"

"Of course it is. Go socialize away." Blaine laughed as Sam gave them a salute and left hand in hand with Alex. It seems like they're really fit for each other. They bicker one moment and be all blushy the other.

But then Blaine remembered that he was there for Kurt. _'Ah no. That's not nice.' _He was there for both Alex _and_ Kurt (but they all knew that he was there mainly for Kurt, whatever). And he hasn't seen him even once. Before he got to ask Alex about it, she was already gone and talking to some of her friends. He looked up at the house which has a terrace that overlooks the pool and saw that the lights were open.

"Hey Wes, do you think Kurt—" Blaine looked around but Wes was already off somewhere talking to some girl near the pool. Figures; Blaine knew that he'll be alone in this party with Sam off socializing and Wes doing the same.

Maybe he should have brought Mike and Tina along but it's too late to think about that now. He fiddled with the handle of the box that he was holding; Kurt did say that he wanted cupcakes so here it was.

* * *

He left the pool and walked inside the house which felt like he was trespassing but he had to find Kurt. And wow, the interior of the house is amazing and Blaine couldn't even compare it to anything because he hasn't seen anything quite like it before.

He snooped around a bit and explored but there was no one inside and he thought that maybe the house was off limits to the party guests and that they were only allowed by the pool. Blaine was about to go out when he saw a shadow pass him by towards the other room. Intrigued, he followed it until he reached a dark kitchen; the only light was coming from a couple of candles. He turned on the lights and was surprised when someone shrieked.

"AHHH!"

It was Kurt. Kurt was finishing up a few strawberry cakes with one that says "Happy Birthday Alexandra!" and he was being really quiet about it.

Kurt let out a long, relieved breath; wiping his hands on the nearby rag. "Jesus Christ, I thought it was Alex."

Blaine practically gaped at Kurt and at the cake and at the apron that he was wearing around his waist and he swears to god that if he doesn't get out of there soon, he'll possibly be blurting out awkward things. And he sure hopes that Kurt can't read minds because he may or may not be thinking about inappropriate thoughts.

Kurt finished the cake and smiled to himself, looking really satisfied at the results. Then his head snapped towards Blaine. "Hey Blaine."

Blaine blinked a couple of times before he remembered that he just trespassed Kurt's house and that he wasn't supposed to seeing as the party wasn't anywhere inside the house. But before he could stop himself, his lips were already moving.

"I'm so sorry for coming in without your permission. I didn't think—I was only—I was looking for you because of the cupcake and I—" Blaine fumbled with his words which earned him a hearty laugh from Kurt.

"You really are adorable aren't you?" Kurt smiled, cocking his head to the side and giving Blaine a fond look. "It's fine. But can you help me get these out there? We're just going to put it over that table and push it outside. I'm afraid that it'll fall and ruin my clothes." He paused. "Oh no, that's wrong, I meant ruin the surprise."

Blaine almost lost it when Kurt playfully stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face in a way that clearly spelled out _'Aren't I cute?' _or so Blaine thought. He stared for a few moments more. Kurt just called him adorable and that was so far from what he saw in himself; a bit of a nervous wreck maybe but adorable? That's not him. However, he snapped out of it and nodded, helping Kurt get the humongous cake out to the pool.

Blaine couldn't help but glance at Kurt whenever he could; is this really happening? Is he really in Kurt's house and _is this really happening? _Yes it was, judging by the look on Kurt's face as he happened to glance back at Blaine and the way he smiled at him, his eyes squinting a little and his cheekbones rising. Blaine just couldn't believe it.

* * *

They emerged from the house and everyone turned to look at them. Blaine saw the surprised look on Wes' face which then turned into a sly smile. He could almost read Wes' mind. Kurt smiled and waved at the people as usual. Blaine noticed the relief that passed across Alex's face at once; he'll remember to ask about that later.

"Can you just—?" Kurt did a few hand gestures as they stopped next to the nearby table. Blaine nodded, he hopes he understood it right and fixed the position of the cakes while Kurt got the attention of everybody.

"ALEXANDRA SIMMONS!" Kurt practically screamed earning a laugh from Alex on the other side of the pool. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He smiled.

Alex ran towards Kurt excitedly, hand in hand with Sam, the man couldn't do anything but follow because he was being dragged. She threw herself at Kurt and hugged him tight; Blaine wonders what it feels like to hug Kurt like that. He wonders what the smell of Kurt's hair was like and if he was warm to hug because of all those layers of clothing. He wonders if Kurt would hug him back like he does Alex and if he would whisper sweet words that were only meant for him to hear.

"…and Blaine helped me carefully carry it out." Blaine snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name and realized that they were already looking at him as Kurt thanked him for his little help. He shook his head as if to say 'it's no big deal'.

"I thought you were mad at me for holding my party here." Alex sighed in relief. "Wait, is this cool? I mean, we don't have anything planned for your tomorrow, don't we? Rachel's not here so maybe—" She gushed.

"Alex, relax. It's your birthday and yes, we've fixed my schedule already so just have fun." He smiled.

Blaine moved away a little as people started crowding near the table, singing the birthday song for Alex. He couldn't take his eyes away from Kurt and how his smile was so sincere that his teeth were showing; Blaine's never seen that smile in any interviews that he's watched of Kurt. How Kurt's eyes shone brightly as Alex kissed him on the cheek. How his arms flexed even though he was just clapping to the rhythm. How he looked back at Blaine and smiled amusedly–

'_Oh shit, he caught me.'_

Blaine blushed, quickly looking away but he knew that Kurt saw. Kurt saw him staring and he couldn't take it back ever again. Blaine's eyes searched for Wes or for anyone who can help him in this situation but no, there was no one, everyone was singing a goddamned birthday song while he's there standing like an idiot and _oh god, he's walking towards me._

"Blaine, stop being such a wallflower and join them." Kurt began, pointing at the people by the cake. "I mean look at those zombies, it's like they've never seen strawberry cakes before." He laughed.

Blaine laughed with him; the nice thing about Kurt is that he never makes you feel awkward. You'll never feel like he's superior just because he's a star, no, he'll try and have a decent conversation with you no matter who you are.

"Maybe because that cake looks amazing." Blaine honestly responded, observing the cake and smiling. "But I've already had a lot of sweets today so I'll pass." He shrugged his shoulders. It was true; he made a bunch of cupcakes and had to try one from a batch and then make one again if he wasn't satisfied.

Kurt pouted and all Blaine wanted was to kiss that pout away, he couldn't help but stare at Kurt's lips. "That's sad. I made those cakes and I wanted to know if it was alright."

"Oh you did?" Blaine raised his eyebrows inquiringly and Kurt nodded.

But Blaine was thinking a little away from the cake and more to the taste of his own cupcakes. _He knows how to bake. _What if Kurt was just being nice before? What if he really found his stuff disgusting? _Might as well not give him these._

He made to squeeze the handle of the box in his hands but nothing came then he realized that _Fuck! I left it inside the kitchen. _Kurt must have seen the troubled look on Blaine's face for he asked "Is everything okay? I mean, you don't really have to try it if you don't want to."

Blaine shook his head in reply and before he could stop himself, he was blurting out "But what if my cupcake doesn't live up to your tastes? That cake looks amazing." Blaine's eyes were totally focused on the dessert and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what you were worried about?" Kurt smiled. "You know what, here's what we're going to do. You take a slice of my cake and I'll take your cupcake and we'll eat it together. Is that okay?"

"No."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned his back on him. _Oh shit did I piss him off? _But before Blaine's brain could panic, Kurt was back with a slice of cake on a saucer and was grabbing him by the wrist. It was insane; Blaine was being dragged away from the party and into the house. Nothing about this seems real to him right now.

* * *

"I saw you put the box dow—here we are!" Kurt placed the saucer on the counter and made to grab for the box but Blaine had beat him to it. "Oh come on! Don't be a loser." Kurt straightforwardly said, hands crossed over his chest. Blaine shook his head in reply.

"Your cake is glowing and my cupcakes will look like garbage next to it." Blaine insisted as he hugged the box near his chest.

Kurt huffed impatiently. "Blaine Anderson," _Oh wow, he remembers my full name _"do you know who I am?" He finally said.

"Kurt Hummel: actor, author, fashion enthusiast and a movie star." Blaine paused, "apparently, a baker too."

"Oh wow, you _do_ know who I am." Kurt chuckled a little but he kept his stance. "This is ridiculous. Give me that." And Kurt just went for it as Blaine tried his hardest to keep it out of reach. A few bumps and thuds later, Kurt emerged victorious. "AHA!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Blaine watched as Kurt opened the box that contained six cupcakes that he made earlier that day. He didn't miss the way Kurt's face lit up as he saw the contents and the smile that graced his already beautiful face was almost blinding to Blaine. "They're lemon cheesecakes. I read somewhere that you like—"

"Like? I _love _cheesecakes." Kurt squealed in excitement. He eats a lot of cheesecakes especially when he's stressed and this is probably the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever given him as of recently. Blaine couldn't help but beam as Kurt picked two of the cupcakes and took a picture of it. "You don't mind if I tweet it right? I've been tweeting stuff lately."

"Yeah, I've noticed. I follow you on Twitter." Blaine unfocusedly responded. Kurt glanced back at him once he finished tweeting. "Not in a stalker-ish way of course, I just—I…" Blaine tried to find words then gave up, "Ugh, what am I even saying? I'm a huge fan of yours." He exhaled a bit shakily and Kurt just waited for him to finish.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Kurt imitated in his best Blaine voice and Blaine blushed and ran a hand over his gelled hair. "Thank you."

"So…" Blaine started to say, "it's okay?"

"Yeah silly, you're still Alex's friend and I don't think you're one of those crazed fans. Also, I did meet you before at the fundraiser already, so we're good." Kurt assured him. Blaine nodded; at least he's getting somewhere. "Alright, I'm ready to eat this beautiful piece of dessert."

They both grabbed their desserts and took a bite on the count of three. Both felt like heaven just melted in their mouth and both complimented each other's work. Surprisingly, they got along really well and started to talk about different things that they have in common whilst slowly eating the desserts. They clearly forgot about the party that was happening outside.

* * *

"Doesn't it get tiring? Being as famous as you?" Blaine interestedly asked. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders; he's already on his third cupcake and Blaine was fighting the urge to do a victory dance.

"It does to some extent. I mean don't get me wrong, I love my job and I enjoy it but sometimes you know." Kurt made gestures with his hands and shrugged, "I can't even get to my car without being photographed." Kurt responded, "I, for one, like your coffee shop because it's quiet there in the morning. Also, this house." He ended.

"This house?"

"Yes. I have another house in Beverly Hills and the paparazzi are usually there so when I want to just get away, I go here. Only close friends knows about this house, you're one of the lucky people." Kurt winked at him which made Blaine's stomach flutter. But that answers why Alex was making sure that they weren't followed. However, Blaine was thinking of a totally different thing.

"When was the last time you did something that didn't involve evading photographers?" His mind was filled of ideas as to where he could bring Kurt and just make him feel like he's a normal person again.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "I don't know. About 5 years ago maybe? Why?" Blaine gave him a sincere smile before standing up.

"Do you want to do something crazy?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's get you out in the open without anyone invading your privacy."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Can I?"

"Yes."

There was a pause and a long silence between the two of them before Kurt stood up and smiled at Blaine.

"Alright then."

Blaine couldn't help but let out a 'yes!', he peeked at his watch and saw that it was only 8:30 p.m.

_Oh this is going to be a long night._

* * *

_**A/N:** It wasn't so much of a party huh. Sorry but I wanted them to have a moment. Good night!_

**August 15, 2012 [Wednesday; 1:09 a.m.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Hey guys! Sorry for this late update. I got hospitalized for a week so I couldn't go anywhere near my laptop and finish the chapter. But anyway, here you go. Thank you to everyone! I love y'all. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"On a scale of 1 to this is ridiculous, how sure are you that this is going to work?"

"I'd say Kurt Hummel. You're an actor, you got this."

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_Can I?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Alright then."_

_Blaine let out an audible 'yes!', clapping his hands in front of him and beaming wildly at Kurt. He paced around for a little bit with Kurt staring curiously at him. Blaine was thinking of a place where Kurt won't be mobbed by fans or paparazzi. Kurt, on the other hand, was interested on what Blaine was going to do. In such a short amount of time, they've become friends and even Kurt couldn't believe that. He kept thinking about things like __**'What if I didn't meet him at the fundraiser? What if I met him at a normal circumstance? Will I still want to become friends with him? Am I that kind of person?'**_

_His thought bubble burst when he realized that Blaine was waving a hand in front of him, looking genuinely excited and mildly concerned. Blaine just thought of a brilliant idea._

"_Are you okay?" He tentatively asked and sighed in relief when Kurt nodded. "Alright, do you have any clothes that a Kurt Hummel wouldn't wear?" Blaine asked, hopeful._

_Kurt wanted to say no but the eager and sincere look that was on the other man's face wasn't helping him get that one word out of his mouth, so instead he says "Yes. My step-brother has a few things upstairs. Also, I think my dad left some of his stuff in his room too."_

_Blaine's face practically lit up with joy, he walked around Kurt and placed both of his hands on his shoulders. This was the normal Blaine, the Blaine that gets overexcited when he wants to do something; he finally relaxes around Kurt, completely forgetting the fact that he practically worships the celebrity. Kurt noticed it too and couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm that was bubbling out of Blaine Anderson, how has he never met anyone like this before?_

"_Come on then. Get up and lead the way Mr. Kurt Hummel." Blaine happily but Kurt stopped dead in his tracks once he was up from his seat which confused Blaine for a moment._

_Kurt turned around and looked at Blaine straight in the eyes. "First, Mr. Hummel is my dad. Second, I told you to call me Kurt."_

_Blaine blinked a few times before realizing that he hasn't actually called Kurt by his first name ever since they met and started talking. It was always Mr. Hummel or Kurt Hummel or Mr. Kurt Hummel but never just Kurt because it sounded way too friendly for Blaine and he didn't think it was appropriate to call him that. Yet. _

_Kurt waited for Blaine's answer and the other man nodded in reply. "Okay, __**Kurt**__." His name rolled out of Blaine's tongue softly like a cotton candy; sweet and light and everything that Blaine had ever imagined. He had to stop himself from flailing at that moment because he didn't want __**Kurt**__ – __**shit even my mind says it like it's the most precious name to have ever existed**__ – to think he's weird and crazy._

_Kurt gave him a little smile before leading the way and walking upstairs towards Finn's room. They could hear the party outside and was surprised that no one has actually looked for them. Maybe it was because everyone were now enjoying the pool and just goofing off around each other. These people were Alex's close group of friends, Kurt knows most of them and are friends with them but every time he talks to them the topic will just revolve around him and he doesn't actually fancy that._

_Blaine entered the dark room as Kurt opened the lights, revealing a very manly room with lots of football related items and girls and more football related items. Kurt sat on the bed and just stared at Blaine who was just standing there._

"_Do you mind if I snoop around?" Blaine asked, already seeing a pair of jeans in the open closet. Kurt's step-brother is not the tidiest person._

"_Nope, snoop away." Kurt chuckled as he lay on his side on the bed, observing Blaine's movement as he opened and rummaged through Finn's closet. He really has a bad feeling about this._

_Blaine kept pushing clothes aside when he doesn't want them; sometimes he'll pause then scrunch his nose then push it aside again. This kept repeating until finally Blaine managed to pull a few things out of the closet; a hoodie that was too huge for Kurt, baggy pants and baggy shirt. Kurt couldn't help but sit up and stare at the clothes that were gently placed on the bed beside him. Blaine went to the bathroom and got some hair wax and a comb._

_Blaine's mind felt like it was going to burst any moment because of all the things that he was thinking at the moment; (1) He was thinking of how to disguise Kurt, (2) he was thinking of where to bring Kurt and (3) he was thinking of right now where he is inside a room with Kurt, __**alone**__. He shook the last one off of his system, __**now is not the time to get a boner Anderson.**_

_If looks could burn things, the clothes and the bed would be severely burnt by now. That's how Blaine saw Kurt when he got out of the bathroom as the latter practically burned holes on the clothes just by staring at them. Kurt Hummel loathes bad choice of clothing and for him, this was really bad._

"_Why don't you try those on?"_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes I am."_

_Blaine didn't think about it and just pulled Kurt up from the bed and pushed him into the bathroom, shoving the clothes to him and closing the door. He looks around the room and wonders what Kurt's room would look like, maybe some Vogue magazine cut outs on the wall. Blaine hears a muffled groan and whine from the other side of the door and soon enough, Kurt walked out looking very un-Kurt-ly._

"_I look like a bad hip hop—er." Kurt was unsure if it was the right term but __**what do you even call someone who likes hip-hop and dresses like this? Hip-hop person? Hiphoppee? Hiphopper dude?**_

_He was wearing a black hoodie that reached right up to his thigh and was loose all over on top of a white t-shirt that was barely noticeable. Pair all that with his baggy pants and he looks like a totally different person, if you disregard his face. He looks stumpy to be honest._

"_Hiphop-er? Is that a word? But you look good." Blaine closed his mouth shut when he saw Kurt glare at him. He opened it again to give a suggestion, "Let's fix your hair."_

_Kurt bounced back, ready to close the bathroom door on Blaine's face. "Oh hell no. You are not going anywhere near my hair Blaine Anderson." His hands shot up and covered his hair as if doing that would stop Blaine from getting closer, comb and hair wax in hand._

_Blaine shrugged. "Come on __**Kurt**__." He paused and wondered when he'll ever get used to calling Kurt by his name. "Your hair is a dead giveaway that it's you, also your face. We have to hide you." Blaine explained clearly. Kurt gave him a face that says 'why are you doing this to me?'_

"_Just don't put gel on it." Kurt worried as he stared warily at Blaine's head full of hair gel. "You've got that full helmet of gel on and that'll ruin my hair." He said bluntly._

_Blaine laughed and assured Kurt that he won't be using gel since it wasn't available at the moment. Kurt sighed and went with Blaine's plan. The next few minutes were like heaven for Blaine; the first day he met Kurt at the fundraiser, he wanted to frolic in his hair and now he was touching and styling it. Kurt couldn't deny the fact that Blaine's hands were careful around his hair, it appears like Blaine is really taking his time with his hair and Kurt just knew that the man had something for his hair; who wouldn't? _

_After a few minutes of tweaking and just a bit of flattening up, it was done. Blaine smiled as he looked over to the person who was now staring at himself in front of the mirror, the man who was once Kurt Hummel. Well, technically he was still Kurt, just not that obvious._

_Kurt's not saying that he hates his hair but it's not good. Not for him. "Why." He blurted out, mortified while Blaine just looked at him apologetically. Kurt sighed, "if this doesn't work, I'm going to rid your hair of all those gel and let you suffer." He threatened not so menacingly._

"_Oh don't worry, I'm sure this will work. Now we just need Wes' car. Come on." Blaine grinned as they headed back out to the party (that they've already forgotten) to go look for Wes._

* * *

Blaine opened the car door for Kurt while the other man stepped out of the car and looked around. He looked tentatively at Blaine and sighed as Blaine gave him an encouraging smile.

"You took me to Chinatown?"

"Yes. Now just remember, _you're not Kurt_."

They made their way through the reds and golds of Chinatown from the Central Plaza to shops and food stalls. Almost everything was neon and was lit up with a bunch of red street lanterns that clearly says China. Kurt kept looking everywhere, expecting camera flashes to go off at any moment but 10 minutes into the walk and still there was none when usually the media would flock around him as soon as he got out of his car.

Blaine couldn't help but smile to himself as they strolled down the busy streets of Chinatown. He used to walk around the place when he had free time so it was nice to take a nice walk today. It was positively bustling with people even if it was already after 10 p.m. and it's just what he needed to prove Kurt that he can still be like a normal person even if he was already a celebrity. He steered their walk and went to Blaine's favorite Chinese food house, Kurt just followed suit.

They entered an old Chinese hotpot restaurant and were greeted by an old woman who gave them her brightest smile.

"Blaine dear, it's nice to have you here again." The old lady greeted Blaine with a warm hug that Blaine gave back with as much enthusiasm. She squeezed his arms a little bit before frowning, "You're getting thin, been busy?" She asked.

"I have. I miss your food Mei." Blaine smiled. He noticed that she kept looking at Kurt and so he did the introductions, "Oh this is my friend…James." Blaine frowned as the name suddenly popped into his head.

Kurt was surprised when the old lady, Mei, also enveloped him into a warm hug. It seems like she really didn't recognize him so Kurt hugged her back, warmness filling him. "Hello Mei, it's nice to meet you." Kurt smiled as she let go.

"It's nice to meet you too James. It's good to see new friends of Blaine, he's always with that Wesley boy and they make a mess." Mei laughed as she led them inside the restaurant with Blaine and Kurt in tow.

"You make a mess? How?" Kurt asked curiously while Blaine just shrugged and dismissed the subject. It was always Wes who would make a mess, the guy loved to enter the restaurant's contest of finishing a bowl of hotpot in a minute without drinks. He even has a photo somewhere in the shop, crowning him as the king of hotpot that people should beat.

They ate in a comfortable silence with the constant small talk; it was surprisingly easy for Kurt to relax and let loose in public now that he was with Blaine. It also helped that no one actually gives a shit about him in this place; he missed this kind freedom so much.

"So James," Blaine winked.

"James? Really? You couldn't come up with something else?" Kurt teased as he took a sip of his hotpot. Blaine just chuckled in reply.

"Well, you look more like a James than a William or Neil. And you don't look a bit like a Charles too. I mean look at you." Blaine stared at Kurt's current get up and nodded, "You're definitely a James."

Kurt shook his head in amazement at how much Blaine thought about this. It was really nice for someone like Blaine to try and make Kurt have a good time. He was actually really enjoying this already even though he was just eating hotpot.

"Where would you want to go after this?" Blaine asked curiously, not taking his eyes off the beauty that was in front of him even though that beauty looks a bit different.

"I don't know, this was your idea, you tell me." Kurt replied with a smile.

"What do you say about shopping?"

Kurt's face brightened up, "Let's go."

"Oh you boys are leaving already?" Mei suddenly appeared with a tray of fortune cookies. Kurt and Blaine stared at the batch and with Mei's hopeful smile, they couldn't turn her down. They both got their cookies and thanked Mei. "Remember, fortune cookies are prophecies. Good luck." She said in a voice so eerie that it gave both boys goose bumps.

Kurt opened his cookie and read his fortune, it's been a long time since he's got a fortune cookie and he hopes this one will be positive.

'_The one who admires you greatly is hidden before your eyes.'_

Kurt snorted a little at that. _Hidden? I don't really think so. _He looked up from the paper and over at Blaine who was opening his own fortune cookie. Blaine opened his cookie and read his fortune,

'_Shoot for the moon! If you miss, you will still be amongst the stars.'_

Blaine smiled; at least even the fortune cookie is supporting him and giving him a positive prophecy. He just hoped that this being "amongst the stars" meant that he could be with Kurt.

"Well this was amazing." Blaine stood up with a smile, folding the piece of paper and stowing it away in his wallet. He'd go look at it if ever he needs a little kick to the right direction. "So, shopping?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

So they did, they went all around Chinatown and just went window shopping. Blaine could hear Kurt's constant little squeals especially when they pass by pet shops around the area. Finally, after passing by so many jewelry stores, traditional Chinese medicine stores and clothing stores, Kurt pulled Blaine inside a pet shop again.

Blaine couldn't believe how much Kurt love pets. He sees a dog and he goes 'aww how cute!', he sees a cat and he goes 'you're so fluffy' then turns to Blaine and asks with glowing eyes "why is he so fluffy?". Blaine would just laugh and nod and give answers then Kurt would get back to admiring the animals.

* * *

When they were walking back to the car, Blaine was still in awe. Kurt, on the other hand, was quietly laughing to himself as he thoroughly enjoyed the night.

"I can't believe you bought a cat."

"I can't believe you didn't."

Indeed, Kurt was holding a cat which he called James to commemorate the happy day that he was called James in front of people he didn't know. James the Cat was fat and was the one staring at him at the last pet shop that they went into. Kurt thought it was fate so he bought the fat thing and he immediately fell in love.

"Here, let me take a photo for you." Blaine offered as he saw the way Kurt was fumbling for his phone to try and take a photo of James. Blaine was about to get his phone but Kurt shoved his phone towards him and posed.

"I want it in my phone, sorry." Kurt smiled and Blaine nodded, clicking to take the photo of James. He stared at the phone, _should I ask for his number? Is it too early for that? Is he going to think I'm weird? But we already went out tonight. Is this a date?_

Kurt noticed the conflicted expression on Blaine's face again while holding his phone. He fought the urge to laugh and finally decided to help Blaine with the situation.

"Why don't you put your number in there so I can update you about James?" Kurt winked as Blaine looked up at him, surprised clearly on his face.

"I…What? Are you..? My…?" Blaine fumbled for words, he was being weird again. He should probably get used to Kurt already since he's now sure that they'll be in contact now that Kurt offered that he put his number on his phone. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, sure. I mean, are you sure?"

"You are too adorable Blaine. You should know that." Kurt laughed, "Go on, I'm sure James would want to let you know when an important thing happens in his nine lives." He said with a smile and Blaine nodded, putting his phone number in Kurt's cell before handing it back to him.

"So, we're really friends now huh." Blaine couldn't help but say in an unfocused voice. Finally, him and Kurt Hummel, _friends_. It was like this story of his life came out of a novel or something, he felt like someone somewhere was writing his life and the author loves him too much to be giving him this amazing opportunity, he just hoped that nothing devastating happens next or something.

"Yes. We are. For a while now actually because you make amazing lattes." Kurt smiled as they drove back towards his house.

* * *

It was now past 12 a.m. and they didn't even notice the time because of all the strolling, window shopping and fortune telling, only when they pulled up in Kurt's parking lot did they notice that most of the people from the party were already gone. Kurt got off the car and sighed.

"I'm pretty sure Alex is going to kill me." He said once they were walking inside the house. Blaine felt the same; he was sure he was going to get killed not just by Alex but by Sam and Wes too.

And true enough, the three were waiting for them at the living room area of Kurt's house with Wes glaring at Blaine while Alex was glaring at Kurt.

"Where the hell—"

"I bought a cat."

Kurt showed James off as if to distract them about the fact that he just ran off without telling Alex where he was going. He knew that Alex must've freaked out when she realized that Kurt was gone. Blaine, on the other hand, handed Wes' car keys back to him.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was me. I told Kurt to accompany me somewhere and we ended up buying James." Blaine lamely explained as everyone turned to look at him. "We weren't seen, I swear."

Alex sighed, she knew something like this would happen sooner or later anyway seeing that Kurt had a knack for a little adventure. She wasn't really angry, just worried because she didn't know where they were.

"I'm not mad Kurt, I was just worried because you were suddenly not at the party. But since you were with Blaine anyway, I guess it's fine." Alex told Kurt who sighed in relief.

"Oh good because I really had fun tonight." Kurt smiled, saying it mostly to Blaine than to Alex. Blaine didn't miss the look on Wes' face as he gave Kurt a warm smile.

Wes was the one who broke the conversation. "This was nice but I was just actually waiting for my car so we better be off." He said, standing up and playing with his car keys. "Thank you for everything, it was a great party. Happy birthday." Wes told Alex as he enveloped her again in a friendly hug.

"Happy birthday Alex and I'm really sorry." Blaine apologized, hugging Alex one last time. Alex just shrugged and dismissed the apology. Blaine then turned to Kurt who was petting James fondly. He chuckled a little and ruffled James' fur before looking at Kurt. "I'm glad you had fun."

"All thanks to you." Kurt smiled. "I hope we can do that again next time. You know, just hang out." Kurt said.

All of them walked towards the parking space at the back of Kurt's house and not once were Kurt and Blaine away from each other. Wes heard Kurt's words and couldn't help but butt in.

"You could. Blaine plays a set at my music bar almost every Friday and we could all hang out there this week." Wes offered with a smile and a small nudge on Blaine's ribs. Blaine glanced at Wes, silently thanking him.

Sam nodded, "That's awesome, this dude sings so good it hurts my ego. We should just hang out over there Alex, what do you think?" He asked. Alex nodded in reply.

They all waved goodbye and soon enough, Blaine and Wes were gone as well as Sam and Alex, leaving Kurt alone in his huge home with his maids. He immediately ran to his room and set James down on his bed to dial Rachel's number.

"Kurt! Hey! How's the party? Is Alex having fun? Are you—"

"I just went to Chinatown."

There was a pause.

"What? With who?"

"With Blaine."

Kurt could almost imagine what Rachel looked like right now. The girl had been bugging him about Blaine for weeks already and now she's got her wish. Rachel's almost always right about what she thinks when it comes to Kurt and the people around Kurt.

"So? Was it fun?" Rachel asked with a tone of pure curiosity and a bit of teasing. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he remembers how the night went.

"Yeah, it was really fun. And I disguised myself as Finn, there wasn't a single paparazzi that took my photo! Can you believe it?!" Kurt gushed while Rachel screamed.

"Oh god, I'd do anything to have that kind of time for myself." Rachel sighed. "I'm going back tomorrow and we're going to talk about this Chinatown escapade of yours okay?"

"Okay. See you Rachel!" Kurt clicked his phone off and proceeded to update his Twitter account. James meowed next to him and he couldn't help but smile upon seeing the cat.

**Kurt Hummel** -KurtHummel

Perfect evening! Where was I tonight? Good night!

_[-head over to Tumblr! :D -]_

* * *

Blaine had to practically wrestle out of Wes' grasp before he could find the solidarity of his apartment. Wes started to question him about his night out with Kurt as soon as the engine of his car started. Blaine just dodged each question and only answered a few ones.

He immediately opened his computer and checked for messages, still nothing new. Once he opened his Twitter, he wasn't surprised to see Kurt has tweeted their Chinatown adventure. What surprised him was that Kurt now follows him back on Twitter. _Holy shit! It's really him! _Another surprise came when Kurt suddenly tweeted him that was sent less than a minute ago.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** -KurtHummel

-BlaineAnderson can you believe this cat? He's already too comfortable! James says good night.

_[-again please head over to Tumblr]_

* * *

Blaine decided to tweet him back:

**Blaine Anderson** -BlaineAnderson

-KurtHummel I hope James won't be a pain in the ass. Good night to you both.

He smiled. Tonight marks the night of Blaine Anderson being friends with Kurt Hummel; not only did he give Kurt his number, he also got a direct tweet from Kurt. This has certainly been a productive day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sleepy. The mention sign for Twitter is not working, just imagine it. :D

_**August 27, 2012 [Monday; 9:20 p.m.]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers, followers, reviewers and everyone! I appreciate all of you so freaking much you don't even know. Here's chapter 7. :)_

_Note: These " / " means that the message was slashed out - meaning not sent or erased. Sorry.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Monday came around and it was the weirdest Monday that Blaine had ever experienced in his life. It was a good kind of weird but still it was weird. The first unusual thing that happened earlier that morning came in a form of a text message that he wasn't expecting to come anytime soon.

**October 22 (7:42 a.m.)**

_(A/N: Here is a picture of James sleeping on Kurt's bed. Head over to Tumblr! :D )_

**October 22 (7:43 a.m.)**

_Should I leave him to sleep or should I take him with me? – K._

It was really happening. Kurt really had his phone number and he didn't just make it all up in his head. He had to bang his head on a wall a few times to be sure if this was real. Once sure, he scrambled to type a message back. _I need something that sounds casual._

**October 22 (7:50 a.m.)**

/Are you really Kurt? Is that really James? Am I alive? Is this a dream?/

/Is that your bed? Can you take a photo of yourself? I'm being weird. I feel like a pervert./

Good morning! You should take him with you. :) – Blaine

Blaine waited for a few moments, it was almost 8 a.m. and the coffee shop would be open any minute now. If he was lucky, he would be seeing Kurt today and that means that they were talking even before they met that day. For some reason, that made Blaine want to scream like a little girl.

**October 22 (7:52 a.m.)**

_James is currently having relations with my bed. This is weird. – K._

**October 22 (7:52 a.m.)**

Lure him into your bag with cat food. That'll work.

**(7:53 a.m.)**

Anyway, would you like a cupcake to go with your mocha today? - Blaine

**October 22 (7:56 a.m.)**

_Yes please. You know me so well Blaine. See you later! – K._

Blaine immediately knew that this was going to be an amazing day, nothing can ruin the day for him. Not even the first customer that spilled his coffee all over the floor because he looked too sleepy and unfocused to be out of bed at 8:30 a.m. Not even when a lady took almost 10 minutes trying to decide her coffee order. No, nothing can ruin this day that was started with a simple photo of a cat.

* * *

He kept tapping the counter, waiting for 10 a.m. to finally kick in and to see the familiar camera flashes. They weren't early today so the paparazzi were with them when they arrived. Kurt was in his usual celebrity attire, complete with a pair of sunglasses and a smile as he made his way through the door, happily chatting with Rachel while Alex led the way.

Once inside, Blaine couldn't help but notice how Rachel took a sudden interest in him. Her eyes shone with curiosity and as much as Blaine wanted to ask about it, of course he couldn't. The three made their way to the counter, accepting autographs from the young people in the shop that recognized them. Alex stood in Sam's line while Kurt and Rachel were standing on Blaine's line. Blaine gave Kurt a small smile which Kurt returned full on.

"I see you brought him with you." Blaine nodded towards the bag that was slung over Kurt's shoulder. The bag meowed and Blaine instantly knew that James was in there, tucked somewhere. It was only proved to be true when his head popped out.

"I fear that he's going to tear my bed apart if I leave him there." Kurt laughed. Blaine nodded as he excused himself to work on their coffee.

He already had the lemon cheesecake ready but he didn't want to make the coffee until they arrived so that he can serve it nice and hot for Kurt. Blaine was working on the coffee when Rachel Berry started interrogating him about the Chinatown rendezvous with Kurt.

"So Blaine, I heard that you and Kurt went to Chinatown last Saturday." Rachel started. Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't leave anyway. Rachel's been blabbing nonstop about Chinatown since that night Kurt told him about it.

Blaine smiled at the memory. That memory reminded him that he became friends with Kurt and they spent the night together walking through different pet shops and buying James. It's a special moment for him. "Yeah, we had fun." Blaine responded simply, pouring the milk into Kurt's cup. Rachel's coffee was just simple so he finished doing it first.

"When's the next time you're going to go out?" Rachel winked at Kurt and the other man just rolled his eyes again. Kurt swears that if he keeps spending his time with Rachel, his eyes would eventually fall off. Blaine thought about the question before looking up at Kurt, as if asking for an answer. Kurt held his gaze and smiled.

"If I remember correctly, we'll see each other this Friday at Music Sheets & Lyrics." Kurt reminded Blaine as if Blaine wasn't thinking about that all day yesterday already but he just needed to make sure that it was still on. Rachel's face brightened up.

"Can I come? We got nothing scheduled for Friday night right? Filming ends at 7 p.m. right?" Rachel asked no one in particular as she checked the schedule on her phone. She squealed a little when she saw that she was free. "Alright! It's been a long time since I've gone out with friends. This is exciting!" She gushed.

Blaine finished the coffee and placed it on a tray, handing Kurt his usual Monday cupcake and a sticky note attached to the cup. Kurt noticed it and couldn't help but smile, he'll be reading it later.

"Well this sucks but we're not staying. We just really dropped by to get our coffee." Alex informed Blaine and Sam, looking a bit dejected because of all the things that they needed to accomplish that day. Blaine tried to hide his disappointment; on the upside, he has Kurt's number, they're always in contact now.

"Thanks for the coffee guys. See you around." Rachel waved as she made to turn towards the door. Before they got out, Blaine gathered up all his morning courage and called out to Kurt who looked back, a little confused.

"Can I send you a message anytime?" Blaine asked shyly, blushing as he did so. He's never been this forward to someone and it's definitely weird asking this question to a celebrity. But Kurt nodded.

"Of course you can. Just don't freak out if I don't reply immediately as I'm really busy right now. But my phone is always open." Kurt said with a smile, giving Blaine a playful salute before putting his sunglasses on and heading out of the coffee shop.

Blaine noticed the way Sam was staring at him with a knowing smile on his face. Blaine feigned innocence but he knew what Sam was thinking, he knew that Sam was happy for him. He was the one who told him to take it step by step.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was never the one who didn't show gratitude which is why when he got to his trailer on his break, he immediately thought of a plan to thank Blaine for what he did that Saturday night. Their little adventure to Chinatown never made it to the newspapers so Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't using him to be famous _and he doesn't look like someone who'd use people, he's too adorable for that._

It was halfway through the day when an idea came into his mind through the form of fans touring in their studio and he thought: _hey, why not let Blaine see what my life is like?_

Kurt smiled, this was perfect. Alex couldn't help but notice the silence that was currently Kurt Hummel, he wasn't even gushing about something which wasn't the least bit normal; he would usually gush about new people in the industry or fashion or his few celebrity crushes during his break but now it was total silence with him.

"Why are you smiling like that Mr. Kurt Hummel?" Alex wiggled her eyebrows at Kurt when she couldn't stop herself anymore. Kurt gave him a look and Alex chuckled, saying "You know why this is weird? It's because you only smile like that when you're texting Rachel about boys and right now, you are so not texting Rachel." She pointed out.

Kurt continued to type on his phone, "And how would you even know that I'm not texting Rachel?" He inquired, trying not to be suspicious but he knew that Alex would know eventually.

Alex held up her phone and waved it in front of Kurt. "Because Rachel is filming in Studio 1 right now, I just got off the phone with her and she said she wasn't going to take calls and texts until filming is done." She said. "So, who is this mystery person that can't get you off your phone?" Alex asked curiously.

Kurt looked up at Alex from his phone, stared her down but sighed when the woman mouthed "I'm waiting" with her hands on her hips. "He's not so much of a mystery than you think." Kurt replied as his phone buzzed again.

"Blaine Anderson." Alex said in voice that reeks of the tone 'why did I even ask?'. She noticed his phone buzzing again and Kurt making a look that Alex hasn't seen in recent years and she didn't hesitate to point it out, "You have that look!" She excitedly said.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "Look? What look? Is there something on my face?" He immediately checked his face for lunch or snack residue but there was none. Alex was giving him her 'aww, you're adorable Kurt' so he had to throw one of his pillows at her. "Why are you looking at me like I'm a 5 year old kid?"

"Blaine Anderson, musician extraordinaire and your personal barista – don't even deny it" Alex added when Kurt started to say 'No, he's not', "—is making you giddy and you like it. You like him." She sighed, smiling like an idiot. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at Alex, getting his attention back to the phone. "The cute thing about this is that you're not even telling me I'm wrong or that you're just showing him a little gratitude for what he did last Saturday and stuff like that." Alex giggled.

"That _is _what I am doing. You understand me like no other Alexandra Simmons," He paused. "Well, you understand me like Rachel Berry is what I meant." He laughed. "I just thought of an idea to thank him about Saturday night and also because he didn't try to change my coffee order this time."

Indeed, the note that came with his grande nonfat mocha says _'I'm sorry about your mocha being the jealous type. I've decided to just do the art on it. I hope that's fine with your coffee order. :D – B.' _It was really adorable.

"And may I ask what idea this is? Also, I'd want to receive a _thank you _gift from you because if it wasn't for my dating Sam, you wouldn't even be friends with Blaine." Alex pointed out, getting up and heading over to the door as someone knocked, alerting them that Kurt has a scene and was supposed to be inside the studio in 10 minutes.

Kurt, however, was staring at his phone; his eyes trained on Blaine's number and he smiled. "I doubt that." He answered Alex in a barely audible voice. There was too much coincidence that led to this moment – the gala and the coffee shop – so Kurt knew that even if Alex wasn't dating Sam, he would still have been friends with Blaine.

* * *

"Holy shit! Are you and Kurt Hummel on a texting basis now?"

Blaine whipped his head around and saw Mike behind him, reading his texts. He was at MS&L and was thinking of a set list for his performance but he was so currently pre-occupied with his phone. Tina's grin was so exaggerated that Blaine wondered if her face would be torn apart soon. He had forgotten to tell them all about the Saturday night hang out with Kurt because of Wes' sudden interest in his life thus resulting with him being interrogated almost the whole day of Sunday.

"Blaine, you're not telling us stuff. Now spill." Mike added with a smile as he sat down opposite of Blaine, ready to listen to the story. His phone vibrated again and it was Kurt, he excused himself for a moment before turning to Mike and Tina to retell the Chinatown story for the nth time that day. By the end of the story, Tina was trying not to squeal in excitement by clawing into Mike's arms.

"So that happened and now we're kind of friends and it's awesome just being his friend." Blaine fought down a blush that threatened to creep up his cheeks.

"Blaine, that's amazing! Can you introduce me to him? I mean, I hate to be a user and I know you like him and I love Mike but he's really hot and I want to just shake his hand or ask for an autograph or something like that." Tina gushed as she sat beside Blaine, shaking his arms.

Blaine laughed, he knew Tina was a big fan. "Of course. He'll be here Friday night so if you want to see him, just show up. And don't worry, he's really nice." He said. Mike, however, was deep in thought as he scribbled down some stuff on his open notebook. He clapped his hands as he reached his eureka moment.

"Klaine." Mike simply said, earning confused looks from Blaine and Tina. The man rolled his eyes at them as he explained, "Klaine! You are going to be called Klaine and we are your first fans." Mike laughed aloud, attracting the attention of different customers. Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Mike, you are so imaginative. How can you just come up with a name for us?" Then he noticed all the scribbles on the other pages too. "Oh my god. Were you actually getting ready for this moment?" He asked curiously. He couldn't believe that Mike, of all people, wanted him to get together with Kurt. It was really funny.

Mike looked proud for some reason. "Hey, don't judge. I was thinking about Kurt co-Blaine but that's too long. Also, Blurt was on the list but seriously? Blurt? No one's going to take you seriously with that ship name." He explained, surprising both Tina and Blaine. The two of them couldn't help but laugh at Mike and his enthusiasm about the subject.

Tina gave Mike a bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Blaine, we are so going to start a Klaine fandom for you guys." Tina laughed.

Blaine stared at them in disbelief. He couldn't believe that his friends were really this crazy. Again, his phone vibrated and he wasn't surprised to see that it was Kurt. It was a good distraction but now he couldn't stop thinking about the word _Klaine_. He and Kurt have been texting each other almost all day; granted that it wasn't really continuous since Kurt had filming and Blaine had to work and wasn't allowed to use his phone while at work, still, the texts never stopped coming.

**October 22 (8:52 p.m.)**

_Hey, I haven't really thanked you for that time in Chinatown so I've been thinking, are you free on Saturday?_

Blaine frowned; this is the third surprise of the day. The first one was Kurt texting him that morning, the second one was Kurt _still_ texting him throughout the day and the third one is this. _Is he asking me out on a date? No Blaine, he's got to have a lot of people to choose from for that. Don't get your hopes up._

**October 22 (8:53 p.m.)**

You really don't need to do this but yes, I am free on Saturday. :P What do you have in mind?

**October 22 (9:15 p.m.)**

_Sorry, I just got home and had to feed James but anyway, you'll know then. Can you go to Barnes & Noble at Grove Drive on Saturday? I'll meet with you after my book signing which is at 11 a.m. Is that okay?_

**October 22 (9:17 p.m.)**

Of course it is. I'll buy your book too! :)

Kurt gave Blaine the details of what he was supposed to do on Saturday and apologized for not offering to pick him up at his apartment because he still had to film early in the morning before the book signing and was only free in the afternoon. Blaine didn't even care even if they meet in the wee hours of the morning just as long as he sees Kurt. Blaine almost forgot that he was going to play a set and that Mike and Tina were still there with him.

"So what did he say?" Tina asked curiously as she tried to peek at Blaine's phone. Blaine just gave her a smile in reply as he stood up when Wes waved at him, alerting him that it was his turn to play already. He walked over to the stage and thanked the people as they started to clap even though he wasn't playing anything just yet.

"Hey guys, something amazing keeps happening to me these past few days and it's happening still. So yeah, there's that." Blaine sat on a stool in front of his piano and proceeded to sound check. "Let me start with Smash Mouth." He smiled.

So Blaine played his cover of Smash Mouth's All Star on the piano and it was breathtakingly beautiful. He thought of some of the lyrics of the song and _yeah, 'you'll never know if you don't go'. _He smiled, maybe he needs to step it up a little bit when the time comes.

* * *

It was the longest week that Blaine has ever had; he was so excited for Friday night that he couldn't help but glance at the clock every time he can, as if that will help. He can't even sleep properly at night as he thought of what he was going to sing on Friday; it was the first time that Kurt will hear him sing so he needed to impress him but he didn't want to be over the top with his songs.

The whole week was spent staring at people who entered the coffee shop that was not Kurt or Rachel. But Alex dropped by thrice that week, getting her coffee and telling them that Kurt and Rachel were too busy so they couldn't get their own coffee but "Kurt is itching to get out of that trailer of his". Blaine knew, of course, that Alex was busy too but she was doing the effort of trying to see Sam in spite of her busy schedule.

Blaine wasn't complaining or being jealous though because he kept in contact with Kurt through text messages. He was starting to get used to always having Kurt around even through his phone. They easily became friends, talking from Vogue to Broadway to James and how the cat was trying to control Kurt's life. He would laugh to himself sometimes when he reads a text from Kurt and his friends would all look at him like he was crazy but he knew that they understood. They always do.

So when Friday came along and he was standing on stage in front of the usual crowd of MS&L, he almost blacked out because he was seeing Kurt's table with Rachel, Sam, Alex, Wes, Mike and Tina (who was actually not paying him any attention and was just staring intently at Kurt). He has never been so terrified in his life.

He got the microphone and said his usual hellos to the patrons. "So, I don't know if you noticed but we've got some special people here tonight." He said, nodding his head towards Kurt's table. "I'm terrified as hell to sing in front of them," Laughter ensued "but since they came here to have a good time. I will give them a hell of a good time." Blaine winked and everyone cheered.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was a crowd favorite. He wondered why the man hadn't ventured into the music industry yet, he clearly has all the requirements to be a successful musician; he's got the talent, the charm and that painstakingly good looks along with his ridiculous amount of hair gel. But Kurt had a feeling that he'll be seeing Blaine in the limelight soon enough.

Blaine sang songs ranging from his usual Top 40s to Disney and songs by indie bands. The crowd loved it as he ended with his piano cover of Imagine Dragons' _It's Time_. He was glad that he didn't forget the lyrics to every song that he sang and that Kurt seemed to be listening intently to each one of them and quietly singing along with him. He thanked everyone for their cheers and requests and walked over to their table.

He sat beside Kurt as per his friends' request and constant pushes. Kurt just laughed with them and clapped Blaine on the back. "That was breathtakingly amazing. I mean, I've heard you play the piano before but piano, guitar, violin and that voice? Wow." Kurt commented sincerely. Blaine couldn't fight the blush that crept up his cheeks at the compliment. "And you're blushing." Kurt pointed out, laughing.

"Hey, stop being mean. It's because rarely get compliments that are so heartfelt." Blaine teased, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. It was Kurt's turn to blush and roll his eyes. Blaine can't even believe that they've gotten past the awkward conversations already and were now just seriously friends.

It was Mike who broke the silence with his sing-song voice saying "Klaineeeeeeee" while pointing his fingers to both guys that was sitting in front of him like he was a five year old kid who just saw his favorite toy. Wes, Alex and Sam joined in the singing, making up lyrics as they go.

"What is this unusually beautiful relationship?" Mike sang, starting a tune that Wes, Sam and Alex snapped their fingers to make a beat.

"Who would have thought it will happen?" Sam butted in, adding his own lyrics to the song.

"It was once only a dream." Tina joined in with them, laughing as she sang the words. Blaine looked horrified by now but Kurt was actually enjoying what was happening.

"Of this vertically challenged person." Wes added with a laugh, offending Blaine in the process and making him retort a loud "Hey! I have an average height thank you very much!" They ignored him and continued with their antics.

"But fate has clearly spoken" Rachel joined in with her beautiful voice dominating the table even if it was just for fun. The guys sighed upon hearing it but it didn't stop them from making up the lyrics to the song.

"And now this beautiful bond will not be broken." Alex continued with a smile, winking at Kurt and laughing with the guys. The rest of their on the spot lyrics went:

_He's a superstar_

_The other one's a normal guy who plays guitar_

_He's on TV_

_The other one stares from afar but wait and see_

_Even if they might always be apart_

_Kurt and Blaine – They're Klaine!_

_It'll be forever in our hearts_

"Oh my god, they started a fan club." Blaine couldn't help but bury his face in his hands, too embarrassed because of his friends. He looked up at an amused looking Kurt. "I'm so sorry about this. The 'Klaine' thing was Mike's idea and I couldn't stop him and I swear I had nothing to do with this." He explained. Kurt just chuckled while the others continued singing what Rachel called "The Klaine Song".

"Well, my friends are embarrassing too. I mean look at Rachel and Alex." Kurt pointed out and indeed, Alex was now singing in gibberish while practically throwing herself at Sam and Rachel was just adding different lyrics to the song that doesn't even make sense. "Apparently, we've got great chemistry since they started shipping us together." Kurt laughed. "It's alright. And besides, I wouldn't mind being paired up with you." He winked and softly bumped his shoulder with Blaine's and joined in the song by clapping his hands.

Blaine's jaw dropped and he had to take a swig of his drink before he could process what Kurt said. Kurt wouldn't mind being paired with him? _Is he flirting with me? Am I allowed to flirt back? This is good, isn't it? _It messed with his head; the fact that Kurt was alright with it and that he accepted that they were called Klaine by his crazy friend was too much for Blaine and now Kurt was joining in and making lyrics such as "It started over stiff suits, a white wine and martini" making Blaine giddy because that was exactly what happened the first time they met and _this means he remembers me from the gala._

When he calmed down and regained his composure, he couldn't help but say in a quiet voice, "Hey, I don't mind being paired with you too." Loud enough for Kurt to hear and glance his way to give him a soft smile.

Blaine has no idea what he's currently doing and what his emotions are doing to his brain and certain parts of his body right now, he's just winging it.

And winging has never been this much fun.

* * *

_**A/N**: I made that song up and that actually has a tune now. LOL. I don't even know why._

_**September 04, 2012 [Tuesday; 11:37 p.m.]**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **You guys are absolutely adorable! Your reviews does things to my feelings. Wow. Thank you! So enjoy chapter 8. :D

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

_**Is Kurt Hummel dating again?**_

_October 27_

_Actor, author and singer Kurt Hummel seems to be finding time to have fun and go out with his friends despite his busy schedule and was spotted last night with best friend and Broadway actress Rachel Berry leaving a local music bar in downtown Los Angeles._

_Eagle-eyed fans claim that the New York Times' best-selling author of "Alter Ego" finished filming early and left Paramount Studios to hang out with his friends and have a few drinks before going back to his home at Beverly Hills last Friday, October 26. _

_And it looks like he was having a different kind of fun._

_The actor was seen being unusually close to one man and was spotted giving this mysterious young man— who looked a lot like a young Burt Reynolds— a very intimate hug that lasted for a few minutes before being seen to be walking away towards his van with his manager._

_Is this a new start for Kurt Hummel after his falling out with English actor Andrew Jacobs last spring? Tell us what you think!_

* * *

_FUCK._

Blaine was fucked. He knew that this will happen soon enough and he was actually ready for it already but he didn't expect it to happen _this soon._ The article was already all over the newspapers, television and internet together with their hugging snapshot last night before leaving Music Sheets & Lyrics. Not that he had a problem with the article or something; he really doesn't but some people might. It was Wes who freaked out first upon seeing the news early in the morning over the internet and called him up immediately.

"Shit dude, you're on the news." There was a pause and the sound of a scrolling mouse and some clicking and typing. "Whoa, Kurt's fans are CRAZY. Blaine, are you sure you're up for this?" Wes asked inquisitively. Blaine shrugged.

"Might as well face it sooner than later." Blaine replied with a sigh. "Anyway, thanks for checking up on me Wes even though I don't get why you're freaking out."

Most of the remaining time that morning was spent pacifying and entertaining the people who kept calling him and asking if that was him in the photograph that was circulating over the internet. Although his face wasn't captured, his hair and clothing was enough for some people to recognize him. Blaine answered mostly with "What?", "Who?" and "I don't know what you're talking about" before hanging up on each caller and trying to find time for himself.

Kurt texted him that morning though, saying:

* * *

**October 27 (6:05 a.m.)**

_Morning Blaine, I know you're still probably asleep but I'm just going to give you a heads up – we got photographed last night when I hugged you outside MS&L and I'm sorry if the write-up annoys you in any way. I would totally understand if you wouldn't want to push through with our plans for today because I cannot guarantee that there won't be media people flocking around me after this. Anyway, I'm really sorry, I was just tipsy last night and you looked so freaking __**huggable**__ and—I'm rambling now, aren't I? Well, just text me when you're awake. – Kurt_

* * *

The whole message made him laugh and think about how Kurt would've rambled and would have been so flustered if they were talking face to face. One thing Blaine noticed about Kurt was that he may look calm and regal when he's on TV or on the big screen but when you've spent time with him, he's such a different person – yes, he's still a fashionista and all that celebrity aura is still with him but he's carefree and just plain Kurt when he's with his friends. He swears, he glares and he's got a high-pitched laugh that's so beautiful and Blaine swore he hasn't heard it in any of Kurt's interviews, just like his toothed smile.

* * *

**October 27 (8:56 a.m.)**

Good morning New York Times' best-selling author of "Alter Ego", Mr. Kurt Hummel. I would like to apologize for looking _huggable _last nightthus leading to our current predicament. However, our present situation is not going to be a problem as I will still be showing my entire huggable being at Barnes & Noble today for your book signing and you are free to hug or do whatever you want with me upon my arrival. By the way, your rambling is adorable. See you later! – Blaine.

* * *

_I cannot believe that I'm allowed to text you like this. _Blaine had no idea if this was the best time to get flirty with Kurt but hell after last night, he didn't care. Although they haven't really known each other that long, Blaine somehow felt in synch with Kurt and he always feels that Kurt thinks the same, if last night's "I wouldn't mind being paired with you" phrase was any indication. His phone vibrated once more.

* * *

**October 27 (8:59 a.m.)**

_Well aren't you really formal this morning Mr. Blaine Anderson? I take it that you have read the article and are not affected in any way at all? Good because I don't want a dent – or even a scratch – on this "unusually beautiful relationship" of ours. I need to go though, shooting a few more scenes before leaving for the signing. Then maybe I'll really hug you later because you, sir, are like a huggable puppy. :P – K._

* * *

A puppy. He's just been compared to a puppy. Only Kurt Hummel would do that. He let out a low laugh before getting ready to leave; if he wanted to see Kurt, he had to be there early because he knew for sure that there will be a mob of fans outside Barnes & Noble by the time Kurt gets there. But before he could even get out of his house, his phone rang and _ah shit, here it goes._

"Hi M—"

"Blaine Anderson. Would you care to explain why I saw you on the television so early in the morning today? And don't even deny it because I know your wardrobe and your hair from anywhere."

"That was–"

"And it's about a celebrity's love life report too! What are you thinking? I told you—"

"Mom! Relax. We're not together." Blaine felt a pang in his heart at that. _Reality check Blaine:_ _You're not together._ "My friend's girlfriend is his manager that's why we were hanging out." Blaine tried to explain as his mother gushed about the situation. He was currently locking his apartment door and he really needed to leave or else he won't probably even come close to the bookshop door. "Can we talk later mom? I really need to go." Blaine said honestly.

"Where are you going?" His mother inquired. Blaine has never really been someone who lied to his mom. It was just the two of them so they were always honest with each other even though they live miles apart. He paused, _shit she'll get agitated again if I tell her._

"I need to be at a book signing before 11 a.m." Blaine told his mom. It wasn't exactly a lie, he was just withholding some truth. There was a low "hmm" on the other end of the phone and he knew that his mother was trying to find something in his sentence and he _knew _that she'll know soon.

"Book signing? Of actor, _author_ and singer Kurt Hummel?" His mom inquired but more like slapped him in the face because there was a hidden tone of 'you don't need to lie to me son, I _know _you'. "Do you like him?"

Blaine stopped walking, he was currently at the sidewalk and was trying to hail a cab but he just had to pause and carefully organize his thoughts or else his mom is going to freak. Apparently, he wasn't talking for a few minutes and his mom started to say "tut tut" on the other end of the line.

"Your silence speaks volumes son." His mom said and Blaine swore he could see his mom with that small smile on her face, rolling her eyes in the process. Blaine bit his lip.

"Mom, Kurt's not—"

"Kurt's not what Blaine? How long have you known this man? Not long I presume. How would you know if he's not—whatever it is that you think he's not?" Jane Anderson asked a little harshly. Blaine knew that his mom was just trying to warn him but right now, he couldn't care less. He hailed a cab and told the driver to take him to Barnes & Noble at Grove Drive.

"Alright, mom, I love you and I know that you're just looking out for me but he and I really click you know?" Blaine smiled stupidly, ignoring the weird looks that the cab driver was giving him. He heard a frustrated grunt from the other side of the line and knew that his mother was getting pissed.

"Blaine, honey, he's an actor. He's practically trained to _click_ with every human being alive. Surely you're not serious about this?" His mother tried (and failed) again but that didn't faze him although she had a point.

"Don't worry about me mom, I can handle myself." Blaine redirected the conversation. "I really need to go. I'll see you soon, love you!" He clicked his phone off before his mother could protest. That's probably not the greatest idea he's ever had but it was better than trying to pacify and convince his mom that Kurt was a good person. Well, at least from what he'd seen.

* * *

Grove Drive was crowded when he arrived; there were media people, fans and more media people all over the place. Good thing he decided to go with his instinct and dressed differently than he did the night before so he was out of the media's radar once he got out of the cab. Blaine eyed the line and _holy shit, that's a line?! _It was the longest queue he's ever seen in his lifetime, even longer than the ones in movie theaters or maybe even concerts.

Kurt arrived 30 minutes before the signing and once he showed his face (technically, once he showed his foot), every single fan went nuts and Blaine didn't know if he should run for cover or stay there and act like one of them to avoid death. The fans kept screaming things like "Kurt over here!", "I love you Kurt!", "Can you sign my boob?!" Blaine had to look around to see who said that but it was an impossible feat and one person even shouted "Will you bear my children?!".

Blaine didn't know what had happened but he found himself being squished between two women. It would have been awesome if he cared for boobs and wasn't gay but mostly he just wanted to take a step back and hide until all the madness was over. But clearly, he wasn't having any of that solitude soon when he was once again pushed in front while Kurt's huge bodyguards were blocking some fans and had accidentally knocked him in the face. _Oh shit, am I bleeding? _He thought he was going to faint because of all the pushing but then he heard his voice.

"Hush my babies." Kurt said in a voice so regal that everyone quieted down and the screams were replaced by low giggles, waiting for him to say another word. Kurt went to the bodyguard that knocked Blaine over and said, "Hey, be nice to my fans." Apparently, that was what it took to jump start all the screams again.

Kurt noticed a familiar lock of hair, although with less hair gel, crouching down and holding what seems to be an almost bleeding nose. _I have to get him out of here. _The only way to do that was to calm everybody down and tell them what to do to get their books signed in peace. And that's what he did, he shushed everyone once again and caught their attention.

"Now, now children, let's not start a riot." Kurt started and smiled at everyone. "I want each and every one of you to just calm down and line up properly so we can have a peaceful book signing, okay?" Everyone agreed and surprisingly followed what he said. They fixed their line and the screams were now minimized to silent and probably internal screaming.

On the floor, Blaine tried to turn away because of embarrassment but Kurt quickly caught up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Blaine raised a hand dismissively which shocked some of the people on the line. _Ah, that's right, I should be screaming because Kurt's noticed me. _But Blaine didn't want Kurt to see his bloody nose.

"Paul, can you please bring him inside? You punched him in the face and his nose is bleeding." Kurt told his bodyguard Paul. Paul nodded and easily held Blaine on his collar to help him up and walked him towards the bookshop, earning jealous glances from the fans. Blaine could hear them saying 'What? That's totally unfair!' and 'I wish I had the bloody nose'. He was starting to think that maybe Wes was right, maybe he wasn't really up for this just yet.

* * *

Once inside, Blaine excused himself and went to the nearest restroom to rid himself of the blood that was currently all over his face. It was an exaggeration, yes, but that's what it felt like for him. He saw Kurt talking and doing business with the bookshop manager and it was the perfect time to vanish. Not long after he went in, the restroom door opened and in comes Kurt with a first aid kit in his hands. Blaine blushed madly, embarrassed at his current state.

Turning away, Blaine said "You should get back in there. The book signing will start any minute now." Kurt shook his head in reply, taking a step closer to Blaine and turning his face towards him so he can see the damage.

"Oh, good thing there's no cut. I wouldn't want to be held liable for a damage like that on your pretty face." Kurt laughed a little bit. Blaine couldn't help but laugh back.

"It wasn't your fault anyway. Your bodyguard is really intense though, this was accidental" Blaine pointed at his nose "and yet he managed to give me a bloody nose." All the embarrassment was gone now because Kurt didn't make fun of him or anything like that.

"Why were you even in the queue of fans? You could've just gone straight inside the bookstore. I told them you were coming." Kurt noticed; he gave Blaine cold cotton to wipe his nose with. He actually had no idea what he's doing. Blaine stared at him in shock.

"I could have? Really? You should have told me via text then, I was being squished by two girls' boobs earlier today." Blaine shivered at the thought while Kurt just laughed in response. He couldn't believe he endured that kind of madness. His nose had already stopped bleeding and that's when he noticed that Kurt's eyes were different, it lacked the glow that he saw in there last night. He reached out to touch his face before he could stop and think, surprising Kurt as his thumb caressed his cheek. "Hey, are you okay? You seem…different." Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged. He was tired, he was insanely tired and he had tons of things to do that day. Maybe hanging out the night before wasn't his best idea but it was fun. He was surprised that Blaine noticed because usually, no one does because he keeps his energy up in front of everyone and stay professional at all times. He doesn't even know how he does it with only 2 hours of sleep in his system.

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile, held his hand and gently brought it away from his face. "I'm just really tired, that's all. I'm surprised you noticed." He expressed him surprise and now that it was mentioned, he felt more tired and a yawn escaped his lips. Blaine couldn't help but feel bothered about it.

"How much sleep have you had?" Blaine asked, genuinely concerned. "Oh god, we shouldn't have invited you to hang out last night. You needed all the sleep you can get." He said in a panicked voice. How could he have not thought about that? Kurt was busy and he doesn't get enough sleep but he was so nice that even if that was the case, he still agreed to hang out with his crazy group of friends. His hands twitched and that's when he realized that Kurt had not let go of his hand yet.

He pulled his hand away, confusing Kurt in the process and held his arms open before he wimped out. "I'm very huggable you know and that is a proven fact. I have this calming effect on people tha—" But before he could finish his sentence, Kurt was already wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a hug that was so different from last night's friendly hug; this one had more emotion and urgent dependency that Blaine instinctively wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt's waist like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kurt didn't know why but Blaine does things to his feelings. Sure, he's encountered a lot of people like this before but they never had this kind of effect on him. The Blaine Effect (as Rachel called it) where Kurt wished that he wasn't a celebrity, where Kurt wished that he could just go and have fun with him whenever and wherever he wanted without being mobbed, where Kurt wished he could have a decent amount of sleep—and he was slowly drifting away if not for the knock on the restroom door.

"Kurt, you're up in 10." Came Alex's voice through the door which jerked Kurt back to reality. He realized that he's been hugging—with a constant amount of sniffing—Blaine for the past 5 minutes and the way he pulled away made things a little awkward.

"I…uhm, are you alright now? I told you that I had a calming effect." Blaine laughed stiffly, trying to avoid the awkward air that surrounded them both. Kurt took a deep breath and slapped his face a little to wake himself up.

"Yes, you do have a calming effect. I almost fell asleep." Kurt started, checking his reflection in the mirror. He turned towards the door, "I like how huggable you really are, puppy Blaine." He said with a wink before he went out and put on his happy and not tired Kurt face.

* * *

Blaine had to let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding as soon as Kurt was out of earshot. What was happening? Blaine doesn't know but what he does know was that his heart is doing backflips and he's got to calm down.

When he went out the restroom, the first thing he saw was Alex with James in her arms and Blaine knew that Alex was itching to get her heavy notepad and scribble stuff down. Alex noticed him and waved to him to come over. Blaine did and as he reached her, he stretched out his hands getting James off Alex's care.

"Oh thank god you're here Blaine. That cat's been with me since this morning and my arms hurt like mad." Alex gushed. She waved at the few fans who knew her and Blaine couldn't help but notice that some fans were eyeing him curiously, probably recognizing him from earlier. He just hoped that he won't get killed once he steps outside of the building alone.

However, that wasn't what Blaine wanted to think about. "Hey Alex, is Kurt really busy today? I mean, I wouldn't want to add up to his already full schedule." He said as he noticed that the notepad Alex was holding contained Kurt's schedule for the day and everything that was important was marked in red and _everything was in red._

Alex couldn't help but smile at the concern in Blaine's voice and decided to show him the detailed schedule. In there, Blaine saw that Kurt has arranged a 2 o'clock lunch at some restaurant and it was in red with his name beside it. He looked up at Kurt and he still can't believe that he's here right now, friends with Kurt Hummel.

"I don't know what I did to be this lucky." Blaine suddenly blurted out, not taking his eyes off of Kurt who was currently signing autographs and posing for photos like he wasn't tired as shit. Alex placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder, smiling up at him.

"You were you and Kurt loved it." She winked. "But seriously, I have this insane feeling that you two can be good for each other." Alex let out a meaningful smile, looking straight at Kurt this time. Kurt glanced over at them and gave a thumb up while the other two just smiled in return.

* * *

The book signing lasted for 2 hours, just in time for their schedule. After thanking the staff of the bookstore, Kurt walked out of Barnes & Noble with Blaine closely following behind him. He didn't mind all the photos that were being taken as they walked towards Kurt's van. Blaine, on the other hand, was too busy walking and playing with James to even care.

"James really likes you doesn't he?" Kurt noticed, petting James' head. "He's never been this nice to me. Our relationship is more like a king and a peasant." He described, climbing up the van. Blaine followed close and placed James on his lap.

"King and a peasant huh?"

"Yeah. He's the king and I'm his peasant."

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant was filled with laughter and jokes and talking that Blaine never really got bored. Everything that happened that day was generally filled with laughter, jokes, songs and talking about topics that they both loved.

As the day goes by, Blaine saw what Kurt had to endure everyday: filming, book signing, meetings, auditions, unending phone calls, fans, media men and more filming. He didn't know how Kurt still functions; if it was him, he'd probably be dead by now.

"You get used to it after a while." Kurt replied when Blaine asked how he could still stand up after a long day of work. "It's tiring, yes, but when I stop and think about it, there are people who have to work harder than me and they don't have all these luxury that I got. So, I don't complain because I'm lucky enough as it is and I don't mind sharing some of my luck with other people." He smiled and Blaine knew that he was talking about the fundraiser a few months ago.

Blaine couldn't help but be filled with awe and admiration as Kurt said these words. "You are one amazing person Kurt Hummel. The world needs more people like you." He said in a voice that didn't hide his respect. Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Kurt mumbled. "But anyway, you saw what my world is like and that was the goal for the day." He explained. They pulled up in front of The Coffee House as Blaine requested. "So, does it bother you?"

Blaine snorted which earned him a confused look from Kurt. "No it doesn't. Why would it? Some people would kill to be in my stead right now." He replied, getting out of the van. There was a flash of light and he knew that there were still media men around even though it was almost past 11 o'clock.

"Alright, good, so you wouldn't mind being my plus one at our company's Halloween party? Great! See you Wednesday night!" Kurt quickly closed the van door and before Blaine could react, the van was already driving away, followed by a car with a man holding a camera.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as soon as the van was out of sight.

* * *

**October 27 (11:15 p.m.)**

_It's a costume party! Make sure you've got a great costume! Get home safely. - K._

* * *

Blaine stared at his phone for a moment to try and process all these.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**A/N: **I got nothing. I'm sleepy as fuck so bye guys.

*edit* I got dates mixed up. That was supposed to be 27 instead of 23. Sorry!

_**September 11, 2012 [Tuesday; 11:45 p.m.]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Oh my god I updated so late I'm so sorry. I was super busy with college and shit because it's almost finals here in my country so I haven't had the time to think about this one. But hey, I did my best for this chapter so forgive me if this sucks or anything. Haha. Love you all._

_Also, it was hard to write with all the drama. I hope we all survive this Thursday. I would give you all a hug if I could. I believe in happy endings. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"And then he just hugged you? Like his life depended on it?"

Blaine was currently at Tina's house and the woman was currently freaking out. He just retold the events that had happened yesterday and she literally tried to scream the soul out of him. Blaine haven't even gotten a wink of sleep the night before because of a person named Kurt Hummel and a screaming, squealing Tina was not helping his massive headache.

He was actually at Tina's for two reasons; (1) To tell her about yesterday and (2) he needed a costume for Wednesday night and Tina was the perfect person to go to for that. But apparently, his life was far more interesting than his troubles of finding clothes. Blaine, however, was totally freaking out about the costume because Kurt—_that beautiful, evil person –_ sent him a photo of his own costume that afternoon after his shift at the coffee shop.

And it was motherfucking awesome.

* * *

**October 28 (5:55 p.m.)**

_B! Look at this beautiful ensemble that I will be wearing Wednesday night. I went as Riff Raff last year so this year I want to be more –I don't know–cool, maybe? But yeah, make sure you dress appropriately (and by appropriately I mean please stick close to my theme. Can't wait to see your costume! :P ) – K._

* * *

Kurt was going to be wearing a full Van Helsing costume and, _heck,_ Blaine could only imagine what he would look like in all those black leather and boots. It will be even sexier if he was to see it in person and _holy shit, those don't look like they're loose pants. _

"Blaine, focus." He heard Tina as she snapped her fingers in front of Blaine face to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, what? I thought you were still flailing."

"I asked what idea you had in mind? And for the record, I stopped flailing after you zoned out while staring at your phone a few minutes ago." Tina frowned. "What's that anyway?" She quickly grabbed Blaine's phone, ignoring his screams of protest and a huge grin grazed her face. She scrolled down the conversation and her smile got bigger, if that was possible. "Blaine Anderson, you have been keeping secrets from me."

"That's nothing. Really. He's just really nice." Blaine tried to explain, fighting down the blush that was making its way to his face. However, Tina proceeded to read some of the messages in his phone.

"October 25, 3:15 a.m." She paused. "B. Are you awake?" She paused again. "Yes. Why?" Tina smiled. "Nothing, just can't sleep." She read the conversation aloud, eyeing Blaine curiously.

"See? It's nothing. It's just silly stuff." Blaine rolled his eyes although he knew he was lying.

"It's not silly stuff when he texts you in the wee hours of the morning and you reply even though I know you hate being woken up because you need all the sleep you can get." Tina pointed out bluntly. Blaine sighed in defeat; he really can't escape the prying eye that is Tina Cohen-Chang.

"Alright fine, so we're flirting but is that really a big deal?" Blaine shrugged. Tina looked at him in shock and frowned.

"It is to you." She said. "You don't mindlessly flirt with people Blaine. That's not like you. Last time you flirted with a guy, you ended up dating him for 4 months." Tina continued. She gave Blaine her best heart-eyes and smiled "You are so going to end up with him. I can feel it. And you'll probably go official soon. Oh my god, you'll be dating a celebrity which means you're like a celebrity. I can't…" She squealed again, like a total fangirl.

"Tina, I don't even know where I stand with him. I'm just going with it." Blaine replied although the thought of him officially dating Kurt made him giddy. What if Wednesday night was the night where Kurt will announce to the world that he was dating the bushy-haired guy who had to keep a ton of gel on his hair to tame it? _Stop it Blaine. _"And besides, we haven't known each other that long so I'm not getting my hopes up."

"So what if you haven't known each other that long?" Tina snapped which surprised Blaine. "I dated Mike two weeks after I met him and you have known Kurt since last month with all the coffee and stuff like that." Tina told him. "You know what you have to do? Ask him about it. He wouldn't invite you to be his plus one if he didn't want to date you or something." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

Blaine had thought of that too. He wanted to ask Kurt where he stood in this _thing _that they were doing. They practically text each other every day so Blaine hadn't even opened his computer for a week after they started texting because he gets first-hand information from Kurt himself. The fact that Kurt tells him first when James does something new or when he gets his script or some other little things like that makes Blaine feel special.

"But anyway, we still have to get you the perfect costume and I'm thinking Dracula." Tina suggested, getting up from the bed and going over to her wardrobe. Blaine knew that Tina had this kind of stuff knowing that she was so into vampires before.

"But isn't Dracula Van Helsing's archenemy?" Blaine asked, recalling the book and the Hugh Jackman movie that he got to watch a few years back.

"Which makes it perfect. I can't dress you like a girl Blaine, that doesn't fit you. It might fit Kurt but not you, your body screams _man_. And I mean that in both—"

"Alright, I get it Tina."

Tina laughed as she rummaged through her "vampire closet". Blaine definitely saw a black cape being pulled away in there. Sometimes, Blaine doesn't understand his friend and he wouldn't attempt to. Not with this one.

* * *

Wednesday soon came along and Blaine was waiting outside The Coffee House for Kurt. It was a long battle because Kurt wanted to pick him up at his apartment but Blaine, after being in Kurt's house, felt like his apartment was not worthy of a visit from the celebrity. He sighed, he's not up to par to the beauty and wealthy that is Kurt Hummel.

His phone vibrated and he instantly knew that it was from Kurt. Blaine read the text that says "Well don't you look dashing? Finally! An outfit that can match your exaggeratedly gelled hair."

Blaine rolled his eyes, Kurt was there but wasn't showing himself just yet. "I could almost hear you laughing in this text Kurt Hummel." He said to himself as he imagined Kurt's genuine laugh.

"That's because I _am_ laughing Blaine Anderson."

Blaine looked around and true enough, it wasn't his imagination. Kurt was walking towards him from the van that Blaine hadn't notice arrive.

"Hey you." Blaine greeted Kurt with a toothy smile. He got a good look at Kurt and _whoa, _he was clearly not expecting this. It was not doing him any good. Kurt was clad in full leather and he was wearing a really tight leather pants. Blaine swears he felt the heat on his face creeping to a lower part of his body.

Kurt walked towards him and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him towards the van. Blaine wasn't saying anything because he was busy imagining just what Kurt's ass looks like behind that leather coat (he admitted it to himself no matter how embarrassing it is). Kurt fought the laughter that was threatening to come out of his lips, "You should put that cape in good use Blaine." Kurt winked.

"What?" Blaine asked distractedly, blinking a few times. He laughed at Blaine's confused face as the other man stood outside the van. Kurt nodded down to point it out and Blaine looked down and _HOLY SHIT I'VE GOT A BONER._

"_Fuck_." Blaine swore under his breath. He panicked and pulled the cape to hide his crotch. It wasn't his fault that Kurt's pants were tight and that it turns him on so fucking much that his body is acting like this. "Uhm, I'm just gonna…" He started to slowly back away but Kurt pulled him inside anyway.

"No you're not. We're going to be late." Kurt replied with a small laugh. He knew that Blaine must have been embarrassed to death but really, what was he going to do? Get himself off at some restroom in the area? _Nope_, Kurt's not going to allow that because he's sure that it'll ruin Blaine's clothes and he can't allow Blaine to walk with stained pants, not in front of the media. Also because that is going to be uncomfortable and gross.

* * *

The car ride was awkward for Blaine. He can see the smile that was still on Kurt's face. He hid his face behind his hand that wasn't holding the cape in place. "Will you please stop that?" Blaine said, his face hidden from Kurt but his blush crept up to his cheeks thus making Kurt laugh a little.

"Stop what?" Kurt feigned innocence. Blaine peeked a little and gave Kurt a hard look. Kurt raised his eyebrows and hung his head to the side.

"_That_." Blaine replied, pointing towards Kurt's face. Kurt was taken aback, he frowned in confusion.

"Stop…my face?"

"Yes. Stop your face from smiling like that." Blaine let out an embarrassed sigh. "Oh god, I can't believe I've got _this_ in your presence. This is so not cool." He hid his face once more, Kurt gave him a soft smile. Blaine was such an adorable human being.

"I'm actually very flattered." Kurt reassured Blaine which was not doing Blaine any good because he's still got that boner. There was a glint in Kurt's eyes and he said "It's alright. Don't be so…_hard __on_ yourself."

"Oh my god." Blaine let out an embarrassed sigh at the pun that Kurt just threw at him. Kurt finally burst out laughing at that moment, keeping that laugh bottled up inside of him made it hard to breathe. Blaine looked up at Kurt and just the sight of him laughing made everything a little bit okay. _A little bit._

"Look, don't worry about it. Just…" Kurt paused, getting a cold bottle of water from a small compartment inside his van. "…have some cold water." He offered fondly. "And to be fair, I was actually trying to pick between two pants but it became the _battle of the bulge _and this was less bulgier." Kurt added nonchalantly like it was not a big deal for Blaine.

Blaine literally choked on his water because Kurt just had to say that didn't he? He felt another twisting in his stomach and swatted Kurt's hand away as he tried to help him. "No, please don't touch me right now. That won't help my situation." Blaine breathed out. Just the thought of Kurt being in even tighter pants was doing unexplainable things to Blaine. Kurt bit his lower lip and apologized, trying not to giggle.

* * *

They arrived at the company party and Blaine wasn't surprised to see a bunch of media people already outside their van. Kurt fixed his hair and clothes a little bit before smiling at Blaine. Blaine looked a bit terrified but he was ready for this, he just wasn't ready about the fact that he'll probably be staring at Kurt's crotch once more and the impending danger of having a hard-on in front of the cameras.

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's hazel orbs, both hands on Blaine's thighs before saying "Just keep your eyes on me. And I mean at an eye-level, not anywhere else." Kurt laughed which earned him a light smack on the arm courtesy of Blaine. "Ah! How dare you hit a superstar Mr. Anderson." Kurt faked being hurt but winked as he opened the door and stepped out into the lights.

Blaine took a deep breath and noticed that Kurt was waiting for him with an encouraging and excited smile on his face. He smiled back and stepped out of the van as well.

The camera flashes momentarily halted as he walked out, he noticed everyone's stunned faces but all he could see was Kurt's smile and his outstretched hand. Once he took it and let Kurt guide him through to the building door, the camera flashes started again like mad but he couldn't care less. He was holding hands with Kurt and it wasn't just any platonic kind of hand holding, Kurt was actually caressing his hand with his thumb.

Blaine could almost hear Tina's voice saying the words she told him last night: _Ask him about it._ And he will, he had to because this is just messing with his head.

The party lasted long and Blaine met some of Kurt's friends from the industry. He even saw Sam in there somewhere, hand in hand with Alex, partying like a madman. Kurt never left him alone and he was very grateful of that, however, Blaine felt like Kurt was missing out from the party and he didn't want that.

"You don't have to bring me everywhere you go Kurt." Blaine said, getting Kurt's attention. He wasn't being offensive, he just wanted Kurt to have fun. "I'll be fine. I'll just go over there by the bar." He smiled. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is it with you and bars? Are you an alcoholic?" Kurt asked, widening his eyes in mock shock. Blaine frowned.

"What?"

"The first time I saw you, you were also at the bar." Kurt noticed but he smiled as he saw Blaine's expression that practically says _'Are you even serious right now?'_. "Well, okay then. I'll just be going around for a moment and I'll get you back from that wretched bar." He said, eyeing the bar with great disdain.

Blaine shook his head and chuckled; sometimes Kurt can be a little ridiculous. Blaine walked towards the bar, already thinking of something to drink. He was trying to find Sam but maybe he was having fun too so he really didn't need to bother anyone.

* * *

After a few minutes of mindless staring, analyzing and admiring people from afar, Blaine heard a shuffle beside him and knew that someone was in his presence but he didn't bother to look. If it was Kurt, he would've heard a snide remark about the party by now.

"I never thought I'd see you in one of these."

A camera went off and Blaine blinked; he knew that voice. He looked at the person beside him and _why do I always meet people at a mobile bar? This is insane. _Blaine ordered another drink and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, it's a rare occasion Sebastian." Blaine replied calmly. He's so not in the mood for this. Sebastian Smythe, professional photographer and occasional model, was there in front of him fixing his camera lens. "It's nice to see you." Blaine said to be civil.

"Stop the nonsense Blaine. I know you don't mean that." Sebastian smirked, ordering his own drink from the bartender. "So, I've seen you on the news lately. Isn't it fun? It must be fun." Sebastian said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Blaine glared at him, Sebastian was still that same old fucking douche.

"Why are you even here? You're not even wearing a costume. What is that?" Blaine noticed to stir the topic away from him. Sebastian was just wearing a formal suit like it was not a Halloween event. The other man shrugged, taking photos of other people in the event.

"I say I'm Jeff Winger." Sebastian started but with Blaine's confused face, he knew that Blaine didn't know who that was. "From that show Community? God, I can't believe you still don't watch a lot of television." He pointed out. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"That's not true. I do watch TV but unlike some," Blaine paused, giving Sebastian a hard look. "I'm awfully busy and don't have time for those things." He ended but Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. His lips turning up to show that smirk again.

"But you have time to dillydally around being Kurt Hummel's new boy toy. Wow." Sebastian pointed out. Blaine would've punched him in the throat for calling him _Kurt's boy toy_ if not for Kurt arriving just in time.

"Smythe." Kurt's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Blaine could've sworn that the tone on Kurt's voice was not friendly. "You should get your facts straight; he's not my boy toy." Kurt said, glaring at Sebastian. "Now if you'll excuse us." He said with a fake smile as he dragged Blaine away towards a spot where there were no other people but them.

Kurt sat down on one of the chairs that were left out for the guests. He was tired from all the smiling and dancing and scaring each other with their costumes. "I don't like Smythe, just so you know. I wasn't really being bitchy, I just don't like him and his smirky face." Kurt explained although he didn't have to. Blaine sat down beside him, he didn't care about Sebastian at all. A question was just wanting to escape from his lips for hours now.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Blaine started, getting Kurt's attention. They both stared at each other for a while before Blaine had the balls to ask his question. "What is this _thing _that we're doing? This..." He pointed his finger back and forth at the two of them. "What are we, really?" He finally asked.

Kurt looked away from Blaine, a smile grazing his face. He doesn't even know but all he knew was that he'd like to keep Blaine around to keep himself sane. Blaine was like a breath of fresh air for him amidst all the crazy celebrity light. Blaine was _reality _and it was good.

Kurt gathered his thoughts before saying, "I'm not in love with you.

If it was a normal situation, Blaine would have disappeared immediately but there was an unspoken '_not yet'_ in the air and Blaine understood what Kurt meant.

"But if you haven't noticed, I really like you." Kurt continued and still Blaine didn't say anything. "I'd want to date you but I wouldn't want to drag you into this crazy world I'm in because then you'll lose your privacy and people will judge you because you're with me and they will be harsh and what if you start to have that look in your eyes where you're just tired and you lose that spark that's always in there and…"

Kurt was babbling and Blaine loved every bit of it. Kurt wanted to date him and that was all it took for him to get rid of his embarrassed, school-boy self out of his system. He didn't need to be unsure anymore because now he knew that the feeling was mutual. And he was also in cloud nine because Kurt was looking out for him and didn't want him to get emotionally tired and hurt if they started dating.

"…so I didn't know if it was—Blaine?" Kurt stopped his continuous babbling as he saw the look on Blaine's face. It was like he just realized that everything in the world is beautiful and it shows on his face. His eyes were swimming with happiness and he was practically glowing. Kurt couldn't help but blush a little, how does this person do things to his feelings? "_God_ Blaine, your facial expressions should be illegal."

"Kurt."

Blaine pronounced his name in such a slow and sweet way that Kurt could've sworn his face was crimson red right now. Blaine leaned in and Kurt thought that he would kiss him but no, he went in for a gentle hug. A hug that says all his feelings and Kurt just sagged into that hug; he was experiencing the Blaine Effect all over again.

Both of them were blushing when they pulled away. Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go out with me?" Blaine asked, enjoying this newfound courage in front of Kurt.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kurt winked and then he frowned. "No really, I thought you'd never ask because you were always so shy in front of me." He said, thinking back to the days when they just knew each other.

"I have a reason," Blaine replied. "And one of them is because I got a boner in front of you." He said in a low voice that was almost inaudible but he knew Kurt heard it because he laughed.

"What do you say cutie? Want to get out of here?" Kurt teased, Blaine got up and helped Kurt on his feet.

"Come on then. Let's start _dating_." Blaine laughed as they left the building, not caring who saw or what other people wrote about them the next day. After all, Blaine had to get used to everything from now on.

* * *

**A/N: **_Oh look, Sebastian's in there. Hoho. Now to get back to reality. It'll probably take weeks before the next chapter comes up because I'm still really busy until the 2nd week of October. Be patient guys! :)_

_In the meantime, listen to the studio version of Teenage Dream and cry with me. *ugly sobbing*_

**October 1, 2012 [Monday; 7:14 p.m.]**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Sorry for the late update. I was really busy and I ran out of ideas because college drains all my brain juices. Also, it was hard to write stuff after The Break-Up._

_Which reminds me, how did you take 4.04 and the hiatus? Alright, let me give you a hug._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Confirmed or Denied: Kurt Hummel's New Romance**

November 1

_The month of October may be the month of love for one Mr. Kurt Hummel. The actor-turned-author has constantly been spotted around Los Angeles with an unknown man for the past couple of weeks and the internet has been dying to find out if the rumors are true: Is he Kurt's new beau?_

_Photos of last night's Halloween party at the Beverly Hills Hotel have surfaced and Kurt, donning an amazing Van Helsing costume, has brought his rumored boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, as his plus one to the event._

_Blaine Anderson is a budding musician who has performed in different events such as the fundraiser that happened in August of this year. He performs at a bar owned by a young entrepreneur, Mr. Wesley Samuels, who is known to have a few of the finest new artists in Los Angeles. _

_The pair was not hesitant to hold hands in front of the camera as they make their way towards the hotel entrance and were also spotted leaving together as the party ended, looking happy and in love. Kurt Hummel has not yet given any statements regarding the matter but we hope to hear from him soon!_

* * *

Blaine was reading the article on his phone when he got home on Thursday night. He still couldn't believe that he was dating Kurt (although it wasn't official yet in the eyes of the world) but as Wes said earlier at MS&L, "It was bound to happen soon."

His head was filled with images about last night's party and how he ended up at Kurt's penthouse in LA, sitting on Kurt's living room couch and just watching Tim Burton's Halloween movies. They also have "tortured", as Kurt said, James by dressing him up for Halloween.

Kurt even tweeted it too, poor James:

* * *

Kurt Hummel -KurtHummel

I hope everyone had an amazing Halloween! Tweeting a photo of James in 3…2…1…

Kurt Hummel -KurtHummel

He does not look pleased. -BlaineAnderson calls him #chickitty.

[photo of James in a chicken costume]

* * *

And now here he was in his apartment again, reading a few more articles and comments online. Tumblr had to have the best comments about them yet.

* * *

Some comments:

[Halloween party photoset]

**OMFG GUYS! OUR BB'S DATING A HOTTIE!**

**he was the mysterious BlaineAnderson from twitter fasldkjvbsdk im creys**

**asdgladfgnvefdbklz go on without me omg this is too good**

**LOOK AT THAT ASS**

**^ THIS**

* * *

Blaine couldn't help but laugh because people are fangirling about it, about him and Kurt. Also, people are really making a big deal about his ass and that made him kind of self-conscious. He used to be one of these folk. It was not all positive though, there were some who says that he's only using Kurt so he can enter the music industry and be famous in an instant which is not true at all but it can't be helped for people to think that.

He hasn't heard from Kurt the entire day which made him think that maybe last night was a dream. Maybe he made this all up in his head but when his phone started ringing, he knew he didn't. A smile grazed his lips as he saw the name pop up in his screen. This will be his first private phone call with Kurt since they started dating and he couldn't help but to '_meep'_. He mentally kicked himself for acting like a lovesick schoolboy.

"Hey stranger." Blaine said as soon as he answered the call.

"_Hey yourself." _Kurt replied, Blaine could almost hear Kurt's smile reverberating through his phone. He can also hear honking car noises which meant that Kurt must have finished work.

"Are you heading home already?" Blaine asked, walking over to his bed and checking the clock. It was already 9 o'clock in the evening.

"_I am, good ear you have there."_

"Oh good, at least you can have a decent sleep tonight. It's still relatively early."

"_I know! I'm surprised filming ended early today. I still want to talk to you though, I don't want to sleep."_

"Kurt, whiny doesn't suit you." Blaine laughed. There was a pause. "Are you pouting right now?"

"_How did you know?" _Kurt fake gasped. _"Did you install a spy camera in my van? God Blaine, I never knew you were a peeper."_

"Ah, if only your fans knew how crazy you really are, I wonder if you'll still have fans." He teased. "I can feel your eyes rolling Kurt." Blaine chuckled and another gasp escaped Kurt's lips.

"_Wow. You have superpowers." _Kurt sighed. "_I wonder what happened to the little, shy guy that I met before, you know, the one who doesn't have super powers and who bows down to me?" _He cackled.

"Oh, you'd rather have him than me? So you can boss him around?"

"_No, I'd rather have him because he's adorable."_

"Hey! I am adorable!"

"_Nope, not really."_

"I'm hurt Kurt, I can't believe you said that. I won't make you coffee and cupcakes anymore." Blaine sniffed, fighting the urge to laugh. They were being ridiculous.

"_Aww B, please don't. You know how much I love those. They're like your trademark."_ Kurt pointed out. _ "Every time I order coffee or receive cupcakes, I think of you and it's so unfair because I keep seeing your toothy grinning face and I can't enjoy them because I'd be giggling."_

"I'm glad that my creations have made a strong impact on you." Blaine laughed.

"_Good to know that you find pleasure in my discomfort. Oh wait one second."_

Blaine could hear the shuffling and the closing of the car doors and he knew that Kurt just arrived home. He heard the doorkeeper greet Kurt before Kurt got back on the phone with him.

"_Why don't we continue this conversation over Skype? That'll be better, don't you think?" _Kurt said. He was currently in the elevator.

"Are you sure? You're not too tired or anything?"

"_Not really. Are you?"_

"Not really." Blaine mimicked him which earned him a breathy chuckle from Kurt. "Alright. Let me just get my laptop. I'll call you."

"_Okay_."

"Okay."

Blaine clicked his phone off and he couldn't help but think that there was something missing in that phone call. There were words that hung in the air that both of them were too hesitant to say at the moment which makes sense because they've only been together for less than 24 hours. But Blaine wanted to say it because he knew that he felt strongly for this man but he doesn't want to freak him out.

He shrugged, getting his laptop from his desk and positioning himself comfortably on the bed. He logged onto Skype and typed out his username; they've exchanged Skype usernames the night before because they knew that they'll need it considering that they can't see each other on a daily basis no matter how close they seem to be.

* * *

Blaine called Kurt and it only took a few seconds before Kurt's beautiful face filled Blaine's laptop screen. He couldn't help but smile and sigh all at the same time.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him; the man clearly knew his effect on Blaine and he's enjoying every minute of it. "Are we having a staring contest?"

"Can't I just stare at you for a moment before we start talking?" Blaine pointed out, resting his chin on his palms as he continued to stare at the computer screen. "Is this a celebrity thing?"

Kurt frowned, confused. "Is _what_ a celebrity thing?"

"Your face. I mean, it's not the best camera in the world but you look amazing." Blaine complimented him which earned him a shy smile from Kurt. Even though Kurt is used to it, compliments coming from Blaine sends chills down his spine. In a good way.

"Oh shut up." Kurt legitimately giggled which Blaine found adorable in so many ways. "Ah! This is what I'm talking about. How can you change your personality in just one night?" Kurt laughed. "Oh Wait a sec, I'll just get comfortable." He said.

He moved the camera towards the bed and sat down with it on his lap. James jumped next to him and practically demanded to be petted, so he did. Once settled, Kurt smiled again and pulled James towards the camera for Blaine to see.

"I see he's out of his costume." Blaine laughed. Kurt waved James' paw before putting him back down to his side, petting him softly. "And for the record, I wasn't always shy. I do remember properly talking to you that night." Blaine defended himself, talking about the fundraiser.

"True. And I remember your lame attempt to get my name." Kurt chuckled a little. He cleared his throat and mimicked Blaine's voice, "_Thank you Mr.?"_ Then he had a breakdown, laughing at Blaine. The other man couldn't help but bury his face in his hands. "I cannot believe you had no idea who I was. I have to say, I was kind of hurt." Kurt pouted.

"I'm not really a TV-movie kind of person. And you're more of a TV personality than a singer. I'm more of a music guy." Blaine explained. Kurt's facial features went from amused to curious.

"Why is that though? I've always wanted to ask." Kurt said, curiosity hitting him hard. Blaine just gave him a weak smile.

"My mom really doesn't like me watching TV or movies and I kind of got used to that lifestyle." He explained as simply as he can. "And if you're going to ask 'why', it's a long story." He added when he realized that Kurt was going to ask something again.

"I have all the time." Kurt replied but Blaine shook his head.

"No you don't. You have to sleep, I don't want you running on 2 hours of sleep again when you have a chance to sleep normally."

"Who are you my dad?" Kurt scowled. Blaine nodded and laughed. "Okay then, since you don't want to talk about that," He paused, glaring at Blaine who just made a funny face at him. "Tell me about your day."

Blaine shrugged in reply. "It's probably nothing compared to yours." He replied. Well, it's true. It was just a normal day for Blaine, granted that there were a lot of photographers around but it was still somewhat normal.

"Don't give me that Anderson." Kurt said, giving Blaine a look. Blaine chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Bossy." He stuck a tongue out at him. "It's like the usual but I've seen a few photographers here and there. I didn't know I was famous. Did you know I was famous?" Blaine said, fake gasping in shock.

"Oh my god, really? I didn't know I was dating someone famous!" Kurt joined in on the fun. "I've lucked out." They laughed together.

"You really have. Not all lean, porcelain-skinned, pretty boys like you get to date a super talented, adorable, travel-sized guy like me." Blaine puffed out his chest in the process. Kurt couldn't help but laugh right at his face again.

"Travel-sized?" He repeated, trying to clear that one out. Blaine nodded in reply.

"I'm a small man, hobbit-sized, you can practically bring me anywhere you want." He replied.

They talked for hours and only stopped when Blaine felt Kurt's need to sleep even though the latter was insisting that he can still talk. Blaine will not take no for an answer, as much as he wants to talk to Kurt, the man needed sleep as much as he needed air. That was an exaggeration but it was close. As soon as they said their good nights that ended in an awkward "Okay. Well, good night…and uhm, I…good night" on Blaine's part, Kurt texted Blaine right away.

"Sweet dreams hobbit. Talk to you tomorrow."

Blaine knew he'd be having sweet dreams. And he did, it was full of him and Kurt in a dewy meadow, having a picnic and being all lovey-dovey with each other. It just ended badly because the paparazzi came even before they could kiss which sucks.

* * *

After that first phone call, they had fallen into a routine. Blaine would go on with his day to day activities (with added difficulty because he had to dodge photographers) but he would keep his phone open at all times just in case Kurt calls which he does, most of the time, just to tell Blaine the little things that was happening on set or wherever he was at that moment. Kurt would also drop by The Coffee House as much as he could in a week. Blaine hated that Kurt had to do that but he knew it couldn't be helped.

It was only a matter of time when Blaine's boss got pissed at all the shenanigans that was happening in the coffee shop.

"Blaine, I know that you're dating that man for a couple of weeks now and it's great for business." His manager said as she pulled him aside for a talk. It was true, Blaine dating Kurt really did reel in more people in the shop. "But our regular customers are getting uncomfortable with all the photographers outside. Can you do something about that before I go berserk?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'll try to talk to them soon." Blaine apologized.

He went back to the counter and sighed. He's never really had a chance to talk to these people but they seem nice. Blaine was running a lot of scenarios in his mind that he failed to notice three people entering the coffee shop and the camera flashes going off.

"It seems like your boyfriend is on La La Land today."

Blaine snapped out of it and realized that Kurt, Rachel and Alex had walked in. He never did understand Rachel's work, one moment she was in L.A. and another moment she's gone somewhere in another state. Blaine just hopes that doesn't happen with Kurt.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Berry, Ms. Simmons." Blaine greeted the ladies with a warm smile. He turned to Kurt, wanting to kiss the lights out of him but hesitated for a couple of reasons. So he settled with a smile and a wink. "You look stunning Mr. Hummel."

Kurt's palm found its way to his face as he tried to hide his laugh, shaking his head. It was too early for Blaine to be this ridiculous. "Thank you and you're crazy." He finally said, peeking through his fingers.

Blaine just nodded a little. "The usual, I presume?" He continued and both the ladies were laughing. "Also, Ms. Simmons, your prince charming called in sick today." Blaine told Alex and she just nodded.

"Yeah, he called me too and asked me to remind you to make me your best café au lait." Alex told him with a smile. Blaine nodded and went off to make all the coffee orders.

* * *

While Blaine was gone, Rachel pulled Kurt to one side and interrogated him.

"Why didn't he kiss you? I mean, I'm sorry if I'm being nosy—"

"You're always being nosy." Kurt interjected.

"—but aren't people in a relationship supposed to kiss every time they see each other?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel, it was a good thing that Alex was keeping Blaine occupied by doing an interrogation of her own about something that Kurt couldn't make out or else Blaine would think it was weird that Rachel was hissing at Kurt.

"Rachel, he probably has his reasons. And not all people are like you who kiss people on your first date." Kurt tried to explain, both to himself and to Rachel. True, he had been dating Blaine for approximately 2 weeks and Blaine hadn't made a move to kiss him and he was dying to know why (because Blaine's lips look really kissable and he'd be lying if he says he doesn't think about it).

"I'm just curious, that's all." Rachel shrugged and then sighed. "So you're not kissing which means you're not having make out sessions which means you're not having se—"

"Shut up." Kurt interrupted before Rachel could finish her sentence. "We've just been together for 2 weeks, geez." He glared at her and Rachel raised her hands in defeat.

"I was just saying." She mumbled.

"Dark coffee for Rachel Berry," Blaine called out and Rachel hopped over to get it, mumbling 'Thank you'. "my best café au lait for Alexandra Simmons," He said and Alex smiled as she took a sip.

"Wow, this is good." Alex commented.

Blaine curtsied a little. "And a grande nonfat mocha with a homemade cupcake for my favorite customer." He winked, eyes twinkling at Kurt. Kurt eyed him curiously as he got his order.

"You're awfully cheery today aren't you?" He said.

"Yes. I am." Blaine chirped.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked.

"Can't I be happy because I saw you today?" Blaine flashed him his toothy grin and Kurt couldn't help but to shake his head in amusement.

"Alright then." He smiled. "You can see me every day if you want you know. It's alright for you to drop by the set anytime." Kurt informed him. Blaine knew that because Alex already told him but he was just trying to find the right time to surprise Kurt.

"I know."

There was a pause where both Kurt and Blaine were only smiling at each other; no one was talking, they were both just staring at each other. Rachel cleared her throat and both men looked at her, confused.

"Sorry to break your heart eyes for each other but we have to go." Rachel giggled, enjoying the look on Kurt's face. Kurt sighed, of course, he had to work.

"I'll call you." Kurt told Blaine and the latter nodded in understanding. But when Kurt turned away, Rachel nudged him a little, telling him to go and just kiss Blaine because that's what she needed to see and it's what he needed to feel. It took a moment for Kurt to turn to Blaine again, who was now away from the counter so there was nothing in between them, and grab him by the shirt to lean for a kiss.

Only to be met by Blaine's gelled hair on his face. He realized that he's been enveloped in another hug, just like what Blaine always does when Kurt thinks they're going to kiss. Although disappointed, he sagged into Blaine's hug just the same because he can feel Blaine's glorious pecs under that uniform. From the way that Blaine sighed into the hug, Kurt knew that he was probably disappointed too. He just hoped that they can talk about that soon.

"I'll talk to you later." Blaine whispered as he let go of Kurt looking deep into his eyes with a hand resting on Kurt's cheek. Kurt pursed his lips and nodded in reply; the paparazzi forgotten as well as the people around them.

Kurt took a deep breath, getting a huge whip of Blaine's scent which is mostly a mixture of coffee and his perfume, and smiled. "Yeah, okay."

Rachel, on the other hand, refused to believe what she was seeing. One is because Blaine really refused to kiss Kurt and two is because Kurt was reduced to 'Yeah, okay' which was really amazing, in Rachel's opinion. So when the three of them walked out of the shop, Rachel commenced to teasing.

"You've got it so bad for Blaine." Rachel started as they entered the van. Kurt rolled his eyes at her while Alex nodded in agreement.

"You should see him when he's texting Blaine, it's cute." Alex butted in.

Kurt ignored the two of them as he played with his cell phone. As if on cue, it went off and a message from Blaine came in.

* * *

**November 16 (10:03 a.m.)**

**Hey Kurt.**

**(10:03 a.m.)**

**KUUUUURRRTTTTT**

**(10:04 a.m.)**

**Hey. HEY KURT. :)**

* * *

Kurt chuckled at how ridiculous Blaine was being this morning.

* * *

_November 16 (10:05 a.m.)_

_Yes my dear?_

* * *

**November 16 (10:05 a.m.)**

**I'm sorry for earlier. :(**

**(10:06 a.m.)**

**I'll make it up to you tomorrow.**

* * *

_What? _Kurt frowned in confusion. Now he's curious and it's not good when he's curious.

* * *

_November 16 (10:06 a.m.)_

_How?_

* * *

**November 16 (10:07 a.m.)**

**Shh. It's a secret. :)**

**(10:07 a.m.)**

**Have an awesome day!**

**(10:08 a.m.)**

**You're amazing.**

* * *

_November 16 (10:08 a.m.)_

_I hate you for getting me curious._

_(10:09 a.m.)_

_But you're amazing too. :)_

* * *

"See? I told you it's adorable." Kurt snapped back to his current surroundings as he realized that Alex and Rachel were looking at him like he was a baby. But he couldn't roll his eyes this time so instead he stuck his tongue out at them.

He wonders silently about what Blaine is planning, Kurt sighed. It's still a mystery to him how Blaine manages to keep him wanting more of Blaine himself. And now Kurt can't seem to take his mind off of Blaine.

* * *

_**A/N:** Alright, now I really need ideas and sleep. So if you have suggestions on what Blaine should do to make Kurt REALLY fall in love with him, don't hesitate to tell me. :)_

**October 10, 2012 [Saturday; 2:49 a.m.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: _I'm rushing to leave but updating before I do. I don't have time so enjoy! Thanks everyone!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

"Morning Kurt."

"What's so good about the morning _Blaine_?"

Kurt was in a mood and it was all Blaine's fault. Alex, Rachel and Sam were looking at them in a weird way because they had no idea what just happened and what Blaine did to piss Kurt off so early in the morning. However, Blaine did not look fazed at all; he was biting his lower lip and trying his best not to laugh (because that would be rude) while the other man was glaring daggers at him.

"Everything's good Kurt." Blaine innocently said, winking at Kurt.

"You're really…" He sighed in defeat.

Blaine went to make Kurt's usual mocha, giggling as he did so while Alex, Rachel and Sam tried to figure everything out. They could feel Kurt's killer aura by their side and nudged Rachel to talk to him.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?" Rachel asked tentatively. Kurt didn't take his eyes off of Blaine as the other man whistled while making their coffee.

"Yeah, you were all huggy yesterday and now…what happened?" Alex pointed out, confused herself. Rachel looked from Kurt to Blaine, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I can't believe you pissed him off and yet you're only getting glares." She commented.

"I was wondering about that too. I usually get verbally abused when Kurt's mad at me." Alex butted in, crossing her arms over her chest. "What _did_ you do to him anyway? Also, it's a Saturday, I'm surprised you're here."

"Oh we needed one more person today because the other barista got sick." Sam explained briefly.

Blaine walked back with Kurt and Rachel's coffee in hand, holding a box of "I'm Sorry" cookies that he baked earlier that morning.

"Oh you came prepared didn't you? You knew what you did wrong, don't you?" Kurt told him with a raised eyebrow, not hesitating from taking the box and his mocha from Blaine. Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that managed to leave his lips. "I can't believe you're laughing." Kurt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "How dare you, Blaine Anderson."

"Ohh, things are serious when the last name comes out." Sam teased, finding the exchange between the two boys somewhat endearing and hilarious. Blaine rolled his eyes at him and excused himself, walking over to Kurt so that they weren't separated by the counter.

Blaine had a small smile on his face as he reached out to touch Kurt's arm and said, "Look Kurt, I didn't mean to say what I said earlier this morning. I mean, you _called_ at 3 in the morning. I didn't know what I was saying." Blaine explained, hanging his head to the side looking softly at Kurt. Kurt huffed in annoyance as he made his way to a table. It seems like he was not in a rush to leave.

Blaine followed suit and sat down opposite Kurt, he didn't have to worry about anything because the usual customers were used to them by now. Alex and Rachel followed closely, sitting near the two to hear their conversation.

"No one's ever dared to say those things to me Blaine Anderson, whether half-awake or not." Kurt frowned at him and pouted. Blaine gave him his best innocent look and his puppy dog eyes.

"What did you say to him Blaine?" Rachel craned her neck to look at them and ask, unable to hide her curiosity.

Kurt was the one who answered in annoyance, "Well he told me and I quote '_Do me a favor: drop the call and go fuck yourself.' _And I didn't even finish saying Hey." Kurt retold the story to his best friend. Blaine couldn't help but hide his embarrassed face behind his hands, though, he was also hiding his smile. At least now he knew that he needed to be ready at times like those, he's not really a morning person.

"Sensitive." They heard Rachel mutter and giggle with Alex.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Wes because he's been calling at ungodly hours these days. Or Mike. They usually bother me at that kind of time and you don't actually call me in the morning. I mean, we text, yeah and I can gather up my thoughts when we're texting. You caught me off guard there Kurt." Blaine tried to explain, his eyes swimming with something that Kurt couldn't point out. He could go kill someone off and apologize to Kurt like this and he'd still probably forgive him.

Kurt sighed after a long pause, taking a sip of his mocha. "You're a real puppy aren't you?" Blaine face lit up and his smile reached his ears.

"Well that lover's quarrel didn't last long. Boring." Alex said, dragging out the word 'boring'. Kurt rolled his eyes at them while Blaine blushed.

"Why did you call anyway?" Blaine asked curiously since he didn't really had the time to call him back that morning because he made all those cookies as an apology gift.

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. "I just called because…" He paused. Why did he call Blaine? Was he calling just for the sake of hearing Blaine's voice? Or maybe he was calling because he couldn't sleep? Kurt tried to rack his brain for an answer and when he noticed the confused frown on Blaine's face, he cleared his throat.

"Yesterday you said you we were going to talk."

"I did but I didn't mean over the phone. Or in the wee hours of the morning."

"Well, I was just curious." Kurt looked up from his cup and frowned, Blaine's had a different expression on his face now; a bit mischievous. "Are you planning something?"

"No. Do I look like I'm planning something?" There was a pause before Blaine smirked. "Do _you_ want me to plan something?"

The only thing that Kurt can do at the moment was to narrow his eyes at Blaine and puff a frustrated breath while the other man just gave him his brightest smile in return. Kurt couldn't help it that he wanted to know because Blaine got him curious.

"I need to go back to work." Blaine reminded him and Kurt nodded, standing up as well as he looked at the clock and realized that the shop will be busy in a few minutes time.

"Me too. But promise we'll talk tonight?" Kurt asked, he just really wanted to know more about Blaine and being the busy person he was, it's really hard for them. Also he wants to talk about the refused kisses. Blaine gave a curt nod as he walked them towards the shop door.

"I promise." Blaine said, going in for a hug that Kurt loved. Kurt smiled as he returned the hug in the best way possible, trying not to spill the coffee in his hand. He sucked in a breath and memorized Blaine's scent, that'll keep him going for the day. Kurt felt Blaine's breath ghost over his neck and ears as he said, "You're amazing" in a low whisper that made Kurt want to melt to the ground or just fly into the sun.

Those simple words meant so much more to them both than just that. Kurt knew that he wasn't there yet, he wasn't ready to blurt out an 'I love you' to Blaine but Blaine found a way so they can fill that void in their conversation rather than just saying an awkward "uhm, okay, bye". It was their personal declaration of love and admiration. _That was cheesy Kurt. _He snapped out of his thoughts and he let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Yeah." Kurt managed to choke out. "You are too." He said. He felt Blaine vibrate as the other man laughed silently. Blaine pulled away and didn't fail to notice the blush that was on Kurt's cheek. It wasn't hard to see seeing as Kurt had porcelain skin.

Kurt cleared his throat and nodded towards Sam who was just giving Alex a kiss goodbye. He heard Rachel whine, "Why am I the only one who doesn't have a man?" and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Once they were gone from sight, Blaine walked back to the counter with a smirking Sam. He frowned as he tried to hide his smile by biting the inside of his lips. "What?" He asked.

"You're sweeping him off his feet man." Sam commented with a slight nudge on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine shrugged in reply.

"I am? I don't think so." He replied modestly.

"You gotta teach me how to do it dude. I didn't know you were such a romantic." Sam said with a slight hint of teasing, batting his eyelashes at Blaine and puckering up at him. Maybe it was true, maybe Blaine's inner romantic is coming out.

"It comes naturally Sam." Blaine laughed, hitting Sam lightly on the arm for being gross and ridiculous.

"Or maybe it's in your genes." Sam pointed out and Blaine shook his head. There's no way it's in his genes, not one bit.

"No. I'm pretty sure it's not from that." Blaine gingerly replied. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

That afternoon, amidst all the crazy and chaotic stuff that was happening on set because of filming, Kurt received a call from his dad which lifted his spirits in a way that he couldn't explain. He loved his dad so much that little things like this do wonders to him.

"Hey Dad! I'm surprised you're calling." Kurt smiled into the call. He could hear his father's raspy laugh on the other end of the line.

"Hey kiddo, you busy?"

"A bit but one phone call won't hurt. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I was just calling to remind you about our Thanksgiving plan, have you told that boyfriend of yours yet?" Burt asked straightforwardly. Once the news broke out that Kurt was probably dating someone (he still wasn't confirming it so it remains a speculation), his father called him up to clarify/interrogate him about it.

Kurt rolled his eyes even though he knew his father couldn't see it. "His name is Blaine, Dad and no, I haven't told him yet." Kurt replied. Good thing his dad reminded him or else he would've totally forgotten about it. He just hoped that Blaine hasn't got anything planned for Thanksgiving yet.

"Carole is very excited to meet this Blaine and she said that…" There were low whispers in the phone and hissing and Kurt knew that Carole must have stopped Burt from telling him whatever it was that Burt was going to say. Kurt figured it was about Andrew as per usual; Carole never liked the man and Kurt now knew why. "Forget I said anything." He paused. "I'm going to pick you up at the airport on Tuesday, alright kid?"

"Alright, Dad. I can't wait to see you. " Kurt said, he only went home on special occasions like this one and he's really excited, he misses home and his room. He misses his life before he shot to fame.

"Me too kid. See you in 3 days time."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Kurt."

* * *

The day was crazy hectic for Kurt and it was killing him. He haven't had this much work since last spring and that was because he was working on a book, a movie and a series. Now, this was the series alone and they're rushing to finish filming for 'Sing' in time for Thanksgiving. They had next week off so they have to finish filming everything by tonight. When he got time to himself, it was already 10 o'clock, he didn't even know how that happened.

"Are we wrapping up soon?" Kurt asked Alex as the woman handed him his diet coke. It wasn't unusual for them to stay in the set until late but today had been very busy and he had no idea why, everything was just chaotic. Alex sat next to him and shrugged.

"We were supposed to be done an hour ago but shit happened and you still need to film a scene with Chandler so…" Alex's sentence faded on purpose, assuming that Kurt understood which he did. Kurt sighed, he pulled out his phone and texted Blaine.

* * *

_November 17 (10:25 p.m.)_

_Blaine, I'm still at work. This sucks. Are you home?_

* * *

**November 17 (10:30 p.m.)**

**I'm at Music Sheets, hanging out with the guys. I think they missed me a little too much.**

**(10:30 p.m.)**

**Do you know what time you're going home?**

* * *

_November 17 (10:30 p.m.)_

_Not really. Soon, I hope. I still have to film a scene though and then I'm off._

_(10:31 p.m.)_

_Tell them I said hi._

* * *

**November 17 (10:37 p.m.)**

**kurt you are the love of my life i cant live without you**

**(10:38 p.m.)**

**did ya know that i have posters of you in my apartment because im a creepy shit**

* * *

Kurt frowned. What just happened?

* * *

_November 17 (10:41 p.m.)_

_Uhm, Blaine?_

His phone went off and sure enough, it was Blaine. He picked up and heard a commotion on the other end of the line. Kurt could hear Blaine saying "get off of me" and "Wesley, I swear to God I'll kick you." Kurt couldn't help but chuckle; this is just what he needed to take his tiredness away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Blaine apologized in behalf of his friends. "Wes and Mike thought it was funny to steal my phone and text you." There was a grunt and Blaine's voice saying "I was gone for 5 minutes!" and Kurt was pretty sure Wes or Mike was running away from Blaine's wrath. He laughed.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked.

"Is what true?"

"Do you have posters of me in your apartment?" He clarified. There was a pause, a loud cluttering noise and an obnoxious, almost hyena-like laugh from the other end of the phone which Kurt assumed that was from Wes or Mike. Kurt was trying not to laugh loudly as well.

Blaine's voice was muffled as he was probably covering the phone but Kurt heard him say "Michael Robert Chang I'm going to murder you!"

"Hello?" Blaine said once he got back to the phone.

"Yes? You didn't answer my question." Kurt pointed out. One crew member was waving at Kurt, signaling that he had to film his scene in a few minutes and he nodded.

"If I say no, will you believe me?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"Not one bit."

"Then I won't waste my breath." Blaine chuckled.

"Hey look, I need to go. We're still going to talk later right?" Kurt asked. Blaine hummed in reply.

"If you're not too tired but if you are, it's alright."

"No. No, I'm not. I also wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, okay then." Blaine said. He heard someone calling Kurt from a distance and he knew that Kurt had to go. "Text me when you're done."

"I will."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye."

Kurt just hoped that this will end soon so he can go home, Skype with Blaine then sleep to his heart's content. He had next week off so this won't be so bad.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Blaine heard from Kurt and he was fiddling with his phone so much that Wes had to grab it from him.

"Hey, give that back." Blaine said, trying to get it from his friend who was keeping it out of reach.

"If you're so concerned, just text him already." Wes said. "I'll be closing up soon, do you need a ride home?" He offered, giving Blaine his phone back.

"I'm actually going over at Kurt's. I promised we'd talk about, you know, stuff." Blaine started.

"What stuff? Is it not working out for you guys?"

"No, it's not that. I don't know. I feel like I need to open myself up to him. You know? He needs to know more about me because I know a lot about him." Blaine explained. It was true, he felt like it was unbalanced and that he wanted Kurt to know stuff about his life. Wes nodded.

"Fair enough but are you staying there for the night?" Wes asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Blaine while the other man rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I hope not. I mean, we haven't even kissed yet so I think I'll be overstepping my bounds if I—"

"Wait. You haven't kissed? Why?"

"Because! It's too early for that to happen. I'm waiting for the right time." Blaine defended himself but Wes looked right through to him and shook his head.

"Is that really your reason or is it because you're worried?" Wes asked.

"Worried about what?" Blaine feigned innocence but he knew what Wes meant.

"You know what I mean. You're worried that he'll compare you to his other kisses. That's it isn't it? It's reasonable for you to think that because he's an actor but man, stop jumping to conclusions." Wes said. Blaine just shrugged.

"I can't help it. But I wasn't lying when I said that I'm waiting for the right time." Blaine repeated.

It was then that he received a message from Kurt.

* * *

_November 17 (11:57 p.m.)_

_Hey Blaine, you still awake? I'm home and ready to Skype. Sorry I took so long but I figured I might as well do my moisturizing routine before we talk._

* * *

"That's my cue." Blaine told Wes as they both stood up, getting ready to leave.

* * *

**November 17 (11:58 p.m.)**

**Alright, be with you in a few.**

* * *

Blaine greeted George the doorman once he arrived, his hands full with a box of cheesecake and thermos of warm milk that he prepared at Wes' house before they went to Kurt's. _Wes is a true friend. _He made his way up to Kurt's penthouse and arrived just in time to see Alex slowly walking out to the hallway.

"Blaine! I thought you were going to have a Skype date with Kurt?" Alex asked upon seeing Blaine. Blaine shrugged and just smiled. "He's on the couch, watching TV. Bye." She said.

"Thanks Alex." Blaine replied.

Blaine went inside and true enough, Kurt was curled on the couch with a blanket clutched to his chest. His laptop was on the center table and his Skype account was open but he was already asleep. Blaine sighed, _maybe this was not a good time, _seeing as how Kurt looked peaceful just sleeping there. He placed the cheesecake and his thermos of hot milk on the kitchen counter before he went to Kurt's side.

Kurt was really beautiful; it was the only thought that entered Blaine's mind. He didn't even know what he did to deserve this perfect human being. Blaine didn't know how long he was staring at Kurt when he noticed that he was shifting in his sleep. Blaine sighed, he had to wake Kurt up or he'll probably wake up to a stabbing pain in his neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine started, his hands finding Kurt's arm and shaking him gently. "Kurt you have to sleep in your bedroom." Blaine tried as he sat on the small space left on the couch, shaking Kurt's arm. There was a low grunt and Blaine had to try again. "Kurt, wake up." He said gently, the TV's noise filling the room.

Kurt shifted and slowly opened one eye. He saw a figure and once he heard his name being called, he slowly sat up on his elbows, frowning in cofusion.

"Blaine?" Kurt started sleepily. "Since when did Skype become 3D?" He asked and Blaine tried not to laugh. He helped Kurt sit up and steadied him.

"It's not 3D Kurt. I'm here." Blaine said with a smile. It's not everyday someone sees a famous actor all groggy and sleepy. If Blaine found Kurt beautiful before, now he just found him both beautiful and adorable. They're even.

Kurt sighed, his eyes still half closed. His arms snaked its way to Blaine's neck, burying his face in it and nuzzling his nose in Blaine's neck. "Mmm, Blaine." Kurt hummed. Blaine hugged him back, ignoring how this closeness affects his body. He enjoyed Kurt's scent though, a mixture of vanilla and lilac.

"Let's get you to your room." Blaine said as he pulled away while Kurt just nodded in reply.

Maybe Kurt was really tired because he was just leaning onto Blaine the whole time but they eventually reached Kurt's room and he just plopped down on the bed, dragging Blaine next to him. Blaine knew he had to go home and leave Kurt alone but the way Kurt latched onto his arm made it impossible for him to leave.

"Kurt, hey, Kurt." Blaine shook him again but it only made his hold tighter. "Kurt you need to let go." He said but there was a low hum and Kurt was talking in his sleep.

"Blaine."

It was the only thing he said but the way Kurt looks so contented and the way he smiled made Blaine sigh and just stay by his side. Blaine just let out a breath and sat next to Kurt, he just hoped that when he woke up, Kurt wouldn't think the he assaulted him. And then maybe they'll talk in the morning. But for now, he just have to bask in the comfort of having Kurt there and he's pretty sure Kurt's doing the same.

* * *

A/N: _Alright bye!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: **There's gonna be a photo in this chapter so as per usual, head over Tumblr to see it (I suck at photoshop, I know). Thanks for all the follows, reviews and favorites guys! You make me wanna cry. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

The light from Kurt's bedroom window was never welcome in the mornings when all he wanted to do was to laze around and sit in his pajamas inside his room all day while watching movies or blasting out his collection of musical soundtracks; and today was such a day. However, the way his bed is in the middle of the room with large windows almost all around the place, it was hard to avoid the blinding light.

Kurt grumbled, not willing himself to open his eyes just yet. It was Sunday and Sunday is rest day and it was the first day of a whole week without work, he earned this. It was a good thing that he has a nice pillow by his side to cover up some of the light. He snuggled closer to his pillow and breathed in the familiar scent of his bed– _coffee and Axe body spray _– he smiled in his sleep, his bedroom smells a lot like Blaine.

His eyes snapped open, a frown working its way up Kurt's features as he tried to adjust to the sudden light that was clouding his eyes. He could feel his pillow breathing. _What? Pillows don't breathe._ Once his eyes got used to the light, his gaze went to his arm that was resting at a person's hip and said person was peacefully sleeping while Kurt was having a momentary freak out. His gaze traveled upwards, finally focusing on the man's face and there, right above him, was Blaine with his back leaning onto his headboard and sleeping soundly.

_When did he get here? _Kurt looked at his arm that was tightly wrapped around Blaine's hip and he couldn't help but feel around a little bit. His fingers twitched, wanting to squeeze anything that looks squeezable. _Jesus Kurt Hummel, your father did not raise you to become a pervert. _He argued with himself inside his head and the sudden movement woke Blaine up.

Blaine let out a low grunt as he shifted in his position and Kurt noticed that Blaine was frowning, trying to stretch his back which had probably gone sore because he wasn't comfortable sleeping in a sitting position. He peeked open a sleepy eye and peered down at Kurt then grunted again as if he didn't see anybody. Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine closed his eyes once more, settling into a more comfortable position next to Kurt and pulling the duvet over his freezing arms and neck. He assumed a fetal position, facing Kurt, letting out a long breath while Kurt just stayed there, his arm that was previously around Blaine's hip was now on Blaine's chest; the sleepy man clutching Kurt's hand to his heart.

Kurt bit his lip; he was a 25 year old man, he doesn't squeal like a little school girl. _No way_. But he does, however, try not to hyperventilate because that simple action was completely romantic. Like it only happens in movies that he filmed and not in real life, at least not for him. Kurt let out a breath and decided to just take this time to observe Blaine.

Blaine doesn't snore; his chest rises and falls evenly under Kurt's hand. The back of his hair sticks out with little curls that got out of the gel's hold and his lips twitch more often than not. Kurt couldn't help but notice how long Blaine's lashes are, he wanted to touch it if only it wasn't a creepy thing to do.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes. He was having a good dream about Kurt which happens all the time now, he smiled and sighed. It took a few minutes before it sunk in that Kurt was staring at him squarely on the face, his eyes darted around the room, widening in realization.

"Shit."

He pushed himself off the bed, head first and dragging the duvet with him, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt– the other man was obviously trying his hard not to but failing. Kurt peeked from the bed and raised his eyebrows at Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Kurt breathed out through gritted teeth, trying to hold his laugh. Blaine sat up, scratching his nape.

"Hi. Can you give me a minute to get over from the shock?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Is my face really that horrible in the morning?"

Blaine blinked, looking up at Kurt with confused eyes. "What?" Kurt hung his head to the side until Blaine realized what he meant. "Oh. No. No, of course that's not it. It's the opposite actually." Blaine blurted out, making Kurt blush in the process.

"Thank you for the compliment B." Kurt smiled. He got up and went over to help Blaine up from the floor. Blaine mumbled 'thanks', grabbing hold of Kurt's hand. Kurt shook his head in disbelief at the sight of Blaine's bed hair which just consisted of curls sticking out from the gelled part. "Come on gelhead, time for breakfast."

* * *

Blaine followed suit with a sheepish smile because Kurt was just holding his hand and not letting go. At least Kurt wasn't freaking out about him having slept there. They made their way down to the kitchen and that's when Blaine remembered that he brought cheesecake over.

Kurt's face scrunched up at the box on the kitchen counter, letting go of Blaine's hand. "Hey what's this?" He asked no one in particular, curious and a little excited. Blaine just shrugged.

"I thought we'd talk over some—"

"CHEESECAKE!"

Blaine couldn't stop the laughter that emitted from him as Kurt practically glowed with happiness at the sight of the sweet pastry. Kurt glanced at Blaine and puckered up, doing air kisses towards him. Blaine blushed because he was pretty sure this was one thing they were going to talk about.

Kurt practically squealed as he grabbed two forks and patted the seat next to him by the counter. It's much easier to eat there than going to the dining table, _And besides, cheesecakes can't wait. _Kurt laughed silently. "Come on. Let's eat!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Kurt, really? Cheesecake for breakfast?" He stood in front of Kurt, the counter keeping them apart.

Kurt batted his eyelashes at Blaine, giving him a breathtaking smile. "What's wrong with that? Nothing's wrong with that right? We can have cheesecake now right? Please?" Kurt excitedly said.

Blaine blinked and chuckled, _Ah the power of cheesecake on Kurt Hummel. _"Alright. I'll make us coffee."

Kurt did a little triumphant sashay on his seat as he dove in while Blaine went over to the coffee maker and tried to make his best coffee out of whatever Kurt has in stock.

"Mmm, smells good," Kurt commented, Blaine hummed in reply. Kurt craned his neck to look at Blaine, "When did you learn how to make good coffee?"

Blaine thought for a second and then smiled, "When I was young," Blaine started, walking towards Kurt with two cups in hand; one mocha and one black coffee. Kurt smiled as he received his cup from Blaine, inhaling the aroma. "my mom would stay up really late waiting for my dad to come home and I'd always see her making coffee and I said to myself, 'I'd do that for her someday'." Blaine recounted, he took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "Yeah, so I did and she loved it that's why it stuck with me." He smiled. "And also because I work at a coffee shop so it's a must." He laughed.

Kurt smiled as Blaine shared a little bit of himself to him. "So they're back home in Ohio?" Kurt stated more than asked, sipping his mocha. Blaine mentioned a few weeks before that he was from Westerville which made Kurt's Thanksgiving dinner very possible.

Blaine shook his head, a sad smile gracing his face. "Oh, no. My dad left us when I was 7." Blaine shared. He recounted to Kurt the memories of the night when his father and his brother left him and his mom in their house at Ohio. He always believed that they'd come back like they always do but they never did. Blaine looked down at his cup, "My mom and I used to look up at the night sky you know, just watching the stars, and she'll say 'You see those stars sweetie? They're like your dad and your brother, you can see them but you can't reach them.'" Blaine's eyes were suddenly devoid of warmth, Kurt noticed.

Blaine only snapped out of his reverie when he felt Kurt stood between his legs and hugged him, burying his face in Blaine's neck. "Sorry." Kurt offered sadly. Kurt knew what it's like to lose someone you love especially a parent. Blaine just huffed out a small laugh, gently pushing away from Kurt and looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Hey, no, this is not something to talk about over breakfast." Blaine shrugged it all off. "Too heavy." He said. Kurt gave him a smile and sat down opposite him. "So, how do you like your cheesecake?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Kurt chuckled, grabbing his fork and diving in again to eat. "Mmh, yum." Kurt moaned.

"You take in a lot of carbs and yet look at you," Blaine said, pointing his fork towards Kurt. Kurt glanced at him with his mouth full, humming in question. "You look like a—_excuse my language_— fucking supermodel. I mean how?" Blaine wondered aloud.

Kurt took a sip of his mocha and turned to Blaine. "If your work starts sometimes as early as 3 a.m. and ends in unpredictable hours, it burns off." He winked. "Also, food should never be turned down. Especially cake." Kurt laughed.

"Hmm." Blaine replied, taking a forkful of cake as well.

* * *

They ate in comfortable silence. Kurt glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 9 a.m. His eyes roamed around the kitchen and at the sight of the sink, he remembered about Thanksgiving.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Kurt jumped, facing Blaine. "Do you have plans on Thanksgiving?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to freak Blaine out. Blaine thought for a moment.

"I don't know. I'm probably just gonna be with my mom." Blaine said. "Why?"

"My dad wanted to invite you over for Thanksgiving dinner if that's alright with you?" Kurt asked. "He wants to meet you because he's got his nose on everything and we're not exactly trying to hide anything are we?" He said with a smile. Blaine almost choked on his coffee.

"Your dad? Your dad the congressman? Congressman Burt Hummel?"

"The very same."

"Oh god." Blaine blurted out, scared to his wits. Kurt couldn't help but laugh, reaching out to hold Blaine's hand.

"Don't worry about him. He's really nice." Kurt reassuringly stroked Blaine's hand with his thumb. Blaine let out a long breath, taking a sip of his coffee again to calm his nerves.

"Alright, when are you going home?" Blaine asked curiously, not wanting to think about his eventual meeting with Burt.

"On Tuesday. We can go home together! My dad's picking me up at the airport. You can go straight to my house and meet the fam." Kurt excitedly said, clapping his hands together. "Or we can go to your house at Westerville first, anything really." He smiled, giving Blaine the option because as much as he wanted to spend quality time with Blaine in the confines of Lima, he knew that Blaine would probably want to see his mother first.

Blaine scratched his neck. He doesn't have a problem with meeting Kurt's father, not really, but it can become problematic when it comes to his mother. "Alright, I'm fine with that." Blaine replied, not wanting to disappoint Kurt. "Should I bring my mom to the dinner?"

Kurt brightened up. "Of course, I'd love to meet your mom!" He immediately replied. It was a big deal for Kurt, family. However, Blaine had a concerned expression.

He reached out, taking Kurt's hand. "Kurt, my mom's really…wary of celebrities. Is that okay?" Blaine said seriously. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah? Let me change her notion about celebrities then." He winked, making Blaine smile and feel like it's going to be okay with his mom.

Now all Blaine has to do was to convince his mom that he'll be going to Kurt's place first before going home. _I'm sure it's going to be a breeze._

* * *

"Mom, his dad is a congressman."

Blaine was still at Kurt's and it was almost early afternoon. The day was spent mostly at the living room couch, playing with James and talking about a lot of different stuff; from Kurt's schedule after the hiatus is over to both of their childhood up to college days with Blaine deliberately avoiding anything related to his family.

When Kurt excused himself to take a long bath saying "I have routines that are important to maintain my porcelain skin, I hope you understand", Blaine went to the balcony to make the call.

It wasn't a breeze.

First was because his mom practically had a litany of lectures meant for him to hear in the past few weeks because he didn't contact her in any way. Second was because his mom couldn't believe that Blaine pushed through with dating Kurt even though she warned him and third was because his mom was concerned about Blaine going home with Kurt.

"Exactly why I'm afraid you'd get caught up with all the crazy surrounding them." Jane tried to reason out over the phone. Blaine sighed.

"I know mom but I swear I can handle this. I've faced these people almost everyday since we went to that Halloween party." Blaine countered. It was his mom's turn to sigh.

"Alright son, if you say so. I guess you really were serious about this." Jane conceded which surprised Blaine because his mother never admits defeat. "When am I going to meet Kurt again?"

"Uhm, we still haven't talked about when exactly but his dad invited us for thanksgiving dinner in their home. Is that okay?" Blaine said tentatively but his mom can sense it in his voice.

"Because you already said yes didn't you?" Jane said. Blaine chuckled a little.

"Sorry mom, I love you."

"Blaine really." Jane laughed as well. "Okay then. I'm going to the dinner but be sure you get home on Tuesday, holidays like these are the only time you get to go home." Jane reminded him.

"Yes mom but be sure you'd play nice, okay? Kurt's a really good guy. You know what he said when I warned him about you? Yes, I _did_ warn him about you." Blaine added when he heard that his mom was going to react. "Anyway, he said he'd change your notion about celebrities. Talk about courage." Blaine snickered.

"I'll be the judge of whether he's good or not." Jane laughed but Blaine can feel that it's going to be fine with just a little more push. There was a pause then his mom said, "You know Blaine, you remind me a lot of myself."

Blaine smiled. "I guess it runs in the family huh mom?"

"I guess it does." His mom replied with a sigh. "Just be careful on your way home honey, okay?"

"Will do." Blaine enthusiastically replied. "And mom,"

"Hm?"

"I know this might be hard for you," Blaine said, hearing his mom chuckle lightly. "but thank you and I love you." He ended.

"You're so sappy." Jane snickered, teasing Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes even though his mom can't see him.

"And here I thought we were having a moment." Blaine complained, he heard a snort and he couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I'm sorry. But I love you too sweetheart, no matter what." Jane said sincerely.

Blaine heard a shuffle from the room and he realized that Kurt was probably done taking a bath. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it took Kurt almost an hour to finish. _That really was a long bath. _

"I have to go mom. See you on Tuesday." Blaine said. "Don't get too excited."

"I can't promise you that." Jane replied. "Bye honey." Blaine said his goodbyes and clicked the phone off.

* * *

Blaine looked over his shoulders and saw that Kurt was already fully dressed and his hair was also already fixed. Kurt waved at him.

"Your turn." Kurt said as Blaine made his way towards him.

"I don't have a change of clothes." Blaine said, shrugging. He never actually thought that he'll be spending the night or the whole day at Kurt's for that matter.

Kurt went through his closet and pulled a pair of pants and a plain shirt and threw it over at Blaine. "Here, you can borrow mine." He smiled. Blaine stared at the clothing in his hands for a few minutes before throwing it back at Kurt, who screamed in surprise. "Hey! What gives?" Kurt said, putting it away from his face.

"I can't wear that." Blaine said, almost sounding horrified. "They're yours." He added. Kurt frowned.

"What's your point? Just wear them Blaine." Kurt said, throwing it back to Blaine. Blaine caught it and shook his head.

"It's a personal belonging." Blaine countered, throwing the clothes again towards Kurt. Kurt caught it and huffed, walking towards Blaine and practically shoving the material onto him as he refused to have clothes flying over and over again.

"Just. Wear. It." Kurt firmly said. "Or else I'm going to burn your clothes just so you'll be forced to have a clean one." He threatened.

"Whoa there. That escalated quickly." Blaine raised his hands in defeat. "The next thing I know, you'll start burning people too. _Jesus_." Blaine laughed as he conceded, walking towards the bathroom.

"Shut up." Kurt chuckled as well, pushing Blaine inside. "Take all the time you want." He smiled as Blaine closed the door.

Blaine looked around Kurt's bathroom for a bit and realized how organized he was with his things; he's got moisturizers labeled with morning and night and basically everything was in order. It almost seemed like Blaine would be breaking the rules if he uses some of Kurt's products. Heck, he couldn't even believe he's in Kurt's bathroom, _how did things get to this again?_

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine called out from inside the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"Can I use your shampoo and other bathing essentials?"

"No problem!" Kurt replied from outside.

"Thanks!"

* * *

It only took a few minutes for Blaine to finish taking a bath but it was longer as compared to Blaine's usual bathing routine. Kurt's bathroom smelled like lilac and it's the most relaxing thing in the world. It smelled sweet and floral and fresh and just over all relaxing. He took in a deep breath before going out into Kurt's bedroom, seeing Kurt reading a magazine while on the bed, his back on the headboard.

Kurt craned his neck and smiled at Blaine as he came out, drying his hair. "Curly." Kurt actually giggled at the sight of Blaine's hair without the product. Blaine sat down next to him.

"It's all over the place when I don't have even a little bit of gel." Blaine explained, pointing towards his hair.

"Well I like it." Kurt said, reaching out to touch some of the curls, sending chills down Blaine's spine. "I can now call you Curly or Wonder Curls or Baby Hair." Kurt teased.

"Oh, is that an addition to you Blaine nicknames? Let's see, what are those? B, Puppy Blaine, Cupcake Man, Gelhead and those three more." Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

Kurt gave him a look that clearly says 'what are you gonna do about it?'. "You should keep it like this." He suggested.

"And risk being mobbed by your fans saying that your boyfriend looks like a mountain man with electrified hair? Don't think so." Blaine made his point.

"Ohhhh, so you _are _dressing up for the people. I thought you were dressing up for me." Kurt laughed, teasing Blaine.

"Kurt, you have a crazy fan base that sees and analyzes everything. Heck, they even worship my butt. You have no idea what 's going on in the dark side." Blaine shivers while Kurt just chuckled. "Oh you don't believe me? Where's your laptop?"

Blaine stood up and got Kurt's laptop sitting on the table near the window. He sat back next to Kurt and opened Tumblr, showing Kurt the capabilities of his fan base. Kurt already knew about what his fans were capable of since he knew about Tumblr and stuff like that but he's been busy recently that he didn't have the time to check what's happening over there.

"See?" Blaine said as one particular post came up. Kurt hooked his chin on Blaine's right shoulder, his breath ghosting over Blaine's neck. Blaine tried his hardest to remember how to breathe.

"Oh you look really good here." Kurt complimented him.

It was a photo of them from last week when Kurt picked Blaine up from work to have a late lunch with him.

* * *

[insert photo here]

**OMG GUYS I WAS OUT TO GET COFFEE AND I SAW THESE TWO WALKING AROUNDBEING CUTE AND GOD IM CRYING HELP I LOVE L.A.**

**ooooohhhh Kurt's boyf looks dapper as fuck**

**if they aren't the hottest couple in the world then I don't know who is askfjsldjk**

**Can we please talk about the trash can on the side? Was the person who took this photo hid behind it? XD**

**JUST. GET. MARRIED. IN. NEW. YORK.**

**The new NPH and David Burtka? Anyone? ANYONE?**

**^ OMFG YESYESYES I APPROVE SO HARD**

* * *

"I like that one." Kurt pointed towards the comment that says they were the new Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka. Blaine tried not to think about the underlying meaning in this context and just went with it.

"Nah." Blaine said, scrunching his nose. "I'd much rather be Kurt and Blaine with you." He smiled, turning his head to the side, his lips dangerously close to Kurt's. Kurt blushed at that, sometimes Blaine really says things that makes his heart go wild.

"That one's not bad too." Kurt whispered in reply.

There were a few moments when they were just staring at each other and Blaine couldn't help but look down at Kurt's lips. He tried not to lick his own. Was this the right moment? Was Blaine sure that this was it?

"What's holding you back?" Kurt quietly asked, his eyes searching Blaine's. Blaine was instantly pulled out of his thoughts. "I've always wanted to ask." Kurt added, still in his low voice. Kurt straightened up as Blaine turned to face him, putting the laptop down on the bed.

"Kurt, you're an actor." Blaine started. "This is part of your job and I know that." He said, referring to kissing. "But for me, kissing means that I can pour my unsaid feelings to the most important person in my life." He nodded towards Kurt, Kurt's lips quirked up to a smile. "And I don't mean to offend you in any way by not doing it but please know that I'm just waiting for the right moment." Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for anger or any negative emotion but all he sees was genuine understanding or trying to at least.

"Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine paused for a second, reaching out to touch Kurt's face. He looked straight into Kurt's glasz orbs.

"Because once I do, you can be sure that I'm not going to leave you no matter what." Blaine honestly said.

Kurt's breath hitched and it feels like his heart was screaming to walk out of his chest. No one has ever told him something like that before; it feels raw and new and it made him want to break into a song. _Christ, Blaine's going to be the end of me. _

Kurt held Blaine's hand and smiled at him. "I understand." Kurt replied because he really does. He let out a long breath. "God, Blaine Anderson, you don't know what you're doing to me." He breathed. Blaine's lips went up to a smile.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing." Kurt let out a breathy laugh. "But I can kiss you on the cheek right?" He asked tentatively. Blaine nodded but before Kurt could do so, Blaine swiftly leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back.

And Kurt understood what Blaine meant; he did put his feelings into that little gesture; Kurt felt Blaine's longing and probably a little apology in that one motion. Kurt smiled and went in for a hug. "Thank you, Blaine." He told him. Blaine just smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt as well.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and talking about what they would do when they get home to Ohio.

* * *

_A/N: I feel giddy after writing this. I don't even know. heehee. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Please note that I have no idea how to celebrate Thanksgiving because we dont have that in my country but here goes nothing. Love you all!_

* * *

CHAPTER 13

* * *

"Oh my god I'm going home. Do you know what this means?"

Kurt was practically bouncing with excitement next to Blaine as they both made their way to their respective seats. There was a bunch of reporters outside but Kurt couldn't care less and neither did Blaine; Kurt still haven't given anyone an official interview about their relationship and when Blaine asks why, he'd just say "I have my reasons" or "you'll know soon enough."

"Uh, that you're going home?"

"Exactly!"

Blaine laughed, he has never seen Kurt this excited before. It was kind of amusing and endearing.

"You don't know how much I want to just sit in the floor of my house and just breathe there." Kurt said. Blaine extended out a hand to get Kurt's hand-carry bag. "Ever the gentleman."

"Thank you. I try." Blaine gave a curt bow. He placed it inside the overhead compartment and squeezed in next to Kurt, finally able to hold his hand and lace their fingers together. "Can you please stop bouncing?" Blaine chuckled a little.

"I most certainly will not stop bouncing Mr. Anderson." Blaine's lips went up, almost teasing. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Shut up. I think I'm just going to bounce all the way there."

"It's a 5 hour flight Kurt, I'm sure you're gonna get tired at some point." Blaine raised an eyebrow at him.

"Watch me."

And Blaine did watch Kurt; he went from bouncy to giggly to quiet and eventually, he fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder after a couple of hours. Blaine tried his hard not to vibrate from silently laughing when Kurt fell asleep; it was only understandable because Kurt practically couldn't sleep all night because going home meant seeing his family and friends from high school who were also going back home for Thanksgiving.

Once it was announced that they were landing, Blaine gently woke Kurt up. Kurt shifted in his seat and nuzzled his nose closer to Blaine's shoulder and Blaine could almost hear Kurt sniffing him. He blushed, he couldn't believe that Kurt Hummel was doing this to him.

He lowered his lips to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Kurt, stop sniffing me. We're here."

"You," Kurt's muffled and sleepy voice said. Blaine smiled, shaking his shoulders to wake Kurt up. Kurt popped one eye open. "You always smell like coffee."

"I do? Is that bad?" He asked, sounding worried.

"No. I like coffee, remember?" Kurt yawned. He looked outside the window and his eyes widened. They already landed. "We're here!" He excitedly said, resuming his bouncing.

Blaine laughed as they walked out of the plane and into the airport where they went and got their luggage. They were walking side by side when Kurt felt Blaine stiffen; Blaine suddenly remembered that this wasn't all fun and games, he was going to meet Kurt's father.

"Jesus christ I'm so nervous." Blaine let out honestly. Kurt patted Blaine on the back.

"You'll be fine. He'll like you, I swear." Kurt smiled.

They walked out of the airport and Blaine was practically shaking with nervousness. _He's Kurt's father, he's a congressman, HE'S KURT'S FATHER _was the only thing inside his mind.

He could almost feel his brain overheating.

But it soon faded away when he saw how Kurt's face brightened up at the sight of his dad, paparazzi forgotten. Kurt's eyes were shining and his smile was radiant and innocent all at the same time. It was like he was back to being young.

"Kurt!"

Blaine looked ahead to see Mr. Burt Hummel waving his hand and Kurt bolted right past him, running towards his dad's open arms as Kurt got into his tight hug. Blaine was in awe, Kurt and Burt's relationship can actually be summed up in one hug. He sighed; he wasn't jealous, not really, in fact he was happy that Kurt had this but it would be nice to have a father like that.

"Dad! I missed you so much." Kurt pulled away, looking his father over to check him. "Are you eating right? You've been following my dietary regimen for you, right? Does Carole watch your eating habits? You got fatter!" Kurt interrogated.

"We'll have time for that later, bud." Burt let out a bark of laughter. "In the meantime, aren't you gonna introduce me to this man here?" He said, nodding towards Blaine who was trying to hide behind Kurt.

"Oh right!" Kurt suddenly remembered. He stood beside Blaine and linked their arms together. "Dad this is my boyfriend, Blaine." He smiled.

Blaine cleared his throat and held out a hand for Burt to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Congressman Burt Hummel, sir."

"That's an awful lot of polite words in there boy." Burt said, looking down at Blaine's hand.

Kurt waited because he knew his dad and he trusts his dad's instinct when it comes to people. If Burt likes Blaine then Kurt knew he had the right guy. Burt took Blaine's hand and shook it. Blaine was about to let go when he was pulled into a fatherly hug courtesy of Burt Hummel. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Uhm, I…" Blaine stuttered.

"No formalities. Call me Burt." Burt said, clapping Blaine in the back. He let go and placed a warm hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Now come on, Carole and Finn are waiting at home. Let's just hope Finn hasn't eaten everything she cooked." Burt said.

They made their way towards the car, waving towards some of the cameras. It was different there. There were only a few paparazzi so it was a nice change both for Kurt and for Blaine. Blaine hang back to watch Kurt and his dad talk and catch up; it was a great sight. He was happy for Kurt and he couldn't help but think that maybe he needed to go home so he wouldn't be in the way.

But it's as if Kurt knew what he was thinking because he looked back, shook his head and smiled, extending a hand out and holding Blaine's hand, pulling Blaine next to him.

"Don't get any negative thoughts. You're not being a bother." Kurt said.

As surprised as Blaine was at Kurt's ability to read people's minds, he chuckled and nodded. "I guess I'm not the only one with superpowers here."

"It's not superpowers, it's empathy."

Blaine was kind of expecting a very expensive car because of the Hummel's family status but instead he finds himself sitting inside Burt Hummel's beloved truck and it awed him so much more. Burt and Kurt talked almost all the way to the house with Burt asking Blaine a few questions like where he went to high school and stuff but they really hit it off when it came to football (which is when Kurt wore his earphones on because he couldn't relate to anything football).

* * *

Once they arrived, Burt opened the front door with Kurt following close behind, motioning Blaine to get inside as well because it was November and it was cold outside and also because he was carrying a lot of luggage. Blaine couldn't help but feel that Kurt's house was very cozy and comfortable.

"It's good to be home." Blaine heard Kurt say.

"Burt, is that you?"

Blaine looked over towards what was probably the kitchen a woman came out, all smiling and happy. Burt kissed her on the cheek, _she's probably Kurt's stepmom. _Kurt got enveloped into a hug as well.

"Kurt, I missed you so much." She said. "Sometimes having two boys here just gets boring." She laughed.

"I can only imagine." Kurt replied. "I missed you too Carole." He added, kissing her in the cheek as well. When she let go, her eyes fell on Blaine.

"Oh is this Blaine?" She asked, glancing at Kurt. Kurt nodded and it was Carole's cue to give Blaine a motherly hug as well. "You look so much more handsome in the flesh. Look at you." Carole said, pulling away and giving Blaine a once over. Blaine blushed, scratching his nape in embarrassment.

"It's nice meeting you too Mrs. Hummel." Blaine gave her a sincere smile.

"Just call me Carole." She said. "Finn! Your brother's here!"

When Finn came out from the kitchen, one thing popped into Blaine's mind: Finn the Giant. He was munching on something while Carole just scolded him lightly with "I told you not to eat anything until they arrive!", rushing back to the kitchen.

"Dude! I haven't seen you in a long time." Finn said, opening his arms for Kurt which Kurt happily went into. Blaine wasn't scared, it was just that Finn was very, very tall.

"Don't call me dude." Kurt firmly said.

"Oh right, sorry du—Kurt." Finn laughed sheepishly.

"Finn, this is Blaine."

"Hey man, nice meeting you." Finn said nicely, holding out a hand which Blaine shook. Then he frowned, staring at Blaine's hair. "Is that a helmet?"

"Finn!" Kurt screamed, scandalized, slapping Finn by the arm.

"What?"

Blaine laughed at the exchange. He wasn't offended, he gets that a lot.

"It's gel. I'm not used to not putting gel on my hair. It tends to stick out everywhere when it's not gelled." Blaine explained.

"That's cool man, it's like you have your own protective gear." Finn said seriously, earning a glare from Kurt before saying another innocent "What?".

Blaine didn't notice that only the three of them were standing in the hall while Burt was in front of the TV and Carole was finishing up dinner. Burt called Blaine and Finn over to watch some football and probably get to know each other.

Kurt followed closely and smiled when he realized that Blaine was going to be fine without him for a while.

"Hey dad, I'm just gonna…" Kurt faded out, pointing his thumb towards the stairs and Burt nodded, understanding what Kurt wants to say. "Play nice." He smiled.

"I'm always nice." Burt replied. Kurt nodded, gave his dad a kiss in the cheek and went upstairs.

Blaine was curious and didn't realize he was staring at the spot where Kurt was. The curiosity was probably written all over his face because Burt answered his thoughts.

"You know that his mom died when he was 8, right?" Burt started and Blaine nodded. "Well, he does this thing every time he gets home," Burt paused, sipping his beer. "He'll go upstairs, open all the drawers and cabinets in my room, sit on the floor and just breathe in there, you know?"

Blaine nodded, Kurt must really miss his mother.

"It's his own way of remembering his mother. They were really close." Burt explained. "How about you, son? Any stories you want to tell?" Burt asked.

Blaine felt a pang in his heart when he heard the word 'son' coming out of Burt's lips. He's never heard that word used by a male voice in years and it gave him tingles.

"I don't know sir—"

"Burt." He interjected.

"Oh, sorry, Burt." Blaine apologized. "Uhm, what do you want to know?"

"How'd you meet Kurt?" Burt asked curiously.

"Well, I first met him at a gala that I played at." Blaine smiled at the thought. "I had no idea who he was because I don't watch that much TV but your son really has this presence…" Blaine's voice faded into a sigh while Burt just watched him intently.

"He has that effect on people."

Blaine snapped out of it and laughed nervously. "Yeah. Uhm, so I thought it'll be the last time I'll see him but it turns out his PR manager goes to our shop for coffee and well, that's where this all started." Blaine scratched his nape once more, feeling shy.

Burt just nodded. Their conversation flowed nicely as the game started once more, exchanging comments and opinions about football only to be ended when Carole said that dinner was ready. The dinner went well in Blaine's opinion because everyone was genuinely nice to him. It ended too soon for Kurt but he had no choice but let Blaine go, his mom wanted him home.

"The dinner was great Carole." Blaine said with a smile. "And thank you for having me here although I'm nervous as hell." He chuckled quietly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" Kurt offered.

"It's okay Kurt and besides, you need all the sleep you can get." Blaine told him.

"We'll see you on Thursday Blaine." Burt placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Thanks si—uh, Burt." Blaine ended, seeing the warning look on Burt's face. Burt smiled.

Kurt walked Blaine to his cab and opened his arms for Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed his cheek. "Don't miss me too much." He winked.

"Don't flatter yourself." Kurt retorted. Blaine sniggered lightly.

"I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay."

Blaine waved at everybody, got in his cab and went home. The Hudson-Hummels are nice folk and he can't wait for his mom to meet them. He's pretty sure that his mom will like them.

* * *

Thursday night came with Blaine and his mother all caught up with each other's lives since they last saw each other. Blaine drove his mother's car to the Hudson-Hummel house and before they got out, he had a talk with her.

"Mom, they're really nice and I already told you last night that Kurt's…"

"…not like some people I know. Yes, I understand." Jane smiled. "Don't worry honey, I'll play nice. I even made them mashed potatoes." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks mom." Blaine said, kissing her cheek.

"Now come on, they're waiting for us." She said, getting out of the car.

Blaine took in a deep breath before ringing the door bell. He heard a faint "coming!" from inside the house and recognized it as Kurt's voice.

Once the door opened, both men stood and stared at each other, just taking each other in. Blaine swears to god that Kurt gets beautiful every day, it's becoming unbearable.

They snapped out of their thoughts when they heard a cough from Jane and a loud, "Kurt close the door, it's getting cold in the hallway" from Burt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my manners have completely escaped me." Kurt apologized. "Come on in."

Blaine and his mother walked in. "Something smells really good." He mumbled. "Oh. Kurt, this is my mother, Jane Anderson." Blaine introduced her. Jane gave Kurt a warm smile.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Kurt said, "I'd shake your hand but I think I'll just give you a helping hand." He smiled, getting the Tupperware of mashed potatoes from Jane.

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?" She said. "Thank you." She ended. Kurt gave a curt bow and went to the kitchen with the food.

"Oh is that them?"

Carole emerged from upstairs and clapped her hands as she walked down.

"Good evening Mrs. Hum—"

"Tut tut." Carole said. "I told you to call me Carole."

"Of course. I'm sorry." Blaine smiled. "This is my mother, Jane."

"It's nice to meet you Carole." Jane said, offering a hand but ending up in a hug. She looked confusedly at Blaine and he just smiled at her and gestured to hug Carole back.

"Oh, excuse me, that must be the turkey." Carole said as something dinged in the kitchen.

"Anything I can help you with?" Jane offered. Blaine smiled; he knew it, he knew that his mom would never miss the chance to bond while cooking.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're our guest." Carole said but Jane just nodded. "Alright then. I'll introduce you to Burt, he's in the backyard."

They both walked towards the kitchen just in time when Kurt came back to the hallway. He smiled at Jane as he passed her and gave Blaine a wink; he knew that he got this and it's also helping that Jane was really nice after all. Blaine's lips thinned, trying to hide a smile while he looked at Kurt from head to toe.

"What?"

"You look amazing."

"Don't I always?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt on the cheek. They haven't seen each other in a day and they both felt like they missed each other too much.

"Come on, we're eating in our backyard." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and dragging him outside. They passed their mothers (stepmom for Kurt) and just smiled, fully intending to help by setting the table.

* * *

Dinner started soon enough and thankfully, it wasn't as awkward as what Blaine had been imagining for the past few days. It was very pleasant and he's actually relieved that his mother wasn't interrogating Kurt and asking embarrassing questions. There were never-ending compliments about the food and the house and the personalities and it was just fun and laughter.

Blaine and Kurt fell in a conversation about turkeys half way through as Kurt was poked the turkey on its side.

"Stop poking it."

But Kurt just continued to do as he pleases, not even looking up at Blaine but just smirking.

"You know why I love Thanksgiving?"

"No, why?"

Kurt's smile widened, "It's because I'm terrified of turkeys." He explained. "I was once chased by a huge turkey when I was young, I was 6 or 7? And _god_, these creatures are the spawn of Satan. And they run really fast." He paused, cutting a meat off and munching on it. "This is the only night where I can get my revenge."

"Really Kurt? Really?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up Blaine. That was a traumatizing experience." Kurt pouted.

"Aww, I'm sorry." Blaine pinched his cheek. "I'm sure you'll get over it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Kurt replied, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I will devour every fiber of your being." Kurt addressed the turkey. Blaine just had to laugh at that and also because of the look on Finn's face as he stared at Kurt, probably terrified and confused.

Little did they know that their parents were watching them intently and in the back of Jane's mind, she's thinking that Kurt's not too bad after all because it's been a while since he's seen Blaine this happy.

As soon as dinner ended, Burt and Finn practically dragged Blaine to the living room to watch a football game in which Carole, Jane and Kurt had no interest in. Carole was the one who took charge of the washing of the dishes while Jane and Kurt remained outside, cleaning up the table.

"So Kurt," Jane started. He can sense Kurt tensing up a little but it faded away after a while. "Why Blaine?"

Kurt was caught off guard; he was expecting a string of questions once he was left alone with Blaine's mother starting with "are you serious about my son?" but he didn't expect her first question to be so hard to answer. So hard to explain. He looked up at Jane who was waiting but there was no sign of rush on her face, she was genuinely smiling at him.

"I, uhm," Kurt was at a loss.

He racked his brain for a coherent answer. Why Blaine? _Exactly, why Blaine? _Kurt glanced at the open door to the kitchen and saw Blaine having a conversation with Carole, Blaine noticed him staring, smiled and waved.

Maybe it was because of how amazing Blaine played that night in the gala. Maybe it was because he makes great mocha and cupcakes. Maybe it was because of his overly gelled hair. Maybe it was because of their trip to Chinatown. Or maybe even because of how he takes Kurt's hand in his and just gives him a heartfelt smile.

Kurt didn't know.

"To be honest," Kurt started, staring at Blaine. "I always ask myself that every single day and I still can't find the best answer possible." He said in a voice so sincere that Blaine's mother couldn't help but nod.

"I think I understand what you're saying." She said. Jane walked over to Kurt and took both of his hands, Kurt looked down at his hands then at Jane. "Just do me one favor Kurt Hummel, don't suddenly leave him. That's his biggest vulnerability because it already happened to him twice."

"Twice?"

"His father and brother left us when he was still young." Jane said. "And his boyfriend of 3 years left him for some other boy." She divulged. That was new for Kurt, the past relationship, he'll have to keep that information for later.

"You don't have to be worried Mrs. Anderson." Kurt smiled, patting Jane's hand. "I promise I will never do anything to hurt Blaine and I swear I'll never leave him."

It was a big promise but looking at Blaine through the open door, drinking a beer with his dad who was now laughing with Blaine and Carole, he knew that it wasn't such a bad promise. He knew that he could do it.

Kurt and Jane talked about a lot of things after that; it seemed that Jane's only concern was about Kurt leaving Blaine and right now, it's not really a problem. Kurt wasn't planning on doing that any time soon. Or ever.

When the older group of people are settled in the living room, watching television, and Finn vanishing towards his room, Kurt and Blaine did the same.

"Dad, we're just gonna go upstairs." Kurt announced as he dragged Blaine towards the stairs and to his room.

"Use protection!" Carole giggled and Kurt couldn't hide the blush that crept to his cheeks. He was glad, however, to see Blaine blushing as equally hard as him.

* * *

Kurt's room was everything Blaine has thought about. It was neat, clean and well-maintained even though it hasn't been lived in for about 5 or 6 years. There were magazines stacked on one side and a computer and other things.

"Your room's really nice, totally different from the Pent." Blaine commented. He has taken to calling Kurt's L.A. home as the Pent because apparently, 'penthouse' was too long a word for him to say.

"It is really different. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to…" But his words were cut when he threw himself in his bed, face flat against a pillow, laughing. "Dear god I missed this bed."

"I can tell." Blaine chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running his hands up and down the arch of Kurt's back.

"So, Blaine," Kurt started, sitting up Indian-style to face Blaine. "In the spirit of thanksgiving, tell me what you're grateful for." He smiled.

Blaine mimicked Kurt's position and smiled, getting deep in thought. "Well, I'm thankful about the amazing dinner I had tonight because that turkey tasted so good." Blaine started earning a nod of agreement from Kurt. "I'm thankful that there were no embarrassing interrogations in the whole duration of this dinner." He continued and heard a chuckle from Kurt. "I'm also thankful that I'm here with you, celebrating Thanksgiving with you, hanging out with you inside your room and just being here in Ohio with you. I'm thankful for that." Blaine ended, giving Kurt's hands a squeeze. "What about you?"

"Moi?" Kurt asked. "I'm grateful for my job and this chance of going back home to my family. And I'm grateful for everything that has happened in my life so far, whether it'd be good or bad. I'm also grateful for having you here in my humble abode." He smiled at Blaine. "And I'm grateful that I have you." Kurt honestly said.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and just staring at each other, Kurt grabbed hold of a pillow and started hitting Blaine with it.

"What the hell?"

"We're so sappy." Kurt laughed.

"You started it!" Blaine retorted.

The battle of the pillows continued as they both enjoyed the moment of being together with no cameras, no pretenses, just them.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine whispered as the battle died down and they were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"What for?"

"For existing."

Kurt silently laughed. "I gotta say, I should thank you too."

"Because I'm awesome?" Blaine tried which earned him a pinch on the nose.

"That and because you're my reality amidst all these celebrity hype." Kurt sincerely said, his hands playing with Blaine's curly hair.

Blaine couldn't help but smile and it took only a few minutes of silence before both of them were fast asleep.

* * *

_A/N: Good night!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Ohhh. It's December! *sings* I'm dreaming of a White Christmas... *insert giggling fit here*_

* * *

CHAPTER 14

* * *

Thanksgiving week had ended with a blast and by blast it meant hours of shopping on Black Friday because everything was on sale. Kurt bought a lot of winter clothing even though he lives in L.A. "You never know", he said.

He also bought a lot of scarves.

What Blaine loved about Kurt was that even though he was a celebrity, he still doesn't buy clothes with over the top prices. Blaine can recall Kurt saying "I bet I can buy one of those for half the price" when he saw one clothing material on television. He always says that he has an eye for bargain.

When it was finally time for the boys to leave, they begged their parents not to go with them to the airport. It was fine if they're in the neighborhood but the airport would be swarming with reporters and they didn't want them to be caught up in all of it, especially Blaine's mother.

Blaine and Kurt agreed to meet inside the plane to avoid the media and thankfully, Blaine still looked like a normal person and wasn't recognized in any way without Kurt with him.

Good thing they made it back to L.A. in one piece.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

Music Sheets & Lyrics was full on Monday night with people having a late Thanksgiving celebration with their friends and Blaine was doing the same with his. Everyone was there minus the stars namely Kurt, Rachel and Alex. It was practically boys' night since Tina was nowhere to be found as well.

"It went surprisingly well but I still don't know what they talked about." Blaine said as he took a sip of his beer. "Though my mom didn't go crazy like we expected." He added, speaking to Wes.

"Awesome. I knew she'd like Kurt." Wes grinned.

"No you didn't." Mike retorted. Wes just shrugged in reply.

"So, where are your arm-candies boys?" Wes asked Sam, Blaine and Mike.

"I think things piled up with Alex which means that—"

"—things piled up for Kurt too." Blaine finished Sam's sentence.

"My girlfriend, however, refuses to get out of her apartment saying that she had to get some decent sleep because she got exhausted this Thanksgiving." Mike explained.

"Doing what?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely not me." Mike retorted with a chuckle.

The reactions from the other guys were hilarious; Wes almost spat his drink and Sam _did _spit his drink out a little towards Blaine while Blaine yelled "Ugh GROSS!" to both Sam and Mike.

They bonded more before Blaine decided that he should share his happiness to the internet, considering that he has gotten quite a few followers on Twitter since he started dating Kurt. It wouldn't hurt to tweet a photo of him with his best buds.

"Group picture!" Blaine shouted over the loud band that was playing on stage.

The boys huddled together and started to pose ridiculously, getting a few shots on Blaine's phone. It's been a long time since it was just them and it was a real good fun.

He tweeted the photo with a caption saying "Don't you just wish that you're here with us *KurtHummel *AlSimmons *MsRachelBerry *TinaCC? "

It didn't even take a moment when Blaine checked Twitter and there were already tons of favorites and mentions.

"Oh look, they replied." Blaine announced as he showed them his phone. He scrolled past the tweets from the other people who were following him and read the tweet from Alex and Tina.

**Alexandra Simmons ***AlSimmons

*BlaineAnderson Rude.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** *TinaCC

*BlaineAnderson So it's boys' night?

"Tell Tina that she should go to sleep." Mike said.

**Blaine Anderson ***BlaineAnderson

*TinaCC Mike said you should go to sleep. And yes, it's boys' night.

**Blaine Anderson ***BlaineAnderson

*AlSimmons We're not. Not really. :P

"Why are we having a conversation online where people can see it? Isn't that bad considering your situation with Kurt right now?" Mike asked curiously.

"Well, Alex replied and she's the PR manager so I think it's okay." Blaine smiled.

Blaine's phone buzzed, signaling a text message. It read:

* * *

November 26 (11:50 p.m.)

Your boyfriend says you are a big asshole. – Alex

**November 26 (11:50 p.m.)**

**Well, he wouldn't know. ;) - B**

* * *

"Holy shit. Did you send that?" Wes asked as boisterous laughing occurred. Blaine couldn't help but laugh with them as well. "How drunk are you?" Wes clutched his sides, laughing.

"I have no idea." Blaine replied. His phone vibrated again.

* * *

_November 27 (12:03 a.m.)_

_OH MY GOD. I said 'you ARE a big asshole' not 'you HAVE a big asshole'. Are you drunk? Geez. – Kurt_

* * *

Blaine could only imagine the blush on Kurt's face right now. God, he really had to lay off the alcohol or he'll be drunk-texting like a maniac. The night continued with more fun and laughter with the four of them and Blaine wished that he didn't have to go to work in the morning.

* * *

It was officially December and Blaine hasn't seen Kurt for a week, not even in the coffee shop. Sure, they texted and called each other but when Kurt said he was going to be busy, he meant it which is why Blaine found himself making his way towards Kurt's penthouse on Sunday morning.

He called Alex up to ask if Kurt had things planned that day and thankfully he doesn't. Alex told him that Kurt just wanted to sleep and stay indoors for the whole day.

Once he was there, he knocked on Kurt's door and it took a moment before it was opened by the maid who Kurt hired to clean his Pent.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson." The woman said, holding a bunch of cleaning materials in her hand. "I just finished cleaning and I think Mr. Hummel is still asleep." She added.

"I see. Thanks Martha." Blaine smiled at the woman. She smiled back and excused herself while Blaine entered the room and closed the door.

Blaine decided that the least he could do right now was to cook breakfast and thankfully, Kurt always had a lot of stock in his fridge. He went and made them a continental breakfast because that's always good.

He had two reasons why he wanted to see Kurt; one is because he misses him and the other one is because he wanted to know what Kurt and his mother talked about last week during Thanksgiving. But all of that will have to wait seeing as he still needed to wake Kurt up and force him to eat breakfast 'cause it was already 10 a.m.

Blaine entered Kurt's room with the tray in hand as quiet as he could possibly be. He placed the tray down on the bedside table and admired Kurt's beautiful features; from his hair to his lips, everything was perfect. After a few moments of ogling, Blaine decided it's time to wake him up before his breakfast gets cold.

"Mmm, food." Kurt groaned in his sleep, his nose sniffing. Blaine chuckled.

"Good morning Sunshine. I made breakfast." Blaine smiled as he helped Kurt sit up on his bed.

"Blaine? What are you—?" Kurt sleepily stared at him and then he noticed the food. "Breakfast, yay!" He said quietly but excitedly, like a little kid. "You're amazing, you know that?" Kurt said in between chews.

Blaine just shrugged and watched Kurt eat. Once in a while, Kurt would offer him some but Blaine would decline, saying that he's already eaten.

* * *

They spent the morning and half of the afternoon cuddling in bed with Kurt constantly apologizing for not being able to see Blaine for the past week. Somewhere along the way, they ended up in the living room sofa after Kurt had taken a bath.

"So, are you still going to be busy for the next few weeks?" Blaine asked as they ate ice cream on Kurt's sofa with James on his lap. The cat just really liked him.

"Probably. But I'll be free on Christmas weekend which would be the 22nd and 23rd." Kurt said, deep in thought as he tried to recall his schedule. "Next year would be pretty much the same." He said.

"I see." Blaine replied. He just wanted to ask about Thanksgiving but he didn't know how to start. Kurt sensed it though.

"Is there something wrong? I feel like you're not telling me something." Kurt frowned, looking straight towards Blaine.

"I just—how do I say this. Uhm, my mom…" Blaine lamely finished. For some reason, Kurt knew what he was trying to ask.

"She actually didn't interrogate me if that's what you're worried about." Kurt smiled, pouring himself a glass of water to drown the sweetness of the ice cream. "You want one?" He offered.

"No thanks." Blaine declined. "But what did she say?"

"I believe that's between me and her." Kurt stuck a tongue out at him when Blaine pouted. "But I do remember her saying that you've had a boyfriend for 3 years?" Kurt tried to pry it out in the most subtle way he could. Blaine isn't the only one who wanted to know things. He couldn't help it if he was curious.

Blaine eyed Kurt, sighed, chuckled and rolled his eyes simultaneously.

"You can ask me if you want you know because your subtlety is not working just like mine didn't work on you." Blaine said and he was quite happy to see Kurt blushing. "So are we doing this? Are we going to talk about past relationships?" He asked tentatively.

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "I hope it's not weird but I'm really curious. 3 years is a long time Blaine, what happened?" Kurt asked.

"Just so you know, it's been—I don't know– 2 years since then so I've completely moved on." Blaine started as a precaution; he wouldn't want this to go awry. "He was my friend since high school and he was always there for me whenever I needed a guy around. We were the only out gay guys at school so…" He faded and Kurt nodded. "We started dating a year after we graduated high school and it was fun because we had the same dream of going to L.A. and making a name for ourselves." Blaine continued. "I was studying music and he was out there, taking over L.A. by storm because he didn't believe in college. Eventually, he got tired of me and he said things like 'your bashful schoolboy thing is not going to work here in L.A. and I can't be with someone who ties me down'."

Kurt gasped, putting a hand over his mouth because how can someone say that to Blaine? Also, Blaine's _'bashful schoolboy thing'_ is one of the things that attracted Kurt to him. Blaine just shrugged and gave Kurt a smile.

Blaine left out another thing that was said to him before which was "If I want to make it in this business, I can't be with someone who doesn't want to associate himself with TV and movie personalities." He'll just keep that to himself.

"Then I found out that he was hooking up with people, a _lot _of people, in the course of those three years and that just—" Blaine took a deep breath and tried to remember that this was only a story. Kurt reached out a hand to hold Blaine's and just kept silent. Blaine smiled. "Well, anyway, the rest is history. The only thing that pissed me off the most is that we were friends and I valued our friendship so much, but apparently, he didn't." He shrugged.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt said, scooching over to Blaine and giving him a hug, making James jump away from Blaine's lap. Blaine long found out that Kurt likes being like this with him. Blaine snaked his arms up to Kurt's neck and hugged him back. "Whoever that asshole is needs to be taught a lesson." Kurt said.

"Oh, you know him." Blaine blurted out. Kurt pulled away, confused.

"I do?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

Kurt's jaw dropped open and Blaine just nodded. It was a small world after all; Kurt hated Sebastian because he was an asshole and now he hated him even more for what he did to Blaine.

"That son of a bitch." Kurt swore.

"Hey now, no need for profanities." Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt back into his arms and nuzzling his nose in Kurt's hair. "Small world, isn't it?" He said.

"Small indeed." Kurt replied. "So, that night when you saw him at the Halloween party…"

"I wanted to punch the shit out of him. But thankfully you came along and verbally slashed him right across the face." Blaine laughed. "You're my hero."

Blaine could feel Kurt vibrating with laughter at what he said then felt a light punch on his back. "You're ridiculous."

"I was a damsel in distress."

Kurt pulled away once more just to give Blaine a look that says 'are you seriously saying that to me right now?' while Blaine just grinned at him, showing all his teeth.

"What about you then? Andrew Jacobs." It was Blaine's turn to ask. Although, he read a lot online but still, he wanted to hear the true story from Kurt. Kurt shrugged, that was a fairly new wound unlike Blaine's who has recuperated for 2 years.

"Alright, let's start with information." Kurt said, looking at Blaine straight in the eyes. "God this is awkward."

"You started it." Blaine teased, nudging Kurt with his elbow.

"I know, I know." Kurt took a deep breath. "Andrew was a year older than me. He's an English actor—"

"Ah the accent." Blaine blurted out, earning a glare from Kurt. He closed his mouth and motioned Kurt to continue.

"—and he was filming here in L.A. for one of his movies last year. He's just new in the business too." Kurt continued. "I met him at a party," He looked at Blaine and could see Blaine smiling; he met Blaine at a party too. "And we hit it off right away; he liked the stuff that I like, he's sweet, charming and most importantly, he's gay." He said.

"How long were you two together?" Blaine asked, listening intently.

"About 10 months? We didn't reach one year." Kurt shrugged.

"Why?"

"He had a girlfriend."

Blaine frowned. "What? I thought you said he was gay."

"Yeah. He was. But he's not out and he didn't tell me." Kurt said, frustrated. "And being the blind idiot that I was—"

"You're not an idiot."

"I _was."_ Kurt retorted. "I never thought about it. I didn't even notice that he wouldn't hold my hand in public and stuff like that." He continued. "Heck, even rumors were non-existent although we're always together. That's how straight he looks." Kurt let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So, what happened?"

"I found out about it eventually and I confronted him. I told him that I don't want to be with someone who can't be honest with me. So I broke up with him before he went back to England." Kurt said. "Then a few weeks or so, he broke up with his girlfriend and came out of the closet and told the media that he's been dating me in the duration of his stay here."

"You didn't take him back? Why?" Blaine asked cautiously. In the back of his mind, he hoped that Kurt would never see Andrew again, it could be dangerous since the guy was still probably in love with his boyfriend.

"Because I didn't feel the urge to get back with him. It's not because of him not telling the world that he's gay and that he's with me, it's more of about being the third party in a relationship that I didn't even know existed and was ruining." Kurt said seriously. "It also doesn't help that my whole family hated his guts after the incident."

"You didn't ruin their relationship. He did that to himself."

"I know but it feels like that."

Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's face which made Kurt look at him. Blaine smiled as he caressed his cheek.

"You're not a bad person."

"I know."

They stayed like that for a moment, the only noise was their steady breathing. Even James wasn't making any kind of noise. Blaine's gaze went towards Kurt's lips and Kurt swears that Blaine could probably hear his heartbeat right now and if it doesn't stop, he'll be dead for sure. Blaine slowly leaned in, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's soft and beautiful lips. It was perfect, everything was perfect.

And Kurt could almost feel it, he could feel Blaine's breath on his lips and just a little closer and they'd be—

"GREAT NEWS!"

The two of them jumped apart, Kurt blushing beet red while Blaine hung his head in defeat. He placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, the hand that was holding Kurt's cheek slowly falling on Kurt's arm and Kurt could've sworn he heard Blaine grumble a curse word.

Kurt's head snapped up to see who in their right mind would barge inside the penthouse and ruin the most perfect moment in all of history. And there the culprit was, standing there with her mouth open in a small 'O' and her hands on her chest, looking very sorry and very, very scared.

"_Rachel Berry." _Kurt spat out through gritted teeth. If looks could kill, Rachel's body and soul would be dead right now. "_What a pleasant surprise." _Kurt continued sarcastically and still through gritted teeth.

"I was just—" Rachel started. She cleared her throat, "Hey Blaine." She tried, only earning a wave from Blaine who refused to leave Kurt's shoulder.

"What is it?" Kurt sighed in defeat, his hand tracing circles on Blaine's back. It wouldn't do him any good if he stayed mad at Rachel.

"I, uhm, I just—" Rachel stuttered. "I'm sorry. But I was just here to tell you guys that my dads wanted us to spend Christmas weekend together so they reserved a few cabins over at Dunton Hot Springs in Colorado and they said I can bring my friends and so I wanted to tell you and that's all, you can get back to what you were doing now." Rachel hurriedly said, turning to walk away.

"Just wait right there Rachel." Kurt said, Blaine finally pushing off of him and turning to smile at Rachel who walked back to them. "Dunton Hot Springs?"

"Yes. It's a really good place."

"I know, I've heard of it. So, you're inviting us?" Kurt asked, Rachel nodded. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do you have anything planned on Christmas weekend?"

"Not that I know of, no." Blaine said. "Does that mean we get to ski?" He asked excitedly. Living in Los Angeles has deprived him of winter sports and this will be the first time in years that he's going to be able to do it again.

Rachel nodded. "You can tell Wes. I'm sure Alex is telling Sam." She smiled. "Invite Tina and Mike too. I don't have that much of close friends anyway."

"Did you know that she calls us 'The Gang'? Like we're in a fucking mafia movie or something." Kurt chuckled, enjoying the blush on Rachel's face.

"HEY! It was better than 'Circle 8'!"

Kurt burst out laughing at that moment, thinking of the ridiculous names that Rachel had thought about after they all first hung out at MS&L. He laughed so hard that he started coughing and Blaine ended up patting him on the back.

"I'll tell them. Thanks Rachel." Blaine grinned, trying not to laugh as Kurt tried to catch his breathing. "Are you okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, fine." Kurt breathed out.

"So, I'm just gonna go. You can go back to whatever you were doing." Rachel winked, backing away slowly towards the door.

"This isn't the end Berry." Kurt threatened. Rachel practically ran away screaming "I'm so sorry!" and vanishing in an instant.

* * *

Silence filled the room and Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. _How do you act normally after a failed attempt at kissing? _It was only broken when Blaine cleared his throat.

"So, Colorado huh." He started lamely, getting the melting ice cream and finishing it all up.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said, burying his face in his hands. "Rachel just really—"

Blaine gave him a smile, putting down the ice cream bucket and lowering Kurt's hands. "Hey, no, it's okay."

"It just sucks. I mean—"

"I know, it sucks for me too but there's always next time." Blaine promised.

Kurt did not look up at him as he quietly said, "Can the 'next time' be right now?" And even though Blaine literally can't see Kurt's face, he can see the blush that reached Kurt's ear.

"Shit."

That's what made Kurt look up, worried that he might've scared Blaine off. Maybe he was too forward? Maybe Blaine didn't like that? But all he saw was Blaine looking away from him, his fist balled up and in front of his lips. Blaine took a deep breath and looked back at Kurt, his eyes shining.

"Shit Kurt. I'm a 25 year old man and I'm trying not to squeal." Blaine honestly said. Kurt literally giggled at that and he rarely giggles. "You need to stop being adorable." He sighed.

"Uhm, I'll try?" Kurt laughed.

Blaine's phone buzzed and both of them groaned again. _What is with the world and cockblocking today?! _Blaine looked at who it was and surprisingly (or not), it was Wes. He remembered that he had made a promise to accompany Wes in something he couldn't even remember right now.

"It's Wes." Blaine sighed.

"Perfect." Kurt rolled his eyes, it seems like luck isn't on their side today.

Blaine picked up the phone and Kurt got the gist of their conversation, Blaine needs to go. And true enough, when the call ended, Blaine gave him an apologetic look.

"I need to go." He said, his nose scrunching. Kurt just nodded. "Next time?" Blaine smiled, getting up and walking towards the door with Kurt following close behind him.

"Next time." Kurt sighed. "See you when…I have time." Kurt frowned, sometimes he just wishes he's a normal person who can go on normal dates,

"See you." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

* * *

_A/N: ...just like the ones I used to know. *more giggling fit here*_

_Oh. And search for Dunton Hot Springs, it's like the most beautiful place ever. Whooosh. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Enjoy. :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 15

* * *

Blaine has been pacing since the time he got to Tina's apartment and hasn't stopped since, which was 25 minutes ago. He was having a problem, a really big problem and it can only mean one thing: Kurt's Christmas present.

"Blaine, can you please stop walking around? Your pacing is not helping." Tina commented.

"You telling me to stop pacing is not helping either." Blaine snapped. After a minute, he sighed and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's alright," Tina stood up, grabbed Blaine on the arm and forced him to sit down. "You need to stop walking and start thinking. And I don't see what the problem is anyway, you've been thinking about this for weeks." Tina pointed out.

"Yeah? Well now I've only got a week left and I'm still gift-less."

Blaine sighed. He had been thinking about Kurt's Christmas present since December started because this will be their first Christmas together (and his first Christmas with someone since Sebastian) but the thing is, it was really hard to think of a good gift for Kurt because—

"He's already got everything!" Blaine whined, burying his face in his hands, frustrated. Tina understood Blaine's viewpoint, of course, seeing as Kurt receives a lot of gifts from both his fans and the industry people themselves.

"What's your main concern anyway?" Tina asked, maybe they could start there.

"Tina, Kurt's a celebrity which means he has everything and the thing he doesn't have would be really expensive which leads me to my main concern: money." Blaine sighed. He'd gladly give Kurt the trench coat he was eyeing online but the problem was he's a normal human being with a limited amount of disposable income.

Tina nodded; they all knew that the reason Blaine was so hard-working is because he needed all the cash he can get. He needed it for his daily needs, to pay his rent, to fly to Ohio when he needs to and for other stuff.

"You can always give him a nice scarf." Tina said, deep in thought. "You told me he loves scarves."

"I would but he already bought a bunch in Ohio. I'd give him Christmas cupcakes but that's our usual thing so it doesn't feel extra special." Blaine said. "I need something different."

Mike walked in as the both of them were silently brainstorming for more ideas. He made his way to the kitchen without making a sound, trying not to disturb the train of thought of the two.

"Hey Mike." Blaine greeted. "You don't need to be quiet, it's your girlfriend's place."

"Hi Blaine." Mike laughed, pouring himself a glass of water. "Anything I can help with?" Mike asked, sitting next to Tina and giving her a kiss.

"Blaine needs ideas for possible Christmas presents." Tina filled him in.

"Awww for us? Shucks Blaine, that's so sweet." Mike fluttered his eyelashes at him, earning him a smack on the arm courtesy of Blaine.

"No, for Kurt." Tina chuckled.

"Oh. Of course." Mike feigned hurt. "Hmm, this might be a good one. Let me share a story to you my children." He cleared his throat, both Tina and Blaine waiting. "Today, in class, one kid had brought her guardian with a video camera to take a video of her while she was dancing. Cindy, the little girl, told us that her mom usually takes her to dance classes but her mom had to leave the city for work until after Christmas. So she's going to record every day of her dance class and give it as a present for her mom." Mike told them. "She's such an angel."

The room was filled with silence and was only broken when Tina gasped.

"Oh my god! Why didn't we think of that?" She said, kissing Mike full on the lips for the story he shared. "The more personalized it is, the better!"

"I'd do the same as she did but I'm afraid you'd get grossed out and punch me in the face." Blaine laughed.

"You know you can kiss me anytime dude." Mike chuckled, puckering up. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, thank you for that and I just might have a really good idea now." Blaine stood up, walking to the door. "Don't forget our trip on Christmas weekend okay? Thanks guys. Bye!" He said, blowing kisses to them both before disappearing.

* * *

His Christmas present for Kurt led Blaine to inviting Kurt for dinner at his apartment on Wednesday night. This would be the first time Kurt would be in his apartment and no matter how much he hated Kurt seeing his small, unworthy-for-a-TV-personality apartment, he needed this to complete his present. He needed everything to be perfect and he had to let go of his insecurities.

At exactly 8 pm, there was a really enthusiastic knock on Blaine's door which means that it was Kurt. Kurt gushed about finally going to Blaine's place over the phone earlier that morning, Blaine wouldn't be surprised if the man cancelled a bunch of his plans that night just to get to Blaine's in time. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey!" Kurt cheerfully greeted as he threw himself at Blaine, a goofy smile on his face.

"Come on in." Blaine chuckled as he stumbled backwards, holding Kurt in place and balancing himself so as to avoid falling. He kicked the door close and nuzzled his nose in Kurt's neck. "You smell good." He sniffed.

"Stop being creepy." Kurt laughed, pulling away. "Dinner smells better than me." He said as he took notice of the smell in the living room.

"Well then, come on. Let's eat dinner." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to his small dining area.

Blaine pulled out a chair for Kurt and the other man politely bowed in reply, amused. Blaine sat on the opposite side of the table and beamed at Kurt.

"This is rare." Kurt started. "You never invite me over for anything. You won't even let me drop you off." He eyed Blaine suspiciously, his face turning from neutral to terrified. "You're going to do something terrible to me, aren't you? You're secretly a member of some underground gang and was hired to kill me aren't you?!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm planning to do because all underground gang cooks an amazing dinner for their victims first before they kill them. Like a turkey." He said sarcastically.

Kurt threw a corn at Blaine. "Oh come on, you could've played along. My acting was gold!" Kurt said, taking hold of his utensils. Blaine laughed in reply, getting a spoonful of mixed veggies. "But no, really, what's up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, "Alright you caught me." –_Think Blaine—_"My mom will be here on Christmas Eve—" _I'm proud of you right now good ol' brain._

"You're not going home to Ohio?"

"I'm afraid not. I went home on Thanksgiving, it's my mom's turn to travel. That's just how we are." Blaine saw Kurt pout. "It's alright, we'll Skype. But anyway, I wanted to use you as my taste tester tonight so I don't disappoint my mom on Christmas dinner." Blaine said, not entirely a lie.

"You'll cook all these?" Kurt asked, amazed.

"Yes. So, let's eat?"

* * *

And so they did. They constantly talked about their day and Blaine couldn't help but think that they're being very domestic. That maybe one day they'd have a house of their own and they'll take turns on who will be cooking dinner and fool around while washing the dishes then end the day with hot, passionate love in _their _bedroom.

But it was too early for that. They've been dating for 2 months, _don't get carried away Blaine._

"Wow Blaine, that was amazing. I especially liked the lasagna, it's perfect." Kurt commented, wiping his lips on the table napkin once he was finished.

"Well thank you. I'm glad you liked it." Blaine smiled, standing up to fix the table. Kurt motioned to help but Blaine swatted his hands away.

"Ouch! I wanted to help." Kurt frowned.

"No helping. Make yourself comfortable." Blaine said, taking the plates to the sink. "Also, you know that didn't hurt." Blaine stuck his tongue out at him.

Kurt decided to let him be and he couldn't stop his lips so before he knew it, he was saying "Nice ass".

Kurt waited to see how Blaine would react and Blaine didn't disappoint. He wiggled his butt at him while doing the dishes. The pure laughter from Kurt made Blaine want to somersault in happiness. He loves hearing Kurt laugh.

Kurt ended up exploring Blaine's apartment. The decorations and cheery atmosphere at Blaine's place made it feel like home for Kurt. There were different colored lights, tinsel and a little Christmas tree in the living room. It was simple yet very homey.

Blaine's apartment wasn't huge but it was decent; there was a living room (that has no TV) with Blaine's laptop on the coffee table in front of a worn-out sofa, a bedroom, another room, a dining room merged with the kitchen and a bathroom.

Kurt ended up in Blaine's bedroom—curious— especially when he remembered the message Wes sent him that Blaine had posters of him in his room.

Blaine had finished washing the dishes and was drying the last few plates when he heard Kurt say "I personally think I look better now than before."

"What are you ta—?"

Kurt was leaning on the doorframe leading to the kitchen, holding a poster of himself, copying the pose he was doing on said poster. It was an old promotional poster for _Sing._

"Oh my god. You broke into my room!" Blaine pointed an accusing finger at him while his free hand covered half of his face, horrified.

"Correction, it was open." Kurt pointed out. "And you said you didn't know me." He teased as he gave him a look that clearly said 'you liar'.

"I didn't. I got that after I met you at the gala." Blaine blushed. "I just like looking at you okay?" He said, walking over to Kurt to get the poster and rolling it up.

"I'm flattered." Kurt said. "What's the other room beside your room?" He asked curiously.

* * *

This was Blaine's chance!

"It's the music room. Come on." Blaine smiled, dragging Kurt towards the room with his piano and the guitar in the corner. "This was our piano at home and my mom insisted that I have it here. So we got this apartment because of the extra room for the piano where I can play." Blaine recounted. Kurt ran his hands over the keys and smiled.

"Do you mind playing something for me?" Kurt requested, standing next to the piano, looking down at Blaine who already sat on the piano bench.

"I don't play for free." Blaine replied with a serious tone. "But you don't have to pay, you just have to sing with me." He smiled, discreetly getting his phone out and placing it where Kurt couldn't see it.

"Fair warning, my voice is so angelic that it might scare you off." Kurt raised his eyebrows at him, proud.

"I love a good challenge."

"So, what song?"

Blaine winked at Kurt, hitting the record button on his phone subtly before playing the first few notes of _Baby, It's Cold Outside_. Kurt's smile grew wide as he recognized the tune and at Blaine's cue, which was a nod in his direction, Kurt sang his heart out to the song.

Blaine realized that he's never heard Kurt sing live before, only on his laptop when he's watching an episode of Sing. And god, Blaine has been missing out. Kurt's voice is indeed angelic in all possible ways that he almost swooned.

He had to keep himself from laughing though as they both flirted back and forth using the song lyrics, with Kurt rolling his eyes at Blaine and acting it all out.

"Ohh baby, it's cold—out—side." They both ended the song in perfect sync, Blaine playing out the last few notes. Kurt was smiling down at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

And before he knew it, he was pushing himself off the piano bench, reaching out to hold Kurt's cheek in his hand and molding their lips together in a sweet, soft kiss. Blaine felt an intake of breath from Kurt but everything was a bit blurry and all he could feel was the feeling of Kurt's lips under his own; soft, sweet, warm and pliant. How they fit perfectly with his and how Kurt kissed him back with matching need.

Kissing has never felt this amazing for Blaine.

They pulled away but Blaine didn't open his eyes, his hand still on Kurt's cheeks while the other helps him to balance himself because he couldn't feel his legs. He leaned back on the piano for support, his forehead on Kurt's. He could hear Kurt's breathing, lips still dangerously close together.

"Wow." Kurt breathed out. "Blaine that was…"

"Yeah. Shh." was all Blaine could say before he slams his lips on Kurt's once more because now that he's tasted Kurt, he can't get enough. This time, he was more forceful than timid and Kurt was kissing him back in no time.

Lips drag against lips, Kurt's breath hot on Blaine's mouth and his hands wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist. Blaine found the courage to slide his tongue to lightly caress Kurt's lips, asking for entrance and Kurt obliged. Blaine pulled Kurt impossibly closer, earning a moan that vibrated through their kiss, as their tongues danced together like it was made just for that and dear _god _Blaine felt like he was on fire.

The way Kurt whimpered against Blaine's lips almost made him go insane and—_Christ— _Kurt knew how to use those perfect lips of his and it was making him _hard._

Blaine swore he could live just by kissing Kurt but all good things must come to an end especially when it's getting hard to breathe.

They pulled away, trying to catch their breathing. Blaine's hand was still in Kurt's hair as he bit his lower lip, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"If this is what dinner is like at your place, I don't mind having dinner here every night." Blaine heard Kurt say, barely above whisper. He laughed silently.

He finally opened his eyes, pulling away to see Kurt looking positively debauched; messy hair, swollen lips and his face was crimson red. He cannot believe that he was responsible for this; it kind of makes him proud.

"_God, _you look hot." Blaine breathed out, making Kurt blush a little more.

"I always do." Kurt winked. He looked at the clock and realized it was getting late but he didn't want to leave. "Can't I just stay here?" He asked.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Blaine pursed his lips. His jeans were still tight and Kurt knew exactly what he means.

"You're not alone on that one B." Kurt assured him and it took all of Blaine's willpower to not look down and openly stare at Kurt's crotch. "Can I use your bathroom?" Kurt politely asked, excusing himself.

Blaine took a deep breath before remembering that he was still recording everything. He grabbed his phone and hit stop. Holy shit, he's got to cut a lot in there or he'll be hearing their moans and whimpers in that recording.

* * *

Blaine waited for Kurt in the living room and when he emerged, he looked normal again. He walked him over to the door and they stood there for a while.

"This was fun. We'll get to do this again right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we will. You can't get rid of me now." Blaine smiled fondly at him. He opened the door and Kurt stepped out into the empty hall. "See you on Friday?"

"Yeah. Okay." Kurt responded.

Blaine took a single step forward and gave Kurt a light kiss on the lips, making Kurt purse his lips to try and hide his smile.

They both bid goodbye and once they were both alone, the boys texted their respective best friends.

* * *

**December 19 (9:45 p.m.)**

**WESLEY**

**(9:45 p.m.)**

**WES**

**(9:46 p.m.)**

**WES I KISSED KURT**

**...**

December 19 (9:49 p.m.)

HALLELUJAH! FINALLY! DISSIMENATE THE INFORMATION!

(9:49 p.m.)

I'm your best man, okay?

...

**December 19 (9:51 p.m.)**

**Wes, I said KISS, not PROPOSE.**

**...**

December 19 (9:53 p.m.)

It's gonna happen anyway. :P

* * *

_December 19 (9:50 p.m.)_

_Rachel, I may or may not have kissed Blaine Anderson tonight._

_(9:52 p.m.)_

_Alright I DID._

_..._

December 19 (9:53 p.m.)

OH MY GOD IT FINALLY HAPPENED. YEEEESSSSSS

...

_December 19 (9:54 p.m.)_

_Good thing you weren't there to ruin it. :P_

_..._

December 19 (9:56 p.m.)

I apologized for that already.

(9:56 p.m.)

How was it?

...

_December 19 (9:57 p.m.)_

_There are no adjectives to describe the way I'm feeling. The English language is insufficient right now._

_..._

December 19 (9:57 p.m.)

That's good.

(9:57 p.m.)

I hope this one lasts. ;)

* * *

Kurt smiled as he read Rachel's last message and he suddenly remembered what kissing meant for Blaine besides pouring his heart out on it. He remembered their conversation:

"_Why?"_

"_Because once I do, you can be sure that I'm not going to leave you no matter what."_

And now he got why Blaine told him "you can't get rid of me now" earlier before he left. He shook his head in amusement; he's not planning to let go of Blaine either.

...

_December 19 (10:00 p.m.)_

_I think it will. :)_

_..._

And he was feeling very positive about that.

* * *

Kurt Hummel -**KurtHummel**

Some nights are just better than the others. Good night. :)

* * *

_A/N: Klaine. Klaine. Klaine. Klaine. Klaine omgomgomgomg :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Because I promised an anon on Tumblr that I will update tonight. Even though it's 12:35 a.m. over here. Haha. :D_

* * *

CHAPTER 16

* * *

"Ooh cold!" Kurt blurted out, rubbing his hands up and down his arms to heat himself up.

They just arrived in the Colorado Mountains and it was cold, considering it was dawn and the sun is just rising up. So cold that when Kurt got out of the van, his skin became impossibly paler and his nose had instantly reddened. "The Gang", as Rachel called them, were donning jackets and earmuffs like when they were little kids.

Blaine laughed as he saw Kurt visibly shiver from the cold; no one was even paying any attention to his boyfriend. Mike and Tina immediately got into a snowball fight with Sam and Alex while Wes was coaxed into taking tons of pictures of Rachel with the Colorado Mountains as her backdrop.

Blaine shook his head, walked behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, his breath lightly ghosting on Kurt's neck. He could feel Kurt's smile as the man tilted his head towards Blaine's head. Kurt held Blaine's arm and sighed contentedly.

"Ah, never mind. I take it back." Kurt giggled, trying to nuzzle his nose in Blaine's hair but only getting a noseful of cold, gelled hair. "Why…" Kurt groaned.

"Why?" Blaine pried, confused.

"Why would you wear gel at this time?" Kurt pouted. "I only wanted to nuzzle my nose in your soft, curly hair. Is that too much to ask?" He continued.

Blaine rolled his eyes in reply. "Quit being a drama queen." He chuckled. Blaine heard a little 'hmph' from Kurt which made him laugh some more. "Alright fine, I'll remove it later when we go skiing." He promised.

Kurt positively beamed, wiggling around as he turned to face Blaine and really hug him. Blaine laughed, it was so easy to make Kurt happy.

"Come on guys!" Rachel called out excitedly as she led everyone inside the cabin.

* * *

The cabin was huge. It had a living room with a fireplace, a dining room, kitchen and 4 double rooms with a king-sized bed that 2 people can share which were perfect for their group. The rooms also had its own bathroom and everything necessary for the survival of rich people.

The only problem now was who's rooming with who. It was alright for the three couples in the room but what with Rachel and Wes who weren't a couple, it becomes a little problematic.

"Maybe Wes can sleep on the couch?" Mike suggested, laughing at the horrified look on Wes' face.

"Do you know how cold it gets here at night?" Wes pointed out. He doesn't really want to wake up feeling stoned. A different kind of stoned.

"You can get the fire going all night." Sam helped out. These boys really would do anything just so they won't lose their girlfriends in exchange of Wesley.

"I can stay with Wes." Blaine offered, raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

"YES! MY TRUE BEST FRIEND SPEAKS!" Wes screamed out.

However, Blaine earned a hard nudge from his boyfriend who was standing next to him, giving him his most deadly glare. Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic look. "I…uhm." Blaine stumbled through his words.

"Rachel!" Kurt huffed, directing his glare at Rachel who was standing next to an amused Alex. There is no way Kurt is going to room with any of these people with his boyfriend in the same roof.

Everyone looked at Rachel, she had the final decision anyway. She glanced at everyone, stared longer at Wes and sighed.

"Fine. Wes you're rooming with me." Rachel finally said. "These guys really just—" But her sentence was cut off when almost everyone cheered in an instant, Alex gave Rachel a light nudge.

"He's an eye-candy, do whatever you please with him. It's about time you try this romance thing after that fling with Brody Weston." Alex whispered with a laugh. Rachel rolled her eyes at Alex.

"_Please_. He's not a piece of meat." Rachel said. "Come on Wes, we have to set some rules." She said in her most authoritative voice, flipping her hair, laughing.

"Go get her tiger." Mike laughed, pushing Wes towards the hall that leads to their room. The man shook his head and got the bags, he could feel that he's just going to tend to Rachel's needs. And maybe it's not at all that bad.

* * *

Everyone ignored everyone as they all went to their respective rooms. Blaine and Kurt went to theirs and the first thing Kurt did was to push Blaine to the bathroom, making Blaine stumble a little and almost trip.

"At least try to be gentle." Blaine commented as he straightened up, hands on the wall to balance himself.

"That would be the perfect sentence in an entirely different situation." Kurt bluntly said before he could stop himself. Both men blushed but neither hid away from each other. "Sorry, I just really want you out of that product." Kurt gave Blaine's hair a dirty look. "You need to understand, my nose needs your warmth." He laughed, pushing Blaine again inside the bathroom. "I'll be here when you need me!" Kurt said.

As Blaine was taking his shower, Kurt took this chance to fix their room; unpacking their bags and getting out the important stuff like his moisturizer and other related products. Kurt shed off the coat and the bonnet; it was relatively warm inside the room so it was okay to sit around with only his long-sleeved polo on.

He also had time to tweet.

...

Kurt Hummel -**KurtHummel**

I hope everyone is enjoying their Christmas week-end. I sure am!

...

He proceeded to checking his phone for any messages from work when Blaine emerged out of the bathroom, looking fresh and curly.

"That is the most refreshing bath I've ever had in my entire life. The bathroom smells like lavender." Blaine said, getting out of the showers, drying his hair. Unfortunately for Kurt, his boyfriend was fully clothed.

"Come here, let's dry your hair." Kurt motioned Blaine towards the dresser but Blaine stopped as he saw Kurt.

The light from the lamp was making it look like Kurt was glowing. Or maybe it was just because Blaine always sees Kurt as a sparkling human being but the light really does wonders to Kurt's skin. It was beautiful. Kurt was beautiful.

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt say, breaking through his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?" Blaine asked, shaking his head to focus on Kurt. But he really didn't hear Kurt's words as he continued to stare at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. "Kurt, shush, I don't understand a thing that you're saying." Blaine finally admitted.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt's brows furrowed in concern. Blaine shook his head in reply. "Then what is it?" He asked.

"Can I just take a photo of you? Because you look really beautiful right now and I can't feel my heart. Am I still breathing?" Blaine said in a voice so fast that Kurt almost couldn't catch it. But he did and he blushed.

"Anderson, you know your flattery works like magic on me." Kurt laughed. "Alright, one photo." He said.

So Blaine took his phone out and snapped a picture of Kurt. Then in the spur of the moment, he decided to tweet it. It was okay, people knew about them anyway even though Kurt still hasn't admitted anything in public. They weren't trying to hide and even Alex was fine with whatever they want to do.

_I'm so going to make this my phone's background picture._

Blaine bit his lip to stop the squeal that was threatening to erupt outside of him.

...

Blaine Anderson -**BlaineAnderson**

It's Christmas week-end! Have this beautiful photo.

[insert photo]

...

Blaine saw Kurt visibly shaking his head as soon as his tweet showed up on his phone.

"You just really love to make the fans go crazy, don't you?" Kurt turned to face Blaine, amused. Blaine nodded, not even trying to deny it.

"It's Christmas anyway, it wouldn't hurt if we tweet stuff like these as Christmas presents." Blaine laughed, walking over to Kurt who was motioning for him to sit down so he could dry his hair.

"My fans are lucky then, you're being a very generous Santa." Kurt smiled, running his hand through Blaine's hair and pointing a blow dryer at it. Blaine couldn't help but sigh; both because of Kurt's hand in his hair and simply because of his _hair_.

"Can't we just let it dry by itself?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt warily. Kurt shook his head in reply, continuing what he was doing. "It'll be all over the place, I'm telling you." Blaine told Kurt.

"You'll be wearing a bonnet anyway so it doesn't matter." Kurt pointed out. "And besides, I don't want you to catch a cold." He added.

Blaine let out a little 'awww you're so sweet', earning an eye roll from Kurt though the other man let out a laugh with it too. After a few minutes of drying, the room became quiet again as Kurt turned off the hair dryer, placing it on the side table and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Kurt said in a low whisper, his lips near Blaine's cheek. Blaine tilted his head a bit to the side, looking at Kurt in the mirror.

"Yeah?"

There was a pause with Kurt just smiling, looking at Blaine. "Your hair looks a little bit noodle-y." He whispered.

Blaine wiggled out of Kurt's grasp, huffing and pouting in the process while the other man just laughed loudly, lightly patting Blaine on the shoulder. Kurt's laughter just got louder when Blaine stood up, arms crossed over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Kurt. So Blaine did the only thing he could think about.

Tackle Kurt.

"Ahhh!" Kurt screeched, closing his eyes tightly as they both toppled onto the mattress. "Blaine Anderson, this is not funn—ah!—hahahahaha"

Blaine had proceeded to tickling Kurt and the other man kept trying to squirm out of Blaine's tickle attack.

"How dare you make fun of my fabulous hair." Blaine grinned, not stopping even though Kurt started to hit him square on the chest.

"Alright! I concede!" Kurt panted. "Just…just stop." He practically begged.

Blaine beamed at Kurt. It took a moment for him to realize the position that they were both in; Blaine looking down at Kurt, both of his hands holding him up in place. Hazel eyes met glasz and to an observer, it must've look like they were doing unspeakable things to each other seeing as how Kurt was red and panting heavily.

But before his inner mind got to tell him that he should push himself away, Blaine was already leaning down and grazing his lips over Kurt's. Kurt responded in record time, as if he was ready for this since they arrived. Kurt's hands snaked around Blaine's neck as he slowly sat up so that his back was against the headboard, Blaine's arms wrapped around his waist.

Their moment was broken when three knocks came through the door.

"Wesley Samuels is announcing his presence to the couple inside the room, I would barge in but I'm afraid I'd see you blowing each other so…" The voice faded away.

Kurt laughed as Blaine pulled away; by now, Kurt had learned that he'll be constantly embarrassed in the presence of Blaine's friends as well as his own friends. But Blaine still wasn't used to it, he instantly found Kurt's shoulder and as usual, hid his blushing face behind it.

"You can come in Wes." Blaine said, loud enough for Wes to hear.

Wes bounced into the room in full skiing gear, beaming at Kurt and Blaine. His wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he took in the way Blaine's arms were wrapped around Kurt and Kurt's arms around Blaine's neck.

"We're leaving soon so if you can just get your horny butts out of this room. I want to get first tracks!" Wes said excitedly as he laughed. Blaine sat up, glaring at Wes and eventually throwing a pillow at him. Wes just dodged it and laughed maniacally, leaving the room.

"As much as I love to kiss you and believe me, _I do_—" Blaine said, earning a small smile from Kurt. "I also love winter sports and has been deprived of it for years already." He ended, getting up and pulling Kurt up with him.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Kurt muttered under his breath. He was not really the most gifted in winter sports—well, any sport really but the look on Blaine's face which resembles an excited puppy, makes him want to try it out. _Maybe it won't be so bad._

* * *

"Come on, you can do this. I'm here."

Everyone was enjoying the day. It was sunny, the snow was soft and it was easy to navigate through it.

At least for the pros.

For Kurt, however, it was difficult to even _walk_ in the snow with his skis on. Granted that they had been at this for hours and Blaine had taught him the basics, he still wasn't as good as everybody else. Maybe he was better than Rachel but that is beside the point.

Now he found himself staring at a slope. If he was scared in the lift ride to get there, he was completely terrified now. Blaine assured him that it was a gentle trail and that he would definitely enjoy the view as they go down.

"This looks fun." Kurt asked, his voice sounding a lot more terrified than he intended. Blaine heard an audible gulp from Kurt. He ran a hand up and down Kurt's back.

"Alright Kurt, calm down." Blaine slowly said. "I promise we won't go fast, it's really not even that high." He explained.

"That doesn't calm me down!" Kurt's voice came out as a high-pitched screech and it took him a moment to compose himself. "Remind me why I agreed to this again?" He let out a long breath.

"Because you can't resist me." Blaine winked. Kurt rolled his eyes and he would've pushed Blaine away if only he wasn't terrified that his boyfriend would end up skiing down the slope and leaving him alone to freeze up there.

"I hate you so much." Kurt said, holding onto Blaine's hand as he starts to wobble a little. Blaine held him steady, smiling.

"Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to ski down that tree and wait for you there. Then we'll do that again until we reach the end of the slope. Okay?" Blaine explained. Kurt looked impossibly paler as he clutched onto Blaine's hand even tighter.

"We're not going down together? I thought you were going to hold me until we get down." Kurt said.

"There's a much less chance of falling down if we go by ourselves." Blaine slowly said, convincing Kurt. "Also, that's why you have the ski poles so that you can balance." He said. "You can do this Kurt."

"If I die, promise me you'll take care of James and that you'll start a singing career." Kurt said, finally letting go of Blaine. "Let's get this over with." Blaine laughed.

"Stop that. You're going to be fine." Blaine smiled. He gave Kurt a little nod before he was gone.

Blaine skied down to the tree, doing his best with his stance and hoping that it would help Kurt with his own. He reached the tree, turned around and waved for Kurt to follow. He watched as Kurt let out a breath and finally ski down to him, impressed at Kurt's balance and control. Blaine laughed as Kurt reached him, beaming.

"I'm very impressed. You're very good." Blaine complimented him. Kurt huffs and smoke comes out of his mouth.

"Don't jinx it."

"Ready?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine skied off once again and when he stops, Kurt followed suit. They do this a few more times until they reached the end, both panting and sweating from the activity. Blaine took off his foggy goggles and practically threw himself at Kurt.

"That was really good! You were awesome." Blaine smiled. Kurt hugged him back, laughing. "I knew you could do it." He said, planting a long kiss on Kurt's red cheeks.

"I was scared shitless Blaine but I must admit, that was fun. I've never done that. Ever." Kurt said as they slowly made their way back to the nearest ski house, hearing screams from Wes and Mike as they competed in skiing.

"Let's add a bit of color in your dull, celebrity life then." Blaine laughed. Kurt couldn't help but nod in reply.

"Have I ever told you that you're my slice of reality?" Kurt said, taking off his gear and taking a seat to relax.

"Yes. Several times now and I'm honored." Blaine smiled at Kurt, sitting next to him as they watched the others having fun.

There was a moment of pause before Kurt said, "So, what are we doing next?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day trying out different winter activities like:

(1) riding a snow mobile which Kurt found to be really fun and thus he started a competition with Rachel.

"Eat my dust Rachel Berry!"

"What dust?! We're on a snow!"

(2) snowshoeing in which Blaine had been reprimanded several times courtesy of Kurt.

"This feels safer than skiing! Why didn't we just do this?" Kurt huffed.

"But skiing is fun too!" Blaine countered.

"Yeah, if I wanted to die."

(3) ice skating in which Blaine had to keep an eye on Kurt once again because he's not used to skates.

"How do you—?" Kurt started as he struggled to stand straight in his skates. Blaine held his hand, it was like déjà vu but this time they were on hard ice instead of soft snow.

"It's just like your sliding in your house with your socks on."

"That doesn't end very well either."

Not far away, Wes was also struggling with the skating. He wasn't used to it either so it was funny seeing him having a Skating 101 with Rachel, Mike and Tina. Sam and Alex are looking like they were going to compete for the skating Olympics in the future.

They would have gone dog-sledding but Rachel said that it was cruelty to animals so they headed back to their cabin instead to make dinner.

* * *

Everyone was huddled near the fire as they ate dinner, chatting about their day and laughing about the goofs that happened in the snow. Kurt looked around him and he couldn't help but smile fondly at everyone; who would have thought that in a span of 4 months, he'd be friends with all these amazing people.

And not one of them treated him like he was different just because he was famous.

Blaine noticed that Kurt had gone quiet but the smile on his face told Blaine that it was a good kind of quiet. He bumped his shoulders with him for a bit and Kurt turned to him, smiling.

"Happy?" Blaine asked, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. His own eyes sparkling.

"Very." Kurt simply replied. Kurt's attention was caught by Rachel taking a picture with Wes and an idea struck him. He turned to Blaine and smiled. "Come on, let's get the fans crazy." Kurt smiled.

Blaine just looked at him, confused. But Kurt just called Alex over and gave him his phone, telling her to take a photo of him and Blaine.

"Smile."

So they did and once the photo was taken, Kurt decided to tweet it.

...

Kurt Hummel -**KurtHummel**

Merry Christmas! With love from me and -_BlaineAnderson_.

[photo]

...

"Imagine Tumblr right now." Blaine laughed, having fun with this.

"You're welcome internet." Kurt chuckled, putting his phone away.

* * *

After a few more minutes in front of the fire, they all decided that it was time to hit the hot springs; it was outdoors, just in the back of their cabin. It was a natural hot spring and everyone practically jumped into it as soon as they got out. It had instantly beaten the cold especially for the guys because they were just wearing towels and shorts to cover their twinkle tubes. The ladies were wearing robes.

"You know, it's nice that we can all spend our time out of the city for once." Alex said sincerely, looking up at the stars.

"We're just happy that we're part of this group." Mike honestly admitted, hugging Tina close to him. It was true, if it wasn't for Blaine, they wouldn't even be here anyway.

"There's only one person to thank for this." Kurt said, soaking his shoulders wet so he wouldn't get cold. Blaine just kept staring at Kurt's bare chest. "Rachel Berry, thank you. You and your dads are awesome." He smiled.

"Well, I love you guys so much. And this bunch of crazy fools were the first bunch of crazy fools I got to hang out with for a long time. That sticks, you know." Rachel smiled, splashing water over at Wes. He was going to splash back but Rachel gave him a death glare and threatened to make him sleep on the couch in the living so Wes apologized.

All of them laughed, poor Wesley.

"Blaine stop staring at Kurt's manly chest. We all know he's hot." Tina commented, giggling as he saw the blush that crept on Blaine's face. Kurt winked at Tina.

"Shh, I'm etching it in my heart and mind." Blaine laughed. "I'm going to make a song about his chest one day." He chuckled.

"Always the romantic." Kurt retorted with a laugh.

All of them just stayed there until most of them felt tired and sleepy.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt finally made their way to the bedroom as soon as they've changed into their most comfortable clothing; Blaine in a gray shirt and pajama pants while Kurt was in a black sweatshirt and pants.

Somehow, they got past the awkward getting in to bed and were now sprawled together, wrapped in each other's arms because it was really cold. Blaine's left arm was under Kurt's head, Kurt loved nuzzling his nose in Blaine's shoulder so they've settled into this position.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine started, breaking the comfortable silence that they were sharing. Kurt's eyes were already closed and he hummed.

"For what?" Kurt asked, sleepily

"Just…thank you." Blaine smiled. Kurt just hummed again in reply, he was lowly drifting off to dream world because he was exhausted.

But Blaine took this moment to stare at Kurt and take in his boyfriend's beauty. He truly is the famous Kurt Hummel. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt lightly on the lips and he smiled as Kurt let out an almost satisfied sounding breath.

Blaine held him closer, wrapping both of his arms around Kurt. He knew that Kurt was asleep as he was evenly breathing and was practically dead to the world.

"I want you to fall in love with me." Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "Because I seriously think that I love you already." He ended.

They both fell asleep with Kurt not having an idea that Blaine had professed his love for him.

* * *

_A/N: LOOOOOVEEEEE 3_


	17. Chapter 16-5

A/N: In celebration of the apocalypse, here, have a mini chapter. A bit of Kurt. MERRY CHRISTMAS! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 16.5

* * *

"_Mom, can we sing a song now?" Kurt beamed up at his mother after they had opened their presents. _

_It became a Hummel tradition that Kurt and his mom, Elizabeth, would sing a Christmas song for Burt every Christmas Eve to get more into the spirit. Kurt looked forward to this moment the most because he admires his mother; he loves his mother and he loves performing for his dad._

"_Okay sweetie, what do you want to sing this year?" Elizabeth asked, standing next to Kurt and facing Burt who was sitting on the couch, smiling as he stared at the two most important people in his life._

"_I want to sing that song that goes…" Then Kurt hummed the tune, unable to remember the title of the song even though he sings it a lot. Elizabeth smiled, nodding at her son._

"_Then we'll sing Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas." Elizabeth said, fully enunciating the words so that Kurt would catch it. Kurt nodded, trying to file away the song title in his head. "Is that alright Dad?" She looked at Burt._

"_Let's hear it." Burt clapped his hand, excited. Kurt smiled happily._

_Kurt sang with his mother sincerely, he was happy. He was happy that they were a happy family and that his mom was singing with him and that his dad was listening with a smile on his face. And that it was snowing and that there were beautiful lights outside their window._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

_Kurt knew that they will all be together; him, his mom and his dad. They would always be complete and they'd always have a 'merry little Christmas' every year._

* * *

He woke up with a jolt, a tear slowly rolling to the side of his right cheek. He sighed, wiping it away. Kurt looked up at his ceiling and then to his vanity mirror where a perfume bottle was beautifully resting.

_Maybe I shouldn't have sprayed your perfume before I went to sleep last night._

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Kurt could already smell the amazing food courtesy of Carole Hudson-Hummel. Kurt shook his head to wake himself up, rolling onto his face and inhaling his pillow before he finally got up to help with preparations.

The first thing he did was to check his phone and sure enough, there are already multiple messages from quite a number of people.

The text that he gave importance to was the one from Blaine, of course.

...

**December 24 (8:01 a.m.)**

**Kurt.**

**Hey Kurt.**

**(8:02)**

**Are you awake?**

**(8:03)**

**KUUUUURTTTTTTT**

**(8:04)**

**Kurt I'm having Christmas Eve anxiety.**

**No I'm kidding.**

**(8:05)**

**I just miss the snow.**

**I hate L.A. and its lack of ability to produce snow.**

**(8:30)**

**WHY ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING? IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE.**

**(8:34)**

**Sorry, I know you need all the sleep you can get**

**Go sleep some more. Text me. :)**

**...**

_December 24 (10:45 a.m.)_

_Good morning to you too B._

_Why were you up so early?_

_(10:47)_

_And I see that eggnog finally kicked in. You're bouncy Blaine._

_Even in your texts._

_(10:50)_

_Curious, can I open my present now?_

_..._

**December 24 (10:51 a.m.)**

**Morning Kurt.**

**No, you can't open it yet. Wait until Christmas. A few more hours Kurt. Okay? OKAY.**

**...**

_December 24 (10:53 a.m.)_

_Aww, okay. :(_

_Oh, also, I don't think we can Skype later Buttman, I'll be busy._

_..._

**December 24 (10:55 a.m.)**

**Enough with that 'Buttman' thing. **

**I think Wes broke a rib laughing on the way home yesterday. **

**(10:56 a.m.)**

**Oh and that sucks but it's okay. I'll be busy too anyway and I'll be playing a Christmas set at MS&L tonight so…**

**...**

_December 24 (10:56 a.m.)_

_IT'S BECAUSE IT WAS HILARIOUS. You're the only person I know who falls down, ass first, on a snowy ground and leave a perfect butt mark._

_Buttman._

_..._

**December 24 (10:57 a.m.)**

**I'm sorry if I have the perfect butt.**

**(10:59 a.m.)**

**Really Kurt?**

**(11:02 a.m.)**

**KURT, I can hear you laughing from here and I'm miles away from you.**

**...**

_December 24 (11:03 a.m.)_

_I'm sorry. I can't help it. Mike is a freaking genius._

_Alright sorry, I'll stop now._

_Good luck on your set! I'll call you tonight?_

_..._

**December 24 (11:04 a.m.)**

**You can't call now?**

**(11:06 a.m.)**

**Never mind, my mom's here.**

**She told me to tell you 'Merry Christmas'.**

**...**

_December 24 (11:07 a.m.)_

_Merry Christmas to her too._

_And I also have to go, gotta help with all the crazy here._

_Later B!_

_..._

**December 24 (11:08 a.m.)**

**Later Kurt. I miss you!**

**...**

_December 24 (11:10 a.m.)_

_I miss you too my Buttman. Haha. *kissy face*_

* * *

Kurt did try to sneak in a little time to talk to Blaine but alas, it was crazy in the Hudson-Hummel household on Christmas Eve; what with all the cooking and baking, adding final Christmas decorations and sneaking in Christmas gifts under the tree.

It was pretty busy.

But they got through it just like most of the occasions that happen in the house. So now Kurt found himself sitting on the living room floor by the fireplace next to Finn, with a lap full of Christmas presents.

It was time for the Hudson-Hummel tradition of gift-giving and a constant laughing at how bad they were at Christmas shopping. Kurt got a box of Wrigley's from Finn, a trench coat from Carole and a pair of sunglasses from Burt.

"So, does anyone want to sing a song tonight?" Carole smiled; she knew that it was always a tradition to the Hummels to sing a song on Christmas Eve. Burt looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Let me go first." Finn said.

This was the best thing about their family; even though they're grown-ups, nobody breaks the tradition no matter how cheesy it is for other people. So Finn sang his rendition of White Christmas with Kurt trying to harmonize and succeeding because their voices blend really well together.

Burt and Carole went next, singing an 'okay' rendition of Frosty The Snowman which included a lot of Carole trying to get Burt to sing the right tune. And a lot of ridiculous dancing.

Then came Kurt, he thought for a moment about what he was going to sing and decided that he'd sing Silent Night this year. Kurt saw his father's lips twitch and he knew what that meant; Burt was still waiting for Kurt to sing the song that him and his mother sang on Elizabeth's last Christmas Eve before she died but ever since then, Kurt has never sang it. Or listened to it willingly.

He can't help it; he doesn't think he can deal with the emotional attachment he has with that song. Especially on Christmas Eve.

After their holiday traditions, they all waited for the clock to strike twelve, greeting each other a Merry Christmas once it did and heading off to their respective rooms once they got tired of all the talking.

Kurt ran up to his room and quickly opened the small box that Blaine gave him on the 23rd, before they parted ways at the airport in Colorado. It revealed a hard drive.

Kurt smiled, he had a feeling he knew what this would be.

So he turned on his laptop and plugged it in. There was only one folder in the hard drive entitled "Christmas Playlist"

It was already in order.

* * *

1. Introduction

2. Song # 1

3. Song # 2

4. Song # 3

5. Bonus Track :P

* * *

He played it and the first thing he heard was Blaine speaking right through his earphones.

"Hey Kurt. If you're listening to this right now then Merry Christmas! If it's not Christmas yet then it means that you cheated and I will never speak to you again."

There was a pause.

"No. I was kidding. I can never do that." Blaine laughed. "I'm sorry I couldn't spend time with you today. But anyway, I don't have a lot of things I can give you this Christmas. I only have my talent and my recorder so I'm going to make use of them and record songs. Yay songs!"

There was a laugh.

"Uhm, what I did was to record two instrumentals in piano and guitar so that you can listen to them anytime if you want to just chill. And one is a surprise and a bonus track with my ugly voice. Yay bonus track!" There was a laugh again. "So, here's my Christmas gift to you. Just imagine that I'm there with you, okay? I hope you like it."

Kurt smiled as the first instrumental started to play.

It was a slow and serene version of All I Want For Christmas, obviously arranged by Blaine himself because Kurt has never heard it played this beautifully on a piano before. Just listening to it relaxes his brain.

The next song in guitar was White Christmas, again arranged by Blaine to sound perfect when played in a guitar. Kurt swears that Blaine is a god when it comes to music. He didn't even realize that he was smiling like an idiot in front of his laptop screen and bobbing his head to the music.

Then there was an interlude before the next song played.

"Oh you'll love this."

Kurt knew that piano intro and he couldn't help but grin. _That sneaky Buttman._ It was Baby It's Cold Outside. And they sound amazing; he kept in mind that he needed to show this to someone in the music industry.

The bonus track came next and there was another intermission.

"Okay, uhm, this song means a lot to me because my mom loves it. So, I hope you'll like it too."

Kurt listened in, trying to identify the piano intro and then Blaine started singing—

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on our troubles will be out of sight_

And for the first time in 17 years, Kurt had listened to the song willingly, unable to remove his earphones as he just sat there, staring in the distance.

In his mind, he saw a smile and he could almost hear his mother's voice over Blaine's singing voice. And he inhaled the scent of his mom that still filled his room.

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

Kurt was crying, yes he was until the song ended and once it did, the first thing he did was to dial Blaine's number.

"Oh my god Kurt your Christmas gift to me was–"

But Kurt cut him off with a tearful, "Blaine"

Kurt's voice seemed to have snapped Blaine out of whatever train of thought he had with his sentence and concern filled his tone.

"Kurt, are you crying? Did I do something wrong? You didn't like my gift?" Blaine asked, worried. "Are you okay? I didn't mean for it to make you cry."

"Thank you." Kurt said simply, wiping at his eyes. "Thank you so much." He whispered through the phone. For a moment, Blaine didn't say anything.

"I did something right?" Blaine asked, confused but relieved that Kurt wasn't crying because he was sad. "You're happy?"

"I'm more than happy." Kurt said, the happiness in his tone evident. "Thank you for this Blaine." He repeated.

"You're welcome." Blaine replied. Another pause and then Blaine remembered his first sentence. "But Kurt, oh my god, you bought me a new guitar and a violin. _Christ_." Blaine said as if he couldn't believe it.

"So you can play me more of your music." Kurt replied honestly. "You're amazing Blaine, have I told you that?" He asked.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "And you're crazy for dating me and buying me a new guitar and a violin of my own and thinking that I'm amazing, have I told you that?" He said, still completely overwhelmed. He only used to borrow the violin in MS&L and his guitar was his first guitar ever, so this was overwhelming.

"Not really." Kurt laughed through clogged nose. "Merry Christmas Blaine." He said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Kurt. Thank you for everything." Blaine said. "You're amazing too you know." He said. Kurt smiled.

"See you when I get back." Kurt said before making a kiss sound and hanging up on Blaine who just made a kiss sound back at him.

Kurt transferred the songs to his phone and brought it to bed with him. But first he walked over to where all his pictures were hanged and smiled at the one that had his mom.

"Mom, I can't believe Blaine managed to bring you back into my holiday tradition." He said quietly with a smile, talking to his mother's photograph. "I miss you mom, so much." He sobbed. "You love this song don't you? We both do. So I know you'll love Blaine." Kurt smiled.

Kurt crawled to his bed feeling contented and happy. Blaine had once again managed to pull him back to reality and face his past. He never had the courage to do so, afraid that he'll just break down crying and be depressed but unexpectedly, he didn't. He closed his eyes, smiling as he listened to Blaine's soothing voice over and over again.

It was a merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

A/N: Kind of random? This chapter was brought to you by the most boring apocalypse ever. Hoho. Good night guys, it's December 22 here. :D


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N: This kind of got out of hand. It was supposed to be a short-chapter but they're 25 year old men and it's not a short chapter at all. :P_

_Warning: mild smut_

* * *

CHAPTER 17

* * *

Blaine knew that he wouldn't be ringing in the New Year with Kurt. The man was back in Ohio and he knew that it would be really tiring if he went back to Los Angeles just to celebrate the New Year with him.

His mother was spending her New Year with his grandparents and even though Jane wanted him to come, Blaine chose not to. He loves them but he knew that going there would just result with him being interrogated about his job and when he's planning to settle down and adopt kids.

So he made plans with Wes who will also be spending his New Year alone.

And now he found himself standing inside one of the cheapest bars in their area. They've been eating and drinking since 5 p.m. and though it was almost already 10 p.m. with the music blaring from different places, the night is still young.

Blaine was just getting out of a conversation with a girl that he didn't know when Wes turned up, holding two bottles of beer and rocking out to the music. Blaine laughed and thanked his best friend, pushing through the crowd so they could get away from it for a bit.

"Jesus Blaine, I leave you for two minutes and you've already got someone hitting on you again." Wes shoved Blaine playfully on his shoulder. "You've got game." He screamed over the music.

"The words 'I'm gay' just doesn't cut it anymore." Blaine shouted back, laughing and shaking his head. "And it attracts other people too." He frowned, waving away a guy that was walking towards him once he uttered the two magic words of the night.

"Assholes don't know you have a boyfriend." Wes said, looking at the guy that was turned down. They drank their beers, dancing a little bit to the music.

"But you on the other hand, don't have anyone. Go on and mingle!" Blaine said, pushing Wes into the crowd again. Wes offered a fist-bump which Blaine gladly returned.

"Be back later bro. Don't pick up chicks while I'm gone!" Wes said as he vanished in the sea of drunken men and women.

Blaine never had a problem of being alone in a bar; he ends up being like that all the time anyway so he ordered another drink from the bartender.

* * *

"Looking quite dapper with your bow tie over there."

Blaine whipped his head around and offered a polite smile to the guy who talked. The man ordered himself a beer as well and Blaine was just about to leave when the man started to talk to him again.

"You're celebrating New Year alone?" He asked.

Blaine almost gave out an audible groan but _on second thought, don't be so mean, it's New Year's Eve. _"No, I'm here with my friend. He's just…somewhere." Blaine ended, looking around but failing to spot Wes in the crowd.

"Oh." The man said. "Wanna dance?" He asked out of the blue, getting up from his seat and grabbing Blaine by the arm. Blaine sighed, _this again._

"I'm sorry, I—" but his sentence was cut when his phone started ringing. His face lit up, _perfect timing. _He held a finger up to the man and said, "I gotta take this." The man groaned and walked away, mumbling something under his breath.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh and think that whoever's calling him will receive his love forever. He answered it and covered his other ear to hear better, screaming into the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine practically shouted. He only heard a muffled voice. "It's kind of loud in here. Can you speak up?" He said.

"Blaine!"

Blaine took a double take, putting his phone away from his ear to look at the I.D. He doesn't understand why he always forgets to look at his phone's caller I.D., realization dawned on him upon seeing who it was.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm just going to find a quiet corner." Blaine said, briskly walking away from the crowd and into the bathroom which, surprisingly, was empty. "Kurt! Happy New Year…'s Eve!" Blaine greeted enthusiastically.

Kurt laughed a little on the other end of the line. "You sound like you're having fun. Happy New Year's Eve to you too." He said.

"I am. I'm having fun turning people down." Blaine said. "I don't want you to punch me in the face when you get back." He laughed.

"How thoughtful." Kurt played along.

Blaine paused for a moment. "Where are you?" He asked, realizing that he wasn't hearing any noise in the background. If it was a normal phone call, he would've heard Burt or Finn right now.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I thought you'd be at home so I…" Kurt said.

"Shit Kurt." Blaine blurted out. "You're not in my apartment are you?" He asked, panicking. Did he miss something? Did Kurt tell him he was going back to L.A. on New Year's Eve? _No, he didn't._

"Maybe…or maybe not?" Kurt replied with a laugh. But Blaine was already hurrying out of the bar, not even thinking of finding Wes and telling him he was going home.

"Don't you dare move from there, I'm going home." Blaine said, now running to get out of the bar. He knew he was bumping a lot of people but _whatever, it's Kurt._

"Blaine, come on. The traffic is deadly outside and you're partying." Kurt said in a playful tone.

"I don't even think you're trying to sound like you feel bad at all." Blaine laughed. Blaine got a glimpse of the traffic and smiled, _Good thing I don't have a car. _He continued to run, the bar was just a 25-minute walk away from his apartment and he'll try to cut it down to 15 by running.

If he can.

"Am I that obvious?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes you are. You're such a spoiled brat." Blaine panted as he tried to keep the conversation going. It was beginning to get difficult.

"Blaine you can end the call you know. I can hear you panting." Kurt said with a worried tone.

"No, just keep talking, I like hearing your voice. And I'm listening." Blaine said. "Go on."

So Kurt did; he talked about his holiday with his family and how his dad tried to bake gingerbread cookies with him but failed miserably, resulting in burnt cookies. He talked about different kinds of things and Blaine was laughing all the while that time was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Eventually, Blaine reached his apartment building and quickly ran up.

When he reached his floor, he immediately saw Kurt who was still talking animatedly into the phone, failing to notice that Blaine was already in the hall. Blaine smiled as he stared at Kurt; unsure if the quick pace of his heartbeat was because of all the running or because of Kurt. It's been a week since he last saw him and he never knew that seeing Kurt again would make his brain turn into a puddle in an instant.

"…Blaine, are you still there?" Kurt asked. Blaine let out a soft laugh.

"Don't sit on your luggage, you'll break it." Blaine said as he moved towards Kurt. He saw him frown then look up, eyes sparkling upon seeing Blaine. He clicked his phone off, beaming as Kurt stood up with the same smile on his face.

"I'm back. I missed you." Kurt said, holding out his arms open for Blaine who was just standing there, sweaty after running. Blaine shook his head.

"I missed you too but I'm sweaty and gross." Blaine replied, side-stepping to get to the door, carefully avoiding Kurt.

"I like it when you're sweaty and gross." Kurt laughed, hugging Blaine anyway even as he squirmed away from his grasp.

They both managed to stumble inside Blaine's apartment after the much needed touching and kissing. They settled down on Blaine's sofa, eating cake and drinking wine that Kurt had brought. They were being very sweet and very drunk, feeding each other some cake; so sweet that the some of the cake's icing had landed on Blaine's face, making Kurt laugh hysterically.

"It wasn't intentional. I swear!" Kurt laughed, defending himself when Blaine accused him of intentionally putting cake icing on his face.

Kurt got an icing on his finger again and was going to lick it off but instead, he wiped it on Blaine's cheek. Blaine gasped, eyes widening; it was the third time Kurt had done it.

"Oh _that is it_ Hummel." Blaine said, putting his feet down. Kurt had begun to stand up and slowly back away, his chest vibrating with laughter. "I hope you're ready for this fight because it's about to get messy." He said in a low voice.

Blaine got a handful of icing, a glint passing in his eyes as he stood up and darted for Kurt. Kurt shrieked as he tried to run around the place to avoid Blaine. When they were facing each other, the sofa in between them, Kurt held up a hand.

"WAIT!" Kurt cried. "This is an Alexander McQueen! Let me just get it to safety." He said, finally taking off his coat and carefully stowing it away in a place that any icing wouldn't land on. It was the only important clothing he had on that night as he was only wearing casual shirt and pants underneath it.

Blaine waited, he knew better than to mess with Kurt's expensive clothing.

"Ready?" Blaine asked once Kurt was finished. Kurt took a deep breath and ran for his life, darting towards Blaine's kitchen.

It didn't take long for Blaine to catch him, his icing-free hand grabbing his waist as Kurt yelped in surprise. Blaine chuckled as he saw the terrified look on Kurt's face as he lifted his hand to wipe it on Kurt's face.

"Not the hair, not the hair, not the hair." Kurt chanted with his eyes closed, waiting. It was really sticky when you get cake icing on your hair and he _hates _that.

"Here's for your moisturizing regimen tonight Mr. Hummel." Blaine laughed, finally wiping his hand on Kurt's face, hearing Kurt fake a cry with an audible 'ahuuhuuhuuh' and a pout. "You knew this was coming." Blaine said.

But then Kurt's lips went up to a smirk as he opened the faucet in the sink and splashed water towards Blaine. Blaine snapped his eyes shut as the water went to his face and hair, getting his guard down and eventually, Kurt squirmed away from his grasp while laughing maniacally.

Blaine shook his head in amusement as he ran after Kurt once more. He saw him in the living room, taking the icing off of his face, muttering something under his breath that sounded like "so sticky".

"This is war!" Blaine declared with a laugh as he once again went to the cake to get a handful of icing. Kurt shook his head, wanting to quit as he ran towards Blaine's bedroom, jumping on his bed for safety.

"Blaine! You wouldn't want to get icing on your bed sheet now would you?" Kurt stated, covering himself with Blaine's blanket. But Blaine just smirked at him.

"I don't mind actually. I can always wash them."

Blaine jumped on the bed, making Kurt scream as the other man covered himself up with the blanket, hiding away from Blaine. He laughed as Kurt struggled to get away from Blaine but too late, Blaine was already straddling Kurt on the bed, tugging at the blanket.

"Come out, come out Kurt. This isn't going to hurt at all." Blaine laughed, still trying to pull the blanket with one hand.

"I surrender!" Kurt announced, lifting a hand out of the blanket, waving it. That is possibly the worst decision he's ever made because Blaine caught it and used it to pull Kurt up and out of the blanket.

"Gotcha." Blaine chuckled as Kurt pouted.

"_Blaine._" Kurt sternly said, looking up at Blaine with pleading eyes. "I still have that previous icing on my face!" He complained. It seemed that Blaine couldn't stop laughing.

"That sucks. But then again, I won already so let me claim my prize." Blaine smiled, licking the icing off of his hand. He heard Kurt breathe out a sigh of relief.

Just as Kurt was about to say something, Blaine leaned down, pressing both of his hands on Kurt's face. Kurt's breath hitched in surprise and his eyes fluttered close as Blaine easily darted his tongue out in Kurt's mouth, sharing the icing with him. Kurt could feel his blood rush to his face and felt a slow heat pooling in his stomach which both had nothing to do with the wine.

Who knew Blaine could do something so hot.

Tongue battled tongue as the icing slowly melted in the kiss, leaving them kissing sloppily. Blaine pulled away, biting his lip and smiling.

"Don't look so fucking smug." Kurt chuckled, pulling Blaine's hands away from his face and groaning. "Damn it Blaine, you got icing and spit all over my face." Kurt frowned, pushing away a laughing Blaine only to be held firmly in place.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and saw him staring directly in his eyes; Kurt hasn't seen that look before. And from the moment their eyes met, he knew that kissing will not satisfy them both tonight.

"Let me get it off." Blaine said in a low voice.

Once again, he lowered his head but he didn't aim for Kurt's lips. Instead, he slowly licked Kurt's icing-filled cheek and Kurt could swear he couldn't feel his heart beating. His eyes began to close again as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, pulling him closer as the other man licked his other cheek as well.

Blaine worked his way down on Kurt's neck and Kurt craned his neck to give Blaine more skin. Blaine nipped hungrily at Kurt's neck; he knew that it was the alcohol in his system, the alcohol that had built up since that afternoon up until the wine that evening and if there is an alcohol lord, he's silently thanking it right now for giving him the nerve to do this.

"_God_ Kurt I love your neck." Blaine murmured in his skin, sending chills down Kurt's spine.

"Oh god I love your hair." Kurt breathed out as he tangled his hands in Blaine's now sweat-slicked hair.

Blaine sits up for a moment and whipped his shirt off. Kurt couldn't help but ogle for a little bit at the sight of Blaine's bare chest; sure he's seen it before but not under these circumstances.

"I think you need to take yours off too."

And Kurt's shirt is off in a blink of an eye, both of their clothing thrown off somewhere in the room. Kurt took a moment to feel Blaine's chest, running a hand over the dark, curly hair that was dusting it. He got turned on some more as he took in the way Blaine's hip bone dips into a 'v' and vanish behind his low waist jeans.

They stare at each other for a long time before Blaine broke the silence saying "You're gorgeous." Kurt blushed and pulled Blaine down for a passionate kiss.

Their bodies pressed together firmly and Kurt couldn't stop his hips from jerking upwards to meet Blaine's equally hard cock. Blaine let out an audible grunt as he pulled away from Kurt's lips, his own lips sore from the kiss.

"_Fuck._" Blaine swore as their erections met once again.

Without hesitating, his hands found its way to Kurt's pants, undoing Kurt's jeans. Blaine stops momentarily to look at Kurt in the eyes, seeking approval and Kurt only nodded in reply. Blaine smiled as he slid off Kurt's pants and boxers, taking in the sight of Kurt.

Blaine bit his lip, Kurt was absolutely beautiful. He fumbles around his side-table and squeezes lube on his hand. Blaine planted a hot, wet kiss on Kurt's mouth before gripping Kurt's length in his hand. Kurt squeaked and accidentally bit Blaine's lower lip, causing it to bleed.

Blaine chuckled quietly. "You're sensitive." He teased, licking his bleeding lip, causing Kurt to blush.

"Shut up. It's been a while." Kurt countered, covering his red face with one arm.

Blaine worked his way with Kurt, enjoying each pant, moan and groan of his name. He found the perfect motion and speed combined with breathy and open-mouthed kisses on every exposed skin which left Kurt speechless and soon, Kurt was coming in his hand, his face buried in Blaine's neck, shuddering.

"_Shit _Blaine that was…"

Panting, Kurt planted a kiss on Blaine's neck as Blaine cleaned them up. He felt exhausted both from the hand job and his earlier flight from Ohio to Los Angeles; now he's really feeling sleepy, eyes starting to drift close. He moved a little, accidentally bumping Blaine's erection with his knee and Blaine groaned in pain. Kurt's eyes snapped open, how could he forget that Blaine hadn't had his release yet?

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm ready, you can…" Kurt struggled to get a hold of Blaine's jeans to unbutton it but Blaine stopped his hands, holding it with gently. Kurt looked up at Blaine who was now smiling sincerely down at him, his hair all over the place.

"No." Blaine said firmly. Kurt gave him a questioning look. Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a gentle kiss and enveloping him in his arms. Kurt bit his lip as Blaine's hardness brushed his thigh. "Not when you're this tired and I'm drunk." Blaine said.

"Blaine…" Kurt slowly said, concerned because he didn't want to seem unfair.

"I'll do this properly when I'm sober. I don't want my first time with you to be sloppy and driven by alcohol." Blaine honestly said. Kurt had to let out a giggle. "And besides, you were just about to fall asleep until you kneed me in the boner." Blaine laughed.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized, burying his face in Blaine's neck in shame. "But what are you going to do with that?" Kurt asked, concerned. He knew how painful it must be for Blaine.

"It'll soften up. I hope." Blaine replied.

They heard people counting down outside the building and it seemed to have reminded them that it was New Year's Eve. They both laughed at how they got too carried away.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at each other, sharing a soft and sweet kiss. Blaine rolled off of Kurt and they settled into their usual bedtime position with Kurt resting his head over Blaine's arm. Blaine let out a contented sigh.

"Happy New Year Blaine." Kurt greeted him quietly, his chin over Blaine's chest looking up at him. "The world needs more men like you." He said because really, Blaine was so thoughtful and sweet, it hurts.

"I wouldn't wish that because then I won't be solely yours." Blaine chuckled as Kurt nodded.

"Touché."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and smiled, "Happy New Year Kurt. Now go to sleep, I know you're tired." He said.

Kurt hummed and it didn't even take a minute before he was off to dreamland. Blaine looked outside, fireworks were still going off but he was tired as well. He held Kurt close to him, ignoring how his erection throbbed violently in his jeans, and went off to sleep.

* * *

Kurt awoke that morning with the urge to take a long bath. His face felt sticky because of all the licking and the icing and it's kind of gross already. Blaine noticed that Kurt was shifting in his sleep.

He smiled and greeted. "Happy New Year."

"To you as well." Kurt replied. He slowly got up, the blanket sliding off his chest and Blaine couldn't keep his eyes away. Kurt hung his head and smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Stop seducing me, it's too early." Blaine said. "Also, I have a wound on my lower lip. I can't kiss you senseless." He snickered.

Kurt threw a pillow at him as he hid his blushing face. "Shut up, I'm taking a shower." He said, standing up and getting the blanket, covering his body like a big human burrito.

"You're acting like a teenager Kurt!" Blaine teased a little bit more and Kurt whipped around, glared at him and slammed the door shut, making Blaine laugh endlessly.

* * *

They had breakfast and both were silently thanking the forgotten cake on the living room table for being the catalyst of an amazing New Year's Eve. As usual, most of their important talks happen over breakfast which is very weird for them both.

But it's just them.

"'New year, new beginning' huh?" Blaine said as Kurt told him his plan for the year. "I might just take that one up as well." He said.

"How?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine winked at him.

"It's a surprise, I think." Blaine answered, a little unsure bit still not revealing anything. "So when are you off to the Big Apple?" He asked.

Kurt groaned, of course, work. "Next week." He said, hitting his forehead on the table and making Blaine flinch. Blaine hated it when Kurt does that, it feels like he's the one getting hurt. "I won't be seeing you for a month." Kurt whined. "Look what a week did to us!"

"Yeah, a week prompted me to give you the most amazing hand job you've ever had I your life." Blaine said nonchalantly, sipping his coffee. Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Imagine what a month could do." Blaine wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop it Blaine." Kurt said although he was trying to hide his smile behind his cup of coffee.

They finished their breakfast and planned a get-together with their friends, although Blaine was sure he'd be receiving a stern talking to by Wes for leaving him without a word. Blaine smiled thinking that _this is not a bad way to start the New Year. _

Now he was looking forward to a very eventful year.

* * *

A/N: Told you it got out of hand. lol. I don't know, it's just...ugh,whatever, you decide if this is an ugly chapter or not. And should I change the rating? Help me with this. :) Thanks guys!

Oh. And **HAPPY NEW YEAR**! :D


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N: How's everybody doing? Hey guys. :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 18

* * *

What was it about having an eventful new year?

"More like _uneventful_ new year." Blaine mumbled to himself as he poured a steaming hot black coffee into a cup and hands it with a polite smile to the person waiting in the counter.

Ever since Kurt left for New York, Blaine's days have been bland; he never realized how much Kurt made his day livelier. Now that he's not around, Blaine has fallen into a routine once again.

He gets up in the morning, leave for work, deal with work, go home, wait for Kurt to text him if they have a Skype date and if there's none, he plays a set in MS&L. Usually, he doesn't have a problem with this but that was because Kurt was always there; he's there almost every morning for his coffee, calls when he has a free time and Blaine could always see him at the Pent whenever he wanted to.

And now he doesn't even have a reason to go to the Pent because Kurt brought James with him to New York.

He sighed, it's only been a week. _You're being stupid Blaine._

"Problems?" Sam asked from the cashier counter.

It was down time and only three people have walked in, everyone else was busy in the city. Blaine shrugged.

"How come you're not sulking?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah well, I'm used to it already you know." Sam started and he decides to continue when he saw the confused look on Blaine's face. "I mean, I've had this massive crush on Alex for months before and I got used to the cycle that comes with her."

Blaine laughed. "Menstrual?"

"That too but no." Sam laughed before continuing, "She always, _always, _has a month or two where she doesn't come on Mondays and I've seriously thought that maybe she got tired of the coffee or something. But then I noticed that it was a pattern." Sam said.

"Is this why you've never really gotten the chance to ask her out?" Blaine inquired.

"It played a big part in it but mostly it was because I'm a dope." Sam laughed. "Every time she returns after a few weeks or months of being gone, I just have this 'holy shit she's back' moment and I always blank out and forget to ask her out."

Blaine just nodded as he listened. "So, any advice for a first-timer like me?" He asked.

"I don't know, just—keep yourself busy. That helps." Sam smiled, clapping Blaine on the back before getting back to work as a customer walked in.

Blaine clicked his tongue and decided that _yes, that just might work._

* * *

_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me  
leave the past behind me, today my life begins,  
a whole new world is waiting It's mine for the taking,  
I know I can make it, today my life begins_

"MUSIC INDUSTRY?!" Wes' eyes widened as a grin began to spread on his face. Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes.

He just finished a set in MS&L and has told his best friends about his career plans for the year. He was going to accept any gig, hoping that someone would be dumb enough to like his music and maybe offer him a recording contract or something.

Tina has stood up from her seat and gave Blaine a death hug from behind, almost choking him. He couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of him.

"Yes Wesley, I've decided." Blaine addressed Wes. "Haven't you realized that I've been playing a set almost every night for 2 weeks straight?" He pointed out.

"It's about time! You were putting off that inevitable fate for _years _now. Does this mean I can push you around so that you'll get the job that you clearly deserve?" Wes excitedly said. He always knew that Blaine would end up in the music industry, he was just cautious because Blaine avoided the topic as much as he can before.

"Don't forget us when you're famous." Mike said.

"Can we please not get ahead of ourselves?" Blaine laughed. He loves his friends so much he didn't know what he'd do without them.

"Have you told Kurt?" Tina asked curiously, giving Blaine a pointed look. Blaine just shrugged.

It's been three weeks since he left and he hadn't talked to Kurt for four straight days now. The first two weeks were fine, they'd Skype every Sunday and Kurt would call him when he's free. But recently, there's none.

They've texted a few times but it's more of an "I'm sorry, I'll be busy today" type of texts than actual conversations. Apparently, they're filming on location every day and he's tired most of the time because of all the walking and the _New York_.

"Blaine?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. "I'm telling him tonight." He said, knowing full well that Kurt would be asleep once he gets home from MS&L.

* * *

Blaine got home 30 minutes after 10 p.m. and was surprised to receive a call from Kurt. _Well look who decided to call. _But all his bitterness left him when he heard Kurt's voice.

It was just a faint "hello" and it made Blaine frown with worry.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly to his phone. He heard Kurt huff a little laugh and a few moments of silence before Kurt finally spoke.

"God I missed your voice." Kurt hummed and Blaine could just tell that his boyfriend is lying on a bed and is just a little overly exhausted.

He glanced at the clock and clicked his tongue. _Time difference._

"Kurt, go to sleep. It's 1:30 in the morning over there." Blaine reprimanded him, more in a concerned tone than angry.

"I am going to sleep." Kurt said with an audible yawn. "But I just—" He paused, clicking his teeth. "I haven't called you or texted you properly for days—I even forgot how many"

Blaine nodded even though Kurt couldn't see him. At least Kurt knew that something was very wrong in the duration of those days.

"—and I felt really bad and sad and I knew you're probably upset with me already and then today someone gave me coffee with latte art and I thought _'Blaine makes better art than all you people' _and I was going to call you but they called me on set and I forgot and now I'm about to sleep and I…" He paused again then chuckled. "I rambled."

Blaine bit his lip, trying to hold his laugh but he couldn't. It just burst out from him and he could almost hear Kurt whine.

"And now you're laughing at me."

"It's because you're so adorable, you're killing me." Blaine replied, a fond look on his face. "So you called because you felt bad for not talking to me?"

Kurt hummed a yes. "And I just really needed to hear your voice and I knew you were playing a set tonight so I waited." Kurt added, another yawn escaping his lips and muffling his words.

Blaine's heart possibly constricted at that; it was very overwhelming whether Kurt realized it or not. Kurt waited for him. He waited even though he's tired. He waited because he _needed _to hear Blaine's voice. Blaine had to take a deep breath before answering when Kurt yawned again.

"Kurt you sound really tired." Blaine pointed out. "Just get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow or something." He suggested. Kurt hummed again.

"Sing me to sleep?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled.

"Anything for you Mr. Hummel." He replied.

Blaine stood up and went for his guitar, putting Kurt on speaker phone and started playing a slow, acoustic version of 'Terrified'. He could hear Kurt chuckle at the first lyrics and he's not surprised when he hears him hum a little.

"…in a world full of wrong—" Blaine sings and he was cut off by Kurt's low but beautiful voice.

"—you're the thing that's right." Kurt sang along, sleep evident in his voice. Blaine smiled a little and continued with the song.

_You set it again my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

He finished the song even though he knew that Kurt fell asleep in the middle of the first chorus.

He could hear his light breathing through the phone and he sighed; it's not possible to be upset with Kurt. Blaine just knew that he'll never be able to be upset with Kurt for more than a day. He picked his phone up and listened.

"You're something else Kurt Hummel. You really are." Blaine smiled, shaking his head before saying a quiet good night and clicking his phone off.

He couldn't sleep properly that night as he couldn't take the smile off of his face.

* * *

_**Sing!**_** goes to New York for episode finale**

_(pictured above: Kurt Hummel and Chandler Kiehl on the set of Sing!)_

_It seems like love is in the air for onscreen lovers Kurt Hummel and Chandler Kiehl as they film an episode of Sing! in New York city, going on location to some of the most famous landmarks in the Big Apple like a cheesy Valentine cliché._

_But according to sources, the Valentine's episode was already shot and this is possibly for the finale on March! Apparently, because of the difficulty in schedules, the finale filming was moved to an earlier date than what was planned._

_We managed to catch a quick interview with the pair on set. Watch below!_

_(Video Interview)_

_[I]nterviewer: What's this episode all about?_

_[C]handler [K]iehl: It's not an episode, we're just documenting our date. *laughs*_

_[K]urt [H]ummel: *hits Chandler on the shoulder* Uhm, I think it's the episode that changes their lives or something? I don't know what to give away. *laughs*_

_I: This will surely make Montgrover fans happy._

_C.K.: I don't know, will it? *winks*_

_I: Any fun stories you want to share?_

_K.H.: Have you watched his viral video? *laughs*_

_C.K.: *glares at Kurt* Kurt tweeted a video of me dancing to Rihanna's S&M. I hate you._

_K.H.: Aw, I love you too. *sticks his tongue out*_

_C.K.: Tough love. *laughs*_

* * *

Blaine shouldn't have spent his time on the internet while waiting for Kurt to go online. He should have just played his guitar or the piano or something because one good thing about not being used to watching celebrity news was that he could avoid all these; but now he's seen it and he's seeing a lot of hate.

..

**EAT ON THIS KLAINE SHIPPERS!**

**CHURT IS ON! **

**Look at the heart-eyes between these two! THIS IS TRUE LOVE!**

**And there it goes! Kurt loves Chandler. Unlike some other person who Kurt doesn't even acknowledge outside of Twitter. #lol klaine**

**..**

He was just reading more comments under the video, some were defending him and Kurt and their relationship but the amount of hate, _Jesus Christ this is depressing._

It was then that a window opened and Kurt was calling him on Skype. He took a deep breath and immediately answered it with a forced smile which probably is a very bad smile because it prompted Kurt to ask,

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yes, why?" Blaine asked back.

"Your face is kind of like a mixture of a frown and a smile. Do you know how disturbing that looks?" Kurt observed. "So, stop lying to me and tell me what's up." He tried again.

Blaine let his face fall. "Nothing, I just read something online." Blaine stared at Kurt and when Kurt didn't say anything, he continued. "About you. And Chandler Kiehl."

It was Kurt's turn to frown, "What about me and Chandler?" He asked, confused. Surely this was not a big deal, right?

"I just—" Blaine paused, trying to find the right words to ask. It's the first time they were talking again after days, he didn't want to screw it up just because of what he saw online. And they were just fine last night.

But it affected him more than he thought.

"Blaine." Kurt said, catching Blaine's attention. "Wait. Wait just a moment. What exactly have you seen online?" He asked.

"You were just looking at him with—I don't know—your eyes were—" Blaine's hands were all around the place, trying to explain. "I mean, you two look really close so I—" Blaine planned to just tell Kurt about the comments and the hate but before he could stop himself, he ended up being an inarticulate idiot.

He wanted to stop talking but apparently, his lips were arguing with his brain.

"I never really did get why you don't mention me in anything other than Twitter." Blaine continued. "I just don't want people to think that I'm just another one of your _'close friends'_. I know it's alright for me to be seen with you in public and tweet about you and stuff but you never really did confirm anything haven't you? I mean, I ask you about it all the time and you never answer me properly."

If Blaine could kick himself to Mars, he would've done so for not being able to shut up. _Kurt must be mad as hell right now. _He wasn't looking at the screen so he didn't see the look on Kurt's face.

"Did you get it all out?" Kurt asked in a tone that Blaine couldn't register at the moment.

He looked back at the screen, confused and was expecting an angry and disappointed Kurt, only to be met by a smiling one. Kurt's eyes were full of understanding.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said in a low voice, Kurt just nodded. "You're not mad?" Blaine asked tentatively because how can he be not mad, heck, Blaine was even mad at himself.

Kurt shook his head, smiling at Blaine reassuringly. "No because I see your point Blaine and because you look like you were angrier more at yourself for all the things you said." Kurt paused. "I'm sorry if I—"

"No, Kurt, you—"

"Let me finish." Kurt requested and Blaine immediately shut his mouth. "I'm sorry if I did something that made you upset and I do understand what you mean but Blaine, Chandler is no one other than my co-worker for 2 years now. I'm sorry if I was being inconsiderate about your feelings, I know I can't act with him that way anymore because I have you now."

"Kurt." Blaine said, enunciating every letter in the way that made Kurt want to dig a hole in the ground and bury himself until he can recover from the overwhelming feelings. It made Kurt stop. "You don't have to change how you act with anyone just because I'm your boyfriend. That's—I don't want that." Blaine honestly said.

Kurt smiled.

"Thank you." Kurt replied sincerely because that's what he was waiting for. And Blaine did not disappoint. "Anyway, I wasn't really flirting with him or anything, we're just good friends. He knows about you too, you know." Kurt could see Blaine visibly relax at that. "But you have to get used to it Blaine because as much as I like you being jealous and protective," Kurt let out a laugh when Blaine covered his face in embarrassment. "this is what I do even before I met you. I hope you understand that."

"I do, I really do. I don't even know why I let it get to me. Maybe it's just we haven't talked for days and then I saw this video then all the hate in the comments…" Blaine trailed on.

"That's another thing, there are always going to be hate, Blaine, but don't take it to heart because you know better than them, right?" Kurt smiled as Blaine nodded. "One last thing, the reason why I haven't confirmed our relationship to the media is because I don't want you to deal with all the shit that comes with it and I told you that before we started dating."

"I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." Kurt said with a nod of approval. "But I want to get you away from it as much as possible. I mean, seeing the way you reacted to this thing online right now? You're gonna need a little more practice gelhead because that is just a light blow; imagine what you'll be reading about you and me when I finally tell the media about us? They'd be all over us, burying their noses in our private life."

Blaine chuckled a little, he can't believe Kurt's being so patient with him. He doesn't even know what he did to deserve this.

"And I may have a hidden agenda too." Kurt grinned, confusing Blaine.

"What?"

"I don't want them to know you as _'Kurt's boyfriend'_. I want them to see you as Blaine Anderson, the genius musician. It's not that I don't like you to be labeled mine," Kurt winked, Blaine fondly rolling his eyes at the teasing. "But I don't want you to forever be in my shadow, you know?"

Blaine was speechless for a moment before he sighed. "God damn it, I could've sworn I ruined everything when I couldn't stop myself from ranting earlier but here you are, being awesome." Blaine said, for the lack of better word.

"Thanks, I know." Kurt said, fixing his hair and laughing.

"You're really always looking out for me aren't you?" Blaine stated. Kurt could almost see the way Blaine's eyes sparkle when he's amazed and thankful and, dare he thought it, _in_ _love_. He bit his lip to fight the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"As do you." Kurt replied.

There were a few moments of silence before Blaine let out a frustrated whine. It was Kurt's turn to be confused when Blaine opened his arms out wide and went closer to the computer screen, blocking the camera with his chest.

"Blaine, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt laughed.

"I just really want to hug you right now so I'm hugging you through the screen." Blaine explained. He emerged on Kurt's computer screen again after a few seconds with a frown on his face. "It's the 21st century! You'd think we'd have advanced technology right now! Like, you know, 3D Skype." Blaine whined but then he laughed. "You said that when you were sleep talking."

"Shut up."

Blaine paused. "Wait, you said earlier that you want people to know me as Blaine Anderson, the genius musician." He started, remembering one of the reasons they were talking. "Did someone tell you about something?"

The mischievous smile on Kurt's face was enough for Blaine to figure it all out.

"It was Tina wasn't it?" Blaine grunted. "I swear to God you shouldn't have exchanged numbers last Christmas." He sighed. Apparently, Tina accidentally sent a group message that morning.

"Oh please, stop being a drama queen." Kurt chuckled. "We all knew you were crawling your way to stardom anyway, you were bound to become famous." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows.

"Crawling?"

"Because you wouldn't take a car to stardom, you'd rather take the slowest route." Kurt told him.

They talked for hours after that with Blaine relieved that they managed to work out the problems they had (actually, it was only Blaine's problem). Blaine forced Kurt to go to bed as soon as he noticed that it was already 8:30 p.m., it meant that he was keeping Kurt up because of the time difference.

He managed to get Kurt to turn off his laptop and crawl to bed but as soon as Blaine was in the kitchen making himself a nice dinner, his phone rang. He chuckled.

"Go to sleep Kurt." Blaine immediately said after answering the phone.

"Are you cooking dinner? What's on the menu?" Kurt tried to strike a conversation. Blaine shook his head in amusement.

"Kurt." Blaine said firmly. Kurt paused and sighed.

"Fine. You're such a gelhead." Kurt said, most likely with a pout. "I mean that literally and figuratively." He laughed aloud, making Blaine's heart soar.

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine." Kurt replied, humming under his breath. "See you next week."

"I can't wait."

* * *

_A/N: Whew. Good night! :)_


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: This one is pretty long. I got carried away. Also, mild smut in this chapter! :) And Ellen DeGeneres has a cameo? LOL._

* * *

CHAPTER 19

* * *

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and Blaine was just walking around his neighborhood. He was just counting the hours of Kurt's return to Los Angeles and that made him restless. Kurt would be arriving later that night and Blaine planned on surprising him over at the airport.

He also had time to think about Valentine's Day which would fall on Thursday of the following week. This would be his first Valentine's Day with Kurt and it has to be perfect but for it to be perfect, he will have to do something that he knew would surprise everyone; he just had to talk to the right people.

After a full 30 minutes of walking, he decided that it'd be best to go back to his apartment and think about what he was going to do for the rest of the day while he waits. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang; he stared at it for a moment, seeing that it was Kurt.

"Kurt? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend on the phone when he calls you from miles away?" Kurt complained. Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. Let me try that again." He said. "Kurt! I can't wait to see you today!" He smiled into the phone.

"Really?" Kurt said in a teasing tone.

"Kurt it's been a month, I need to see you in person." Blaine said, he slowed down as he talked into the phone. He wondered why on Earth Kurt's calling him now.

"Hey Blaine," Kurt started. "Are you out in the streets by any chance?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because your butt looks great in those shorts."

"What?"

That's when Blaine turned to look around him, his mouth dropping open because Kurt was already standing there, waving one hand at him while the other one was holding his cell phone to his ear.

"Quit staring and come here, I'd like a squeeze of that bum."

Well, so much for Blaine's plans. It seems that Kurt had the habit of ruining his surprises all the time; New Year's Eve and now this. Blaine just shook his head, a smile on his face as he saw Kurt visibly laughing. Kurt clicked his phone off, talked to his driver and motioned for Blaine to come which he did.

The car drove away, possibly towards the Pent to drop Kurt's luggage.

"What—what are you doing here? You told me you'd be arriving by nine!" Blaine said, looking at his watch. "It's 5 o'clock."

"Surprise!" Kurt laughed, his arms wide open.

"You just keep ruining my plans, don't you?" Blaine complained, his arms crossed over his chest. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

"You know I always like to see that priceless look on your face when I zig." Kurt giggled. "What were you planning anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I planned to pick you up at the airport and devour you right there, paparazzi be damned." Blaine laughed.

"That would have been the talk of the whole industry for a decade." Kurt said in a mock tone. "_Kurt Hummel devoured alive at the airport. _That's not a very nice headline." He chuckled.

Blaine couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend as the laughter died down. He missed him. He missed him so much it's making it hard to breathe just by staring at him. He was really there.

His man. His Kurt.

His beautiful boyfriend whose hair was perfectly coiffed, smiling and joking around with him, making him feel like he's finally complete. He looked beautiful as ever and he stood there like a supermodel on a runway, it was impossible not to drool.

He snapped out of his ogling and huffed, "This is the last straw Hummel. I'm not going to let you ruin another surprise from me." Blaine said, letting his arms fall to his side. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led them both up his apartment.

"You have another surprise for me?" Kurt asked as Blaine fumbled for his key and opened the door.

"It's Valentine's Day next week." Blaine visibly lit up and Kurt could almost see his aura going pink. Kurt shook his head in amusement, stepping inside Blaine's apartment room.

Once the door was closed, he whipped around and threw himself at Blaine, missing his touch and his comforting hugs. Blaine chuckled quietly.

"Ah Valentine's Day, it's a simple excuse to sell candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt pointed out. He's never been fond of Valentine's Day; he haven't really had something good to remember it by, he just keeps on remembering tacky Valentine's Day decorations when he thinks about it.

Blaine pulled away from his hug. "That's not true!" Blaine defended, getting Kurt intrigued at his passion for the holiday.

"Oh?"

"People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries and call me a hopeless romantic but it's my favorite holiday." Blaine grinned, planting a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Really?" Kurt smiled, shedding off his coat and making himself at home. Blaine stared at him as Kurt walked around the living room.

"Really. I think there's something really great about a day where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line and—" Blaine paused, rethinking his sentence. _And say that I'm in love with you. _

Kurt had slumped himself down on Blaine's couch, looking up at him. "And?"

Blaine shook his head, this is not the time to stammer. "And show to somebody just how much he means to you." He ended, swallowing.

"You're so sappy." Kurt chuckled. He patted the empty space next to him and Blaine obediently followed, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist.

"I missed you so much." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck.

"I missed you too." Kurt replied, burying his face in Blaine's hair. "And I can't believe that I just got back and you're preaching about Valentine's Day. You're so adorable."

"It's true though!" Blaine once again retorted, making Kurt laugh. "I'm going to prove it to you. This is going to be a Valentine's Day you'll never forget."

"Then I'll have to match your enthusiasm. I've got to make sure that I win in this." Kurt said, a sly smile on his face.

"Since when is this a competition?" Blaine laughed.

"Since you passionately preached about it." Kurt laughed. "Watch out Anderson, you're gonna lose."

* * *

Over the next few days, both boys were sly and scheming, making sure that their Valentine's Day surprise is kept in the dark. Although Blaine was curious of what Kurt had planned for him, he was more concerned of what he had planned for Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, was so excited for what he had for Blaine. And it took a little convincing from Rachel for him to actually go through with it.

Once Valentine's Day came rolling in, it started. For Kurt anyway.

Kurt had to head over to film for Sing! then straight to The Ellen DeGeneres Show which will be shot live that day for its Valentine's Day special but ever since his February 14 began, he's been receiving gifts from various people in his day to day life. And that made his day exciting.

The first gift came from Martha, his housekeeper. Martha handed him a bag when they bumped to each other as he was going out, saying "Someone asked me to give this to you". And when Kurt opened it, he blushed deep red.

It was a pack of wipes with a sticky note attached to it. He recognized Blaine's handwriting immediately. It said "You can count on me when things get sticky _*wink wink_*". Kurt shook his head in disbelief and laughed his way out of the building.

The next gift came from his driver Tom. Kurt just said his thanks before looking at what was in the bag; it was a matchbox car and there was another note inside saying "I wheelie like you", Kurt giggled. _Where did Blaine get all these lines?_

To be honest, Kurt was surprised to see Blaine working his shift in The Coffee House that morning, he half expected that he'll disappear for the whole day until his final surprise but it seems that he had a different thing in mind.

"Good morning. What will you have today?" Blaine asked professionally, as if nothing's going on. Kurt just shook his head, chuckling.

"The usual please. Thank you." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded and worked to make his mocha. After a while, Kurt received his coffee and a note was attached to it. It read, "Hold the sugar please! You're sweet enough as it is". Kurt snorted and he caught the grin that graced Blaine's face.

There was another note below it, "P.S. You look amazing today. Can't wait till you're free!". Kurt shook his head at Blaine.

"You're ridiculous." He said.

"But you have to admit, it excites you. And it's not all about candies you know." Blaine retorted with a smug look. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"I have to go, lots of stuff planned for today. See you later?" Kurt said.

"Definitely."

The fourth gift came when he was in his dressing room on the set of Sing!, Alex came in laughing before handing him a letter.

"I'd steal your boyfriend if he wasn't gay." She said, clearly envious of Kurt at this point.

Kurt smiled before opening the letter but it wasn't really a letter. It was a paper with a doodle of an owl, saying "Owl Be Yours Forever". He decided to tweet it.

...

Kurt Hummel ***KurtHummel**

The art of a 25 year-old man. :P

[photo]

_..._

_February 14 (12:35 p.m.)_

_Owl be yours forever? Really? :P_

**February 14 (12:37 p.m.)**

**I'm an artist! :D**

**...**

The next gift he received was from Rachel who tagged along with him to visit Ellen as well. She giggled as she handed another gift to Kurt.

"When did Blaine get in touch with you all?" Kurt finally wondered aloud. This was ridiculous, how come he didn't know any of this?

"Your boyfriend is a sly fox." Rachel laughed.

Kurt opened the gift and it revealed another doodle. This one says "You are very dear to me" with a drawing of an actual deer. He laughed because it seems like Blaine can't draw a four legged creature.

...

Kurt Hummel ***KurtHummel**

You are very…what is that? ;) haha!

[photo]

...

_February 14 (3:15 p.m.)_

_It doesn't look like a deer to me._

**February 14 (3:20 p.m.)**

**You try and draw a proper looking deer. It's not easy!**

**(3:21 p.m.)**

**STOP MAKING FUN OF ME ON TWITTER!**

**...**

Kurt laughed as he exchanged texts with Blaine, he was just waiting for the show to start. This is it, he's really going to do this. He hoped that Blaine would be watching.

A few minutes before the start of the show, there was a knock on Kurt's door. Alex got up to open it and Kurt couldn't help but notice that Alex was trying so hard to keep her face straight. _What's going on here?_

"Kurt Hummel, it's always nice seeing you." Ellen smiled, offering a hand out for him to shake. Kurt gratefully accepted it and smiled.

"It's always great being invited here." Kurt smiled.

"So, we'll keep it sweet and simple. It's Valentine's Day so I hope you're ready for that." Ellen reminded him with a smile and Kurt nodded, he was born ready. "We're going to talk about _Sing_!, your new book, your upcoming movie and then on to more fun stuff."

"More fun stuff?"

"Oh you know, it's my show. Expect the unexpected, I guess." Ellen winked before waving goodbye. Kurt just let it pass but the look on Alex's face was totally creeping him out.

* * *

"Let's welcome, Kurt Hummel!" Ellen introduced him. Kurt came out, a genuinely happy smile plastered on his face as he waved to the crowd. He danced to the music and gave Ellen a hug. "You're very energetic today! I love it!"

"Hey, Hi!" Kurt laughed, taking the seat that was offered to him by Ellen.

"We finally got you on the show again! You've been so busy these days." Ellen started.

"Yes. I have. It's been a crazy year." Kurt said, his smile never leaving his face.

They talked about the show, his book and his movie while frequently joking around. It was over soon and Ellen started saying, "Alright, now that we got all those business out of the way," The audience laughed. "Let's get into the Valentine's Day mood." The crowd cheered.

Kurt smiled, this was it.

"How's your Valentine's Day so far?" Ellen asked, a smile gracing her face.

"It's been fun so far. I've been receiving gifts." Kurt told her honestly, his cheeks hurting from smiling. He remembered Blaine and he really, really hoped he was watching.

"I gather that you have someone special in your life right now. Would you like to share?" Ellen egged him on. Kurt glanced at Rachel who was seated with the audience, Rachel nodded at him.

"Yes. Yeah, I mean, it's not a secret or anything." Kurt started. "If you follow me on Twitter, you'd definitely know who he is." He smiled, a blush creeping to his cheeks. He could actually see Alex biting her pen and he doesn't know why, she only does that when she's anxious or excited.

"We've seen a few pictures of you two." Ellen said before a photo flashed on the screen. It was a photo of him and Blaine over the holidays, the one on his Twitter. "Can you tell us anything about him?"

Kurt grinned, he remembered Rachel's words: _"Don't you think it's better for him to see rumors about the both of you rather than seeing rumors about you and other guys?"_

"That's him alright. That's last Christmas." Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine's face on the screen. He shifted his attention to the right and smiled directly at the camera. "Hi Blaine, are you watching? Surprise!" He said, waving and laughing.

"Surprise?" Ellen asked, there was still a knowing smile on her face. Kurt nodded in reply.

"We've talked about Valentine's Day and who's going to do something more surprising. So I hope this beats everything he's planned." Kurt laughed.

"Speaking of surprises, we also have a surprise for you." Ellen said, making Kurt's face fall, now he's nervous; he knew what Ellen was capable of. "Don't worry, I'm not going to scare you, you're not Taylor Swift." She laughed, making the audience laugh with her.

"Then what—?" But his question was drowned out when a piano started to play. _Shit. _He darted a look over at Rachel but she was only grinning wildly. What the hell was happening?

"Is that a recording?" Kurt asked Ellen quietly as he looked around. Ellen just laughed and then he heard him, he heard Blaine start to sing.

_I wished for you on a falling star__, __wondering where you are__  
__Do I ever cross your mind__in the warm sunshine__  
__He's from the city of angels__like Bette Davis, James Dean and Gable__  
__Never know what he means to me__, __I fell for the guy that's on TV_

"Oh my god" was the only thing that Kurt could say as the curtains on the side of the set opened to reveal Blaine behind a paino, singing _Girl On TV _and obviously changing the pronouns in the song. Kurt chanted 'oh my god' under his breath, hiding his blushing cheeks behind his hands.

Ellen was laughing beside him and patting him on the back, dancing to the beat of the song. Once the song ended, the crowd cheered and clapped like mad, clearly falling in love with Blaine's charms.

"Blaine Anderson everybody!" Ellen announced as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kurt just gaped at his boyfriend as Blaine walked over to them, a shy smile on his face. "Hi." Ellen greeted him, offering a hand for him to shake.

"Hi." Blaine managed to reply, shaking Ellen's hand. This was what Blaine had planned for days, getting everyone to help him be there and surprise Kurt, and the look on Kurt's face was priceless.

"Kurt? Are you still breathing?" Ellen laughed, enjoying everything that was happening.

"Surprise?" Blaine tentatively said. Kurt just continued to stare at him and then he blinked, snapping back to reality.

"Oh my god, how are you here?" Kurt said, his blush never fading. Blaine just shrugged and smiled. They all sat down, Kurt finally taking his hands off of his face but the smile not leaving his face. "How did you do this?" He asked Ellen.

"Don't look at me, your whole team were very sneaky. We were just in it for the exclusive." Ellen laughed. Kurt shook his head, eyeing Blaine on the side. "So, Kurt, will you do the honors please?"

"Uhm, yes, this is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend." Kurt introduced him, intertwining their hands together. The crowd cheered, this is the first time they're confirming their relationship in public.

"Let's cut right to the chase, how long have you two been together?" Ellen asked.

"A little over three months." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand. "But we've known each other since August of last year."

"How did you two meet?" Ellen asked, directing her question to Blaine who felt like his mouth refused to move. This was Ellen DeGeneres, you don't just talk to Ellen DeGeneres. _Oh my god._

"I was asked to play at a fundraising event and I met him there. But we got to know each other through his publicist. I still can't believe I'm with him, I mean, I'm just some guy." Blaine said which ended up with him receiving a whack on the shoulder courtesy of Kurt, making the audience laugh.

"He's really not. He's an amazing performer." Kurt complimented his boyfriend. Ellen nodded.

"I agree. That was a stunning performance Blaine." Ellen smiled and Blaine mumbled a 'thanks'. "Do you think you'll end up on Sing! at some point?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so." Blaine honestly replied, shaking his head. "I'll just be supporting Kurt quietly in a corner." He laughed.

"You're not planning on venturing into acting?" She asked.

"That's not really my thing, I'm more of a music guy." Blaine replied. "I think I'll leave the spotlight to Kurt." He smiled.

"Now that your relationship is finally out in the public, do you have anything to say to your fans?" Ellen asked Kurt. Kurt gave Blaine a quick glance and a smile.

"Please go easy on us. We're nice." Kurt chuckled. He just hoped this won't affect them too much.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the internet:

[embedded video]

**OHMYGOD GUYS THEYRE OFFICIAL**

**ASDLJASFLAK BLAIEN MARRY ME**

**gO MAKE BABIESs OMFG**

**SWEET MERCIFUL JESUS MY OTP**

* * *

"I can't believe you were on Ellen."

"I can't believe I was on Ellen."

It was really hard for the two of them to keep their hands off of each other while on the car ride to the Pent and finally, once they were inside the penthouse with the door closed and locked, they were all over each other before either of them knew it.

"I can't believe I did that." Blaine breathed heavily as Kurt worked his lips on Blaine's neck. "Was I good?" He continued, attempting a conversation.

Kurt pulled away from his neck and glared at him, "Blaine, shut up." He ordered before covering Blaine's lips with his. He could feel Blaine smiling into the kiss but responding enthusiastically nonetheless.

They stumbled into Kurt's room, their lips refusing to pull away from each other as if they haven't kissed in a decade. But they pulled apart slowly when they heard a purr and on the bed was James, minding his own business.

"James, get out of the room." Kurt said, his hands still wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine pulling him close, kissing his neck and making his mark. Kurt couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips when Blaine darted a tongue out to lick the bruise that was now starting to form on Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt was definitely losing focus and his cat wasn't moving. So he pulled away from Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked dazedly. Kurt held up a finger at him and told him to wait.

Kurt cautiously walked over to James who was just sprawled out in the middle of his bed like it was his. He could hear Blaine laughing behind him and it took all his will power to not stomp his foot angrily on the floor.

"James, get off the bed." Kurt repeated but James just stared at him before ignoring him again. Kurt knew that removing James from the bed would be dangerous to his skin; the cat tends to claw when he's disturbed.

"Let me. He likes me." Blaine gloated. Blaine kneeled beside the bed, making James come closer to him. "Come on James. That's it." Blaine said as James slowly walked over to him. "We're going to need the bed so you have to sleep out in the living room for now, okay?" He continued as he scooped James in his arms, walking out of the door.

Kurt chuckled at what was happening, he can't believe that his cat managed to interrupt them. Blaine was back in a blink of an eye, closing the door behind him.

"Now then, where were we?" Blaine smiled before grabbing Kurt by the waist and kissing him again.

The back of Kurt's knees felt the edge of the bed and they both fell on it, Blaine on top of Kurt. Blaine hovered over Kurt, his face mirroring the flush on Kurt's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He grinned.

And Kurt knew why he was grinning, he was grinning because he was winning. _That rhymed. _

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was rolling them over and now he was on top of Blaine, his hands supporting his whole body.

"There's no way you're winning this." Kurt said seriously, making Blaine laugh. "Blaine." Kurt said, his voice deep and dripping with lust.

Kurt started unzipping Blaine's pants, prying them down while Blaine shifted higher onto the bed, making them both comfortable in their positions. Kurt stared at Blaine who was fully naked in front of him and he couldn't believe how hot his boyfriend was under his colorful vest and pants_._

"Kurt." Blaine groaned as Kurt started stroking his length, kissing him deeply to drown the strangled moan that Blaine almost let out. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up to meet Kurt's strokes.

Kurt smiled darkly, his eyes full of desire as he planted kisses on Blaine's body, making him his. His hands were strong and every stroke made Blaine want to come but he wanted to prolong the feeling of Kurt's hand on his cock.

It took every ounce of his strength to keep meeting Kurt's stroke with his thrusts but the heat on his stomach was becoming too much and Blaine couldn't keep it in. Kurt leaned in closer to his ear, licked his earlobe, whispering, "Come for me."

Kurt's lustful voice made Blaine go over the edge and he was coming all over Kurt's hand, shuddering as he fell down from his orgasm. They both panted heavily, calming down a little. Kurt couldn't stop the triumphant laugh that escaped his lips, his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Oh, no you don't." Blaine laughed quietly, as he rolled them over once more. He's got enough energy to reciprocate Kurt's actions. Kurt's eyes widened but he was laughing too.

"You just won't let me win, won't you?"

"Everything's a competition with you now." Blaine chuckled. "And your smug looking face is provoking me." Blaine said before claiming Kurt's lips in his, sucking and licking everything he could.

He left Kurt's lips and worked his way down his body, kissing everything in plain sight. Kurt knew that Blaine's intense kissing would end up with him having hickeys in ridiculous places but for now, he doesn't want to think about it. Blaine was kissing over Kurt's abdomen when he unbuttoned Kurt's jeans and helped him out of it, his face becoming dangerously close to Kurt's erection.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and Kurt saw the glint in Blaine's eyes, he smiled and nodded. Blaine bit his lip as he grabbed Kurt, making him whine.

"Blai—ah!" Kurt let out as Blaine teased him expertly with his mouth. Tongue flicking and licking and making Kurt whimper.

Blaine could feel Kurt tremble under him as he worked his lips on his cock, taking him fully. Kurt let out a strangled noise, gripping the sheets under him, trying not to buck his hips up and choke Blaine. The other man smiles as he continued, wanting to make this the best blow job he's ever given in his life.

"_Fuck." _Kurt swore as Blaine continued to do his magic, combining lips and hand movements that made Kurt want to faint. He can barely think, he couldn't remember when the last time he felt like this.

"Blaine—I can't—I" Kurt stammered, panting heavily and Blaine pushed it until Kurt pulled at his hair, his lips letting go with a 'pop!' and with a few more strokes and whispers from Blaine in his ear, Kurt was in heaven, finally coming on Blaine's hand.

Blaine flopped over Kurt, his chest heaving as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"You're amazing." Blaine whispered, nibbling at Kurt's earlobe. Kurt breathed out.

"And yet you always manage to do everything better than me." Kurt whined. Blaine just laughed as he rolled to his side, facing Kurt, their noses touching each other.

They both stared at each other's eyes before Blaine planted soft kisses on Kurt's lips. "Happy _*kiss*_ Valentine's _*kiss*_ Day _*kiss*_." He said in between kisses. "I _*kiss_* win _*kiss*_." He laughed.

Kurt giggled. "Fine. You win." He conceded.

"I told you it'll be a Valentine's Day you'll never forget." Blaine said, kissing him again. "We're a mess. Wanna go get cleaned up?" Blaine offered. Kurt nodded. "Lead the way Mr. Hummel."

And they took a shower together, not doing anything indecent, just really taking a shower and cleaning each other up. After they're done showering, they took off the dirty sheets and lay together, sleeping together for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_A/N: It's hard writing smut! but fun! :)_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I've been so busy with college. :(_

_Also, thank you for all the reviews! You guys make me smile a lot. And giggle a lot too. :D_

* * *

_CHAPTER 20_

* * *

**CONFIRMED: Love is in the air for Kurt Hummel**

_We've seen them together at parties, at airports, in events and on Twitter but at last, it has been confirmed!_

_Last night's episode of _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_ finally gave the answer to the ultimate question of millions of fans! Kurt Hummel is, indeed, dating again._

_The charming bow-tied wonder, Blaine Anderson, surprised everyone on the set of _Ellen _when he came out on the stage and sang an amazing rendition of '_Girl On T.V._' (even changing the pronouns! How sweet!), serenading his pretty boy Kurt Hummel as a Valentine's Day present. _

_Kurt, who was elusive of the media for months, finally confirmed his relationship with Blaine on national television last night saying that they had been dating for _'a little over three months'._ The couple was seen leaving the studio hand-in-hand later that day._

_Quick Trivia: According to sources, Blaine teamed up with Kurt's publicist as well as with his best friend, Rachel Berry, to make the surprise a success. Even Ellen helped with the preparation! This boy really knows how to charm people._

_We can't wait to see what these two still have up their sleeves. What do you say? Comment below!_

* * *

It started a few days after his Ellen appearance; it's been a few weeks since and it was still happening.

His phone would not stop ringing.

Blaine has been getting a ton of calls asking if he can grant an interview, a photo shoot (with Kurt), online live-streams and just almost everything you can think of and he's going crazy. The good thing was he wasn't going crazy by himself; Wes was going crazy with him.

Music Sheets and Lyrics have been bombarded with calls and it was almost always a full house every night just because people knew that Blaine worked there. It was good for business but the calls were getting out of hand. As far as Blaine knew, Wes was his handler now.

He knew that Wesley was itching to push him into the industry so when it happened, Wes was the first in line in volunteering to be his handler.

"…and that's about it." Wes ended as he read out. "Blaine, are you even listening to me?"

Blaine snapped out of his thoughts of Kurt and how they're going to spend the evening together. His boyfriend planned to cook him dinner over at the Pent since he'll be out of work at 7 p.m. that day while Blaine had to be at MS&L 'till 9 for his usual set.

"Yes…?" Blaine answered unintelligently, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Wes decided to let it go. "So what do you say? A lot of record agencies already contacted us after hearing you sing your original compositions here, have you made your decision?" Wes asked.

Blaine shrugged. "That's the problem; there are a whole lot of them that it's so hard to make a decision. Can I just talk this over with Kurt and see what he thinks?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, this is _your_ career, you can't make Kurt do all the decisions." Wes firmly said.

"I'm not making him decide for my career, I'll just ask his opinion about stuff. I mean, he's been in the industry for—I don't know—5? 6 years now? He knows things." Blaine explained calmly.

"Make sure you decide soon, I don't want you to miss the opportunities laid in front of you."

Blaine mocked a salute, standing up from his seat. "Aye, aye captain." He smiled. "I promise I'll tell you about my decision soon."

"Before your birthday?" Wes raised an eyebrow at Blaine. The other man narrowed his eyes at Wes.

"That's in four days Wesley." Blaine pointed out. Wes smiled wickedly.

"Then you've got plenty of time." He laughed, standing up as well and closing his planner.

"After my birthday?" Blaine tried.

Wes gave him a pointed look before sighing and agreeing anyway. It was final. "Now, get out of here. I still need to make arrangements with David about letting him take over the managerial position in this music bar." Wes said.

Blaine had that look on his face, Wesley noticed, the look that said 'you're so nice and I like you so much' where his eyebrows gets contorted, his eyes sparkle and his lips turn up to a small smile.

Before he knew it, Blaine was hugging him fiercely, catching him by surprise.

"Wesleeeey." Blaine said, dragging his name like he was a kid. "Thank you for everything. I'm glad you're my best friend." He said, smiling. Wes could only roll his eyes and smile fondly; that is, until he decided to tease Blaine.

He pushed Blaine away by the shoulder, feigning disgust. "Man, you're almost 26, grow up." He said, frowning. "And stop going gay over me, Anderson, you have a boyfriend."

Blaine lightly hit Wes on the head. "I'm not going gay over you, _Samuels." _He laughed. "But seriously, thanks." Blaine smiled, clapping Wes on the back.

"I'm getting paid here anyway. It's a win-win situation. Don't get emotional." Wes said. They both laughed at how ridiculous they were being. "Off you go, my child, your lover is waiting for you." He continued, chuckling.

"You're a fucking weirdo."

"We're friends, so what does that say about you?"

Blaine left the room laughing his ass off. When he got outside, he wasn't surprised to see a few photographers waiting for him. He actually knew some of them already since they were the ones being sent to stalk him.

"Hey Blaine!" One greeted, waving at him, hidden behind a camera. Blaine already got used to the blaring light that came with it.

"Good evening guys." Blaine smiled as he waved too, at everyone. He was glad that none of these photographers actually hound him. They still kind of respect his personal space. "Were you all waiting for me all this time?" He asked innocently.

"Yeah." Some said honestly. Blaine shook his head as he made his way towards his bike.

"Good heavens, go get dinner." Blaine reprimanded them in the nicest way possible, turning around and looking at the paps that followed him. "You shouldn't skip dinner especially with your kind of job. That job is exhausting!" Blaine said, lecturing which made the paps laugh.

"Don't you own a car?" One asked as Blaine unclasped his bike from the lock. Blaine would have been offended but it didn't sound rude, it was just an honest question.

"I like to stay healthy." Blaine smiled, riding his bike. "It's nice seeing you guys. And remember, have dinner!" He reminded them before he waved and rode off to the Pent.

He'd like to think that being nice to the paparazzi would result into something fruitful like them being nice to him as well. And so far, it's working.

* * *

"Good evening Blaine." George the doorman greeted him as he entered the building. Blaine flashed him a toothy grin before he was off to the top floor.

Blaine would've knocked but Kurt texted him that he'll leave the door open for him so that's what he did. And _good lord what is that delicious smell._

"Kurt?" Blaine tentatively asked as he stepped inside. He looked to his right and saw Kurt in the kitchen wearing a white shirt with rolled up sleeves revealing his toned arm muscles, a pair of shorts and a half apron tied to his waist. Blaine swallowed. _This man is going to be the end of me._

As he made his way towards Kurt, he could hear him singing under his breath while preparing what seems to be a salad.

"I can sing _high_ and sing _low._" Kurt sang, singing a high note and a low note. Blaine shook his head as he stood behind him. "Just a moment, curly." He continued to sing in the same tone, not taking his eyes off of the salad.

"Stop being adorable." Blaine chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder. "That looks yummy." He commented, looking down at what Kurt was cutting.

Kurt made a humming noise of agreement. "It is." He sang which made Blaine laugh. "Stop laughing, you're vibrating." Kurt sang more.

"Well, stop singing so I can stop laughing." Blaine sang back to him, a little lower than Kurt's pitch. Kurt giggled. He finished cutting the tomatoes, leaning back to look at the side of Blaine's face.

"Hi." Kurt greeted with a smile. Blaine turned his head as well.

"Hello." Blaine greeted back, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek. "I see you've been busy." He commented.

"I have." Kurt said, pushing away from the counter and wiping his hands off of his apron. "I wanted to impress you with my cooking skills." He said and added, "Yes, it's a competition."

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. Kurt just stuck his tongue out at him before setting up their dinner on the kitchen island while Blaine helped with as much as he could.

"May I?" Blaine asked politely, referring to Kurt's apron still tied around his waist.

"Of course." Kurt grinned.

Blaine untied it slowly, making it more intimate than it should which ended to Kurt laughing hysterically after it was finally off.

"Did you just really make taking an apron off look sexy?" Kurt asked, making Blaine flush in embarrassment.

"Oh shut up." Blaine replied with a laugh before he took his seat next to Kurt and they started eating the dinner that Kurt made.

They talked about their days and the weeks that passed and complained about how they weren't seeing enough of each other and a bunch of other stuff. After dinner and after they've showered together ("Save water, shower together" is Kurt's new motto), they found themselves curled up in Kurt's bed, with James at their feet, talking about their jobs.

"Well, they're offering you good deals." Kurt said as Blaine told him about the record deals that he's been getting. "But…uhm," He ended lamely. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him.

"Spill it Hummel. What are you hiding?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt bit his lower lip, trying to think of how to say what he's thinking without spoiling anything. Blaine's eyes locked in on Kurt's lips. "Are you going to tell me or do I need to kiss it out of you?" He asked.

Kurt stopped biting his lip as it turned up to a smile. "I'm actually not opposed to that idea." He said mischievously which made Blaine huff a laugh.

"Me too." Blaine said before flipping over (startling James who was peacefully resting on the foot of the bed) and kissing the lights out of a laughing Kurt.

It was the most amazing feeling for Blaine when he can feel Kurt's smile when they kiss. Those few moments of Kurt smiling, before he turns serious and just melts into Blaine's kiss, are the best moments for Blaine.

"So, are you ready to tell now?" Blaine asked but Kurt just pursed his lips.

"You have to do better than that." Kurt said, grinning. Blaine shook his head in amusement.

"Kurt, you don't need to blackmail me into kissing you." Blaine told Kurt. "Maybe I won't kiss you until you tell me." He said.

Kurt raised an amused eyebrow at Blaine who was still looking down at him. "Can you do that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused for a moment, staring deep into Kurt's sparkling glasz eyes and hung his head in defeat, rolling off of his boyfriend and onto his back. "_No_." He replied pointedly. "Just tell me." Blaine said, his hazel orbs pleading.

Kurt snickered, placing his arm over Blaine's tummy and resting his head on Blaine's chest. "Let's just say that someone invited us to a private dinner on Sunday—yes, the day before your birthday—and I think you're going to love it." Kurt giggled.

Blaine stared up at the ceiling, his hands absentmindedly running through Kurt's hair. "Any clues?"

"Nope, I want it to be a surprise." Kurt smiled. "Don't worry. He's a good man. Not a lot of people know this but he was kind of my mentor when I first started out. He became like my second dad when I just got here in L.A." He explained.

"I see. If you trust him then I guess I can trust you." Blaine said. "So does this mean that I won't make a decision until after I meet this guy?" He asked.

"If it's okay, I mean, I don't want you to think that I'm—"

Blaine cut him off by turning to his side and enveloping Kurt into a bear hug, his arms and legs wrapped around Kurt like he was a stuffed toy from Blaine's childhood.

"No, it's okay. I'd meet this man and then decide which label I'd sign up with." Blaine smiled. He looked down at Kurt who was looking back up at him. "Okay?"

"Okay." Kurt replied. "Thank you Blaine."

"No. Thank _you_." Blaine said. "Now enough about work, let's just go to sleep." He ended.

* * *

At 8 p.m. on Sunday night, Blaine found himself standing inside a high-class restaurant dressed in his semi-formal clothing and staring at the two people standing right in front of him and Kurt. His boyfriend was beaming and he could literally feel the excitement that's bubbling up inside of Kurt but him, on the other hand, felt like he was about to collapse.

_This is not happening. How is this happening? I wasn't ready for this._

But it was. It was happening and he wasn't going to be able to walk away from it. He knew Kurt could feel him trembling and he felt Kurt squeeze his hand as if to tell him that it was okay, that they were nice. But Blaine was shaking for an entirely different reason.

"Simon," Kurt started, almost bouncing as he introduced them, he gestured to Blaine. "This is Blaine Anderson." He paused, glancing at Blaine with a huge and innocent smile plastered on his face. "Blaine, this is the president of BDA records, Simon Anderson." Kurt said.

It was him. Blaine could feel the blood drain from his body because he was exactly like he remembered, only older; strong jaw, good physique, tall and handsome.

Simon Anderson.

"Oh crap, sorry I'm late. I had to talk to my publicist, she was asking if I had—"

Kurt shook his head but smiled at the man that just came in. "And this is his son, Coop—"

He was cut off when Cooper suddenly rushed towards Blaine, holding him on both shoulders, with his mouth gaping open and his eyes practically shining. In Kurt's mind, he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't quite understand why there is tension in the air and why Cooper just ran to Blaine. Honestly speaking, he felt like Blaine was close to fainting.

"SQUIRT!" Cooper exclaimed, enveloping Blaine into a hug that most probably crushed his bones. Blaine remained still, unmoving and eyes unfocused. Cooper pulled away, looking down at Blaine who glanced back up at him. "Look how much you've grown."

Now Kurt was really frowning, glancing back and forth between the three Andersons in the room. _Wait, three Andersons? _He blinked, everything was suddenly so clear and _OH MY GOD _how can he be so stupid?

It seems that Simon noticed that Kurt finally realized what was happening and he gave him a knowing look. Kurt's eyes widened even more.

"Oh my god, I…" Kurt started to say but he stopped talking when Simon shook his head. Kurt bit his lip, _shit Blaine's going to be so mad at me._

"How are you, buddy? I've got to hear the story of how you were hypnotized by this huge piece of work." Cooper said, nodding over towards Kurt while the other man just glared at him.

"Enough talking son, let's have dinner." Simon addressed Cooper but the way he said son and the way Cooper responded naturally felt like a stab in Blaine's heart. It felt like his heart was ripped off his chest, stomped on and left on the ground, looking pathetic and dead.

He doesn't even care if that's overly exaggerated because that was what he felt. He never had someone to call him son, he never had someone who was there to guide him or teach how to fix cars or watch football with.

But inside the room, there were two people who had experienced this. His boyfriend even called Simon his "second dad". _Oh what a small world indeed._

They sat down, Blaine listened to them talk and catch up about things while he ate in silence. He knew Kurt could feel that he was uncomfortable; he even tried to get Blaine's attention by squeezing his hand under the table and intertwining their fingers together, Blaine couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

That lasted until his father spoke.

"So, Blaine, I hear you've been looking for a record label." Simon started, looking straight at Blaine who was looking down at his food. "Would you consider signing with BDA records?"

Cooper frowned and nudged is father on the side, "Dad." He hissed. Cooper shot Kurt and Blaine an apologetic look and Kurt kind of understood why. "We'll talk business later. So, Blainey, what have you been up to all these years?" Cooper tried, smiling.

Kurt lightly nudged Blaine's knee with his own, making him finally look up and stare at the two people who looked alike in so many ways. This was probably one of the reasons why Kurt didn't realize that they were related in an instant; Blaine looked a lot like his mother—hazel eyes and short—while Cooper and his father looked the same—both with very strong features, tall and electrifying blue eyes.

It was getting harder to breathe and he could feel a lump forming in his throat. He can't do this. _Not right now._

"I'm sorry." Blaine finally said, speaking for the first time which surprised everyone at the table. "Thank you for inviting us to dinner, that was very kind of you. But I can't do this. I really can't." Blaine continued, pushing away from the table and standing up. He glanced at Kurt, managing to give him a sad smile. "You can catch up with them, I need to go." He said, his voice faltering a little bit.

Blaine turned around, not listening to Cooper calling his name. He just wanted to go home because if he doesn't, he'll start bawling in front of everyone. And he wanted to cry, he wanted to cry so bad.

Kurt followed Blaine and thankfully, he hadn't left yet. He was just standing outside and was waiting for the car. "Blaine." Kurt called out, slipping a hand in his and caressing it with his thumb. He felt Blaine hold him tighter, _Okay. Good. At least he's not mad._

Both of them kept their heads down as a few paparazzi snapped a photo of them leaving the restaurant and entering the car. Blaine told Kurt's driver to get him to his apartment and Kurt just nodded to his driver.

* * *

The car ride home was silent and as much as Kurt wanted to ask, he knew that Blaine needed this silence right now. Blaine didn't let go of his hand though until they reached the apartment building.

Blaine stopped when they were finally alone inside his apartment, his back turned from Kurt and Kurt could feel him closing in on himself, trembling. He didn't want that. He wanted Blaine to know that he was there.

"Blaine." Kurt carefully said, his tone full of emotion. "I'm here."

And that did it. Blaine whipped around in one swift motion, hugging Kurt tightly that it became hard to breathe. Kurt could feel tremors running through Blaine and he did his best to calm him down, running a hand up and down his back and making comforting sounds. They sat on the floor as Kurt continued to whisper in Blaine's ear.

It was after a few seconds of hugging when Kurt realized that Blaine was sobbing. He was crying so hard that he could feel his shoulders getting wet from Blaine's tears.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." Kurt repeatedly said and every time he says the words 'I'm here', Blaine would only hold him tighter, as if making sure that he was not an illusion.

"I hated him Kurt." Blaine finally said, voice sad and broken that made Kurt want to hold him forever. "I hated him so much." He sobbed. "But finally seeing him made me realize that I wanted nothing more than to be hugged and to hear the words 'Son, I missed you so much, I'm sorry'." Blaine squeaked, tears continuously flowing on his cheeks.

Kurt was crying now too because Blaine sounded so hurt and so vulnerable that even he was hurting. This was the first time he's seen Blaine so broken.

"I wanted him to be my dad even just for a second. I wanted to feel like he cared. But he couldn't do it." Blaine cried, burying his face in Kurt's shoulders. "I don't even care if the first thing he says is about me being gay, I wouldn't have minded. But he jumped ahead to contract signing." He let out a sarcastic laugh that was combined with a sob.

"I hate him Kurt. I hate him for leaving me and my mom but what I hate the most is that I still want to be with him, I still _need _him, even after all this time." Blaine ended, completely breaking down.

Blaine continued to cry for god knows how long but Kurt held him close, not letting go. He wanted to hold him in his arms until nothing can hurt him anymore, until all the pain goes away.

Kurt hugged him impossibly tighter, his arms strong around Blaine. Never in his life had Kurt wanted to kiss someone and tell him that it's going to be okay, that he's not leaving him, that he's always going to be there, that…

"I love you so much."

Blaine let out a small hum in reply until a second passed and he tensed up. He pulled away from Kurt, hair disheveled with his curls sticking out at awkward angles and his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Wait. What?" Blaine's eyes were wide and shocked but his lips were quivering and Kurt could almost sense that he was close to smiling again.

Kurt pulled him in again, their foreheads touching as he rubbed his nose with Blaine's. "I'm in love with you Blaine Anderson, I think I have been for a while now." Kurt quietly said, letting his heart do the talking.

"Kurt." Blaine uttered in the way the Kurt always liked to hear.

"I needed you to hear it." Kurt continued, cupping Blaine's cheek. "I needed you to know that you're loved. I needed you to know how much you mean to me and most importantly, I needed you to know that whatever happens, I'm always going to be here. I'm never going to leave you."

Blaine made a noise between a sob and a laugh and Kurt can't even describe the face that his boyfriend was making right now.

Kurt smiled, "You've got that look on your face, you know, that look that's reserved only for me." He pointed out, blushing.

Blaine sighed, completely enamored. "I…Kurt, I-I've been in love with you for so long. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you, how much I worried that maybe you're not there yet, maybe I'm not _it _and maybe it's not the right time." He paused. "I'm glad you told me, I really needed to hear it." He smiled. "I love you too." Blaine finally said, the words rolling out of his mouth naturally.

Blaine didn't know if the tears where of joy because Kurt told him that he love him or of sadness because of his father. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

"I'm sorry for taking you to your dad. Please stop crying." Kurt said, wiping away a stray tear. "We'll figure your family stuff together, okay?"

"Let's put those aside for the moment," Blaine said firmly, wanting to forget his woes for a minute and just concentrate on Kurt. "I love you and you love me, that's all that matters for now." He said before leaning to kiss Kurt.

They shared a heated kiss on the floor, Blaine's hand wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist while Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's loose curls. They pulled away, panting.

"Bed, Blaine. This hurt's my back."

They both transferred to the bedroom, just cuddling close and feeling one another. This time, Blaine was the one who was burying his face in Kurt's chest. Blaine wanted to do more with Kurt but he didn't know if he could make it because he couldn't feel his eyes.

Instead, he closed them, hugging Kurt closer. "I love you." Blaine said. "I love you Kurt. I really do. I love you so much." Blaine repeated over and over again, making Kurt blush.

"You find this to your liking then?" Kurt teased. He planted a soft kiss on Blaine's lips, "I love you too Blaine. I'm glad it's you." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled, "I'm glad it's you too Kurt."

"Oh and Blaine?" Kurt started, Blaine hummed in reply. "Happy birthday." He greeted.

Blaine cuddled closer with Kurt as he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He'll deal with the troubles later but for now, he's going to bask in the comfort that is a big pile of Kurt Hummel and his love.

* * *

_A/N: OHMYGOD. (Even I surprise myself sometimes. lol.)_


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N: Hello! Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I see you all! _

_Just a quick PSA, someone has expressed interest in translating my fic in **Italian** (I KNOW I CANT BELIEVE IT TOO WHAT EVEN), so I'm going to be posting the link to that on my Tumblr when it's up. Thank you everyone! _

* * *

CHAPTER 21

* * *

Kurt Hummel ***KurtHummel**

Spot the toddlers. _***BlaineAnderson** ***TinaCC**_

[photo]

* * *

"Tina Cohen-Chang, this was supposed to be a surprise!" Kurt chuckled as he put his phone away. Tina helped Blaine up and continued their balloon fight. "Why is he here?"

Tina threw a balloon at Blaine, laughing. "He called me and asked me where I was, in a very pouty voice," She rolled her eyes at Blaine. "I may have accidentally slipped out that I was here. So he dragged Wes and Sam here and…well." Tina gestured at Kurt's living room that now looked like a balloon factory.

They were actually at Kurt's other home and he planned to throw Blaine a little surprise party. He had been planning it for a week, inviting people that were important in Blaine's life; his family and close friends. But apparently, even his boyfriend helped in his own surprise party.

Blaine threw one final balloon at Tina before walking over to Kurt and Alex who just arrived looking tired but still wonderful.

"Happy Birthday Blaine! Kurt's house really is the party venue for us all." Alex laughed, remembering her birthday last year that was also held at the same place. She enveloped him into a hug.

"Thanks Alex." Blaine smiled. "Sam's over there playing with the sound system." He told her, Alex nodded, kissing Blaine on the cheek before heading off to find her boyfriend.

Blaine then turned to his own boyfriend who was just smiling brightly at him. He couldn't stop the blush that crept to his cheeks when he remembered what had been said between them the night before. Kurt laughed quietly.

"Blaine Anderson, am I making you nervous?" Kurt teased, walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Are you reverting back to your old, shy self?" He continued.

"Actually, yes." Blaine chuckled, his eyes shining as he looked into Kurt's, wrapping his hands around his waist, sharing an eskimo kiss. "I still can't believe that I didn't just dream of that." He grinned happily.

"Yup. It happened." Kurt smiled back and as much as he tried to hide it, he was a bit shy too. Heck, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that if it wasn't for the loud music, Blaine would probably have heard it. "Happy birthday Blaine." He paused, pulling away and looking deep into Blaine's eyes. "I love you." He quietly said.

Blaine's breath hitched. He bit his lip to stop himself from squealing like a girl. He lunged forward, capturing Kurt's lips in his own, getting lost in the kiss. This was the most perfect birthday gift anyone could ever receive. Kurt smiled as he deepened the kiss, pulling Blaine closer while the other man obliged.

They broke away, breathing hard. Blaine placed one more kiss on Kurt's lips, his eyes still closed. "Thank you. I love you too." He whispered, burying his face in Kurt's neck, planting a kiss there as well. "I love you so much."

It was so sincere and heartfelt and it felt like it was the only sound Kurt could hear. Blaine's voice sent shivers down his spine and he just couldn't help but sag into his embrace.

"I think we came at the wrong time."

The two of them pulled away from each other and Blaine was greeted by a hug.

"Mom!" Blaine said, surprised. "What—?"

"Kurt called me a few weeks ago after Valentine's Day and insisted that I come on your birthday." Jane smiled. "I missed you sweetheart." She said, kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom. I missed you too." Blaine said with a huge smile plastered on his face. He then felt a strong clap on the back and he looked around to see Burt smiling at him. "Burt! Carole! Finn!"

"Good to see you, Blaine." Burt said, a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Happy birthday." He greeted, giving Blaine a hug as well.

"We saw you on Ellen last month!" Carole gushed, hugging Blaine once Burt had let him go. "You're really the sweetest." She said, kissing him on the cheek as well.

Finn also gave him a big hug, saying "Dude, you're still rocking that helmet hair." Blaine laughed.

"Thank you guys. I missed you all so much." Blaine said, his cheeks hurting from smiling. He saw the others approach them, Kurt introduced the gang to his parents while Blaine talked had a talk with his mom.

* * *

Kurt had to stop glancing at Blaine and his mom because he knew that Blaine was probably telling Jane about Simon and Cooper already.

"Hey bud, got something on your mind?" Burt asked, he always knew when Kurt needed someone to talk to. Kurt looked at his dad and he was definitely amazed at how perceptive his dad was. "I'm all ears Kurt."

Kurt smiled, pulling his father aside. "Dad, you know about Blaine's family situation right?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Burt asked curiously. Kurt took a deep breath, his eyebrows meeting in a frown.

"Well, yesterday I accidentally took Blaine to his dad." Kurt shared and when his father didn't say anything, he continued. "And he kind of broke down and told me everything he felt about it all."

"Where are you going with this Kurt?" Burt asked.

Kurt looked a little scared and unsure. He let out a shaky breath.

"It's just…it's Blaine's birthday and I want him to be happy. I know he still wants to be with his dad and Cooper—he said so himself— so I was planning to have them meet up again and I don't know how I'm going to do that and also because Cooper texted me to greet Blaine a happy birthday and told me to tell him that they want nothing more than to be here today." Kurt said in one breath.

Burt stared at his son for a while before glancing over at Blaine and Jane. Kurt searched his father for answers so Burt cleared his throat.

"When you said Cooper…?"

"Yes. Cooper Anderson, son of Simon Anderson who treated me like his own son when I started out here—"

"His dad is Simon? Simon's a good man." Burt blankly commented.

"—I know he is." Kurt agreed. "And I just…they're all very important to me. Dad, what am I going to do? I just want them to talk it out." Kurt continued.

Burt held both of his shoulders. "The first thing you gotta do is breathe." He said and Kurt let out a deep breath, calming down. "Alright, now tell me, do you think Blaine would get mad if you suggest that he meets up with them?" Burt asked.

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't." Kurt said, his voice low and quiet. "But I'm just doing this for him. I mean, he has that chance of being with his dad and his brother again. Not all of us has that chance in life." Kurt said sadly and his dad understood. Kurt would give anything to see his mother again.

"Here's what you're going to do. You're going to celebrate his birthday with him, make him happy and you're going to tell him what you're planning. He will understand Kurt. You have to trust that he will and that he can do this." Burt said.

Kurt glanced at Blaine who was now receiving another hug from his mother. He smiled. _Yeah, Blaine can do this. _He looked back at his dad and hugged him tight.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Kurt smiled. Burt patted him on the back.

"I love you too kiddo." Burt replied.

* * *

Some more people arrived; Sam, Rachel, Mike and Blaine's other old friends. It was only a small party as compared to Alex's birthday but he was having a lot of fun. There were dancing, joking around, some games and they've been eating and drinking a lot too.

"Alright! Time to cut the cake!" Tina shouted as Wes got out of the kitchen, bringing the cake with him. Blaine laughed.

It was a specialty cake that looked like him holding a guitar. It was the kind of cake that will be such a pity to ruin because of the art. Kurt pushed him towards it and they all started singing the birthday song while Blaine just stood there, clapping along with them.

"Make a wish!" Kurt said as Blaine leaned to blow the candles on the cake. Blaine nodded and closed his eyes.

_I wish my family problems get resolved. And that I'd be with Kurt no matter what._

He opened his eyes again and finally blew the candle out. Everyone clapped again and he blushed.

"Thank you guys for this. You're all amazing. Also, thank you Kurt for doing this even though the initial surprise failed. I appreciate the thought though." He laughed as Kurt pouted. "I love everybody in this room!" He shouted, making everyone laugh.

The gang huddled into a group hug which made Blaine laugh; he still can't believe that he was a part of this awesome circle of friends.

* * *

It was getting late, the party had died down and most people had already left. The only ones left in the house were the Hummel-Hudsons who were in their respective rooms and were probably already asleep and Jane Anderson who had a whole guest room to herself.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting at the edge of the pool, drinking juice and eating some of Blaine's cake.

"Your birthday ends in 30 minutes." Kurt reminded Blaine, looking at his watch. Blaine nodded, kicking his feet, making the water splash lightly.

"This is the most amazing birthday I've had in years. Just so you know." Blaine said, leaning sideways and placing his head on Kurt's shoulder. But then he groaned, "But how the hell do I beat this?"

Kurt laughed, triumphantly at that. He scrunched his nose and shook his head lightly. "You're not going to beat this. Just admit defeat."

"No fucking way." Blaine replied with determination.

Kurt faked a gasp. "Language, honey." Kurt reprimanded him. Then Kurt felt Blaine tense up a little_._ "Hey, I was kidding." Kurt added, shaking his shoulder.

Blaine sat up straight, staring at Kurt with wide eyes. He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and leaned in to kiss him sweetly. Kurt didn't understand but he responded to Blaine's kiss nonetheless.

When they pulled apart, Blaine's forehead still on Kurt's, he asked "What was that for?"

"You called me 'honey'." Blaine smiled, his brain fuzzy from everything that has happened so far. Kurt blushed, he didn't even realize the slip of tongue that he made.

"I'm assuming that you like it?" Kurt tentitavely asked. He heard Blaine chuckle quietly, placing a kiss on his lips again.

"I love it." Blaine said, finally pulling away from Kurt and gazing lovingly at him. "I love you." He said.

It's as if that once he said he loves Kurt, he can't stop saying it. It's very much like kissing. Blaine could see the blush that crept on Kurt's cheeks.

"You just love saying that, don't you?" Kurt teased.

"Admit it, you love hearing it too." Blaine retorted, sticking his tongue out playfully at Kurt.

"Touché." Kurt replied with a smile.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sound was the splashing of Blaine's feet in the water. Kurt refused to dip his feet because it was cold enough as it is. He was also trying to tell Blaine about Cooper's text before the day ends.

And he had exactly 15 minutes.

"You're quiet." Blaine said, breaking the silence. "A penny for your thoughts?" He egged him.

"Huh?" Kurt blinked, his hand on his pocket, playing with his phone. Blaine grabbed his face and turned it towards him, his eyes curious. "Sorry, I was just…" Kurt glanced at his watch. 13 minutes. "I need to tell you something."

Blaine lifted his feet and sat cross-legged, facing Kurt. "Go on."

Kurt cleared his throat, facing Blaine as well. "Cooper texted me today," Kurt started.

"Kurt." Blaine looked away from him, his brows meeting and forming a frown, the pool suddenly becoming interesting.

"No, listen to me." Kurt firmly said, reaching for Blaine's hand. Blaine directed his gaze back at Kurt again, his face softening at the sight of their clasped hands. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, I'm listening." Blaine answered honestly. Kurt nodded, caressing Blaine's hand with his thumb.

"He wishes you a happy birthday." Kurt told him, Blaine let out a non-committal hum. Kurt squeezed his hand to get him to focus. "He also said that they wanted nothing more than to celebrate it with you. I have his text to prove it." He continued.

Kurt waited for Blaine to speak but when he didn't, he decided to tell him his plan.

"Blaine, I want you to meet up with them and talk it out." Kurt started. "I know your dad, he's a good man. My father thinks so too. And maybe he has an explanation about all this." He said. Blaine was quiet so Kurt kept talking. "You're lucky, you know, because you have this chance to be with them again. Not everyone can have that." Kurt smiled sadly.

Blaine blinked, letting Kurt's words sink in. And he understood. "Oh Kurt." He finally said, pulling his hands away from Kurt's grasp and pulling him in for a hug.

"I know you think that you hate him. Maybe right now, you do, but I just don't want you to regret not taking this opportunity to clear things up." Kurt said, hugging Blaine back. He pulled away with a smile. "New Year, New Beginning, right?"

Blaine smiled back too. "I told my mom about it. She said that she knew this day would come. She said she always knew that I wanted to see my dad and Cooper again when I told her that I want to be in the music industry even though I didn't realize it." He said. "I know she's scared of seeing my dad again, Kurt, but she told me that it was my decision to make and that she'll support me no matter what happens."

"Your mom is amazing."

"She really is. I just hope my dad has a good reasont." Blaine blankly said, more to himself than to Kurt. He paused. "Give me a week?" Blaine finally said. Kurt's face lit up.

"Really?" Kurt smiled, hugging Blaine again. Blaine nodded. "Thank you for listening Blaine. I know you can do this." He said.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

The week had gone by quickly than Blaine would have liked. He told his mother before she left to go back to Ohio that he decided to meet up with his dad and Cooper. His mom just gave him a hug, saying "Call me anytime Blaine. I trust you to make the decision for me if we can talk." And by 'we', his mother meant a talk between Simon and her.

Kurt had told Cooper that Blaine agreed to meet and Cooper proposed that they have dinner at their L.A. home. Blaine agreed, admitting to Kurt that he was nervous. They were in Kurt's car and he'll be dropping Blaine off at the Anderson's house.

"Can't you stay with me the whole time?" Blaine pleaded, his hand shuffling. Kurt steadied his hands and gave him an apologetic smile.

"I wish could but Alex told me that I have a meeting tonight. You know how busy I am when the hiatus vacation starts and Alex has been dealing with a lot of stuff already too." Kurt explained calmly. Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry honey." Kurt apologized.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe I should—"

"Blaine, calm down. You can do this." Kurt said. He grabbed his bag and tried to find something, Blaine waited. "Here, wear this."

It was a ring necklace and Kurt was giving it to him.

"It's my mom's ring. I always have it with me, it calms be down on events, interviews and other important stuff but I'm letting you borrow it for now." Kurt smiled.

"No, Kurt, you don't have to. That's—that's your mom's and I…" But Blaine was cut off when Kurt slipped the necklace over his head. It reached just above his heart.

"I'm going to be extremely cheesy right now, beware." Kurt warned him with a laugh. Blaine laughed with him as well, nodding. "It's my substitute for the day, hold onto it when you're nervous. See? It's even above your heart. Just imagine that your heartbeat is me saying 'I'm here' over and over again. Okay?" Kurt ended. Blaine smiled as he saw the sincerity in Kurt's eyes.

"That's not extremely cheesy." Blaine chuckled. "But okay."

"It's almost bordering to extremely cheesy." Kurt said.

The car stopped and they were finally there. Blaine let out a long, shaky breath. Kurt held Blaine's face in both of his hands, looking deeply into his hazel orbs; Blaine's eyes looked worried and scared.

"You're going to be fine." Kurt said. Blaine nodded, not tearing their eyes off of each other. "You can do this." Kurt planted a long and deep kiss on Blaine's lips and that was all the push that Blaine needed. "You can head straight to the Pent, no matter what time it is. I'll be waiting for you. Okay?"

Blaine nodded in reply, unable to find his voice. He got out of the car and waved goodbye to Kurt. This is it. He can do this. Kurt believes in him.

* * *

He knocked on the door and was instantly greeted by a bouncy Cooper Anderson.

"Blainey!"

Cooper beamed at Blaine and hugged him without hesitation to which Blaine responded with an equally tight hug, surprising himself at the same time. Blaine smiled when he was ushered inside, some things just never change and those things involved his close relationship with his brother even after all these years of not being together.

It was a pretty huge house for just two people and he was told that they only stay in here when they're on vacation. Mostly they're just in New York.

"Belated happy birthday little brother!" Cooper greeted him once they were inside, his arms draped around Blaine's shoulder like the way he does when they were young. "Crap, this means I'm getting old. Tell me, does it show on my face?" He asked, wide-eyed, looking at Blaine.

Blaine honestly couldn't believe how comfortable he was with Cooper. Maybe it was Cooper's enthusiasm in seeing him again that makes it okay. _I only have a problem with my dad then. _They made their way to the dining room.

"Thanks Coop. And no, it doesn't." Blaine responded sincerely. Cooper stopped on his tracks, startling Blaine. "What?" And then he was hugged again, _my brother is insane. _

"Man, it's great to see you again Blaine." Cooper said once he pulled away. "I've never heard that nickname for _years_. Can you believe that no one calls me Coop? It's always just Cooper. It's nice to hear it again." He smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair.

_This is actually turning out good. So far, so good._

"Get comfortable, I'm just going to call dad." Cooper told him before leaving him alone in the dining area. He had time to look around, everything was sparkly clean and the table was already set.

Soon enough, Simon and Cooper entered the dining area and the air was suddenly thick with tension. Blaine's hand found Kurt's ring and he held it tightly thinking the words 'I'm here' in Kurt's voice.

They ate dinner quietly until Cooper couldn't take it anymore.

"This tension is doing nothing to boost my appetite." Cooper bluntly said, surprising both Blaine and Simon. He glared at his father. "Dad, you've been wanting to see Blaine all your life, he's here now. Go strike up a conversation for goodness' sake. You're 59 years old!" He said.

"Cooper." Simon warned him, glancing a little at Blaine who was looking at him with interest.

"You have?" Blaine asked curiously. He didn't quite get anything at all as of this point since his father still haven't talked to him.

"Oh just wait until you have a tour around the house." Cooper told Blaine, taking a bite of his food. "Dad's just painfully shy right now, you see. He's forgotten how to deal with not-so-straightforward, long-lost sons." He laughed.

Then a pea flew towards him and hit him on the face, making him stop and stare in disbelief towards his father.

"Did you just throw a _pea_ at me father?"

"I'm going to throw this whole chicken at you if you don't shut up." Simon retorted with a glare. Blaine just watched the exchange between the two, jealous, but at the same time happy that he gets to be a part of this dinner.

* * *

The dinner ended in a much more light-hearted mood; Simon finally talked to Blaine and asked about what he does for a living, where he graduated, where he lived now and other details about his life. This made Blaine really happy because at least his father was interested and it looked like he wasn't acting either.

Simon excused himself for a moment, standing up and leaving the dining area after dinner had ended. Blaine thought that maybe that was the last of it, that his dad really didn't want to explain but Cooper pushed him out of his seat.

"Come on. You'd want to see this." Cooper told him. Blaine didn't know what to expect so he just followed his brother.

The thing that he noticed about the house was that it had many rooms and he didn't understand why. They stopped in front of a slightly open door then Cooper smiled at him, gesturing him to open it. And so he did.

And he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a big room circled with instruments—old and new— that has numbers attached to them starting from 8. There were a few guitars—each different in sizes and design, a grand piano, a violin, a drum set among others and the final one that was numbered 26 was a recording microphone which stood at the end of the line.

Blaine's vision became blurry from tears as he entered the room. He saw one side of the wall with pictures of him when he was young and the other side, he saw his name.

"Happy birthday son."

Blaine whipped around, finally realizing that his dad was already there and Cooper was just watching them, leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late buddy."

And that was all he wanted. Because Blaine remembered. He remembered his first few memories of his father in those simple words. He knew what his father meant.

* * *

"_Will you be here on my birthday Daddy?" Blaine asked, looking up at his father at the door. Simon crouched down and smiled at his son._

"_Of course I will buddy." Simon smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair. Blaine gave him a toothy grin even if he was missing a front teeth._

"_Promise you won't be late?" Blaine asked again in his cute little voice. Simon raised his right hand to swear._

"_I promise I won't be late Blaine."_

* * *

Tears started streaming down his face as Simon walked towards Blaine with open arms, his own eyes red from trying not to cry. Blaine got enveloped in a strong hug and it took only a moment for him to hug his father back,

As much as he hated his father for leaving them without an explanation, he realized that he loved him more because he remembered. His father remembered him every year.

And Blaine remembered too. Blaine remembered what a good father he was and that he looked up to him so much. He remembered that his dad always kept his promises; of being there when either Blaine or Cooper needed him, of being there for his mom. He wouldn't miss a small baseball game in the backyard. He wouldn't miss video game bonding with Cooper. He wouldn't miss teaching Blaine about music.

Everything came flooding back to him.

They pulled away, both crying and now Blaine wanted to know everything.

"If you remembered me every year, then why didn't you come and look for me?" Blaine finally asked. "Why did you leave us?"

"Leaving you and your mom is the biggest mistake I've ever made in my entire life." Simon started. "But I saw your mom struggling. It was hard enough for her that I was a celebrity but then Cooper decided he wanted to be one too. I knew that it got harder for her to take with our privacy being invaded so much."

"She got stressed out; she wasn't getting enough sleep, she wasn't eating properly and I hated that I was the reason for that. Then they wanted me to get you into the industry too and I knew your mother hated it to an extent." He said. "I knew that she couldn't take it anymore."

"So you left? She could have coped! Mom is a strong and willful woman, you should have known that." Blaine argued.

"I know she is but if you saw her the way I did…I just…" Simon breathed deeply, trying not to remember too much. "The only solution I had at the time was to leave. What I did was stupid and I hated myself for it. I tried to find you but you were already gone." Simon continued.

"She thought you left her for someone new." Blaine admitted.

"I didn't. It was always just her." Simon said.

"And for the record, he never had a girlfriend. Ever. All these years. Nope. None." Cooper supplied, effectively making Simon blush and glare at him.

"I gave up acting and started BDA records. You two has always been on my mind and it was to remember you and your mom, in a way." He ended.

"You named your company…after me?" Blaine realized as he stared up at his initials on the wall. "Then why did you make me feel like crap last week?"

"I didn't know what to do. I saw you on _Ellen_ singing to Kurt, I thought I was ready to talk to you but I wasn't. I'm really sorry Blaine." Simon apologized whole-heartedly.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to process everything. He held onto Kurt's ring. "This doesn't mean that you're completely forgiven though. You've been gone my whole life."

"I know that. And I know that I have a lot to prove but I want to be a part of your life, son," Simon told Blaine. Blaine still gets the chills when he hears the word 'son' coming out of his dad's mouth. "Which is why I want you to work with me. I want to spend time with you as much as I can to make up for the lost years." Simon sincerely said.

Cooper walked to Blaine and nudged him on the ribs. "Come on Blainey, we really missed you." He smiled. "I'm going to teach you Camera Poses 101. I swear it's all you'll ever need in life." Cooper boasted.

Blaine paused for a moment and smiled. _New Year, New Beginning. _"Alright, I'll accept the deal." He said, offering his hand for a shake. Cooper let out an obnoxious 'yes!'.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Blaine." Simon smiled, accepting Blaine's handshake. "And thank you for giving me another chance. I promise I won't let you down."

* * *

Kurt woke up to the movement on his bed, he rolled on his side and peeked up at Blaine who was trying his best to stay quiet while putting Kurt's files on the nearest desk. He feel asleep while memorizing his lines.

Blaine tucked himself in next to Kurt and they settled into their usual position of Kurt's head on top of Blaine's chest.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Blaine asked quietly, stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt lightly shook his head.

"How did it go?" Kurt sleepily asked, his eyes still closed.

"It went well. We're slowly patching things up." Blaine explained. Kurt hummed in reply. "Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you." Blaine said. Kurt hummed sleepily again.

"I love you Blaine." Kurt replied, nuzzling his nose deeper into Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiled to himself because Kurt just said it without being fully conscious and that's the sincerest form of confession that he knew.

"I love you too. Good night Kurt." Blaine said before settling in next to Kurt.

_One of my wishes came true. I hope the other one does too._

* * *

A/N: I never really wanted his dad to be the typical evil Blaine dad. He's just very misunderstood. (Blaine's dad is giving me feels omg). Sorry if it was too long! :)


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N: Sorry for the delay guys! I got busy and stuff like that. Also, I just wanted to say that I hope I didn't upset some of you guys after the last chapter with Blaine's family situation and I hope that **Anon** is okay. Sorry if I hit close to home Anon but thank you for staying through 21 chapters. You are loved. :)_

_Well then, enjoy._

* * *

CHAPTER 22

* * *

Blaine's normal days have definitely changed since the time he met Kurt. Before, he would just go to work in The Coffee House, plaster an easygoing smile until the day ends then play his set over at Music Sheets and Lyrics before heading home every night. That was a normal day. Everything was peaceful aside from a few puddles of coffee on the floor of the coffee shop.

But that was far from what he does now.

The media had a field day once news broke out that Blaine was related to the Andersons of the industry. And this all meant that he got very busy.

He would go to The Coffee House to work as per usual (planning to work until he can because it's the only normal thing in his life now) and when his shift ends, he heads straight for meet-ups with Wes and Simon—things were still awkward with him but they're working things out. They have started conceptualizing his album; picking and writing songs that will be included in it.

Blaine would also be all over California, playing in different music bars that he haven't played at before; it was a whole new experience and he loved every bit of it because he gets to do what he's passionate about. And all these happened in a span of three months.

The downside was he was getting really, _really_ exhausted.

As much as he tried to think that he's fine and that he just needs a little more practice, he's starting to get stressed out. He never actually thought that it'll be this hard to be on mainstream media. Rumors followed him and Kurt all the time especially now that the awards season is over and they haven't been seeing a lot of each other because of their busy lives, break-up rumors have sparked up.

To top it all off, Blaine missed Kurt a lot.

Kurt's been very busy with his own career too; with the release of a new movie soon, he's been having a lot of meetings and has been out promoting. As far as Blaine knew, Kurt had finished filming for this season of _Sing!_ and the rest of his vacation would be allotted to writing the sequel to his book as well as signing contracts for another movie deal.

So when June came rolling in, Blaine knew that he had to see Kurt on a daily basis or he'll explode.

**June 4 (8:07 a.m.)**

**Please tell me you're at home. Or I'm going to throw a fit.**

_June 4 (8:15 a.m.)_

_I have to be somewhere today but yes, currently, I am home._

_Why?_

So he found himself in the Pent that Tuesday morning, cancelling all his plans and missing work, determined to give Kurt a bone-crushing hug once he sees him and lock them both up inside, planning to never come out. However, once he was in the Penthouse, he saw Kurt all dressed up and ready for his day with only a tie missing from his ensemble.

"Blaine!" Kurt acknowledged him, rushing around looking for his tie.

"Please tell me you're not leaving." Blaine said, although he already knew what the answer to that would be.

"Uhm," Kurt looked down at himself. Of course he's leaving, he's got a bunch of things to do that day.

Then Alex's head popped out of the door, rushing Kurt. "Kurt, come on, we're going to be late if we don't move." She said before closing the door again.

Kurt composed himself, looking around once more. "I'm sorry but can you help me look for my tie? I swear I saw it earlier, I just forgot where." Kurt said, mumbling under his breath.

Blaine's face fell. He knew he didn't have the right to be upset since he went there without warning and sometimes he just seems to forget who his boyfriend is. Kurt Hummel, he can't always be there if Blaine needs him. _Kurt's world doesn't revolve around you Anderson. _

He sighed, conceding and helping Kurt to look for his tie which Blaine found in the kitchen next to Kurt's open planner. Blaine placed the tie around Kurt's neck and proceeded to slowly tying it, buying as much time as he can with his boyfriend.

"Kurt, come on!" They heard Alex impatiently call out from outside the room; she can be a dictator sometimes.

Kurt gave him an apologetic look. "Blaine, what is it?" He started, reaching to cup Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shrugged. "Nothing important. Go on ahead, I don't want to keep you." He smiled weakly, fixing Kurt's collar.

Kurt's lips thinned because as much as he wanted to be with Blaine, it is very unprofessional to cancel his appointments that has been made a few months prior. Kurt moved in to hug Blaine tightly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I haven't been spending time with you. It's just that I'm…"

"No, I know. I understand, I do. I mean, I've been busy too. We both have." Blaine quickly reassured Kurt, rubbing circles around his back. "It's just…I really miss you Kurt. And I swear if it wasn't against the law, I'd kidnap you just to be alone with you for an entire week." He laughed lightly.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and gave him a playful kiss. "I miss you too." He said. His phone started vibrating and he knew that it was Alex, stressing out.

Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt's tie and giving him a kiss again, deeper and more passionate this time. "_God_, I'd do anything to be with you every day." He said, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips.

"Me too." Kurt breathlessly said, his mind clouded with the kiss.

"I'm sorry lovebirds but really, your flirting or whatever it is that you're doing is going to have to wait. Come on Kurt, we really need to go." Alex popped out of nowhere, impatiently tapping her foot on the floor.

"Will you be here later?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Great! Let's go over our schedules so we can reserve a day or two for us next week." Kurt smiled and Blaine could only nod. "Okay?"

"Okay." Blaine mumbled. He leaned in and gave Kurt a sweet and chaste kiss. "You're amazing."

Kurt smiled shyly; it was still their thing, it never stopped being their thing even after they've already admitted that they love each other.

"You too." Kurt said before bolting out of the door.

* * *

Blaine spent the day all over the place; he went to Music Sheets & Lyrics just for kicks then he visited Tina because they haven't been hanging out as much then he decided to just go back to the Pent and wait for Kurt there. He'll have James with him anyway, he likes that cat.

He didn't really need to go home for a change of clothes since he practically has his own drawer in Kurt's room ("You always seem to forget your clothes and other stuff anyway"). Blaine was writing his music when he heard a shuffle by the door. He glanced at the clock and realized that it's already half past 7 o'clock.

He scrambled out of the couch and quickly opened the door for Kurt with a huge smile on his face, only to be greeted by a smiling yet tired-looking boyfriend. Kurt leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before finally getting inside.

Blaine couldn't help but bite his lips to keep his face from breaking if he smiled too hard. Everything felt so natural like they were meant to be like this together.

"I brought Chinese takeout." Kurt said, lifting the takeout box and placing it on the kitchen island. Kurt stretched out and walked over to the couch, collapsing once he reached it. "So…tired." He said, his voice muffled by a pillow.

Blaine chuckled, lifting Kurt's feet so he could sit on the couch and give him a massage on the calf muscle. "Rough day?" Blaine asked gently.

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt mumbled against the pillow. He took a deep breath before wriggling around to properly lie down on his back. Kurt finally smiled at Blaine and said "Hello."

"Hi." Blaine smiled.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the peace that has finally fallen around them. Blaine stared as Kurt closed his eyes and breathing deeply; for a moment Blaine thought that he was already asleep.

But then James jumped on Kurt's stomach and practically used it as his own bed. "James, you're heavy." Kurt said but nonetheless, petting the part of James that he could reach.

"He's been a very good cat today." Blaine commented, reaching out to pet James as well; the cat is very spoiled. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've been here the whole day? Didn't you get bored?"

"Not really the whole day but I was bored _outside _so I just decided to stay here instead." Blaine explained. "And I may have written a ridiculous song about cats." He laughed.

"Do you think your songs will sell like that? I mean, you told me you'll write a song about my chest and now you wrote a song about my cat. What kind of album is that, really?" Kurt laughed, finally sitting up and startling James, making him jump and hiss at him. "Oh, sorry." Kurt apologized to the cat.

"They're bonus tracks." Blaine joked. He scooted in closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. He planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips, whispering "Missed you."

Kurt smiled into the kiss but their sweet moment was broken when Kurt's stomach grumbled. Blaine pulled away, surprised.

"Was that—?" Blaine said, trying to hold his laugh but failing when he saw how Kurt blushed. He was laughing so hard, his shoulders were shaking.

"Shut up Blaine." Kurt blushed. "I'm hungry. Feed me." He said with a pout that was impossible to resist.

"You're such a baby." Blaine teased him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"But I'm your baby." Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself. Blaine stared at him again, surprised. "Oh my god." Kurt mumbled as he realized what he said.

"You—" Blaine started. But then his eyes were shining and Kurt swears that Blaine is never going to let him live this down. "Is that what you secretly wanted me to call you? Baby?" Blaine teased, his lips quirking up into a devilish smile.

Kurt blushed an even darker red, shoving Blaine and trying to kick him off the couch. "Shut up Blaine." He repeated.

"Aw, don't be shy. It's alright, _baby._" Blaine teased some more, resisting Kurt's push and kicks by getting closer to him and pinning him down the couch, getting on top of him. "I never knew you wanted a pet name." Blaine continued, enjoying every minute of the teasing.

Kurt covered his face with his arms as Blaine came closer and face to face with him. "Blaine, I swear to god I'm going to kick you in the nuts if you don't get off of me." Kurt huffed behind his arms and Blaine could see his blush reaching his ears.

Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's ear. "Let's not be rough, _baby_." Blaine said in his most seductive and lust-filled voice. Kurt squeaked, finally pushing Blaine off of him and onto the floor. He landed with a thud but instead of groaning in pain, he was laughing his butt off.

"I hate you so much Blaine Anderson." Kurt huffed, glaring at Blaine who was laughing hysterically on the floor. "How dare you make fun of me!" He added.

Blaine stood up, still laughing as he grabbed Kurt's face and gave him a long and playful kiss. Kurt was still frowning but he still closed his eyes to feel the kiss. Blaine pulled away with a 'mwah!'.

"I'm not making fun of you. You're just really very cute when you're flustered." Blaine giggled. "I'll just prepare dinner, okay babe?" Blaine winked at him before walking away to the kitchen.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at him but he had to admit, he missed all of this. He missed the little things. They haven't had enough alone time in the past few months and it's good to be back to normal.

* * *

After dinner (with a constant amount of playful banter because Blaine won't stop teasing Kurt about his slip of tongue), they were sprawled on the bed with Blaine on his tummy—legs bent and kicking behind him— and Kurt casually leaning on the headboard, talking about how to work out their schedule for the coming week.

"I can do Friday next week. And I have a few days free on the week after next. What about you?" Kurt tapped his planner as he checked his schedule.

"Does that include weekends?" Blaine asked hopefully, checking his planner as well. Thankfully, Wes didn't have anything planned for him on those dates.

"Yes. Most probably."

"Then I'm good to go."

Then Kurt was quiet, trying to figure out how to tell Blaine about his working schedule for the upcoming months. Blaine eyed him curiously, he knew that Kurt was organizing his thoughts so he gave him time. Kurt tried to say something but he shook his head, probably rearranging the words in his mind.

Blaine sighed, he already knew anyway.

"You're leaving on the 28th." Blaine said, surprising Kurt.

"How—? How did you know?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, telling him that he saw the note scribbled down on Kurt's planner that morning when he was helping him look for his tie.

"It's okay. It's work, I understand." Blaine said but he knew he was telling it more to himself than to Kurt. "I'm just bummed that you won't be here on your birthday next month." Blaine sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

Kurt was leaving the country to promote his movie abroad with the rest of the cast and if Blaine saw it right, he'll be gone for three months at most. _It's hard being in love with a famous actor._

Kurt moved closer to Blaine, his face hovering above Blaine's. "I know I've been apologizing a lot but I really am sorry." He told him with an apologetic look. Blaine stared up at him and Kurt actually thought that he might be mad.

"You look like an alien in this angle Kurt." Blaine snorted after a moment of silence, making Kurt hit him with a pillow on the face.

"I'm trying to be serious! You're really just…" Kurt started, his sentence fading away when Blaine pulled him down for a slow and sweet kiss.

"We've got three weeks. Let's make it count." Blaine smiled, his breath ghosting over Kurt's lips and Kurt could only nod.

* * *

They went to a lot of places during their free days. They did very touristy things like go to the zoo, the aquarium, to Palm Springs, to Universal Studios even and just anywhere they could think of. They shrugged off the paparazzi that kept following them because this was their week and nothing can ruin it.

On their last day together, Kurt refused to stay at home so the last thing they did was what Kurt had wanted to do for a long time now. Go to an amusement park.

"The last time I went in one was in high school! That's too long!" Kurt whined as they were planning their day. Blaine could only laugh because one perk of not being famous was that he gets to do things he loved without worrying about it much.

"So, where are we headed?" Blaine asked as they made their way to the car, Wes' car to avoid the paps because they knew what Kurt's car looked like.

"Six Flags please!" Kurt happily exclaimed and so they did.

Once they arrived by 10:30 that morning, Blaine told Kurt that maybe they shouldn't try all rides but he ended up getting teased about being a scared puppy. They didn't eat lunch for fear that they might throw up and Blaine seriously thought so upon seeing all the loops and spins that the rides were doing.

Kurt was bouncy and giddy all the time they were at the park. Some people recognized them and took photos with them but since it was a weekday, there weren't a lot of people around and they had that advantage.

"Come on Blaine! It's our turn." Kurt excitedly said, pulling Blaine with him towards the ride.

"Do we really need to ride the Goliath first? Can't we ride the Sky Tower or something?" Blaine asked warily but his feet were following Kurt anyway. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"It's best to get rid of the fear first honey. Come on!" Kurt bounced as he kept on pulling Blaine and taking the seat in the middle to lessen Blaine's fear.

Blaine likes roller coasters, he thinks they're amazing and cool and fun. He just doesn't _love _it. Unlike Kurt who looks like he could pee himself from excitement. But everything was worth it when Blaine looked at Kurt's ridiculous smiling face.

"Here goes." Blaine said in a hushed voice as they announced that the ride will start in a few seconds, tightly holding onto the handrail. Blaine could hear Kurt squealing a little bit beside him.

The coaster went up ever so slowly and Blaine's heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He could hear some girls screaming and he's mustering up the courage not to scream like the rest of them. But that's quite impossible. He looked around and they could practically see everything from up there.

"Ready?" Kurt shouted a bit when they reached the top and Blaine nodded.

And then it happened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Blaine screamed, dragging the word as they get blasted off at a ridiculously high-speed when the drop happened that he swears he left his whole being somewhere near the top of the ride. He was surprised that his hand wasn't turning white from how tight he was holding onto the handrail.

"WOOOOOO!" Both of them screamed their lungs out.

The roller coaster went fast and quick and both boys kept on laughing and screaming and just having fun. After they got off the ride, Blaine tried to walk properly without collapsing. He's forgotten how fun and thrilling it was to ride a roller coaster. Walking next to him was Kurt who can't seem to stop laughing.

"That was awesome!" Kurt exclaimed. "Let's go again!" He added, pulling Blaine again only to be stopped when Blaine pulled him back.

"Let's…let's try another one first." Blaine said, still recovering from the rush. "_Jesus_, I can't feel my lungs. I think I left my soul up there." He breathed out. Kurt laughed and pinched Blaine's cheeks but agreeing so they went to ride the Sky Tower for a more relaxed atmosphere. Good thing they weren't afraid of heights.

They tried most of the rides from the thrill rides to the water rides which Blaine especially loved because Kurt got wet and _he's not allowed to wear white in public ever again_. Kurt was all for the thrill rides, he couldn't even believe how he was not throwing up after all the twists, turns and spins of all the rides that they've tried.

The last one was especially thrilling and Blaine is having second thoughts about whether or not he's going to go through with it.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine asked seriously. Kurt was also staring up at it and marveling at the people who were brave enough to try it. They were saving it for last; they would've gotten on the ferris wheel but decided that it was too cliché for them.

"Yeah. Are you?" Kurt replied, not taking his eyes off of the huge thing.

The Drop of Doom.

Blaine gulped audibly; this ride scares the hell out of him. "Yeah. You jump, I jump." Blaine said, quoting Titanic. Kurt snorted.

"Cute." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him again towards the ride. "Let's get this over with, I can't deal with the stress."

They went to the ride, waited their turn and took their seats, Blaine could feel Kurt breathing deeply to calm himself down. "You okay?" Blaine asked.

"Never better." Kurt replied.

And then slowly, it went up and Blaine could feel his heart beat faster. He could practically see everything from up top and this was it. The feeling of free falling is never a good one; it feels like he's going to _die_.

Also, he's scared that his shoes will fall off.

And then the recorded voice spoke (which was supposedly Lex Luthor) and they fell and he felt his stomach flip and he was screaming so hard. The ride was over all too soon and they were off, both shaking from the adrenaline and Kurt was laughing again.

* * *

They ate while on the road as they drove back to the Pent, talking and laughing about their day, trying not to think about Kurt leaving the next night. They made it home by 7 o'clock and after taking a quick shower, both of them crashed on the bed, still giddy from their day.

"This is definitely the greatest day ever!" Kurt said with a big grin on his face, throwing himself on top Blaine and Blaine accepting his hug with a low 'oof!' upon impact.

"I'm glad you had fun." Blaine smiled.

Kurt propped himself up on Blaine's chest, smiling at him and gazing deep in his hazel eyes. He sighed. "Thank you." Kurt said.

And Blaine knew that Kurt was getting sad, they both were. He cupped his cheek and brought his face down to give him a kiss; a soft and sweet kiss that turned into a deep and passionate one, both of them thinking about the same thing.

Blaine pulled away, his mind racing to the things they can do from this point onwards but his brain was still working and he knew that Kurt needed all the energy he can get for his flight out tomorrow.

"Kurt, we can't…" Blaine started but Kurt captured his lips again, effectively silencing him and his thoughts. Blaine reciprocated the kiss with as much need and fervor. He could hear the squelching of their tongues but he didn't care, it was the hottest thing he's ever heard.

Kurt's hand started working his magic of unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and Blaine does the same. They both help themselves out of their top half clothing and were back to kissing in an instant, hands roaming each other like there was no tomorrow.

The room was quiet and the only sounds were their breaths hitching, their lips touching and their moans and groans of each other's names as they continued to touch each other. Blaine gently flipped them over, not breaking the kiss.

This time, Blaine hovered over Kurt, finding himself lost in the beauty that is Kurt Hummel. Kurt smiles at him and a glint passed his eyes, for a moment, Blaine was lost but then he felt Kurt roll his hips up against him.

"K-Kurt." Blaine groaned, suddenly aware of how hard they both were, and returning the friction. Kurt pulled him down again for a kiss, grinding hard against him over and over again. It was then that Blaine realized that Kurt had been quiet throughout their frottage.

His hands found its way to Kurt's pajama pants and he pries them down with ease, Kurt lifting his hips up to help Blaine. Kurt did the same with Blaine, tugging his pants and underwear down until nothing was left to cover them both up.

Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's ear, "What do you want Kurt? Tell me what you want. I'll do anything." Blaine's voice was deep and raspy that it almost drove Kurt over the edge. He could feel Kurt's cock twitching against his stomach.

"You." Kurt breathed, his hands splayed all over Blaine's back, hugging him close. "I want all of you Blaine. I _need _all of you." Kurt said as he starts kissing Blaine's neck, biting and marking him as his. Blaine groaned in pleasure, rolling his hips forward, skin on skin.

Blaine scrambled off of Kurt, his eyes searching around for some lube and condoms. Kurt pointed on the desk beside his bed and Blaine quickly got all he needed. He puts some lube on his fingers and let it travel to the dip of Kurt's ass, stroking lightly, feeling Kurt respond and writhe.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and travels down his chest and then he presses a finger in and Kurt moans in pleasure. Kurt's eyes dropped close as Blaine works his magic fingers into him, never stopping on kissing Kurt's naked skin, making him lose himself in the moment. Kurt kept rolling his hips gently in response to Blaine's movements.

After what felt like ages of finger-fucking, Kurt heard Blaine tearing open a condom and he reached out to stop his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought—" But Blaine was cut off when Kurt grabbed the condom from his hand and openly stared at his cock.

"No. I just…" Kurt faded, reaching out. "Let me." He said before putting the condom ever so slowly on Blaine himself, making Blaine's breath hitch.

_"Good lord,_ that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Blaine admitted breathlessly, claiming Kurt's lips once again. He pulled away for a moment, searching Kurt's eyes. "How do you want this?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt reached for his cheek, his eyes full of intensity that Blaine has never seen before. "Like this. I want to see you. Face to face." Kurt quietly replied, glasz orbs staring deep into hazel ones.

With a nod, Blaine shifted closer to Kurt, kissing him again as he thrust inside him. Kurt broke the kiss, his mouth falling open to a silent scream as the pleasure that's been growing low in his stomach reached a new height. Blaine kept thrusting, enjoying the feel of Kurt around him as they connected with each other on each thrust.

Kurt was going mad as soon as Blaine started combining thrusts with light strokes on his own cock. He didn't know what to feel or what to think.

"B-Blaine…ah…so close..." Kurt struggled to say as Blaine them both to their orgasm. Kurt's hands found Blaine's back as he held on tightly, sure that he was going to leave scratch marks after this. He was so close that he could feel his mind clouding from the sensation.

With one final thrust, Blaine was coming. His scream of Kurt's name was enough to take Kurt to heaven as Blaine gave his cock a few more strokes, reaching his own orgasm.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as he pulled out of him a few moments later, disposing the condom. Kurt hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." He replied.

Both of them panted heavily, plopped down on the mattress with a smile on their faces. They've both waited long for this moment and it was so worth the wait.

* * *

_A/N: I have never been to Six Flags or to the U.S. for the matter so everything in this story is solely based on internet research. Just sayin'. AND YAY KINDA SMUT! woohoo! :)_


	24. Chapter 23

_A/N: I am back from the dead. I'm so sorry for the delay. But it's finally here! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 23

* * *

Now that Kurt wasn't around, there was a considerably less amount of paparazzi that followed Blaine all the time. Some days there were none and he wouldn't hear whispers or news that involved him over on the internet.

Blaine would have enjoyed the sudden freedom if only he didn't feel lost. With Kurt gone, he was back to being the old Blaine Anderson again, the normal Blaine. He constantly asked himself _what was I doing with my life before I met Kurt? _But alas, he found his past life to be dull, boring and robotic after Kurt appeared in the picture.

He sighed, finally getting up and walking over to his laptop. _Well this reminds me of the days when I'm just Blaine without Kurt. _He checked his mail; it's been a few weeks since Kurt left for the promotional tour of the movie he's in and yet there was no e-mail from him. There was one text when he landed in his first country but then none after that. He tried Twitter as well seeing that Kurt uses social media a lot more.

...

Direct Message - With Kurt Hummel

June 30: Have you settled in yet? I miss you already. Sending my kisses to you! :)

July 4: Kurt. Are you busy? Stupid question, of course you are. I miss you!

July 10: One mail/text/any sign that you're still alive would be nice if you have time. I'm just worried about you.

July 16: Kurt. Kurt, are you mad at me?

...

Direct Message - With Blaine Anderson

July 19: Hey honey! I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. We've been busy going to places. I'm in Australia now and it is amazing! I wish you were here for this.

July 19: I promise we'll Skype soon! I'm sorry, I love you! *kisses*

...

Direct Message - With Kurt Hummel

July 20: It's week-end over here now baby. Call me anytime, I'll be waiting.

...

Blaine ran a hand through his hair, grunting. He's not a clingy boyfriend is he? It's normal that he's worried about Kurt because he's practically on the other side of the world at that moment. Blaine glanced at the clock and realized that it's just 8:30 in the morning. _Ah, time difference._

He got up again and went out for a jog. He decided to drop by over at Tina's to scavenge for breakfast. He's not really in the mood to make his own.

* * *

"I'm sure he's alright. He's just probably busy." Tina pacified Blaine as she made him some toast and an apple juice. Blaine loves coffee but he's already making coffee every day, it's good to have an alternative.

"Morning." Mike passed by, sleepily trudging towards the bathroom to freshen up. Blaine nodded towards him in acknowledgement; he's grateful to have friends like them.

"Am I being clingy? I know I should have learned from when he went to New York for a month but…" Blaine trailed off, not knowing how to continue that sentence but hoping that Tina understood.

Tina sat opposite him and nodded while sipping her coffee. "He does have the tendency to forget that he has a boyfriend when he's away." Tina honestly said. "I'm not trying to make him look bad, it's just an observation." She quickly said.

"No. No, you're right, in a way." Blaine sighed. "What do I do though?" He asked.

"Talk to him." Mike said, emerging from the bathroom all clean and fresh. He took one toast and pointed it at Blaine. "That's the best way. Maybe not the easiest but it's the best." Mike bit his toast, sitting next to Tina.

Blaine's face looked conflicted and pained and sad. If only talking to him was easy but these days, it wasn't. Tina reached out to hold his hand. "You got this." She said, squeezing Blaine's hand reassuringly. Blaine gave her a small smile.

* * *

"…and you don't know how free I felt when I came here. Sure, there's still a bunch of paps around to take photos but there are less mob of fans. I'm sorry, it's the first time I've been to so many places at once and I just…it's amazing." Kurt gushed as he talked to Blaine that morning. It was Sunday, 7 a.m. over at Melbourne while it was 2 p.m. in Los Angeles and Kurt has been talking a lot for almost an hour while Blaine just listened.

Blaine gave Kurt a bright smile. "That's great Kurt, I'm glad you're having fun." He said sincerely. "I just wanted to ask what we—"

"Just a sec." Kurt held a finger up at the screen and listened. Blaine bit his lip, shutting up in an instant. He could hear a muffled voice calling for Kurt. Kurt screamed an 'okay' before turning back to Blaine. "I have to go Blaine, they're calling for breakfast and we need to leave for the airport by 9 a.m."

"Oh. You're leaving again?" Blaine dumbly said, his face falling. Kurt, of course, didn't fail to notice as Blaine's eyes darted down to his hands. Kurt could almost see him fidgeting.

"Blaine. Blaine, look at me." Kurt sternly said and Blaine looked up. "I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I promise I will make it up to you. I swear." Kurt said. Blaine let out a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Blaine replied and he saw Kurt smile brightly at him. "Take care." Then he heard Kurt being called again but before he got the words 'I love you', Kurt had closed off the window and probably rushed to whoever was calling.

_Blaine, don't be such a drama queen. _He took a deep breath and thought of positive things. Like Kurt's upcoming birthday in a week. He might not have money to fly wherever Kurt was on that day but what he can do is be there for Kurt on the day itself and just be them. Even if it's not face to face.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Blaine waited for Kurt to tell him that they have a Skype date or even for a call but he's lucky if he gets a tweet from Kurt saying " ***BlaineAnderson** I wish you were here!", at least that means he's still on Kurt's mind (no matter how insignificant he may feel right now).

"Make way, make way. The King of Hot Pot is back in town!" Wes announced, eliciting laughter from the frequent customers who knew him.

Blaine dragged Wes to Chinatown just to eat at Mei's hot pot restaurant to take his mind off of things. And so far, it was _not_ working. He just remembered that he and Kurt ate in the restaurant on their "first date" (kind of) too which made him miss Kurt more.

"Blaine. It's always good to see you." Mei greeted, hugging Blaine fondly. "Your friend James is not with you?" She asked, looking behind him only to see Wes.

"James?" Wes asked quietly and then it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh. _James_." He repeated, finally realizing who that is.

"He's busy at the moment Mei. It's nice to see you too." Blaine smiled. Mei patted his arm lightly before turning to Wes.

"Wesley, it's been a long time." Mei smiled, greeting him with her motherly smile. Wes placed a friendly arm around Mei as they made their way to the table.

"I assume that I'm still the reigning king over here?" Wes playfully asked.

"No one will ever beat 5 hot pot bowls in less than one minute. You are not human." Mei laughed. "I'll get you your usual orders. Oh and we're not handing out fortune cookies today, we're doing zodiacs instead." She smiled.

Wes nodded at her politely before looking at Blaine who was staring at his phone as if waiting for it to talk. "You can call him you know. It's July 29 in Singapore anyway. And fuck that, you're his boyfriend." Wes angrily spat out, pissed at how Kurt was acting at the moment.

"He's probably busy. I can call later." Blaine said, scrunching his nose in the process.

"No matter how busy he is, he shouldn't be neglecting you like this. Every time he flies away, you're left here thinking about him all the time while you're not even sure he remembers you." Wes told him. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt, you know I do but this cycle of him has got to stop."

"Don't—" Blaine started, raising a hand to stop Wes from talking. "Don't say that about him. He's not doing this on purpose." He defended Kurt.

"Fine. Whatever floats your boat man." Wes said.

They ended the conversation when their order arrived along with different zodiac signs. Wes was intrigued with his while Blaine just nodded while reading his. He was an Aries and Wes laughed as he read Blaine's.

"This is so spot on." Wes said. "Lovable, extremely adorable, loves relationships," He shot Blaine a look while Blaine rolled his eyes. "Generous and giving, loud and will argue to prove their point for hours." Wes laughed again. "Remember when you were drunk and you preached about the freedom of using hair care products. That was amazing."

"You're an ass Wesley." Blaine commented, chucking one carrot over at Wes. "Can you read Leo?" He asked.

"Alright, where is—oh here it is." Wes said. "A Leo is a great talker. They're attractive and passionate, optimistic, imposing, socially active, fun and extremely generous." Wes ended. "Hits the spot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It perfectly described Kurt." Blaine said, sipping his hot pot. "It's nice to be back around here, don't you think?" He said, they used to spend every weekend eating hot pot in Chinatown.

Then Wes suddenly turned serious, ignoring what Blaine said. "So, what are you going to do now? You can't just slack off and wait for Kurt's triumphant return." He said.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at him. "If this is your way of subtlety telling me to get busy with work, it's not very subtle."

"I wasn't trying to be subtle anyway. That was my conversation starter for a new topic that is your working schedule. Ta-da!" Wes laughed as he handed Blaine his schedule for the next month. Oh, he'll be busy all right. "Also, Simon has big plans for the album. I'm getting pumped." Wes grinned.

"I'll keep myself busy then." Blaine smiled. He remembered Sam's advice of keeping busy while the significant other is away; Sam was more trained in this than him so he has to exert more effort in this one. _Maybe I can get some money to fly out of the country for Kurt. _He smiled at the thought, now that is motivating.

* * *

Once Blaine was back in the house, the first thing he did was to log onto Twitter and Skype and he wasn't surprised that Kurt was already online. He smiled, all worries thrown out the window because right now, he's got perfect timing.

"Happy birthday!" Blaine greeted once Kurt's face filled the screen. Kurt's smile was blinding and Blaine could see that it was sincere.

"Thank you! I miss you so much! It's been weeks since I last saw your handsome features. Is that a scruff?" Kurt frowned, staring at his own screen intently.

"Uhm, yes?" Blaine tentatively said. He's been putting off shaving for a few days now because he was being lazy but he planned to shave the next morning anyway.

"When I get back, I'm not kissing you until you shave that thing off of your face. Got it?" Kurt bossed him around while Blaine laughed.

"Roger that." Blaine played with him. "So, any birthday stuff you're planning to do today? I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. I guess I lose this one." He pouted.

"I always knew you'd lose." Kurt snickered. "I don't know about them but I have a feeling it's the usual surprise thing. Very predictable. I'll update you on how it went the next time we talk." He smiled. "What about over there? Any news? How's the album coming so far?" He asked.

"I've just got my schedule for next month and I'm going to be very busy. I hope that's okay with you?" Blaine asked. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think _at least I warned you about my busy schedule and the possibilities of not being in contact enough. _He shook his head, he should stop chastising Kurt inside his mind.

"Oh. It's okay. Go out there and get 'em tiger. Make me proud." Kurt winked at him, fully supporting his career decisions. "Just don't hook up with band members or fans, okay? I fear for their lives." He said in a low, devilish voice.

Blaine laughed. "I will not allow any of my "fans" to be on the receiving end of your wrath so you can rest assured that I will not fool around while you're away."

"Well good. Glad that's clear." Kurt laughed back.

They practically spent all their free time just talking and catching up with each other which mostly involved Blaine listening to Kurt's stories. And Kurt tells him that the cast will be off to Europe after their Asia stops are finished.

"Europe?" Blaine started, suddenly worry filling his guts. Kurt nodded excitedly.

"We're going to France, Blaine. FRANCE! I've never been to France." Kurt squealed, covering his face with a pillow trying to hide his excitement. But Blaine was thinking of another country and that country worries him so much. "Blaine, are you okay? You don't look as excited as I am. Was I bragging too much? I'm sorry if I am." Kurt apologized quickly, worried about Blaine.

Blaine shook his head, shaking his negative thoughts away as well. "No. No, I'm fine. I can't wait to see your photos in Europe. I hope we can go there together someday." He said honestly.

"We will. I'm sure we will." Kurt smiled and both of them blushed a little at the not-so-subtle mention of their future together.

* * *

_August 22 (1:22 p.m.)_

_I AM GOING TO BE ON PEOPLE MAGAZINE'S SEXIEST MEN ALIVE_

_THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL._

_ALEX JUST TOLD ME AND IM FREAKING OUT._

_(1:23 p.m.)_

_BLAINE. BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU_

_IM GONNA BE ON SKYPE_

_Btw, how much does this text message cost? I seriously have no idea._

* * *

Kurt was practically shaking as he typed out the text to Blaine; they haven't talked much recently and he blamed everything on bad timing. He was busy when Blaine had a lot of free time and now, he was the one who had a lot of free time while Blaine was busy.

He spent most of August playing with his phone and tweeting a bunch of stuff but he rarely see Blaine online or on Twitter even, so he figured that Blaine's really busy that month. He sighed, _is this what he feels when I'm not around for him? _And Kurt realized that it feels _bad_.

Alex saw that Kurt has been down for the past few weeks but thankfully they were in Paris and he was getting happier by the day. On top of all that, she just had the perfect surprise. She got a phone call a few days ago telling her that Kurt will be one of the men that will be featured on the November issue of People's Sexiest Men Alive and the shoot will happen in London, their last stop for their promotional tour in early September.

And Kurt was beyond ecstatic.

So when Blaine finally got online few minutes later, he didn't think twice and immediately called him on Skype.

"My boyfriend is one of the sexiest men alive in Hollywood. I am a lucky man." Blaine greeted as he grinned sleepily at Kurt who blushed but smiled back at him.

"I don't get it. I'm just Kurt. I'm not sexy. Am I sexy? No, you're biased, of course I am." Kurt laughed, babbling. Blaine rubbed his eyes as he laughed at Kurt's comment, yawning in the process. Kurt blinked, looking at the clock and at Blaine's surroundings. It was still dark over at his side of the world and Kurt mentally slapped himself on the face. "Oh crap, what time is it over there? It's too early isn't it? I'm sorry if I woke you up. You didn't have to—"

"No, I want to celebrate this with you. And you know I'll drop whatever I'm doing when you need me." Blaine smiled, making Kurt melt on the spot. He yawned again. "I'm sorry, I can't stop it." He laughed quietly.

"It's alright. It's 4 a.m. over there isn't it? I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized again. "You look tired though but I assume you're doing a great job with everything?" Kurt smiled as Blaine nodded. "Great, awesome. We're both so awesome at what we do, aren't we?" He laughed.

"Yeah, we are." Blaine agreed. "When did you say that photo shoot is again?" He asked suddenly.

"I think it'll be sometime on the first week of September in London. Maybe a Friday or something, I forgot to ask Alex but that's most probably it." Kurt replied. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know so I won't constantly disturb you when you're busy." Blaine easily said. Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Just so you know, you're never disturbing me." Kurt told him.

* * *

September soon came rolling in and Kurt couldn't believe that it's been that long already, he didn't feel the days pass him by, maybe it was because he was enjoying too much. Although he did feel his eyes hurt from all of the camera flashes almost every day but he's used to it so no harm done there.

The one thing that he never thought about and never crossed his mind was the possible problems he'd encounter once they've landed in London. And it felt like he was shoved into previously non-existent rumors once he set foot in the country.

"Kurt! Kurt, over here!"

"Kurt, are you single again?"

"Are you going to see Andrew?"

_Fuck. _Andrew, right. How could he forget that the douchebag lives in England? Kurt needed to take a calming breath to get past the reporters with a smile in the airport, asking all the questions about his ex-boyfriend; can't they just ask about the movie or about his career for instance? But no, the media always, _always _looks at relationships first.

"They're monsters. MONSTERS, I tell you." Kurt rubbed his forehead as he tried to compose himself once they were in the van and away from the eyes of the paparazzi. "I never knew I'd hate going to London. I love London, why do they have to ruin it." He grunted, fixing his hair.

Alex patted him on the shoulder. "Fame comes with a price, Kurt." She told him. "Now, let's go over your schedule for the week." Alex pulled out her notepad highlighting important events, which is actually everything.

"Can't I just stay in the hotel? It's our last week anyway, I don't want to go out and stuff. Not in this surrounding." Kurt sighed, his eyes pleading Alex. Alex just shook her head in reply.

"I'm sorry honey but you can't. Everyone's going to be partying and stuff like that since this will be the last week of a successful three months of promoting the movie." Alex told him with a soft smile. "Just tonight, everyone's having dinner out. You'll get a free day tomorrow though before the event on Wednesday, so that's good." Alex told him. "Then another free day on Thursday which is another good thing, then the photoshoot on Friday!" Alex said, bouncing in excitement.

"Are you sure you're not bluffing? I mean, me? On that list? Are you kidding me?" Kurt laughed, blushing even though he knew about it for weeks now. Alex just shrugged.

"I don't agree with them at all. You're like the most difficult person I know and you're not sexy. Ew." Alex laughed, hitting Kurt with her notepad.

"That's because your definition of sexy is a tall blonde who makes coffee for you and follows you around." Kurt teased, sticking his tongue out at Alex. The woman raised an eyebrow at him.

"As if your definition of sexy is any better, a curly hobbit—"

"Who plays every instrument you know, has an angelic voice, a great charmer and can make better coffee and cupcakes than your man? Yeah, my definition of sexy is so much better. I win." Kurt laughed aloud, enjoying the pout on Alex's lips. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll win over someone else." He said.

* * *

Kurt tried to avoid the paparazzi at all times, refusing to go out of his hotel room if not necessary and thankfully, everything was running smoothly. The last promotional conference went swimmingly as the staff asked that the questions should only be about the movie and not about anything else; clearly protecting Kurt and not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

Once the conference was done and all the interviews were finished, everyone gathered around the empty lobby and cheered, thanking everyone for a job well done.

"And that's a wrap! This has been a great few months and I wouldn't ask for a better cast. You are all amazing and I wish to work with you again in the future." The director loudly said as the cast cheered for him.

"You know where to find us!" One of them said with a laugh. Kurt was having fun as well and was giving everyone a hug because this will be the last day that they will be working with each other and he will miss them all.

"Anyone up for a party tonight?" Another one suggested and all of them gave an enthusiastic cheer of agreement, except for Kurt who looked wary.

"I think I'm just going to—"

"Oh come on Kurt! You are partying with us and you are partying HARD!"

And they all pressured him to go to the party to which he eventually agreed before he got killed in his sleep for not going coming with them. Even Alex was enthusiastic about it since this will be the first time she can relax after all the work that she had to do.

* * *

"A toast for The Saltwater Room to be a blockbuster movie!"

They raised their glasses and the party started. They were just at a local bar to fully experience authentic clubbing in London and that terrified Kurt at first. But seeing everyone have fun, even Alex who was on the dance floor dancing her heart out with some people, Kurt threw all his troubles away. He didn't know how many drinks he had already but he's quite sure that he's had a lot at this point.

He could feel his brain swimming and _it's really not a good idea to drink when you're tired. _Kurt stood up, balancing himself and making sure that he can walk before shimmying to the dance floor. He was there anyway so might as well have fun. He danced with a few of the cast members who were drunk to their asses as well and Kurt couldn't help but laugh; they were all friends and they trusted each other which is why everyone was okay to showing a different side of themselves.

Kurt didn't know how or why but he ended up dancing with a random guy in the bar, alcohol filling his system. He remembered trying to find Alex but he couldn't see her anywhere so he let it go.

"Kurt." He heard the guy say. Kurt blinked, that was a familiar voice isn't it. But it wasn't Blaine because Blaine was a tad shorter than him and this guy was definitely tall. "Kurt, I missed you."

Kurt blinked. _What the fuck? _He finally looked up to see piercing blue eyes staring back at him and he recognized those eyes anywhere. "Shit. Get away from me." Kurt managed to say, pushing himself away from the man he was dancing with.

"Kurt! Wait!"

"Go fuck with someone else Andrew, I'm not in the mood to see your fucking face." Kurt said, surprising himself that his filter has switched off. He doesn't usually spew out curse words that easily. He felt a hand grab his elbow, turning him around and hugging him. He didn't even know where he was at the moment but he knew he was still at the bar. "What the fuck are you even doing here?" Kurt asked, trying to push himself away from Andrew.

"We were here first before you guys dominated the place. It's a pretty famous bar you know." Andrew said, tightening his grasp on Kurt. "Kurt, I missed you so much. I thought I'll never see you again. I'm sorry for—"

Kurt managed to punch him a bit in the stomach, making him and Andrew a bit dizzy from it. He needed to get a hold of himself, _god I hate drinking. _"No, shut up, I don't need it. I have a boyfriend and I'm happy now." Kurt said with conviction. He knew he was saying it aloud to remind himself as well. _Blaine Blaine Blaine _his mind kept repeating Blaine's name.

"No, I love you. I still love you and I'm not going to give up." Andrew said. Kurt could feel his head about to explode; he pushed Andrew away and quickly got his phone out, calling a cab.

"Can't you just move on? It's been a year Andrew. I don't lo—"

But Andrew grabbed him again, pinning him into a nearby wall and hungrily kissing his lips. It took a moment for Kurt to realize what was happening and he only snapped out of his surprise when he felt Andrew's tongue on his lips. He did the only thing that came to his mind.

"_Jesus_ _Christ_!" Andrew screamed, holding his bleeding lip as he stepped backwards, away from Kurt who was panting heavily. "You fucking bit me!"

"You filthy son of a bitch! How dare you kiss me at your own will?!" Kurt shouted at him, wiping his lips as if he ate something dirty and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm saying this again." _I love Blaine. _"I love my boyfriend very much." _I love Blaine. _"I don't want to see your face again." _I love Blaine. _"You got it?" He turned on his heel and walked towards the place where he knew his cab would be waiting.

But neither of them saw the flash of light before their fight ended.

* * *

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up."

Kurt woke up with a seriously bad hangover and all he could do was frown at Alex who was looking distraught as well. It's too early in the morning for her to look like that.

"Kurt we have a problem." Alex worriedly said. "What were you doing last night with Andrew Jacobs of all people?" She said, trying to keep her voice down to not overwhelm Kurt although she was clearly very angry. Kurt could hear the phones going off and he grunted.

"What?" Kurt asked, clueless, wracking his brain and suddenly remembering the night's events. "How did you—?"

"It's all over the internet."

_SHIT_.

* * *

_A/N: Uhm. I have no idea how bad/(good?) this chapter is. But I hope I relayed the story well? Idk. I'm in class right now but we have internet and I brought my laptop so... :D Have a good day!_


	25. Chapter 24

_A/N: Uhm. Hi._

* * *

CHAPTER 24

* * *

_**A Kiss You Shouldn't Miss!**_

_As the song goes, "reunited and it feels so good". It looks like Kurt Hummel is getting his sexy moves on and picking up the pieces he left in London, England! Photographed above is Hummel dancing with a previously unknown man who later turned out to be his ex-boyfriend, Andrew Jacobs from last spring!_

_Witnesses say that Kurt and co. were out to party last night to celebrate the successful three-month promotional activities for the movie "The Saltwater Room" (in the theaters near you!). However, Hummel seemed to enjoy himself a little too much and has forgotten about his Los Angeles-based current flame Blaine Anderson—ring a bell Kurt?—because he was later seen outside the bar with Jacobs, lip-locked and looking like they've reignited the flames of their relationship._

_Who knew Kurt had this dangerous side in him? More soon!_

_-JBI Gossip_

* * *

**Comments:**

**I knew this was coming! **

**KURT HUMMEL'S A FUCKING CHEATER PASS IT ON**

**Excuse you, Kurt would never cheat on Blaine or on anyone!**

**I hope he says something soon, I'm so worried about my boys OMFG**

* * *

"Jacob Ben Israel, how the fuck did he even get these stuff? Why is he in London?" Alex paced around, sending text messages while reading different news articles.

But Kurt wasn't listening to her or anything that she's said so far. He had already gotten a few calls himself; one from his dad who reprimanded him and asked for an explanation, telling him that this wasn't fair to Blaine and that "you matter Kurt" and another call from Rachel asking what happened and saying that he can always ask for her help since she was in L.A. and she could find Blaine for him.

But the one person he wanted to hear from hasn't called. Not once. And he wasn't answering Kurt's calls too and this scared him more than anything else.

'_Hi, this is Blaine. Leave a message.'_

"Have you heard from Blaine?" Kurt asked Alex as she got off the phone from their talent agency. They must be freaking out over there and he's actually very sorry.

"No, I haven't." Alex told him. "But Sam called, he was asking for an explanation and he didn't sound happy." She grimaced both at the memory of Sam calling and at the phones which were ringing non-stop as everyone in the media ached for some juicy scoop.

Of course, Blaine's friends would be ready to kill him with sniper guns once he lands on LAX but as much as he wanted to go home, he still had his photo shoot schedule that day. _Oh, right._

"Is the shoot still a go? Or did they think that the Sexiest Newcomer doesn't deserve to be on their magazine already?" Kurt sighed. It was a special award after all and he was so excited about it since he'll be on the magazine but now with all this, he was worried.

"I called them earlier and they said it was all still a go. Just be professional, we don't want any other commotion happening. Okay?" Alex reminded him. Kurt nodded. "You need to get ready. We need to be there by 10. And we need to talk about you getting into interviews. God, Kurt, why did you think—"

But she just let out a frustrated sigh and glared at Kurt who just looked apologetically at her. He didn't really mean to and it wasn't even his fault entirely.

So Kurt nodded, finally getting up and momentary giving up on calling Blaine. "I guess it's time to face the music."

* * *

The music was far from relaxing; it was more of brain damaging. Once Kurt stepped out of the building, flashes went off and he heard a ton of questions thrown at him by reporters. He chose to ignore them all, not letting it get to him because he knew and he believed that he did not cheat on Blaine, not really. They head over to the venue and Kurt was thankful that they've evaded the paparazzi.

The photo shoot venue was a well-secluded place and he silently thanked People for picking this area. "Kurt! It's nice seeing you again." One of the staff, Caitlyn, said in her thick English accent. "I hope they didn't give you a hard time out there."

Kurt just shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle." He smiled. "It's nice to be here. When are we starting?" Kurt asked politely.

"Soon, we're just waiting for the photographer but you can head over to the wardrobe department. They're waiting for you there." Caitlyn smiled and Kurt nodded.

Alex left him to himself while she took care of some more calls. The wardrobe crew told Kurt what outfits he'd be wearing for the shoot and he became so immersed in the fashion of it all that he was surprised to hear a fuss outside the room.

He heard Alex say, "Get out of here" in a voice so threatening that he instantly knew who she was talking to. Kurt politely asked the crew to leave him for a bit just as Andrew burst into the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, we tried to stop him." One of them said.

"No, it's okay. I'll handle this." Kurt smiled at the lady. Alex stood by the door, glaring at Andrew and not leaving them alone. "Alex."

"No, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Please." And after much hesitation, Alex nodded and left the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Kurt was pretty sure she was just standing outside the door, shooing everybody who dares to come close. He turned to Andrew. "What do you want? And how did you even know I was here?" Kurt started.

"Look, Kurt—"

"Have you any idea what you did? How much shit I had to deal with this morning because of you?!" Kurt snarled at him. His mind kept on going to Blaine and how he still hasn't called back and he was really thinking of how much he hates Andrew for all this.

"I'm sorry about what I did last night. I wasn't thinking straight and I didn't mean to—"

"No. Save it. I don't care what you meant; I don't care about you because I _hate _you." Kurt spat out.

"Kurt, please." Andrew pleaded but Kurt was having none of it.

"You're going to clean up this mess and tell everyone what you did. I don't care if this ruins your career and your image of being that angelic boy who's perfect and loved by everyone. I DON'T CARE." Kurt continued, "This will be the end Andrew, I don't want to see your face ever again." He ended, shaking with rage because Andrew may have just ruined everything that Kurt loves.

But the other man wasn't persuaded; instead, he took a step towards Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt fisted his hands, ready to punch Andrew's gut out of him if he didn't take a step back.

"Let go of me." Kurt protested, trying and thinking that maybe he can avoid starting a commotion if he reasoned out to him instead.

"No! I won't! I let you go once, I will not let it happen again. You changed me Kurt so I can't! I lo—"

"Get away from him."

With Andrew distracted by the voice that Kurt knew by heart, he managed to push him away, thankful that he didn't end up punching the poor guy because with his rage right now, he was pretty sure he could pop open a few internal organs. Kurt looked up and a mixture of relief and worry filled him.

"Blaine." Kurt managed to breathe out.

Indeed, Blaine was there looking tired as hell but no worse for wear. It seemed that no one existed in the world as Kurt focused only on Blaine, thinking that _Blaine's here and he still loves me, _failing to see that he was there with someone.

"You're missing out on all the fun, B."

Kurt finally realized that Blaine wasn't alone; standing next to him with his smirky, meerkat face was Sebastian Smythe, looking proud but also careful as he was not attempting to touch any part of Blaine. Kurt could feel it too from where he was standing; Blaine's anger.

To an outsider's point of view, this situation may seem normal but for Kurt, it was super weird. Kurt was standing next to his ex-boyfriend while in front of his current boyfriend who, in turn, came with his own ex-boyfriend in tow. It was very confusing.

"Shut up Seb." Blaine shut him up, using a nickname that Kurt hadn't heard before. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach as he saw Sebastian raising his hands in surrender.

"Is this him?" Andrew scoffed, checking Blaine out from head to toe. "Kurt, he's not even your type." Kurt shot him a glare but not before seeing Sebastian shake his head at Andrew too.

"Don't tell me how I should live my lif—"

But before he could finish his sentence, Andrew was sent to his ass on the floor as Blaine successfully threw a punch at Andrew's face.

"Shit." Sebastian cursed under his breath, knowing full well what Blaine is capable of doing. He hasn't experienced it first-hand but he's seen it quite a few times.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked, trying to stop Blaine from doing something he'll regret.

Blaine grabbed Andrew by the collar, his eyes dark and angry and he would've delivered a concussive punch that will probably have a permanent damage to Andrew's face if Sebastian and Kurt hadn't stopped him from doing so.

Blaine stood up, panting. "Kurt is my boyfriend and I don't care how famous you are. Get away from him." Blaine firmly said.

Sebastian helped Andrew up, "Get out of here Jacobs, if you know what's good for you." He told him. "Go around the back, no one will see you that way." Sebastian said.

Andrew glared at all of them before conceding and finally leaving. It seems that he's never been in that kind of situation before. They all just hoped that this will be the end of him.

The three of them stood in awkward silence, the door still closed behind them and Kurt was sure that Alex heard everything through that door. But he was also sure that she didn't allow anyone to come too close to avoid more gossip spreading around.

But Kurt forgot all about that as he stared at Blaine who refused to look at him. Kurt could see Blaine shaking and all he wanted was to hug him and tell him how sorry he is.

"Blaine, I—" Kurt started.

"So, shall we get started?" Sebastian interjected before they could talk. Kurt blinked at him, finally realizing that there must be a reason why Sebastian was here. "I'm your photographer Hummel, like it or not."

"But I can't stand you."

"I can't stand you either but we have to stay professional. Let's go. We're wasting time." Sebastian said in a bored tone, walking out the door and finally acknowledging the rest of the crew.

Alex came in, looking around, surprised to see that Andrew was gone. "Where is he?"

"He left and went around the back." Kurt explained, not taking his eyes off of Blaine. "I'm just going to do the shoot and we'll leave together, okay?" Kurt cautiously told Blaine and Blaine just nodded.

Alex glanced at them both and he could feel the tension in the air. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you. I need you to stay focused." She reminded him and Kurt nodded. He had some many questions but those will have to wait.

* * *

Kurt put on a façade and plastered an easygoing smile on his face as he got through the photo shoot that day, a fake mask that he always wore when necessary that only a few people can see through. Sure there were whispers around him about what may have occurred inside that room but everyone was considerate enough not to ask aloud. Finally, the shoot was over and he could get down to business with Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Kurt called out to him while the man was fixing his things. Sebastian looked up from where he was working. "Be sure to pick the good shots." He said.

"I won't. I hate you, remember?" Sebastian played but Kurt knew better. The man was getting paid for this job so Kurt knew he could be trusted. As much as Kurt hates the man, he knew Sebastian was a great photographer.

"Why were you with Blaine?" Kurt finally asked, not beating around the bush.

"Saw him at the airport, reading news. I think he just read it once he landed." Sebastian shrugged. "He told me he wanted to surprise you but had no idea where you were so I told him I was your photographer for People. It was the most tension filled situation I've ever been in with him since a few years ago." He told Kurt and Kurt knew just what Sebastian was talking about.

Kurt stayed quiet. Blaine wanted to surprise him and this is what he sees, of course he'll get angry. The Blaine he saw earlier was far from the Blaine he knew; the Blaine Anderson he knew was sweet, loving, understanding and caring but what he saw earlier was pure anger. He didn't quite know how to deal with that.

Sebastian just saw right through him. "You're probably scared of him right now. Hell, I am too. I know what he's capable of doing, I've seen it. He's not usually like this but things get to him sometimes, you know?" Sebastian continued. "Here's an advice even though I don't like you and your gay face," He said, rolling his eyes. "He's mad at you, for sure, but he's probably angrier at himself right now for losing control like that in front of you. He was trying so hard to stay calm."

"How do you know?"

"We may not be in good terms but I was still his best friend for god knows how long. I know the guy. And you saw him shaking, that's how angry he was at that douche of an ex-boyfriend of yours. I'm surprised the man didn't receive a harder punch." Sebastian said. "Let him calm down a bit and don't let him withdraw and close in on himself at any costs. I don't know if you've—"

"I have." Kurt replied because he's seen Blaine withdraw from him that time when they had dinner with Simon and it was the most unsettling feeling. He remembered telling himself that Blaine needed to know he was there. "Why are you helping me though?"

"Don't flatter yourself Hummel." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm helping him. I saw him get hurt a lot of times being one of those who has hurt him but I've never seen him like this." Sebastian honestly said. "Fix it." He added before finally making his leave.

Sometimes Kurt just doesn't get people but he's grateful that Sebastian was there at that moment. When it was finally time to go, Kurt was the one who called Blaine out of the room where he's been in for the past couple of hours and they walked outside together.

Once they were outside, camera flashes immediately started going off and questions flew everywhere. He knew that the news articles about Blaine flying to London will be on the internet soon enough. But he didn't care about that, what he did care about was that Blaine's small touches were gone.

He couldn't help but notice that Blaine wasn't leading him to the car. The hand on the small of his back, the touch on his elbow, the little smiles that they shared when they're out together; those were gone and Blaine was just following behind him. He was acting so distant and cold that Kurt didn't know what to do.

* * *

The ride back to the hotel was quiet and awkward as they were with Alex and Alex wanted to get out as soon as she can. And she did. Once she had dropped them off to Kurt's room, Alex saluted to them and smiled.

"Talk it out, okay? You'll be fine." Alex smiled, patting Kurt on the shoulder before leaving the two of them alone in the living room.

Kurt took a deep breath before walking over to Blaine and giving him a hug, wanting nothing else but to touch him and just apologize until everything was alright.

"I missed you." Kurt quietly said, his voice already cracking from emotion because he knew just how angry Blaine was. He was aware that Blaine wasn't hugging him back.

He pulled away, looking deep into Blaine's eyes that were looking back at him. He still hadn't uttered a single word. "Blaine, talk to me, please."

Blaine let out a small smile, cupping Kurt's cheek, bringing their face closer to each other. Kurt immediately closed his eyes as he anticipated the kiss, he felt Blaine's breath over his lips but it never happened.

"I said it was a way of pouring my unsaid feelings to the most important person in my life." Blaine whispered over Kurt's lips and Kurt opened his eyes only to see Blaine looking down at his lips. "But I guess it doesn't really matter as much when you're an actor huh."

And Blaine pulled away, pursing his lips. Kurt could feel his heart sink because he remembered those words; he remembered how Blaine gave importance to a kiss and he just—_oh god I just…_

"Blaine, you have to listen to me, I didn't want any of this." Kurt explained as Blaine just stood there, staring at him. "He came onto me and I swear I pushed him away and—"

"I booked a flight here a few weeks ago, you know, when you told me that you had a photo shoot for People. I wanted to celebrate it with you and I wanted to celebrate your movie's success and I just missed you so much Kurt so I worked my ass off." Blaine started. "But then I land on Heathrow and I see things like you _reigniting the flames _with your ex-boyfriend, Legolas." Blaine continued, not hearing Kurt. "Who was it who told me to not hook up with people while you were away? I didn't know that rule only applied to me."

Kurt swears he was so close to crying with Blaine being like this with him.

"I didn't believe it because I trust you but then I see you hugging him when I arrived at the shoot venue and I just lost it." Blaine hid his face behind his hands. "You saw me lose it and I hate that." He said in a low voice, slumping down on the sofa.

Kurt carefully sat next to him, letting him get it all out because he knew Blaine and Blaine needed to let stuff out when he's angry. He needed someone to listen and Kurt has to be that person.

"I lost it because I was worried that you really were forgetting about me because you do that Kurt, you forget about me a lot." Blaine continued to say, surprising Kurt at this confession.

"When did I even—?"

"You do! Don't tell me you don't know!" Blaine accused him, standing up again, away from Kurt. It seems like all his pent up emotions from the past few months finally exploded. "Every time, _every time, _you leave for work: New York, the _World_, you seem to forget. You'd go a few weeks not talking to me and I'd see you on Twitter but you're never talking to me, Kurt. You're just rarely there."

Kurt stared at him dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say.

"And sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who loves you like this, Kurt. You call me at any convenient hour for you and I answer, no matter what time it is, no matter what I'm doing. Tell me to do this or that and I'll do it for you. I always think about you when I don't even know if you still remember who I am because you're '_going places'_!"

"I keep thinking that I understand and that it's for work and that I shouldn't be such a drama queen but sometimes I lose it because I've been there before Kurt, I've been forgotten many times. I'll list it down for you in case you also forgot about it: Simon, Cooper, Sebastian. It all happened to me already." Blaine let out, pouring his thoughts into one conversation. "And I'm so tired of it."

Kurt stood up, he's got a ton of things to counter what Blaine had said about him because none of that were true, at least in his point of view. "Blaine, I've never once forgotten about you. I was just really busy, I thought you genuinely understood!" He said, "But I'm sorry. I didn't know. You never really said anything and that—"

"How would you know when you're too busy with your being a celebrity?" Blaine let out a small, sarcastic laugh. "I guess this is really why I didn't want to associate myself with famous personalities. Because I knew this would happen eventually, it always does in this industry, doesn't it?" He smiled sadly, tears brimming in his eyes. "There's always some cheating going on or falling apart because of mismatched schedules and stuff like that. I guess it's all true, I thought the media just makes it all up."

"Blaine, please, don't say that." Kurt said, a lump forming in his throat. This can't be happening. "I didn't cheat on you, I swear. I was drunk, yes, but I didn't want that to happen. Andrew's a stupid asshole and I punched him in the gut that night. The media's just getting to you, please, don't be like this. I'll do better with the schedule thing, I promise. _Please_." He knew he was pleading but who cares?

There were a few moments of utter silence with Blaine just analyzing Kurt. Blaine sighed; he wasn't really surprised that he found himself believing that Kurt was telling the truth, that he didn't cheat and that it was an unwanted kiss. But all the things that had piled up in him made it hard to stop being mad at Kurt at that moment. He walked over to Kurt and cupped his cheek again, Kurt leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry for everything I didn't know I was doing. I'm sorry for last night. I'm so sorry." Kurt sniffed, tears now freely falling from his eyes. "Blaine." He repeated his name, holding Blaine's hand.

"I know. I know you are." Blaine's voice was back to its old tone, soothing and understanding and that made Kurt cry of all things because Blaine was so different. So very different. "But I've never realized how tired I am Kurt, not until now. I'm not tired of you_, _no, I'm just _tired_." Blaine sighed. "I'm tired of trying to keep up with you."

"Keeping up with—?"

"I tried, Kurt." Blaine confessed. "I tried keeping up with you because I wanted to be someone who deserves to be with you because you're Kurt Hummel. I kick-started my music career and even let the media know about my dad because I wanted people to see that I _can_ be with you." He said. "I had no idea how exhausting it was going to be."

"You don't have to. Blaine, please. Don't do this. I don't want to—" Kurt sobbed, holding onto Blaine's hand tighter.

"Kurt." Blaine cut him off. "Maybe we need it. Maybe_ I_ need it."

"You told me you're never going to leave me, no matter what. You told me!" Kurt reminded him and it was that moment that Kurt realized just how much he's been holding onto that small promise.

"I don't want to say anymore hurtful things to you Kurt. Please." Blaine said, looking apologetic with tears in his eyes as well. "Just a little time off, okay?"

"I can't. Blaine," Kurt sobbed. "I love you." He said softly through his tears and he has never meant it more.

Blaine planted a kiss on his forehead, pulled away and looked lovingly at him. "We need this, some time to think." He said. Kurt held onto his hand tightly because he knew that once he let him go, Blaine would go off somewhere he didn't know. But Blaine was slowly pulling away and Kurt knew he wouldn't be able to change his mind. Once Blaine had got out of Kurt's grasp, he gave him a sad smile. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"But where will you go?" Kurt asked, tears forming in his eyes again but Blaine just shrugged in reply before turning to walk away, leaving Kurt alone in the hotel room.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry please dont kill me I'm nice_


	26. Chapter 25

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Forgive me. Anywaaay, it took a long time coming but here it is. I've been pretty occupied with my internship at an airline company so I couldn't finish it. I hope I can give you the next one soon._

_And thanks for everyone who's reading, reviewing, following and adding this to their favorites. I see you all and you're all appreciated. I love you guys._

_Also, does it feel like it's ending? Nearly. Yeah. Stay with me guys. :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 25

* * *

'_Hi, this is Blaine. Leave a message.'_

Beep.

'_Hi, this is Blaine. Leave a message.'_

Beep.

'_Hi, this is Blai—'_

"A break means you need to stop calling him every 3 minutes."

Kurt was back in Los Angeles and was currently in his room and Rachel just walked into his room like it was her own. It had been a busy week for him; giving vague answers to the paparazzi, filming for 'Sing!' again, and working out his schedule and upcoming projects. Not a lot has changed for him.

Kurt greeted Rachel with a soft smile as she crawled into bed with him, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's phone away from him and setting it aside. Kurt sighed; it's like Blaine had vanished in thin air.

No calls, no texts, no anything. Just utter silence.

Kurt even tried to look for him when he arrived in Los Angeles; he went to his house but he wasn't there. He went to Music Sheets and Lyrics but he wasn't there and when he asked Wes, the guy told him that "he wouldn't want me to tell you". He went to The Coffee House but he wasn't there too, in fact, Sam told him he quit.

"_He what?"_

"_He quit." Sam said, giving Kurt a cold shoulder but not quite ignoring him because he knew Blaine and Alex wouldn't want that. "It's been weeks since he did. We told him to take a breather because he looked like he was going to die."_

"_I didn't know…"_

"_Well, you wouldn't."_

"I guess I have the 10-month curse huh?" Kurt sighed. He remembered his relationship with Andrew also only lasted for 10 months; he just hoped that this wasn't the end for him and Blaine. He could feel tears prickling his eyes again. Rachel looked at him sadly."I just…miss him." He quietly said, stopping to take a deep breath to calm down. He hates that no one is telling him anything; all of Blaine's friends seem intent of not letting him know. Rachel patted him on the back.

"I know you do. Everyone knows you do." Rachel said. "But will crying do any good?"

"No." Kurt weakly replied.

"Yeah, it won't. So, it's either you keep moping or you do something about it." Rachel told him, sitting up and smiling widely at Kurt. "The Kurt Hummel I know won't just give up. The Kurt Hummel I know has this annoying 'can-do' attitude, he fights for the things he wants." Rachel reminded him. "So, tell me, who are you?"

Kurt laughed lightly at Rachel's determination. "I'm Kurt Hummel." He said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"What?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel!" Kurt sat up, determination in his voice. No, he wouldn't let this thing get in their way. He was going to find Blaine if it's the last thing he does.

Rachel clapped her hands as Kurt smiled at her. "Great! So, what have you tried to do so far?" Rachel asked seriously, determined to help Kurt get his guy back. Kurt's face fell as he slumped on the bed again, his newfound courage suddenly evaporating in the air.

"I went everywhere I know he'll go but he's nowhere to be found. I think he left L.A." Kurt frowned; he still can't believe that it has come to this. "And I'm so annoyed at myself because I have no idea where he'll go which probably proves that I'm a bad boyfriend if I don't know him well." He chastised himself.

Rachel slapped him in the arm. "Stop that. You're not a bad boyfriend, okay? I'd have dated you if you weren't gay." She saw Kurt smile at that, flattered, and she mentally pat herself on the back for a job well done. Rachel creased her eyebrows together, brainstorming with him. "Have you tried talking to Wes?" She asked.

"I did but he wouldn't tell me a thing. Tina and Mike genuinely don't know where he went. I'm pretty sure Wes is the only person who knows where he is. I even tried to talk to Simon and Cooper but they said the last thing they heard was he was going to England for me." Kurt groaned. "Simon wasn't happy that Blaine left though."

"Of course he wouldn't." Rachel commented, scooting closer to Kurt. "Hmm, have you tried calling his mom?" Rachel asked and Kurt's eyes widened, as if that was the most horrible thing she's ever said. Rachel nodded in understanding. "Okay, you're too scared for that. Uhm, how about Sam?"

"I think he knows. Alex said she thinks he knows but I'm not too sure. They won't talk to me at all and here I thought we were friends already." Kurt sadly said. He thought that they were all friends now, no matter what happens; at least Tina and Mike were still talking to him but Sam and Wes were just acting distant.

"We have to make them talk then, if they're the only ones who know where he could possibly be." Rachel suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know. They'll come around, I'm sure they will." Rachel told him reassuringly. "I'll make Wes talk. Give me time."

"Since when did you two become close?"

"Oh, we are. You just didn't know." Rachel winked before getting up, stroking James on her way out. "In the meantime, go do your thing and resolve this issue with the media. Did Andrew publicly apologize yet?"

"Not yet, I wish he will soon though. Or I'll sue him." Kurt seriously said. Rachel nodded.

"Take it easy tiger. We'll get your Blaine back." She smiled before waving her hand and leaving the penthouse.

Kurt sighed again as he was left alone in his penthouse. Blaine was usually around all the time that he never got bored; playing with James, cooking, strumming his guitar and making songs but it was all gone now and he didn't even know where he went.

James jumped on his bed and Kurt stroked his fur, smiling at him. "You're getting fatter, aren't you? I bet Blaine won't want to carry you now." He talked to the cat. James purred in reply, curling up on his lap.

And then a thought hit him.

He reached out for his phone again, dialing Blaine's number even though he knew that he wouldn't pick up. That won't stop him from telling him what he wanted, he knew he's left a lot of message already but Blaine will listen to it anyway (he hoped), so why not?

'_Hi, this is Blaine. Leave a message.'_

"Blaine!" Kurt started before telling his story.

* * *

A few more weeks have passed and still no sign of Blaine. Kurt was handling the media well as he successfully got out of the break-up rumors after Andrew publicly apologized to him and when asked about Blaine, he's got robotic answers like "He's on a vacation right now and I hope he's having fun" matched with a fake cheery smile. But he knew that the weeks were taking a toll him.

It was becoming hard for him to sleep at night without the usual warmth of Blaine's body next to him. He's been so used to Blaine being there that he didn't know how to adapt with him gone for so long. October was just around the corner and Kurt knew he was spiraling down. He was losing energy and there were bags under his eyes that are only covered up by make-up (to which he thanked his make-up artist dearly).

Even Rachel and Alex noticed the change in Kurt. He lost weight and they were becoming worried; he didn't even need coffee to stay up in the morning anymore and that worried them so much more. Kurt would plaster a smile on his face in front of them but they knew him best and they knew that he was not okay.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked one morning when they were on location for the shoot of _Sing_!, Alex shrugged and tilted her head to the side, pointing to where Kurt was busily talking in his mobile phone. "Who's he talking to?"

"Blaine."

Rachel was taken aback. "What? He answered his calls already?" She asked. Alex shook her head sadly.

"Kurt's just talking into his voicemail for all I know. He's been doing this for weeks now, just telling him about his day and stuff. And then," Alex stopped as they looked over at Kurt again who just finished his call. They noticed him take in a deep breath, turned away from them and raise a hand to his face. The girls both knew that Kurt was fighting the urge to cry again. Alex sighed. "That man is still being stubborn even though it's practically been a month."

"We need to find him." Rachel determinedly said. "You need to talk to Sam, tell him we need to know." She told her.

"Way ahead of you woman." Alex smiled. "I'm tired of watching this game of hide and seek between these two. I've never seen Kurt like this before and we need to get Blaine back no matter what it takes." She said.

And so they did. They organized a catch-up weekend with just the four of them, Rachel and Alex determined to get some information out of Wes and Sam. The boys knew what they were up to, of course, so they were prepared with some answers to certain scenarios.

As usual, they were hanging out at MS&L and Alex had to admit, he misses seeing Blaine on stage singing his heart out to Kurt and to anyone who's willing to listen to him. Wes and Sam arrived with drinks in hand, smiling cheerily at the girls while the women just accepted the drinks gratefully.

"So, what brought about this sudden _catch-up weekend? _Aren't you two busy?" Wes asked, sitting down next to Rachel and speaking loudly over the music that was playing around the bar.

"Oh you know, just wanting to relax a bit 'cause the past month has been hectic and I, for one, needed a breather." Rachel easily lied, taking a sip of her drink and not planning on getting drunk. Wes just smiled knowingly at the lie that Rachel spewed. They all knew that she loves her job so much that she rarely gets tired; she's always excited and all that.

"Hey, I'm not complaining, any time my girlfriend has a time off of work is bliss for me." Sam laughed, snaking his arms around Alex's shoulder and kissing her on the head. Alex eyed him curiously.

She sighed, "Alright, you both know why we're here. I can practically see it on your faces." Alex finally said, not beating around the bush. Wes and Sam looked at them innocently. "Guys, I thought we were all friends, how can you just avoid Kurt like that?" She continued seriously.

Wes looked away towards the performer on the stage while Sam just silently drank his beer. They were, indeed, guilty as charged. Rachel shook her head.

"We know that you know where Blaine is so please just tell us. Kurt's not being himself for weeks now because Blaine still won't open his phone or contact him in any way." Rachel told them. "He's put up a façade and we're getting tired of seeing him that way. He's not a very good actor when it comes to real life problems." She sighed.

"So come on, please just tell us." Alex pleaded. "It's about time for those two to kiss and make up."

* * *

After another night of tossing and turning, Kurt sat upright, startling James who was sleeping peacefully by his feet. He's tired of asking everyone he knew that would know where Blaine was but he's still got one last resort left.

_I still have one person I haven't asked yet._

He took a deep breath, not bothering to check the time as he grabbed his phone before he loses his courage for this decision. Kurt dialed the number and held in his breath.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Anderson, It's Kurt." He started, letting out the breath that he was holding. Kurt heard a low grumble from the other end of the line followed by some shuffling.

"So Blaine's right, you do call at any convenient time for you." Jane harshly said, sounding sleep ridden and somewhat pissed off.

Kurt pursed his lips as realization hit him. She was in Ohio and it was—he looked at the clock—around 2 in the morning over there. He did it again. _When will I stop making mistakes?_

Kurt could feel his eyes burning as he realized that nobody really wants him for Blaine now. "I—I'm—" Kurt stuttered. He cleared his throat, "I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time and uhm, I'm just—" He let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

And he was sobbing. He resolved not to cry anymore because crying is annoying and being whiny is no fun at all. But it's been a month and he misses Blaine and he hates that everyone practically hates him and it's ridiculous that Blaine hasn't contacted him for so long and _are we really over? _

Kurt only snapped out of his sobbing when he heard Jane saying "Alright Kurt, relax and just breathe. It's okay, I'm just really not an early morning person." And he was surprised to hear how soothing and motherly she sounds. Maybe she really didn't hate him at all?

"I'm sorry, I just—I know what I did was wrong and I'll apologize as many times as I can but I really just miss him and I know that you probably hate me right now and would want to just drop the call but you're not so maybe you don't hate me, I don't really know for sure but—"

"I said relax." Jane practically ordered him. Kurt shut his mouth in an instant, nodding even though he knew Jane couldn't see him. "I'll admit that you're really not in my good books right now but hearing you sound so broken jump starts my motherly instincts." She sighed. "What are you really calling for?" She asked, more calmly than before.

"I just wanted to ask where I could find him. I really want to see him and he's not answering my calls and he won't talk to me." Kurt concisely said. "Do you—do you think we're over?" He quietly asked.

"I know where he is but I don't think he'll want me to tell you. There's a reason he's away, surely you must know."

"Yeah." Kurt weakly replied.

"I know Blaine, he rarely gets exhausted so when he says he is, then you can be sure that he _really_ is. He's worked hard all these years but maybe the celebrity life is just really not for him, no matter how much he wants it—both for you and for him." Jane explained. "Here's what I can tell you though, he's fine and I think he's more relaxed than ever. Give him time, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Kurt sighed, well at least he knew now that Blaine's okay. "You really can't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Kurt," Jane said. "But maybe if you ask his friends?"

"I've tried that and it doesn't work." Kurt admitted. "They hate me."

"They don't. Blaine wouldn't want that to happen and if they do, I'm pretty sure they'll be getting hell when he gets back." Jane smiled into the phone. "Now get back to sleep, you sound like you need it as much as I do."

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start as he heard someone barging in through his penthouse doors screaming "Great news! Great news!". There are only quite a few people who would do that; Rachel, Alex or Blaine. But Blaine wasn't around at the moment so he assumed it was one of the girls.

But he was wrong, it was _both _girls, looking sleep deprived and a little bit high if he was going to be honest with himself.

Kurt looked at the clock and it read 3:00 a.m. _Way too early for whatever this is._ Grunting, he rolled on his face and tried to get some more sleep, thankful that he decided to sleep in a spare—albeit very tacky room which resulted into a few more minutes of quiet before the girls finally found him and proceeded to barge into the room.

"Great news!" Rachel screeched, Kurt's face contorted into a frown in the pillow. He felt Rachel and Alex's weight on either side of him, shaking him awake. "Kurt, Kurt wake up! Why are you even sleeping here?"

Kurt tried to pull up the covers but Alex already threw it away from the bed. He sighed, "You do know that my day starts at 8 a.m. today, right? I have every right to catch up on my sleep." Kurt said, annoyed.

Rachel pushed him on his side so he would look at them, Kurt peek one eye open and groaned in annoyance. "Come on, we got great news! We worked so hard on this Hummel, don't you dare ignore us." She demanded.

"And you'd be jolted awake when we tell you what it is." Alex smiled confidently. Kurt finally conceded, sitting up and resting his back on a bunch of pillows while Rachel sprawled herself on the bed comfortably.

"Okay, spill so I can continue my beauty rest." Kurt said, staring at both ladies, waiting for the _great news._

"Long Island." Rachel beamed.

Kurt frowned, he didn't understand. "Yeah, I know Long Island is a great state but what does it have to do with me? And what's great news about that?" He snapped, not processing things properly in his brain. Alex laughed and Kurt could swear he hasn't heard it in a long time.

"He's in Long Island!" Alex announced and Kurt still couldn't follow, thinking that the women were crazy and just staring at the wall behind them is making him fall asleep.

Rachel shook him again, realizing that Kurt was falling back to sleep. "Kurt! Blaine's in Long Island!" She finally said.

Kurt blinked. He could swear he heard Blaine's name. "Pardon?" He asked.

Alex shoved him on the shoulder. "Blaine. Is. In. Long. Island." She repeated more clearly. "We've found him! Wes finally decided to text his address to Rachel and Rachel texted me and we drove here so early in the morning because we found him! Finally!"

"Also, Wes and Sam would like to apologize for being an ass to you with reasons being 'we don't know how to act around him after what happened'." Rachel told Kurt.

But Kurt wasn't listening, the words "Blaine is in Long Island" was stuck on repeat in his head and all he could think about was _They found him. I can go to Long Island. I'll get to see Blaine again. No, wait I have filming for Sing!, no but he's waiting for me there. Is he?_

"Rachel I think you broke him." Alex smiled. "Anyway, Kurt, are you still with us? We'll get you there as soon as we can but you still have a bunch of things to do in your schedule so—"

"Oh my god, I need to get there now." Kurt tried to sit up but Alex and Rachel were quick to get him back down to bed before he scrambles off and vanishes too. "Let go of me! I need to see Blaine." Kurt demanded.

"Kurt Hummel, you weren't listening to me. You need to finish everything here before you go off to find your one true love. I know how important this is but we can't risk ruining your image with you just canceling all your appointments. Your filming schedule is also a bit tight. I promise I'll get you there as soon as we see a free time, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts. In the mean time, let's think of ways to let him know that we know and we're going to do whatever it takes to get him to notice." Alex said.

Kurt sighed. "How do I let him know that I'm coming to him? I need to…" He trailed off, an idea suddenly hitting him. A smile slowly spread on his face.

"What? What are you thinking?" Rachel curiously asked, suddenly very interested.

"I just had the sweetest idea." Kurt smiled. "But I really need to get some sleep so if you could just…"

"Oh no, you're not going to make me go back to my house. I'm crashing here." Rachel said, crawling next to Kurt and hugging him tight. "I hope this all go well. I don't even know why you're both still fighting when clearly you love each other so much."

"I just hope I don't screw this up." Kurt said, staring up at the ceiling.

Alex rolled her eyes at the two. "You two look like lovebirds to be honest. I'll get out of here before I get grossed out too much and puke on you both. See you later Kurt." She said, waving and leaving the house.

Kurt shrugged, "She could've just squeezed in." He laughed.

"I don't think her boyfriend appreciates her hugging another man." Rachel said. She yawned. "Aww, I missed you Kurt." She said, closing her eyes.

"You too crazy lady. And thank you for finding out." Kurt sincerely said.

"Anytime." Rachel smiled before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Blaine laughed on the way home; he just came from a Halloween party planning and was walking back with Jeff and Nick, his kind of childhood friends. He used to stay in Long Island when he and his mom moved from one house to another and it was probably the most relaxing place he could ever think of and though it was getting colder since October began, the little town he was staying at was still beautiful.

Although staying in Long Island was fun, he couldn't help but think about Kurt and if what he was doing was right. Somewhere in his mind, he wanted to go back and forget everything that happened and just hug Kurt; he did promise that he wouldn't leave him no matter what. But something really told him that Kurt needed this and this will be good for them.

"Earth to Blaine, you're alone with your thoughts again." Jeff nudged him.

Blaine blinked and realized that they were in front of his house indeed. He gave them an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." He said.

"Yeah, we know. You do it a lot." Nick said, "See you tomorrow dude." He said before walking off with Jeff towards their apartment. Blaine waved goodbye and waited until they were gone before walking inside the yard.

The door creaked open as he took off his shoes and entered the house, he could hear television sounds coming from the living room and Blaine smiled. _He's watching football again. _Blaine took a deep breath and realized that the house smelled amazing. _Something's cooking._

Living alone in Los Angeles made him miss these kinds of things.

"Is that you Blaine?"

Blaine smiled, finally walking inside the hallway. "Yes, Nana." He replied.

His grandparents' house is the best thing that has ever happened to Blaine. They weren't originally from Long Island but they bought it after seeing that it had a reasonable price with it being a beachfront house. The place looked clean and great and amazing during the summer and still beautiful during the winter. The beach didn't have snow covering it yet but Blaine knew that the snow would come soon.

Grandma Rose was making cookies; Blaine could smell it from the hallway. She was Jane's mother and she loved Blaine dearly; Cooper was more close to the other side of the family, the Andersons.

"Did you bring a husband with you?" Nana Rose called out from the kitchen. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, laughing at his grandmother. Ever since he arrived on their doorstep, she was incessantly asking about a grandson-in-law.

The great thing about Blaine's grandparents is that they were very accepting of his sexuality; sure it took them a little while but they came around.

"Hey Gramps." Blaine greeted his grandfather who was seriously staring at the TV screen even though he's watched this game many times already.

"How's the—where have you been?" Grandpa Ben asked. Blaine sat down next to him, staring at the screen too. He had his grandfather to blame (or thank) for the many things he loved. He loved football and skiing because of his grandfather and he loved coffee and cookies because of his grandmother. Well, technically he loved coffee because of his mother but he was pretty sure Nana Rose influenced Jane as well.

"I've been planning the Halloween party with Jeff and Nick." Blaine explained. "They're very excited about it."

Grandpa Ben hummed in response. "So, are we hitting the slopes once the snow gets around?" He asked, laughing boisterously.

"I'd say yes but I don't think Nana would allow you to even step near the ski slope." Blaine laughed. His grandfather loved to ski and was the one who taught him. Long Island doesn't have the greatest ski slopes in the world but it'll do.

"Of course I wouldn't." Nana Rose walked into the living room, holding a tray of cookies and under it was a box. Blaine stood up, helping his grandmother. "You can't even walk straight since the cold arrived because of your rheumatism and now you want to go skiing. You're old Benjamin." Nana Rose reprimanded Grandpa Ben but the man just shrugged and made a face. "And I do hope that Blaine won't be around when it snows," She continued as she sat down. "Not that I'm throwing you out or anything but you've been here far too long now sweetheart." Nana Rose ended.

It was true. Blaine's been taking shelter in his grandparent's house for a more than a month and they were very worried. He wasn't answering calls or opening his phone; cutting off all types of communication outside Long Island. He meant what he said about relaxing and this is the best way he knows how. Blaine was sure that Kurt had called many times (as well as other people, of course) but he really didn't want to deal with it just yet. But soon, he hoped.

"I'm hoping to leave soon too Nana. I'm just waiting for something." Blaine said thoughtfully. Nana Rose nodded.

"Well, I hope that what you're waiting for arrives soon." Nana Rose said, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze which made Blaine smile. "Oh, speaking of which. A package arrived for you today when you were out. I almost forgot."

Blaine stared as his grandmother got the package from under the cookie tray. His cookie hang from his mouth as he received the package.

"Whmhhitffrem?" Blaine tried to say with a cookie in his mouth.

"Don't talk when your mouth is full honey. You're old enough to know that." Nana Rose told him. Blaine saluted at her in response and finished his cookie first.

"Who's it from?" He asked again.

"There's no return address." Nana Rose said. Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe you have a stalker, it wouldn't be unusual since you have our beautiful genes." Grandpa Ben laughed.

Blaine snorted, slowly opening the box. "Let's find out then, shall we?" He said.

As soon as he saw what was inside the box, he caught his breath. His heart started beating rapidly as if it wanted to jump out of his body and dance around. Blaine could see his grandparents looking at him in a weird way and he doesn't blame them, he must've looked like he's seen a ghost. A very beautiful and stunning ghost at that.

"Are those…" Grandpa Ben started. "…cupcakes?"

Indeed they were. There were ten cupcakes carefully placed inside the box, each having a letter written with icing on top of them that spelled out as _I FOUND YOU _and the last cupcake had a big red heart on it, right next to the letter 'U'.

Blaine couldn't help the smile that was slowly creeping to his face. He did it. Kurt did it and although doubts were forming in his heart and mind after so many weeks of still not seeing anything from Kurt (other than maybe on his phone of course), Kurt still did it.

A post-it note fell somewhere from the box and Blaine picked it up, eliciting a small laugh from him as he read the words that were on it, written in the handwriting that he'll never forget because of how he's been so obsessed with it since last year.

**It's my first time making this kind of cupcakes so please have mercy with your judgment (I haven't tried it yet, I hope it's good) ;)**

There was no signature anywhere but Blaine knew that it was definitely from Kurt. Just the fact that it said 'I FOUND YOU' and that the note was on a post-it pad written in Kurt's handwriting with Blaine's own words (almost) from the first time that he gave Kurt a free cupcake in The Coffee House reflecting back at him meant that it really was from Kurt.

"So, who's it from?" Nana Rose finally asked after what seemed like hours of smiling on Blaine's part.

"Someone important, Nana. Someone very important." Blaine smiled.

The only thing to do now is wait. Just like the first time.

* * *

_A/N: Lalalala~ KLAINE'S GETTING MARRIED YOU FEEL ME HAHAHSDKALSKA *dying whale noises*_


	27. Chapter 26

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait but it's my birthday in exactly 2 hours and 20 minutes from now so I finished this up as my gift to you guys. :P_

_Enjoy. Thanks everyone! :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 26

* * *

Saying that Kurt was pissed off would be the biggest understatement of the year; he was beyond pissed. Talk to him and you'll probably burn to death just by his glare. He has tried to finish all his appointments as quick as he can but as soon as he was done with one, another one adds up to the pile. By the end of the 2nd week of October, he was ready to burst in flames.

The fact that it was party season because of Halloween wasn't helping either; invitations were made here and there and everyone knew this is good for free publicity but for once, Kurt wasn't having any of it. He couldn't help but think, _you didn't even invite me last year. _Kurt groaned as Alex gratefully accepted another Halloween invitation.

"How many do I have to attend?" Kurt finally asked, using his cold bottled water to cool his head off. It felt great on his forehead if he was going to be honest.

"So far we got early Halloween parties this week. And today actually, they've arranged for the cast and crew to have a party after 'Sing!' wraps up." She smiled. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He sat up straight as an idea hit him. "Right, it's the last day of filming and all I have to do is attend parties." Kurt said aloud, smiling to himself. He turned to Alex, an innocent look on his face. "I brought my own car, is it okay if I drive to Chandler's?" Kurt asked.

Alex narrowed her eyes at him. "It's okay, only if I get in with you. I'm not going to leave you in your car alone." She said. Kurt scowled at her; expect Alex to _always _get in between him and Blaine. _No, that's not fair, she was practically the one who brought you two together._

He sighed, finally agreeing to Alex's wish and the woman smugly smiled.

So when filming ended and everyone said their thanks and goodbyes, Kurt went straight to his car. He wasn't going to give up fighting to leave but Alex was quick on his heels, riding shotgun. It's as if she doesn't want to have a vacation herself. You can't understand the woman: one moment she's complaining about her work schedule and the other she's not willing to let it go.

"So Kurt, tonight you'll be—"

"I want coffee." Kurt blurted out before Alex finished whatever she was going to say. Alex stared at him questioningly, raising an eyebrow as she did so. "I really, _really _want coffee right now."

"Okay." Alex dragged out the word, clearly suspicious of Kurt's actions. Kurt kept his eyes on the road, careful not to show any emotion on his face but he was pretty sure that Alex had a hunch. "You can have coffee when we get home then you can change then we'll head off to—"

_Of course she knows. _Kurt shook his head vigorously. "No, no," He said, frowning. "You don't understand. I want _my_ coffee. Not just some coffee, I want something from The Coffee House. It's been months since I've bought one from there." He said, licking his lips and swallowing for effect.

Alex sighed at Kurt's antics but she definitely knew what he was up to. She raised her hands in defeat as she realized that they've already made a turn and that she couldn't do anything about it. "Alright, fine, we'll buy you coffee—"

"Don't feign disappointment, I know you want to see Sam too." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up." Alex blushed as if caught in the act. _That did it. _Kurt hid a smile as Alex spoke. "But after this, we're going back to the penthouse and getting you to Chandler's party. Are we clear?"

"Why do I even have—"

"Some of the press will be there, you know them. They'd do anything to get the latest scoop so if we can just hurry this up." Alex tapped her foot on the car floor impatiently as they rounded the corner and stopped in front of the shop. Kurt looked outside and everything looked different since he was last there.

The shop was decorated for Halloween and there were no paparazzi around; maybe because he was rarely seen there nowadays. He smiled, _so far so good. _Kurt reached into his wallet and gave Alex his orders. "I want the biggest one please. Nonfat mocha. Thanks."

Alex nodded as she made her way to the coffee shop. Kurt patiently waited inside the car, acting innocent. When Alex came back, holding his huge cup of coffee, a look of realization dawned on Kurt's face which prompted Alex to ask "What?"

"Rachel's going to be there won't she? You told her to be at the penthouse with us, right?" Kurt started, Alex nodded. "Crap, you need to get her one too. She tends to get jealous about everything especially when it comes to coffee." He pointed out, getting money from his wallet and reaching out to give it to Alex again. "Or we'll both be losing our heads."

Alex narrowed her eyes at Kurt, clearly still suspicious."What are you up to?" Alex finally asked. Kurt sighed.

"The sooner you get the coffee, the sooner we can leave for the party. Come on Alex, I'm not up to anything." Kurt replied easily. "And go get yourself a cup as well, you need to loosen up."

Alex raised her hand in surrender. "Fine. Wait for me here."

"Will do!"

However, halfway through, Alex looked at the money in her hands and realized that it was not enough for her to buy two coffees so she turned back only to see that Kurt has turned the ignition on and was giving her a smile and a wave.

"Kurt!"

"See you soon!"

Kurt stepped on the gas and drove out and away from the coffee shop, away from everything else with only one place drilled in his mind.

Long Island.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know how long he's been driving probably a day at most but he knew that he had to pull over as he felt his eyes drooping from lack of sleep. He knew that this was probably the stupidest and most reckless feat he's ever done in his life as of yet.

And it was exhilarating. _But probably not as exhilarating as skiing down that slope._

Driving to Long Island was not recommended. No. Never do that. _Ever_.

Kurt sighed, pulling over to the nearest driveway for the nth time so he can to catch a few minutes of sleep before he went for the road again. He didn't take the plane because he didn't buy a plane ticket but mostly because he doesn't want anyone (meaning paparazzi) to know where he was going. Not this time.

It's a long drive and he doesn't know how long it'll take before he gets there, what with all the stops he was doing because of exhaustion and hunger, taking too long in finding a secluded place where he won't be recognized. It ate up all his time. But he wasn't going to let that bring him down, he had to show Blaine that he's all for this.

Sleep went away as quickly as it came, it turns out that his body was too excited and eager to be with Blaine that it actually neglects sleep as well. He took off again and this became his usual habit until he reached Long Island after the third day, finally.

Kurt shook his head as he woke up from a few minutes of nap, not even an hour, and he was driving off again. Now off the freeway and entering a small town to where Rachel said Blaine was. He hoped he gets there before nightfall which was highly unlikely since it was already past 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

He clicked his phone on as he slowed down, hooking it up to his hands free earphone to listen to any voicemails that anyone left. Kurt listened to his dad who was worried about him, Rachel who was excited and wishing him well, Alex who just sighed and said that it was okay and that he needs to get back in one piece so she can give him an earful when he returns and a few from other people who were asking him if he was free any time soon for a meeting (to which he just rolled his eyes and sighed).

Trying not to take his eyes off the road as he searched for what was supposed to be Blaine's house in the area. He perked up as he spotted the place that Alex had told him about, he remembered the address by heart. He looked around and parked right outside the unsuspecting residence.

Kurt didn't bother to fix himself up as he rushed to get out of the car and towards the house, getting his phone in a rush and accidentally clicking a button that made a message play in his ear. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice ringing in his hands free gadget.

_"Kurt."_

Kurt blinked. _What? _He stood still in front of the house and almost near the door.

_"I miss you too. A lot."_

Kurt's hand trembled as his heart beat madly in his chest, his phone slowly slipping from his grasp but he managed to snap out of it and steady himself. He had to knock first; he had to know if this was Blaine's house. If Blaine was there. He gathered up all his courage and energy as he lifted his free hand and knocked thrice on the door.

Kurt held his breath as he listened. He could hear someone's feet stomping inside and he heard it.

"I'll get it!"

It was such a familiar voice yet so foreign, not having heard him for so long, not until that moment on the phone. He released the breath that he was holding and he could feel tears burning in his eyes. He knew he was trembling but he doesn't care, he was here and in a few seconds so will he.

It seemed like a lifetime that Kurt waited in front of the door but it was only mere minutes when the door opened, revealing a face that he missed so much it made his heart ache. A sense of relief washed over Kurt as he stared at Blaine who's eyes were wide in surprise.

"Kurt." Blaine managed to say as soon as the initial surprise passed. Upon hearing his name uttered out of Blaine's lips, Kurt smiled sincerely, tears freely falling from his eyes from happiness.

"Blaine." Kurt simply replied before moving forward for a hug but failing miserably as exhaustion took its toll on him. The last thing he remembered was the look of worry on Blaine's face and his panicky voice full of concern as he said Kurt's name over and over again.

He remembered the way Blaine's arms wrapped around him to keep the both of them from tumbling to the ground and he was out, finally able to sleep after three days of continuous driving.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start and the first thing he did was to look around the room he was in, panicked, as he tried to remember what happened but he was pretty sure that he already saw Blaine. _Maybe it was a dream? Maybe I'm still in some motel somewhere on the road?_

It was dark and the world outside the unfamiliar window was silent so he was pretty sure it was already past his usual bedtime of 10 p.m. He yawned as he tried to get his bearings. His thoughts were shattered when the person in question came in his view, holding a tray of what looked like soup, some fruits and a few other things.

"Relax," Blaine said as he placed the tray on the side table drawer next to the bed. Blaine sat on the edge of the bed as Kurt sat up. "You're fine. It's almost midnight by the way so..."

Kurt sniffed unintentionally and realized that he was feeling like he'll be having a cold anytime soon. _Shit, right, Long Island winter._ Blaine seemed to read what he was thinking because he smiled and scrunched his nose.

"Yeah, you're not really dressed for winter are you? It's October, Kurt. I'm surprised you don't have a scarf with you." Blaine chuckled silently. "Go on, eat up. You're hungry, I _heard_." He said, emphasizing that he did hear Kurt's stomach grumble while he was asleep. Kurt had the grace to blush at that comment but he really wasn't feeling that hungry anymore.

"Blaine," Kurt finally spoke after a long silence between them. Blaine shook his head before Kurt could continue.

"Just eat first, okay?" Blaine said in a voice so light and caring, handing Kurt the soup. "I need to know you're well fed. Look at you_—_" He paused, looking Kurt over and shaking his head in disbelief. "Were you starving yourself? _God _Kurt, you're thinner. I'll make sure to get you fat while_—_"

Blaine cut off his light-hearted rant when he noticed that Kurt was looking down at his soup, his face hidden from him and Blaine knew he was crying. Kurt couldn't help it. Blaine was being his usual caring and compassionate self and it was overwhelming because all this time, Kurt thought that Blaine was mad at him, that he wouldn't even speak to him if he showed up at his house.

But Blaine was doing the exact opposite right now.

Kurt felt Blaine's shoulder bump him. "Hey, is the soup really that bad?" Blaine joked, trying to make light of the moment.

Kurt chuckled in reply but the tears wouldn't stop falling. He let out a sob that surprised the both of them. Blaine gave up, grabbing the soup back and putting it and all the other things on the table away from the bed. He walked back to Kurt and Kurt felt Blaine's arms wrap around him in the way he remembered that he does.

Kurt sagged in his embrace, missing the warmth that came with Blaine. He sobbed on his shoulder and held onto him tightly, afraid that if he let go, Blaine will be gone again.

"Kurt, stop crying. Please." Blaine softly said, rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's back.

"I'm sorry. I just_—_ I missed you so much and I'm sorry for what I did." Kurt started. He knew Blaine was listening so he continued, "I'm sorry if I made you feel unimportant and I'm sorry about what happened in London_—_he publicly apologized, did you hear?_ — _and I'm sorry if I was doing all kinds of wrong things while I was away and I swear to god it won't happen again. Ever. I promise."

Blaine pulled away and Kurt blinked his eyes open as tears fell on his cheeks. Blaine cupped his cheek and wiped his tears away, a gesture that made Kurt want to melt and stay a puddle forever. He missed the little things.

"Kurt, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore. Not ever. I was just a little bit put out, okay maybe a lot, and it topped over my exhaustion about everything so I_—_" Blaine paused, he sighed. He knew he was at fault too. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry if I blamed everything on you. True, I did everything I can to see you again but it was my choice to try to be in the same level as you but I blamed you for it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I realized that as soon as my head cleared up." He dropped his head in shame.

Kurt gave him a confused look. "If you did then why didn't you come back sooner? Or contacted me sooner?" He finally asked quietly. Both of them were sitting on the bed now, legs crossed and facing each other.

Blaine shrugged, looking back at Kurt. "For some reason, I got scared." He honestly replied after a moment, surprising Kurt in the process. But then he smiled, "But you did well, Kurt. Thank you." Blaine ended, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Wait, wha_—_? Was this a test?" Kurt frowned, pulling his hand away and placing it on his chest. Kurt was confused but he was glad that Blaine was answering his questions.

"No. Not really. Maybe? I don't even know for sure." Blaine breathed out and Kurt felt how nervous he was. Just as nervous as him, maybe even more. "But I had this feeling that I needed you to find me. I don't know. Or maybe I'm just stubborn as hell and I_—_"

"Why?" Kurt asked. There was something more to this than Blaine was letting on. Blaine stopped mumbling and locked his eyes with Kurt. Kurt missed the way his honey-colored eyes looked at him with such love that he could almost forget their conversation just by staring at him like this.

"I guess in a way, I was scared that you'd give up on me. I mean, you gave up on Andrew once_—_"

"He's diff_—_"

"_—_and I wanted to know if we were different." Blaine continued, not letting Kurt intervene. If he doesn't say this now, he knew he won't be able to get it out of his system anymore. "I've been given up by a lot of people Kurt_—_Simon, Cooper, Sebastian _—_ so I'm used to it. I'm so used to being left alone but this scared me. _You _scared me. Because I love you too much and I can't bear to think of you giving up on me."

It was Blaine's turn to tear up, his voice trembled and broke as he spoke and Kurt didn't miss it. He wanted to cut him off but he knew that he needed to hear this as much as Blaine needed to say it.

"I wanted to know if this is as real for you as it is for me. I needed to know that you'd never give up, I knew I did it the wrong way and I'm sorry for being selfish and for making you go through a hard time. But you didn't let me go," Blaine sniffled, wiping his tears away and smiling. "Thank you." He ended.

Kurt was stunned and for a moment, they were both silent. Kurt understood. He did. "Blaine," Kurt started. "Andrew's different. I've never felt this strongly for him or for anyone I've dated. I thought I loved him, yes, but I never felt like a part of me was lost when he left. Unlike when you did." He confessed. "I told you before right?"

Blaine's lips thinned as he nodded, remembering Kurt's words clearly in his mind.

_'I needed you to know that whatever happens, I'm always going to be here. I'm never going to leave you'_

"Maybe I did break that promise for a while," Kurt continued. "But I intend to keep it. Just like I know you're going to keep yours." He said with conviction and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

_'I'm not going to leave you no matter what__'_

"You were right though. We did need this, I needed to learn from my mistakes and you needed to have get the fear out of you." Kurt said in conclusion. "At least now I know how you felt when I neglected you all those months. I'm sorry." He ended, scratching his red nose.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing it lightly. "I'm sorry too." He breathed out. Blaine caught Kurt's eyes, "Alright, no more apologies. We both learned from this and we're never going to do this again, okay?" He said.

Kurt nodded in agreement, grasping Blaine's hand in his. "So, we're okay?" He tentatively asked.

"We're okay." Blaine smiled.

Silence enveloped them and for a while they only stared at each other, drinking each other's features that they weren't able to see for a long time. It felt like ages since they were together like this and surely it was, for the both of them. The staring contest ended when Kurt's eyes involuntarily landed on Blaine's lips and said lips instantly curled up into a sly smile.

"I_—_" Kurt started, his lips parting open. He blushed, suddenly feeling shy.

"Yeah. I missed you too." Blaine managed to say before grabbing Kurt by the neck, their lips meeting in a searing kiss that was kept from them for too long.

Blaine didn't miss Kurt's sharp intake of breath as their lips molded together in the way that they both remembered so well. Kurt's hand found Blaine's cheek as he deepened the kiss, not daring to break away even in the need of air. Blaine groaned in pleasure as Kurt worked his magic, kissing him fiercely and with the same fervor.

Blaine felt himself being tugged to the bed and realized that he was already on top of a flushed Kurt Hummel. He finally pulled away, needing to breathe. Both of them panted as they searched for the right words to say.

Blaine found the words after a moment of weakness had passed. "Kurt, as much as I'd like to do this with you now, you need to sleep." He said, earning a furious glare from Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes, "You _drove_ here from L.A. and you don't know how worried I was_—am — _seeing you collapse like that."

"I can sleep tomorrow." Kurt said in a rush as he pulled Blaine down to capture his lips once again. Blaine moaned but he didn't let it faze him. His boyfriend was thinner, bags under his eyes and exhaustion clear on his face; he wasn't going to allow that.

"Today is _tomorrow_." Blaine replied as he pulled away with much difficulty. Kurt frowned, confused by his words. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning. Kurt, we can do this until we get limp later tonight but for now, please, sleep." He practically begged him.

Kurt sighed and Blaine knew he was winning. "When was the last time? Do you remember?" Kurt asked boldly.

"Who would forget?" Blaine grinned. The first and last time at that.

"Oh smile all you want, Anderson, I've been waiting for a long time and I'll make sure you can't walk when I'm done with you." Kurt threatened ineffectively since he followed it with a shy laugh. Ah, Kurt.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow at him. "Threaten me all you want, Hummel, but I'm pretty sure I'll rock your world harder than you will mine. You're not the only one who's been patient." Blaine retorted.

Blaine slumped down next to Kurt, both of them laughing as quietly as they can. Kurt found his place in Blaine's arms, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms protectively around Kurt as he always does.

"I love you." Kurt murmured but Blaine heard it loud and clear.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, accentuating it with a kiss on Kurt's hair.

Kurt inhaled deeply and for the first time in months, he felt like he was home.

* * *

_A/N: A bit shorter than the rest but I really need to sleep. I need to be at the office by 5 a.m. tomorrow. Bye! :)_


	28. Chapter 27

_A/N: It didn't take me a month to finish this. Yessssssssss. You need to congratulate me on that. Haha! Anyway, thank you for all the kind words and reviews and everything! I seriously love all of you guys to the bottom of my heart. :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 27

* * *

Blaine didn't know what time he finally drifted off to sleep; staring at Kurt's sleeping figure has been something he clearly missed, being away for so long. All he could remember thinking before finally going to sleep was how perfect it would be to wake up next to Kurt again, just seeing him there smiling at him and greeting him a "good morning" and if he's lucky, he might get a kiss.

That thought made him smile and he slept with a grin on his face, excited for the morning to come.

So when he slowly started coming to his senses early morning the next day, he was surprised (and sad) that Kurt wasn't by his side. The first thing his mind did was to panic. Blaine looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10 a.m. but still it was too early for Kurt to be awake in his opinion, considering that they slept at 2 in the morning.

Blaine sat upright, bursting through the door and ready to yell Kurt's name inside the whole household when he stopped suddenly. He heard voices in the kitchen so he strained his neck and his ear practically perked up as he tried to listen.

"...careful, it's hot." There was a pause. "Use your arm, not your wrist." It was Nana Rose and Blaine was pretty sure she was talking to Kurt. _I wonder what they're doing._

"Like this?" It was Kurt's.

Blaine made his way downstairs, waved good morning to Grandpa Ben who was already sat on the couch watching his usual morning sports game, and walked in the dining room seeing Kurt hunched over the kitchen island with Grandma Rose next to him; the smell of coffee clearly filling the entire kitchen. Whatever Kurt was doing, Nana Rose was guiding him in it and it's really a sight to see for Blaine. It's very domestic and he's glad that Kurt's getting along well with his grandmother.

"Good morning!" Blaine finally announced his presence to the two who were completely oblivious of him until then. He saw Kurt jump a little, startled and hear him whine after.

"It's ruined." Kurt sadly said and Blaine could actually hear the pout in his voice as well as his stuffy nose. _Must be from the cold._ Nana Rose gave him a small smile, patting him on the shoulder reassuringly. She shot Blaine a look and Blaine could only stare at her in confusion.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, look what you did!" Nana Rose scolded him, giving him an accusing glare. His grandmother is scary at times. "And he tried so hard to make it look good." She added, glancing back at Kurt who was trying to save whatever it was that was such a big deal.

Blaine padded over to them, "I'm sorry?" He tried. Nana Rose gave Kurt one last smile before turning to leave them both alone.

"You better be. And go make him some of your great coffee." Nana Rose ordered him and Blaine nodded. When the elderly woman reached him, she leaned closer, a sincere smile gracing her face. "He's a keeper. Don't let go of this one, honey." She said and Blaine couldn't help but blush. "Have fun in there my lovely grandson and grandson-in-law." Nana Rose laughed on her way to the living room.

Blaine shook his head in amusement, expect his grandmother to declare that Kurt's her grandson-in-law so early in the morning. He directed his gaze at Kurt whose ears had now turned visibly red. "She likes you a lot." Blaine started.

"You think?" Kurt smiled. Of course she does, Nana Rose practically harassed him when she saw he was awake and started bombarding him questions if he was Blaine's husband and all that. He wasn't opposed to the idea anyway so it didn't bother him and the fact that he wasn't bothered surprised him a lot.

Kurt felt Blaine standing behind him and for a moment, both of them waited for the other to make a move. Kurt still has his back turned from Blaine as he was still trying to salvage his masterpiece but the wait was killing him.

"You—" Both of them started. Kurt turned back to look at Blaine and what he saw was pure amusement in Blaine's features.

"Ah, what the heck." Blaine finally said as he stepped forward and hugged Kurt from behind. Kurt's lips curled up to a smile, _finally._ Blaine hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, sniffing the scent of Kurt that he missed so much. "You smell good." He lamely but sincerely said, breath ghosting over Kurt's neck.

"I smell like coffee." Kurt replied, angling his neck so that they were both comfortable in their position. Blaine let out a small, airy laugh that tickled Kurt a little.

"Coffee does smell good." Blaine pointed out. "I love coffee." He added, placing small kisses on Kurt's neck. Kurt couldn't help but to close his eyes and lean away from Blaine to give him more access to his skin. Blaine peppered him with butterfly kisses until Kurt snapped out of it and pulled away.

"Blaine we're in your grandparents' kitchen." Kurt reminded him; well, he reminded them both. "And, I've made you this...uhm, it was supposed to be a very beautiful latte art. Just pretend it is, okay? I'm not as great as you when it comes to this." He rambled.

Blaine finally noticed what Kurt was doing and he smiled. "You made this for me?" He felt Kurt nodding. "Well, it looks...okay. Just a little more practice." Blaine smiled, letting go of Kurt and properly facing him.

Kurt grabbed the cup with both hands and offered it to Blaine, "I know it's not your coffee order but I hope it makes you smile."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, a smile plastered on his face as he lifted an eyebrow at him. "Originality Kurt, you gotta learn it." Blaine laughed as Kurt stuck his tongue out at him. Kurt did it again, repeating Blaine's own words back at him and it was the most adorable thing he's ever seen. "You're so adorable." He finally said it out loud.

Blaine leaned in to kiss him but Kurt backed away, leaving Blaine confused. "No, I...I'm coming down with a cold. I can feel it." Kurt honestly said as he tried to sniff and cleared his throat. His boyfriend shrugged.

"I don't mind a little bit of germs once in a while." Blaine winked, leaning in closer again and this time, Kurt obliged. Lips met lips and they bask in the comfort of finally being together after so long. Blaine held Kurt like he was afraid to let him go and Kurt gave as much emotion as Blaine did.

They broke away, foreheads on each other and breath still hot on both of their lips. "Good morning." Kurt whispered with a smile.

"Good morning." Blaine replied, finally pulling away after planting another chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Have you had breakfast? I'll cook something for you." He said.

"Oh, no, I've already made breakfast. Your grandparents had theirs already but ours are in the microwave, I was waiting for you to wake up. " Kurt admitted, a little shyly. Blaine grinned at him, murmuring "you're the sweetest."

As Kurt prepared the table, Blaine whipped his phone out to take a quick photo of what Kurt made him before he ruins it when he finally drinks it. He takes a few minutes typing out a tweet before going back to making Kurt's own latte.

.

Blaine Anderson ***BlaineAnderson**

Good morning! A lovely coffee to start a lovely day. #practicemakesperfect

[photo of Kurt's latte art]

.

As soon as he sent the tweet, a bunch of replies came flooding in his phone that he had to turn his Twitter alert off. It seems that people missed him a lot too but he knew it was best that he stayed out of everything until now.

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "You tweeted my latte disaster, didn't you?" He accused him. Blaine raised his hands defensively.

"It's not a disaster, it's cute." Blaine chuckled, getting back to his crafting. Once finished, he handed it over to Kurt. "See, that's how you make a heart. Control is the key." He told him and Kurt nodded. "That was a heart, right?" Blaine asked, referring to Kurt's latte art which earned him a whack in the arm.

"I hate you." Kurt blurted out. Blaine gave him a fond look.

"No, you don't." He said and Kurt shared the look with him.

"Yeah, I don't." Kurt agreed. "Can I tweet this too?" He asked and Blaine gestured that he can. Kurt got his phone out too, ignoring all the texts messages and calls that he missed, taking a photo of Blaine's craft. He's kind of jealous that it's awesome but as Blaine said, it takes a lot of practice.

.

Kurt Hummel ***KurtHummel**

Good morning. Have a great day everyone, I'm sure I will. 3

[photo of Blaine's latte art]

.

Both of them grinned at each other like idiots in love (because they totally were) and resumed eating their breakfast. Monte Cristo Sandwich is Kurt's specialty after he got tired of eating French Toast over and over again and Blaine absolutely loved every bit of it. Silence enveloped them as they ate, sharing sweet glances and small, sincere smiles but after a while, Kurt couldn't help but to finally start a conversation.

"You know, your grandparents' house is a very beautiful place in a very beautiful location. I mean, I'd do anything to spend a few weeks here." Kurt commented honestly.

And it's true. Kurt would leave everything behind to just spend a week or two with Blaine here in this household. He woke up admiring the view outside the window in the family room next to the kitchen, realizing that it has been a long time since he's been to a beach. It was cold, yes, but nothing beats the calming sounds of splashing waves on a beach shore. Now Kurt really understood why Blaine chose to escape to this place.

Blaine looked outside the window, a serene expression on his face. "It makes you stop and think right? I've always loved it here simply because I can spend all day sitting in the sand, playing my tunes with no one breaking that spell. It's amazing."

Kurt stared at Blaine, listening to every word that he's said. "You really love the peace and quiet, don't you?"

Blaine nodded in reply. "I grew up with it, you see. It's kind of hard not to look for it once in a while." He gave Kurt a meaningful look that the other can read easily. It was a look that told Kurt that Blaine did want this but he's not saying that he'll leave Los Angeles behind just because of it.

Kurt knew that the real conversation has started.

"I'm ready to go back." Blaine quietly said, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's own. For a moment, they only stared at each other, the noise of the television in the living room was the only sound they could hear. Kurt reached out to touch Blaine's hand, his lips thinning to form a smile.

"I know but can we stay for a bit? I want us to figure out how we're going to deal with all the usual stuff when we get back. I don't want this to happen to us again, Blaine." Kurt honestly said. He did want to figure out how they're going to sort stuff out; schedules and all that.

Blaine nodded. "Of course, just tell me when and we'll be out of here and back to L.A. in no time." He smiled, squeezing Kurt's hand; a gesture which both of them missed a lot. "And it's good too because I do need to be here for a little while more, we're planning a Halloween party for the kids in town." He informed him proudly.

Kurt thought for a bit, this was convenient. "Alright then but I hope we can leave after the preparations are done. Remember last year? The company's annual Halloween party's happening soon too, I'd want to be there." Kurt said, he hoped he wasn't being selfish.

Blaine hummed an okay. "I think we can manage that. Oh and Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to be my date on the pre-Halloween party for the adults. It's next week, Friday. It's not a costume party or anything but I'll be playing a set at the local cafe. Will you accompany me?" Blaine politely asked him with a shy smile. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course. I'd be honored." Kurt replied.

Blaine let out a smile, taking Kurt's hand and kissing it lightly which made Kurt blush beet red. Just then, Grandpa Ben trudged inside the kitchen, giving Blaine and Kurt an amused look.

"Alright boys, enough flirting. Get out there and enjoy the October _kind of_ sun. It's a bit cold but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy the beach." Grandpa Ben told them. "Blaine, be a good boy and spend the day with my grandson-in-law in the sand."

Blaine blushed at the term used; seriously Nana Rose should stop telling his grandfather her stories. He knew how easy his gramps believes in whatever his wife tells him. Blaine was surprised when Kurt nodded though, giving Grandpa Ben a wide smile even if he, too, was blushing a bit.

"Thank you sir. We'll just dress appropriately and we're off. Right, Blaine?"

"Right." Blaine replied, amused that Kurt didn't seem to mind how Grandpa Ben practically called him his husband.

"Off you go now. Your grandmother and I need to go to the Henson's for our weekly get together and I'm going to tear the kitchen apart to find something to bring." Grandpa Ben said and added in a whisper, "Rose's too lazy to get up from the couch so this one's on me."

Kurt and Blaine laughed at the seriousness of Grandpa Ben's words. Both of them stood up, leaving Grandpa Ben alone in the kitchen to work his magic; whether he'll be cooking or just bringing some food, they didn't know.

True enough, they saw Nana Rose just lounging on the sofa and watching tennis on the television. She didn't have much choice in the channels because the volume was loud enough to be heard in the kitchen and Grandpa Ben knows exactly when the channels have changed and he whines a lot about it.

* * *

Blaine led the way up the stairs, thinking of what clothes to lend Kurt. He's a tad shorter than Kurt and all his jeans will be too short for his boyfriend. As soon as they entered the room, Kurt started giggling which made Blaine turn and look back at him.

"What?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cleared his throat, still grinning. "Nothing. It's just your grandparents are too adorable for words. They go out a lot, don't they?"

Blaine walked to his closet, rummaging to find appropriate clothes for Kurt. "They meet with friends once a week. Last week they held it here and today they're going to the Henson's house, I think next week will be at the Pudgett's." Blaine explained. "It's a really small town and everyone knows each other and makes it a point to see each other as much as they can." He added.

Kurt sat down on the bed, waiting for Blaine to finish finding him some decent clothing. After a pause and a few pats on his face, Kurt sighed. "Can we postpone the beach to tomorrow? I just want to lay down and relax for today. And my pores_, dear god_, I don't want you seeing me like this." Kurt complained, feeling his face and looking at himself in the nearby mirror.

Blaine shook his head in amusement. "I'm sorry for making you miss your moisturizing routine." He apologized, finally pulling his head out of the closet and walking back to where Kurt was sitting on the bed. "We can stay here all day if you want."

"I'd love that, yes." Kurt replied as he got the clothes from Blaine's grasp. "But seriously though, my _skin_." He continued his earlier complaints.

Blaine reached out to stop Kurt's hands from assaulting/examining his own face. "Stop that. You're beautiful. And if you're not happy with your skin now," Blaine started, a mischievous glint passing through his eyes. "I know something we can do that's good for your skin." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt's eyes widened, it was too early for this. He shoved the clothes in Blaine's face as he tried to hide his blush. "Blaine Anderson, your grandparents are downstairs, I am not having—"

His words were cut off when Blaine slowly pushed him down on the bed and straddled his legs, fighting back Kurt's constant resistance by holding down his hands on either side of his face while chuckling as Kurt tried to squirm away from his grasp. "I thought you wanted skin that glows. It's scientifically proven, Kurt." Blaine winked, already leaning down for a kiss.

Kurt turned his face away from him, lips thinning and refusing to move. Blaine pouted as he got rejected. "Blaine, they haven't even left yet." Kurt hissed.

Blaine perked up at that, a teasing smile forming on his lips. "They won't hear." Blaine whispered, leaning down to kiss Kurt's ear which made the other man shiver involuntarily. Blaine nosed his way down Kurt's neck, thinking how much he missed being this close to Kurt until finally, Kurt turned his head.

"You're incorrigible." Kurt gave up, facing Blaine who just gave him a big grin. "Sometimes, you're just really—"

Again, he was cut off when Blaine leaned down, covering Kurt's lips with his own and not wasting any time asking for entrance. Kurt obliged immediately, parting his lips a little to grant Blaine more access. They shared a deep kiss much like their first but so much more than that. Blaine's grip loosened on Kurt's hand which made Kurt wrap his arm around Blaine's neck, pulling him down some more and pressing their bodies together, not wanting to let go.

Blaine's hands fell to Kurt's torso and he couldn't help but to grope every part that he can, his fingers slipping beneath the shirt and feeling everything he haven't felt for months now. Kurt accidentally bit Blaine's lip when he hit a sensitive spot just below the side of his chest. Blaine didn't let that faze him, continuing his quest to feel more of Kurt.

Kurt's fingers treaded in Blaine's loose curls and as he pulled, a moan escaped Blaine's lips. Blaine felt Kurt smile into the kiss and he was just about to take that smile off his boyfriend's face when they heard footsteps on the stairs that was quickly followed by a "Blaine?"

It felt like coming up for air after a long time underwater as they parted lips to breathe. Blaine quickly scrambled out of bed with a strong push from Kurt and soon enough, there was a knock on the door but they were both thankful that the door wasn't pried open.

"Blaine, can you please lock the front door? We're going out."

Blaine cleared his throat, biting down the laugh that was threatening to escape. Kurt was silent beside him, he felt terrified at the thought of Blaine's grandfather seeing them making out and groping each other. "Yes Gramps, be down there in a minute." Blaine called out in a voice that was so far from normal.

Blaine was trying so hard to stop laughing that his shoulders were vibrating, resulting to being hit with a pillow by Kurt. "Alright, we'll wait for you downstairs to lock up." Grandpa Ben said and the footsteps were heard again but this time, Grandpa Ben was leaving.

"It's not funny!" Kurt hissed, repeatedly hitting Blaine with the same pillow but he refused to stop laughing. Blaine couldn't get Kurt's panicked face out of his mind and try as he might to talk, he simply can't. He ended up just snorting a lot.

Kurt pushed Blaine off the bed. "Go on, lock the door first. And fix your sex hair." He said, fixing it a little for Blaine. Blaine nodded, still laughing as he stood up and walked to the door.

"We'll continue later. At least after this, we're sure that they'd be gone for a while." Blaine winked, closing the door just in time before he got hit again by a flying pillow courtesy of Kurt.

* * *

Blaine did what he had to do which took up a lot of time in his opinion but his grandparents thought that now they have a visitor, Blaine needed a rundown of safety guidelines. After what seemed like a whole hour of undergoing that process, he said his goodbyes and kissed them both before locking up and running upstairs to where he hoped Kurt was waiting in bed.

And of course, he got disappointed. Kurt was nowhere to be found inside his room but instead, he heard the water in the shower going. Blaine smiled and sat down, waiting for Kurt. He could hear him singing in there and Blaine couldn't help but to get entranced by his voice.

He didn't know when and how it happened but Blaine found himself stripping and entering the bathroom himself, eager to take a bath with Kurt. It's not like it's the first time, right? _But it is the first time you're seeing him again, fully naked, after all these months._

"...someone who, like it or not, will want you to share a little, a lot of being ali—ah!" Kurt screeched, stopping mid-song, once Blaine stepped in the shower right behind him. He was busy shampooing and his eyes were closed that he didn't hear Blaine coming in. "Blaine!" Kurt washed his face to open his eyes.

"Your voice reeled me in. You're doing this on purpose, Hummel." Blaine teased, getting the soap from Kurt and washing his back. "Don't worry, I'm here on pure intentions. We're just going to take a bath." He defended himself even before Kurt could accuse him.

Kurt craned his neck and tried his best to give Blaine a suspicious look. "What are you up to, Blaine?" Kurt asked but he was surprised when Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, leaning his head on his soapy back.

"Nothing, I just really missed you a lot." Blaine quietly told him. Kurt smiled, turning around to properly face Blaine.

"You're a drama queen." Kurt commented. He leaned down to give Blaine a kiss, "I missed you too."

Blaine captured Kurt's lips in a searing kiss once again, their naked bodies pressed together and both of them could feel each other's hardness. Kurt pulled away from Blaine which made the other grumble.

"The sooner we finish taking a bath, the sooner we'll get our hands on each other." Kurt pointed out. Blaine sighed.

"Fine. I don't get this at all though, we're going to get dirty after anyway, so why—"

"Shush Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine just agreed, wanting this to be over quickly.

* * *

"_Blaine._"

"Fuck, _Kurt_."

Moans and groans filled the room, the bed squeaking under them as Blaine passionately thrust into Kurt over and over again, pleasuring the man and taking him to heaven. Kurt hung onto Blaine for dear life, accepting each thrust willingly, giving into the rhythm that Blaine has started. Kurt could feel the heat pooling in his stomach for god knows how many times already.

"Blaine, I'm...Blaine, _please."_

Blaine panted, paying attention to his lover as he saw how Kurt pleaded for release. He grasped Kurt's cock in his hand, stroking it with fervor in the same rhythm as his thrusts and Kurt could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head, his breathing quickened and Blaine could feel the he was close.

Blaine leaned down, his lips on Kurt's ear and he could hear Kurt's rapid breathing. He kept thrusting, loving the way Kurt breathed his name, his hands still pumping Kurt. "Come on, Kurt. Come for me, baby." Blaine whispered, darting his tongue out to lick Kurt's ear.

Kurt's breath hitched, his back arching as he finally came on Blaine's hand. Blaine panted, holding Kurt close to him as he rode out his own orgasm minutes after Kurt did. Both of them came down from their high and panted against each other; sated, tired and happy. Blaine was pretty sure that neither he nor Kurt would be able to walk properly that night and he wasn't even the least bit regretful.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back as he hugged him close to his chest, not minding that Blaine haven't pulled out of him yet or that both of them were sticky and disgusting from sweat and come. "We..._god_, we're like...rabbits." Kurt chuckled quietly, catching his breath and panting in between words. Blaine laughed with him.

"Endurance is...the key...to hours of...great...sex." Blaine breathed out, finally pulling out of Kurt, planting a quick and sloppy kiss on Kurt's already sore lips and rolling onto his back. He covered them both with the blanket and Kurt resumed his position of snuggling in Blaine's chest.

Kurt drew lazy circles on Blaine's chest while Blaine just stared up at the ceiling in awe, he couldn't feel his thighs and arms.

"I don't think I've ever orgasmed that many times in my life before. I didn't think it was possible." Kurt laughed. Blaine just shrugged in reply.

"Anything's possible when you want it to." Blaine said. "And we definitely did want it. So much." He laughed.

Kurt hummed in agreement. A few moments of silence passed until Kurt spoke again, "So, what do you say about my skin now?"

Blaine craned his neck to properly look at Kurt, Kurt glanced up at him. "You're positively glowing. We should have sex every day if you want skin like this all the time." Blaine said, stroking Kurt's face with his clean hand.

"I don't think it's wise for the media to see how weird I'm walking every morning because of you. I don't want our sex life to be published in gossip magazines, geez." Kurt joked and Blaine nodded in agreement.

Blaine looked at the clock and it was nearly 6 o'clock in the evening, they really did spend all day in bed doing wonderful things. "Are you hungry?" Blaine asked. _We didn't even eat lunch, wow._

"A bit, yeah. But mostly, I'm just tired. Can we nap for a little while?" Kurt asked, already closing his eyes and snuggling closer to Blaine's chest.

Blaine hugged him tighter. "Yeah, okay. Nap is a great idea." He agreed.

Blaine knew that if his grandparents get home and they're asleep, they could still open the door since there was a spare key underneath the mat outside the house. In the meantime, both Kurt and him would just stay in bed and sleep until they're awoken by the need to eat some food.

* * *

_A/N: Rabbits are wonderful creatures. Yes. *giggles*_


End file.
